


Memoirs

by Citrus_pie



Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji, knkz - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama/Angst/Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi Layer Universe, Multiple Timelines, maybe the promise of a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 146,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_pie/pseuds/Citrus_pie
Summary: How many times was he going to meet him? How many times was he going to lose him? From the events of centuries ago, to the events that happened now, how far did he need to run before they inevitably found each other again? If tragedy was how their story was always meant to end, then he wouldn't look for him anymore to prevent it. All he could ask was that the other did the same.Of course, his companion was never one to follow such a selfish request like this, even from the very beginning.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 454





	1. Link/Exist - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.
> 
> These are AU story/stories on the origins of ChroNoiR based on Kanae’s passages in his intro sequence, and Heterostatis. I’m not sure how close it is to the actual origin lore however, and a large majority of it is written behind rose bleached glasses, so at the very least, this story is meant to be a fan AU more than anything.
> 
> Other vtubers from Nijisanji are mentioned, however the story revolves specifically around Kanae and Kuzuha as a pairing.
> 
> Wonderful thanks to my beta for helping me find the courage to correct mistakes and post. 
> 
> And wonderful thanks to you, who found this story. <3
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

It was bright, but the vampire didn’t mind. Even though the cloak he wore was thin, it was enough to dim the sun considerably with its shadow draped over his eyes.

The glittering red thread he saw had brought him past the brush of trees, only to disappear completely in the area of a large building and its adjacent sanctuaries.

 _It’s a “Cathedral.”_ He remembered; Dola had told him the name of the structure when he asked about it. It was so tall that it could be seen from the hill they had crossed to reach this town together.

But his attention wasn’t on the Cathedral. It was focused on the boy in front of him. About his age, a black kitten waiting at his heels, and a white bandage wrapped around his head.

Grey-blue eyes connected with his crimson ones, and even the leaves from the trees seemed to quiet their swaying as the two gazed at each other.

“…I didn’t think I would see you again.”

* * *

“…”

“…”

“…?”

Unusual silence filled the chamber as the constant fluttering of keyboard typing stopped.

In front of an array of monitors, a young man with a defined blue streak in his hair squinted at the screens. “Hm?” 

_That wasn’t supposed to happen. Was there a mistake in the code?_ He dismissed the thought as soon as it came. _…No, impossible. Where did this variance come from?_

Then, without touching the keyboard, a word formed itself on the center monitor.

_[Mayuzumi.]_

_…Ah._

_[Mayuzumi, I have a request for you.]_

In response, the man opened his chat, addressing the newcomer. _“Hello. I should have known it was you, Moira. Were you the one that caused this anomaly? This one looks pretty elaborate.”_

“…”

_“…Alright, then. I will take your request. Whose story will you show to me this time, Moira?”_

Something highlighted on his screen, and he prepared himself for whatever it was that this Goddess presented.

_[The red string had entwined their fates, longer than before their coding would ever be able to comprehend.]_

_[Please prevent it from breaking, Mayuzumi.]_

* * *

Day: November 10, Year: xx

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a large open window displaying a bright, full moon.

A chandelier swayed slightly due to the breeze, and candles kept the shadows at bay. He was hungry, he noticed, and before he could comprehend anything further, a loud wail left his mouth, calling for attention from anything nearby.

“Oh, my? What’s this?” As if to answer his calls, a warm voice came in response. “Ah.” A woman with red hair appeared, a curious and bemused expression on her face. “Rindou! Come here. Look, a baby was born.” She then called and gestured to someone farther away. 

Another lady flooded his vision, purple hair and two long horns protruding from her forehead.

“Hm? A baby?” The lady named Rindou curiously eyed the newborn, looking with gentle concern. “Ahh, that’s surprising… I told Gaku and Ichigo to move this coffin, but it seems they may have forgotten.”

With a sigh, the woman with red hair straightened, “That’s what you get for assigning such a task to the young ones. This coffin looks heavy too, so it’s no wonder they wouldn’t prioritize it. Now, what are we going to do?”

After a pause and a look out the window, she continued, “Wait. He’s in a coffin, but it’s a white moon. Even so, can it be that…?”

Rindou nodded sagely, carefully picking up the child, who was still wailing. “Yes, it’s a vampire.” She then smiled, “Look, Dola, you can see his fangs already beginning to peek out even though he was just born. He must be hungry.”

Before the other could respond, Rindou bit her thumb, allowing the red liquid to flow.

“Your blood?” Dola asked, even though she was already late as the other allowed the vampire to drink.

“Just to keep him from crying. We should be able to provide him more once we get him to the to the other vampires.” Rindou answered and then eyed the window with a weary gaze.

“...You’re right though, he’s a bit unique, isn’t he? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a vampire being born during a white moon, even if it’s full and the coffin is left open.”

“Neither have I…well, it’s not like I fully understand it either.” With a shrug, Dola watched as the baby quieted itself, occupied. “This is my first time seeing a newborn vampire. His eyes are probably as red as my fire!”

“Cute, isn’t he?” The purple haired demon smiled, closing the coffin and swaying with him in her arms.

“Dola, do you mind carrying that with you? I’m not even sure how it got here in the first place, but we should still have it moved away from the open windows.”

“No problem.” Dola lifted the coffin easily. “Do you think he will do alright with the others? They might be a bit shocked to have a newcomer without the blood moon.”

Rindou paused her swaying, contemplating what her friend had asked. “A vampire is a vampire, so… surely, giving a chance to this little one is better than destroying it all together. Besides…” She gave a confident wink to the other. “We monsters are resilient when push comes to shove. Well then...”

With the new child fastened within the sleeves of her kimono and cradled tenderly, she began to walk with Dola following, “Let’s introduce you to the others, my dear.”

The chandelier creaked as it continued to sway gently in the moonlight.

* * *

_12 years have passed since then… I wonder why I’m remembering that cursed white moon now all of a sudden…_

“Aleks!”

He gave a sound of annoyance as soon as the voice called out to him, disturbing his dream. “Don’t call me that.” Sitting up and letting the leaves fall from his hair, the young boy eyed the female intruder disdainfully. “It’s Kuzuha, now. Kuzuha.” He repeated the name with enunciation.

“You’re being serious about that? You can’t expect me to call you one name for a bunch of years and then change a habit immediately!” The pink-haired girl placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

Another person made their way behind her, a tall boy with orange hair, fox ears peeking out, and a tail prominent behind him. “Hey, Aleks.” He greeted, casually.

“Not you too, Gaku! Remember, it’s Kuzuha!” The vampire replied.

“Ah, right, sorry about that…”

“Isn’t ‘Kuzuha’ just a mispronunciation from Ms. Dola when she read the name off the coffin wrong?” The girl interrupted, stopping Gaku’s apology short. “According to the other vampires, Aleksander was the name on your coffin, so it’s properly yours to inherit, isn’t it?”

“The other vampires have stupidly long names, and I don’t care if it was on my coffin. I don’t even know who Aleksander Ragusa is, so why should I have to be stuck with his name?” 

“That’s quite an attitude for someone like yourself. You must be a handful for the others.” Then, with a loud laugh the girl continued, “Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou tease you so much, but it seems you actually like their attention, huh?”

Even Gaku appeared to be chuckling in agreeance with her.

Wishing to quickly change the topic, Kuzuha shifted his attention to the basket Gaku was carrying and the blanket the girl held.

“What are you doing here, Ichigo?” He finally addressed the strawberry milk sea slug. 

“I could ask you the same question.” Ichigo opened the blanket, allowing it to settle unevenly on the grass. “This was originally my spot to begin with, and now you’ve gone and taken it, huh?”

Though the words were accusatory, she gestured for the vampire to join her and Gaku as they sat down. Kuzuha obliged.

Then, with a big smile, Gaku opened the basket. “Ta-daaa!”

Kuzuha’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the spoils. “Strawberries! What?! How?” The vampire felt his cravings already beginning to take over, but Ichigo was quick to slam the lid.

“Watch it, buddy! We’ve agreed we each only get four!”

“Only four?” Kuzuha held his tongue. Better to get something rather than nothing from his friends, so he shouldn’t push his luck.

Gaku, however didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, there weren’t many to begin with, but I’m happy that there’s enough to share either way.” Reaching into the basket, he handed Ichigo a plump red strawberry first, then the second one was offered to the vampire.

Kuzuha happily accepted the red strawberry given to him. “How did you guys get these? Aren’t these only available outside the forest? Did one of the monsters go to the village and get lucky?” 

“They were actually an offering at my shrine.” Gaku answered, taking a strawberry for himself. “A farming family offered them as thanks for a good spring and requested another bountiful season once summer is over. I’ll have to make sure I do my best for them.”

“…It must be nice getting offerings from the humans.” Kuzuha remarked, eating the strawberry. “I guess when they think you’re important, or at least beneficial to them in some way, they’ll do anything for you. But I’m sure if they were to actually see you at the shrine, they’d be pretty freaked out.”

“They’re just not used to the way we look.” Gaku replied. “We should remember what Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou tell us; despite what a lot of the Elders say. Not all humans are that bad.”

“Hmm.” Kuzuha wanted to argue. It wasn’t like every monster had the ability to get along well with humans like Gaku and Ichigo.

Some monsters were just more despised among the humans than others, and he couldn’t help but hold a slight jealousy over the other two because of it.

But at the same time, Gaku was still the one with the strawberries and he wasn’t, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Kuzuha received the second, third, and fourth strawberry as they continued their light chatter; Ichigo prattling about her last trip to a different sea town and enjoying the ocean when the humans weren’t around to see her, and Gaku talking about the sometimes strange requests and offerings he would receive at his shrine.

“What about you, Ale…Kuzuha?” Gaku then asked, inviting the other to join their conversation. “You’ve been to the villages with Ms. Dola more than once. What do you think of the world outside our forest?”

“Me?” Kuzuha repeated. “Uh, well…I tend to just keep my head down and let Dola do the walking and talking whenever we leave the forest to get supplies. So, I haven’t had much interaction with the humans like you guys.”

“Aleks, you’re missing a lot if your head is down all the time.” Ichigo remarked, eating her last strawberry.

Kuzuha just ignored her. It wasn’t that he never had interactions with the humans, it was just that the ones he remembered didn't leave good opinions.

Kuzuha wouldn’t forget the looks the humans gave him when they caught sight of both his and Dola’s physical appearance when the hoods of their cloaks fell due to a sudden gust of wind.

The eyes of disdain and judgment were enough to make him never want to go back, even if Dola seemed used to it and continued as normal, holding his hand tightly the entire trip after concealing themselves once more.

It fascinated him, how Gaku and Ichigo interacted with the humans regularly and barely had negative things to say. The human world seemed like it should’ve had a different impression when compared with the stories from the other two. Perhaps they were simply better at blending in.

As soon as the sun became low in the sky, the trio began wrapping up their conversations. “Thank you for sharing the strawberries with us, Gaku.” Ichigo thanked the fox.

“Don’t mention it! I’m happy I had enough to divide equally.” Helping Ichigo fold the blanket, he got up and stretched. “Well, I think we should all start heading back. Oh wait, Kuzuha.” He then called, catching the vampire’s attention.

From the basket, Gaku took out two jars that had been hidden inside. Both jars contained two strawberries.

“These are for Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou. Since you live in the castle, you have a better chance of running into them than Ichigo and me.”

Kuzuha received the jars with large eyes. “M-Me?” he asked, “I don’t know… aren’t Dola and Rindou out right now?”

“They should be coming back tomorrow, so if you can store those until they get back, that would be a huge help.” Gaku explained. “I would deliver them myself, but the other foxes and I are going to be busy for a while, until the requests are settled. We’ll be working hard.”

When Kuzuha turned to Ichigo for help, Ichigo just shook her head. “I’m going to be headed back to the nearest ocean town before typhoon season comes full swing. This was my last stop before leaving the forest again.”

She gave a guilty look. “I’m a bit sad myself that I won’t be able to see Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou until I get back, but I want to make sure I have enough time to dive in the sea before the tide is too unruly.”

Kuzuha’s eyes bounced between the fox and the sea slug, a reluctant countenance growing inside of him. But the words that left his mouth appeased his friends easily. “Then…I guess I could do it.”

Gaku instantly beamed, “Thank you so much, Kuzuha!”

Ichigo smiled too, “Nice! I knew we’d be able to count on you! Make sure Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou get them safely, okay?”

Inwardly, Kuzuha didn’t want to, and he knew that it could potentially cause him some problems, but the smiles they gave made up for it.

Gaku was also kind enough to think about him when he had received the strawberries, so it really wasn’t his place to argue at all. “I’m just returning the favor.” He answered as coolly as he could. “I’ll see you guys later, then.”

* * *

Hide away the strawberries and quickly give them to Dola and Rindou the next day. He would be praised by the two mother-like figures; the ones who found him and took care of him better than his own kind did. And then he would be praised by his friends once they returned from their activities. It was supposed to have been an easy task.

But of course, that wasn’t going to be the case for the young vampire at all. And a part of himself knew it.

“Bastard! Let go!” Kuzuha grit his teeth as his face pressed against the stone floor of the castle, red eyes flaring.

“Little Aleksander trying to hide something from us? You suck at this don’t you?” The two older adolescents taunted him with their smirks, and the one sitting on top of him tightened his grip to keep Kuzuha from struggling.

“The hell are these red things?” He asked, looking at the strawberries that Gaku and Ichigo had given to him. “You trying to make up for the lack of blood rations we have by eating something that’s the same color?”

“Get off! Let go!”

“You’re such a pain in the neck, it pisses us off that we need to even share the blood with you anyway, you fake vampire.”

Kuzuha eye’s narrowed, masking the pain behind the insult. “Get the hell off me you, bastard!” He yelled again, forcing himself up against the other to no avail.

“Who’d you get these from? The other monsters? Fitting you’d be hanging out with them; you blend in better with the lower bloods.”

 _Bastard…_ It was one thing that they constantly insulted him, but to insult his friends and call them lower bloods was the limit. With his anger at its peak, Kuzuha found the strength to lunge, twisting his body against the one on top of him and baring his fangs.

“OW! You brat!”

The immediate blow to his face was painful and sent him flying further away, but at least he was no longer uncomfortably pressed against the floor.

The vampire that had been sitting on top of him held his bitten hand, the wound already closing. “This brat…why can’t we just kill him already? He’s a waste of space.”

“If we do that, we’ll probably get eaten alive by the fire dragon.” The other responded. “And we don’t want Ms. Rindou angry either. She’ll have negative things to say to the Elders at that point about us, and donations from the other monsters are already scarce as is.”

He distastefully eyed Kuzuha, “You’re only lucky because they were the ones who brought you to us.” He spat.

As he turned to leave, the one with the bitten hand stopped him. “Wait, I’m not done yet. This brat still hasn’t learned his place.” With that said, the vampire grabbed the jars containing the strawberries, smashing them onto the ground and crushing them under his heel.

Kuzuha’s eyes widened, voice stuck in his throat at what had just happened.

The two appeared amused by his expression.

“Payback for the hand.” The adolescent stated with a scoff, “Aleksander Ragusa, huh? Fake vampire. Cursed mistake.” Satisfied, he left snickering with his friend in tow.

It was only after their footsteps could no longer be heard that Kuzuha allowed his shoulders to tremble and frustrated tears to fall. Bastards, uttering the name that he hated. The name that was on that deserted coffin that created him. He never asked for any of this.

More importantly, the gifts that Gaku and Ichigo had entrusted to him for Dola and Rindou were destroyed.

With a shaking breath, Kuzuha forced composure on himself, wiping his eyes. Cleaning up the mess the other two had created, he decided he wouldn’t let those two get the better of him.

_How am I going to explain this to Gaku and Ichigo? I should’ve just refused when I had the chance._

He had tried to avoid this exact type of confrontation by entering the castle through a roundabout way instead of the main entrance, but it seemed like that wasn’t enough.

He was used to the treatment from the older adolescents, but having something like the strawberries with him, it wasn’t all surprising they would step up their aggression.

What he didn’t expect was for them to crush the gifts though; he figured the strawberries would just be confiscated and hidden at worst, and he’d be able to retrieve them later with no issues on a stealth mission.

 _I guess that bite was a bad idea._ Even as he thought it, he didn’t regret it in the slightest; the adolescent was heavy on top of him and he had it coming. _But..._

Kuzuha still wanted to give something to Dola and Rindou. He still didn’t want to let his friends down. He looked at the damaged strawberries that were prematurely turned to jam on the ground, and an idea formed.

_There were only four of them. Two for Dola and two for Rindou._

It…wouldn’t be bad if he traveled to the nearby town and took some, would it?

He didn’t have any money, so he would have to resort to stealing. He vaguely recalled Dola saying it was bad to steal, but it was such a small amount, that it should’ve been okay, and he had a lot of practice retrieving items secretly, thanks to the vampires that continued to steal his stuff as harassment.

As long as Dola, Rindou, Gaku, and Ichigo didn’t find out, his plan was full proof.

 _Going to the town…_ He continued to contemplate in his head. By himself, though? He had never gone to a village by himself, and he definitely didn’t want to try it now.

_Oh, but…_

He looked out the window. Because it was the middle of summer, there was still some daylight left.

The last caravan delivering supplies stopped only after the sun was completely hidden behind the mountains. He still had time. If he was lucky, one of the last caravans would have strawberries in it. He only needed four.

_Only four._

With that resolve, Kuzuha quickly made the way to his room, giving an annoyed glare at the large coffin occupying it, and taking the cloak that was hanging off the wall. Then, fastening it on himself, he perched on his window and leapt towards the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

Kuzuha ran through the forest to one of the roads that lead to the human settlement. He had to be fast if he wanted to catch a caravan before it reached the gates; and in the scenario where it didn’t have strawberries, he had to make sure there was time to check others.

_Bingo._

He stopped his steps and quieted himself as he saw a carriage drawn by a horse making its way to the gates.

Stealthily, the vampire crept towards the side of the wheeled contraption, keeping pace and listening for any movement inside. None, he didn’t hear any. Sneaking around the back, he opened the curtains to see an array of fruits, vegetables, and other produce. But there were no strawberries.

Cursing to himself, he ditched the caravan, running to another road he knew of that led into town, hoping he would have better luck there. Unfortunately, there was none.

About twenty minutes passed with Kuzuha running back and forth between the two roads, his confidence shrinking with each failed attempt at finding the fruit.

 _It’s no use…_ He finally thought, out of breath and sweating from the running.

The sun was just about set now and it was becoming dim. It wasn’t a problem for a vampire like himself, but he knew that the caravans were done for the day. He was also way past the designated curfew time the forest Elders allowed.

 _I suppose I could just try again tomorrow morning…_ He didn’t like the idea of having to wake up early and potentially break the curfew again, but if it were his only choice, he would.

Suddenly, as he was deciding to go back to his forest, he noticed a faint light in the distance.

That was… another caravan. It looked like it was couple miles off, but it was moving briskly, as if still attempting to race the sun, even though the sun was already gone. Kuzuha paused his steps, and a bit of hope filled his chest.

_...Might as well give it a try._

Running away from the gates, hidden in the thickets, he made his way to the distant caravan, moving behind it and keeping a light jog in pace with the horse.

 _Nice!_ He nearly smiled; there were strawberries in this one. Without wasting a moment, he jumped onto the back and gazed at the fruit sectioned neatly in a box.

 _Only four, only four…_ He sorted through them, wanting to take the best-looking ones, when his worst nightmare suddenly came true.

“Excuse me?” Came a voice from behind him.

Kuzuha froze and immediately noticed his mistake of not listening for anyone inside before recklessly leaping into the thing. Pulling the hood of his cloak tightly around him, he contemplated whether just bolting was the best idea.

“Are you taking those strawberries?”

From the sound of the voice, it was probably another child like him, but Kuzuha refused to turn around. With how dim it was, his red eyes would be too noticeable at this point.

“I-I…” The vampire began shakily, trying to keep himself concealed and desperately thinking of a way to escape.

_I only need four. Only four. I promise I won’t ever do this again. It’s just this once!_

“I only need—”

BANG!

Something slammed into the caravan, toppling it over. Kuzuha got the wind knocked out of him as he flew face first into the cloth wall that collided with the grass, heavy boxes and barrels full of produce crushing his small frame.

Screaming could be heard, along with the sound of blows and violence. If panic wasn’t in his veins before, it had definitely made its way there now.

The curtains of the turned over vehicle were ripped open, revealing some brutish strangers. “Hurry up!” One of them called, and the others began taking the supplies.

Instead of holding still, hoping not to be noticed, Kuzuha in his delirious state of mind reacted immediately. He tried to run, catching their attention.

“Hey, there’s another one in here!”

“Ahh!” Kuzuha involuntarily yelled, being pulled against his will from behind. The cloak was torn, and his face was exposed against the fading dusk, red eyes more than evident with the reflection of the newly risen moon.

“What the… it’s a monster!” One of the brutes yelled.

Kuzuha growled as he frantically tried to think of a way escape the grasp of the one who currently withheld him. It was just his luck that this caravan would end up attracting other thieves just because of how late it was arriving to the town.

 _Damn… damn…!_ He thought. His head was still aching and unsteady from the sudden blow of the ransacked caravan, and his nerves were shocked, getting the better of him.

“What should we do?”

“What do you think? It’s a monster. We can’t have it running back to other monsters after it’s seen our faces. Hurry up before the town guards catch wind of us.”

Dread filled Kuzuha as realization dawned on what this man was implying. Thrown to the ground once again, he felt time slow as his dizziness overcame his vision.

Could he survive whatever they did to him? He was a vampire, so he did have natural healing abilities, but he had never been mortally wounded before to know if he had enough strength to heal from it. There was a chance, but he didn’t want to have to find out.

He gave a shaky exhale as he wracked his sore brain about what he could possibly do next.

_Damn these humans… Damn those vampires… Damn that cursed white moon and coffin that gave me this rotten life._

Still doing his best to struggle through his blurred world, Kuzuha thought bitterly that if this was the end, he wasn’t going to make it easy for them. With what last strength and comprehension he could muster, he drew his claws and swiped at the man who was about to crush his skull as easily as the strawberries that led him into this mess.

_Damn the consequences._

“Aah!” There was a loud yell from his assailant, and while Kuzuha knew that he had only wounded the human, he prepared to defend himself best he could for the reaction of the others.

“You—!”

A hand grabbed Kuzuha’s windpipe, crushing it; and something sharp pierced his skin, impaling his chest.

 _Was it a dagger, or a sword?_ He briefly tried to think, but that was all he could take as he was dropped to the ground and kicked away viciously.

“This monster! Goddamn kill it!”

Kuzuha’s vision cleared for a moment as he saw one of them make their way to him, weapon drawn and ready to send him further into the abyss.

But what was that other silhouette behind the man? It was a smaller silhouette, raising what looked like a shovel, and there was a loud sound of metal hitting something.

“Argh!”

Amazingly, the scream wasn't from Kuzuha; it was from the man who was determined to end him. Kuzuha managed to blink, his breathing ragged. This smaller silhouette… was it the one from inside the caravan that caught him taking the strawberries?

“The hell?! There’s another brat!” The man grabbed the other child, hitting them with the back of his fist and tossing them towards the vampire.

Kuzuha winced at the stinging ache that met his body when the other collided onto him, putting pressure on the blade stuck in his chest. “Goddamn you annoying kids!” As if to punctuate the curse, the man swiped his weapon at the one on top of him.

A sound of pain left the other victim and something wet and warm hit Kuzuha’s face. His vision was beginning to fade. Was this the end? More drops fell onto his cheekbone from the now unconscious body that lay over him.

_What is that…?_

It was so warm, and there was something mesmerizing about its scent that somehow, in this moment, caused Kuzuha to begin feeling calm. Almost as if in a trance, his lips parted, allowing whatever it was to slip past his fangs.

And he tasted something sweeter than nectar. 

_Red._

Red was all he saw as he continued to instinctively take more from the drops that met his cheeks.

_More._

His eyes glowed vibrantly, brighter than the moon’s natural reflection off them. The pain was no longer there, and there was clarity in his next actions. As if possessed, Kuzuha pushed the unconscious body off himself, standing to meet the gaze of his would-be executioner.

The assailant seemed panicked and confused at the sudden rise of the other, but held his ground, glaring. “Guys, give me a hand with this one!” He called.

Hearing their ally, the thieves stopped their looting and approached the monster.

Kuzuha’s gaze only illuminated with anticipation at the sight of more. His breath became frantic, claws and fangs sharper than their usual, piercing his own palms, tongue, and gums. Sharp maroon wings ripped out of his clothes and protruded from his back.

At this point, the thieves seemed more disturbed than resilient, and the first one to take a hesitant step back was the first target of his pure instinct.

_All mine._

Slaughter filled the evening sky as the thieves were ripped apart. His claws and fangs tore the flesh easily, spilling the red prize that fell like rain onto him. Even before they could properly scream, the vampire was already slicing them to pieces, delighting in the sight of their ruined bodies.

_Livestock. Animals. Cattle. Fodder._

An unconscious smile spread across his lips as the last of them crumbled to the ground, the light in their fear-stricken eyes leaving.

“Haah…” As soon as it has started, it ended, and after licking the mixed blood that dripped down his face to his lips, Kuzuha pulled the blade out of his chest, dropping it to the ground that was now stained crimson. His wound healed instantly.

_Amazing…_

No, wait. Something began to feel wrong. As the adrenaline left, Kuzuha’s breathing evened, his eyes dimmed from their manic state, and his consciousness returned.

 _Wait…_ He began to think, _Just…what… was I doing…?_

Now, fear began to slowly take over, as his eyes widened and traced the chaos he created.

_…What have I… done?_

His stomach was satisfyingly full; full of a sin that he had never tasted before.

_Human’s blood._

The only blood he had ever consumed up to this point was blood from the animals his home forest provided, and the blood of monsters who would donate. Never blood from…

_Oh, God…_

A panic-stricken sound escaped his lips, and trembling, blood stained hands covered them to keep himself from screaming as he grasped reality. His legs giving out, Kuzuha fell to his knees, desperately thinking of ways to escape from this hell he had thrown himself into.

“…Are you okay?” A quiet voice suddenly came.

This time, Kuzuha faced where the sound was coming from. His shaken eyes met with the grey blue orbs of a boy sitting a bit farther away from him. There was a deep gash on the boy’s skull, blood trickling down his face and mixing with the gore of the hooligans that stained his clothes.

“…Are you…okay?” The boy asked again.

This boy… he was the one that saved him, wasn’t he? He was the one that fell on top of him after striking that damn brute with the shovel. The wound on his head…

_It was your blood that did this to me._

It was too much.

Kuzuha’s hands fell from his mouth, tears cresting his eyes. His lips fluttered, unable to make a word.

When the boy moved, looking like he was getting up and reaching towards the vampire, Kuzuha’s instincts took over once again, and he fled at the highest speed his legs and wings could take him, direction be damned, as long as it was away from the humans and this bloodied field.

* * *

This was his forest, Kuzuha thought blearily as incomplete sobs left his throat. The scent was that of his forest and he thanked whatever higher being led him back. Upon the first river large enough that his eyes met, he didn’t think twice about plunging into its depths, eager to get the human blood and flesh off him.

He hated how well he was performing physically, able to run miles without burning out or being winded. He could probably even remain underwater without drowning for the rest of the night if he wanted.

So, this was the power of human blood. Not only that, but it was so fresh, and so warm. It tasted better than any of the blood rations or food he had devoured in his short life.

_Stop._

He grabbed his head, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut as the frigid liquid washed over him.

He shouldn’t be thinking that. He should forget quickly what the taste was. This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. There were so many bad decisions made today; so many things he could have done differently to avoid this outcome.

But for some reason it had to be the absolute worst-case scenario with the absolute worst outcome.

His heartbeat slowed as he did his best to calm his thoughts. He opened his eyes, floating easily under the rushing waters. Allowing himself to finally relax, he saw the face of the moon warped slightly by the liquid, but still visible. It wasn’t a full moon, but he still cursed it anyway.

_I’ll be fine…as long as they don’t find out…_

Would they find out? What would he do then? Not only had he broken the curfew law, attempted stealing, and left a mess of human carcasses behind; he was too frazzled to check if it was obvious that whatever had killed those humans had been a monster. Specifically, him, a vampire.

Kuzuha contemplated whether he should go back to castle or not. But there was nowhere else for him to go.

Dola and Rindou would return tomorrow. He couldn’t tell them what happened, but their presence would comfort him, surely. And if he _were_ going to end up being punished, he figured that the two women could possibly soften the sentence, whatever it would be.

For a moment, he couldn’t believe that he was thinking about how to explain himself for his actions at the bottom of a dark river. It almost seemed surreal.

Kuzuha resurfaced out of the water, inhaling the forest air. The scent of blood was gone. Swimming back to the edge of the river, he began to dry his clothes, jumping when something dropped from one of the pockets.

_Ah…_

It was a strawberry. His eyebrows knitted, Kuzuha checked the rest of the pockets and a stunned, regretful scoff left him.

_There are four of them altogether._

* * *

He didn’t want to go. He seriously didn’t want to go, but Dola had forced him.

“Kuzuha, you’ve rarely left your room in the past couple of weeks, and I’m beginning to get worried.” The fire dragon had stated from the other side of the heavy wooden door.

It was true; the last he had left his room for more than an hour was to halfheartedly deliver the stolen strawberries to Dola and Rindou upon their arrival back. Thankfully at the time of their return, the other vampires were still in their coffins, so he met no resistance.

Kuzuha had even debated on whether or not to give the strawberries to them due to the circumstances of obtainment, but he figured that the whole incident really would have been for nothing if he didn’t at least deliver.

The two women were beyond happy to receive the gifts and were praising Gaku’s kindness. This only furthered Kuzuha’s guilt and mood to remain inside his coffin.

Concerning the night of the event, much to Kuzuha’s surprise, there was no talk about the incident among the monsters, even after the passing of the second and third day. No one seemed to have suspected anything, and there was no mention of an attack to a human caravan circulating in the castle or forest.

As much as he wanted to believe that he had gotten lucky, possibly because the people he ended up suppressing _were_ thieves after all, his paranoia kept him on his toes.

Still at this point, Kuzuha didn’t mind being secluded. It wasn’t like the young vampire wanted to interact with anyone or anything after the experience he had.

He wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone about it, so for the time being, he ended up spending the majority of his mornings walking to the castle’s library, attempting to locate any tomes that could tell him what exactly happened if a vampire consumed human blood.

Once he found a good amount, or he felt like it was close to the time the other vampires woke, he would bring the books back to his room, only to repeat the process within the next couple of days.

He also noticed that there were slight changes in his physical self after that night. Not only did he feel less lethargic than usual, he also felt his senses and concentration heightened, as if some doubt in the back of his mind had been erased in regards to his vampiric genes.

His attitude and personality hadn’t seemed to have changed, nonetheless.

The wings that suddenly appeared weren’t broadcasted anymore after his dive into the river, but instead, they had shrunken into a pattern on his lower back, not unlike an inked decoration on his skin.

They didn’t feel any different from his skin’s texture in this state, either. He wasn’t sure what would cause the wings to sprout out again, but he knew that it was normal for vampires that came of age to get them. As long as they didn’t come out at unnecessary times, he would be fine.

The worst change, however, was his appetite. At first, there was no difference to his taste or cravings of daily meals. But eventually to his horror, over time, everything had begun to taste dull.

While he could still eat the food and drink blood rations provided, there was always a strange craving that crept up the back of his throat from his stomach. Kuzuha knew what the craving was, and he suppressed it every time it arose.

It was only getting worse every day; now the food barely tasted like anything at all.

If there was one thing that he wished could be taken back from the experience, other than the entirety of said experience itself, it was his now broken tastebuds.

None of the books had mentioned anything so far, so he was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to have a proper meal again in the future.

The only other way of investigating how to reverse it would mean drinking human blood again, and that was something he deemed impossible and unwanted.

It could’ve continued like that for the next couple of months and he wouldn’t have minded. Unfortunately for him, though, the mother-like fire dragon was quick to notice the change in his daily habits.

“Kuzuha, come with me to the town across the hill. I want to check if their market has anything different from the ones around the forest.”

“Can’t you go with Rindou?”

“That’s Ms. Rindou to you, little one. And no, she is busy with the other Elders today.” When there was no response, Dola sighed. “Come on now, Kuzuha. Just for a day. A change of pace will be good for you. I miss you, you know?”

Kuzuha blinked at that. Then, hesitant and reluctant, he opened the door to his room, immediately getting a hug from the warm dragon. She held his face tenderly, looking at the bags under his eyes. “You’ve gotten skinnier… have you been eating properly?”

He could survive fine without food for a couple of days if he wanted. It wasn’t like there was an appetite at this point; and if he did eat, that irritating craving would end up coming back, and he wasn’t in the mood to try suppressing it today.

“I’m alright.” The vampire answered. “Oh, but… my cloak ended up getting lost in the forest the other day and I haven’t been able to find it.”

“That’s fine. We can get you another one.” Dola smiled. “Let’s go now so that there’s still daylight when we return.”

And that’s how he ended up entering this new town, against his better judgment and will.

He tightly held onto Dola’s hand as he did his best to shrink inside the new cloak given to him. Even though this was his first time visiting, he was still focused at keeping himself as inconspicuous as possible. It was becoming hard to enjoy anything that caught his eye because of it.

This town was much farther away and bigger than the typical villages he visited. It also had more attractions. Occasionally, Dola would point something out that caught her attention. “Kuzuha, look at those food stalls,” or “Those items look interesting, don’t they?”

Kuzuha would only respond with a simple sound of agreement.

Dola then proceeded with her shopping. He followed her on autopilot, the world becoming a bit of a blur as he focused on her back as she inspected some of the goods displayed.

_Hm?_

He turned his gaze to something that caught his eye. It was brief, but something like glittering thread had appeared.

 _...Is it a cobweb?_ The vampire thought. It wasn’t. In fact, when Kuzuha squinted, he saw that the thread was a faint red-ish color.

_The heck?_

Was his hunger and the heat finally making him see things? Without thinking, he left the side of his guardian, curious about where this string was coming from.

It was faint, but each time he felt like he lost it in his vision, it would glitter, as if to capture him again.

The road he was following was lined with trees and less occupied, but he hadn’t noticed. Then suddenly, there was a clearing and the thread disappeared. Kuzuha looked around trying to find it, but there was nothing. So instead, he turned his attention to where he had walked to.

It looked like he had made his way to a large building with colorful glass windows. It was so tall.

 _Oh wait… Dola said that this was a Cathedral, didn’t she?_ The large cross at the tip of the tower confirmed it. _This is definitely that thing we saw from the hill._

Off to the side, there were smaller chapel like structures, probably meant to house whatever or whoever belonged to the holy building.

The sound of children playing caught his ears and curiosity got the better of him. He wondered if there was a school nearby and wanted to see if the children were wearing uniforms; he had heard Ichigo mention something silly like that from the sea town she frequented.

“Oh.”

Kuzuha stopped his steps, startled. Someone had noticed him, and he suddenly realized just how far he had wandered from Dola. Where was he in this town, now? It was the Cathedral, but how far was it from the market?

“A-Ah, um…” Stuttering, Kuzuha turned around, ready to give the best explanation he could provide, but stopped short.

Out of the shade of the trees, another boy entered his gaze. The boy had light brown, slightly curly hair, and looked about Kuzuha’s age and height. There was a black kitten waiting at his heels, and a white bandage was wrapped around his head.

As much as Kuzuha thought it had to have been a delusion of sorts, he knew deep down that this boy was not a stranger.

“…I didn’t think I would see you again.” The boy remarked.

Kuzuha felt a slight pressure in his chest. Suppressed memories of that night filled his head and he turned on his heels to leave. _No. I don’t want to rememb—_

“Wait!”

Something warm caught his wrist and immediately Kuzuha pulled away, looking at the other in disbelief.

The boy gave a cautious expression, slowly retracting his hand. “…I wanted to make sure you were real, so I just reached out. I’m sorry.” He stated, and then, after truly getting a good look at him, he continued, “It really _is_ you, isn’t it? You’re the one that was there that night. I don’t remember much, but for some reason, I remember you.”

Kuzuha inaudibly gulped, unable to break his gaze from the other, and a slight blush crept onto his features from being stared at so intensely.

“…I never thanked you for saving me that night.”

_Saving?_

The vampire’s confused expression was more than evident, and the boy, to his surprise, smiled and let out a short laugh in response. This only furthered Kuzuha’s confusion.

The kitten began to meow, and the boy picked it up, holding its paws. “This is Roto.” He spoke, referring to the kitten. “And…I’m Kanae.” His eyes lifted from the kitten to meet the other’s. “Please… tell me your name, too.”

Kuzuha couldn’t believe what was happening. What was this kid’s problem? He knew what Kuzuha was. He knew how dangerous and terrifying he could be. This boy was the only other witness of what crimes the vampire had committed that night. He should’ve been afraid of him.

And yet, this boy, Kanae…his steady gaze and gentle smile didn’t waver at all.

Kuzuha never understood why he didn’t just leave at that very moment. If he did, he could’ve left all of it behind. Eventually, he’d figure things out and move on with his life; forget about the tragedy and this boy all together.

But instead, in that instant, a brief thought like a murmur had crossed his mind. Perhaps, just maybe…

_It was okay to stay._

“…I’m…Kuzuha.”

* * *

There was the sound of a bird call, and the leaves above him rustled with the wind. The vampire opened his eyes, catching the last bits of sun that came through the tree that he and his friend relaxed under.

“You fell asleep.” Came the familiar voice. “You moved quite a bit at some points, and the expressions on your face became contorted. What did you dream about, Kuzuha?”

The vampire didn’t answer straight away. Instead, he lazily brought a hand up in front of his face, capturing the golden glow of the evening dusk against the back of his palm and knuckles. In response, the hand of his companion covered his, interlacing their fingers.

“…I was dreaming about when we first met.” Kuzuha finally said.

“The bad first time, or the good first time?”

A smirk pulled at his lips as he turned his gaze upwards at who he was currently resting against. “You decide. You were the one watching me sleep after all, you weirdo.”

“That’s not very nice. It can’t be helped if you’re being used as a pillow.” Kanae smiled back, his hand not letting go.

Kuzuha smiled too. How many years had it been? It was such a distant memory from long ago. Back then, he would’ve despised the idea of even breathing in the same vicinity with a human, but yet here he was, peacefully relaxing on the chest of one, staring down at the town glowing orange under the sunset from the hill they were on.

This had become their routine now, resting together under the shade of this tree whenever there was free time between them. Kanae’s heartbeat was steady, and Kuzuha wondered momentarily if his own heartbeat mirrored it.

The bells from the Cathedral suddenly began to toll, and Kuzuha almost cringed at the sound as Kanae shifted from behind him.

“Time to prepare for evening Mass. I have to make sure all the candles are lit this time.” He said, not noticing the vampire’s annoyance of falling backwards into the grass without the other to lean on.

Kanae quickly took his journal and belongings, putting them away in his bag. Meanwhile, Kuzuha yawned as he stood, mentally preparing himself for the trek back to the forest.

“Later, then.” The vampire casually dismissed the other.

“Kuzuha.”

He turned to face his companion, who was smiling at him from a bit further down the hill. “Will you come visit me next time again?” He asked.

What a dumb question. A dumb question that was still asked every time they parted. Kanae should’ve known by now that of course he would. “Um…yeah.” Kuzuha answered listlessly. “I should be fine.” 

Kanae’s smile warmed at his response, as it always did. “Of course. Then, goodnight. I’ll see you soon.” With that said, the young man made his way towards the town, this time not looking back.

Kuzuha watched him till he was out of sight, and only until then, did he begin the trip back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Don’t follow child Kuzuha’s example and think it’s okay to steal in any case or scenario.
> 
> Thank you for getting this far! It has been a while since I have written fanfiction, so I am altogether excited, happy, and bit embarrassed to share this with you (lol). Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> I haven’t seen much English ChroNoiR fanfiction on Ao3, however since it’s been a while, I decided to post it here for now (I’m also not sure where else I could post it lol). If the story does interest you though, I am glad!
> 
> Due to both full-time school and work, I will do my best to post a new chapter within every 1 to 2 weeks earliest, or within a month latest. I know this is just the Prologue though, so hopefully the next part will be out soon.
> 
> Till then, take it easy, my friend.


	2. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 1: Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most heartfelt thanks to the readers who left feedback on the Prologue, and to my beta for reviewing this and putting up with my meltdowns as each part is written/brainstormed. <3
> 
> I’m adjusting the paragraphs to fit better on mobile, not browser, so apologies if the breaks are a bit odd if you’re on browser. 
> 
> I had initially posted this story under the title "Memoirs of Us,” but now it has been changed to just simply “Memoirs.” This is now the official title, and it won’t change again.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

_world.startProgram();_

_package 2434java;_

_/**_

_* The program 2434Java implements an application that creates a_

_* virtual simulated world for the encoding and existence of unenlightened cores._

_* @programmerID MayuyuKai_

_* @authorID GoddessMoira_

_*/_

_public class 2434Java {_

_public static void main(Strings[] args) {_

_Thing Kuzuha = new Monster("Aleksander Ragusa", 0, true, 1, false);_

_Thing Kanae = new Human("Kanae [redacted]", 0, true, 1, false);_

_World world = new World(5);_

_world.addThing(Kuzuha);_

_world.addThing(Kanae);_

_world.runExecution();_

_}_

_}_

_[Oh Father, please give me mercy—someone just screamed.]_

_[I shot his throat once again. My black-and-white world has changed into red, then quiet night has come. I close my eyes with a peace of mind, and talk to the world as always.]_

_[Have I been noble today as well? This ordinary world is too boring. So please, God bless me again.]_

_[Only one silver thread could enchant me. I just feel like my burning body is about to melt into the darkness.]_

* * *

He fastened the rosary around his wrist and brought his hands together in prayer. It was still early, the sun just rising above the mountains, and he had decided to go to the main chapel before the bells would ring. 

He was thankful that last night hadn’t been a rough one. Once again another morning was here, and he asked in his heart that today would be a blissfully uneventful one.

That is, aside from the plans that were already made. A few moments of silence passed when a meow caught his attention. 

“Ah, Roto.” He addressed the newcomer as it slipped past an open, stained-glass window and made its way to him. “Roto, you know you’re not allowed inside the church.” 

He moved to capture the cat, easily scooping him up, “Seriously… if you get caught and I’m not here, the others are going to chase you out with the broom again. When will you learn your lesson?” He only got purring in response, and he sighed. 

Then, realizing something, the sigh quickly turned into a smile. “…Are you perhaps visiting me because you know I won’t be the one feeding you later? Sorry, but… I’m afraid no matter how cute you act, I’m not cancelling my plans.” 

Then, hushing his voice, he continued, “Besides, Chihiro knows where the cat food is this time, and I know you like her. So, you’re lucky she’ll be the one you can expect later o—”

“Brother Kanae?” 

Immediately, Roto jumped out of his arms and ran out the same open window he had entered earlier. Kanae turned towards the entrance to face who called him. “Ah, good morning, Sister Cleaire.”

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure it was you, apologies for the disturbance.” She explained, excusing herself politely. The blonde nun then began to make her way to his side. “I see you’re giving your prayers earlier today than usual. Trouble sleeping?”

“Mm… not quite. I suppose I was just looking forward to today, is all.” 

“Looking forward? That’s good to hear.” Once she was next to him, Cleaire looked up at the chapel with a smile. “This is all a bit nostalgic, isn’t it? I remember when I first found you here, you were but a small child with so many questions about the faith.”

Kanae too, stared up at the chapel and its white stone statues. “You’re right… back then for me, it might as well have been my first time seeing a place like this. Even now, it’s still beautiful.” 

“Hm, yes…” Cleaire gave a nod in agreement, “After all these years, your memory from before the time you came here never fully recovered, did it?”

There was a pause, and Kanae blankly placed a hand against the scar on his head, hidden by his bangs. “…No. I was hit in the head pretty hard. I’m lucky that amnesia was the only thing that came of it, considering. Not that it matters.” 

He turned to the sister with a reassuring look, “With the memories I have now, it’s not like I’d want to trade them for whatever I had before. I’m happy taking care of the children with you.”

Cleaire warmed at his words and proceeded to kneel. “Then, shall we pray together, Brother Kanae?” 

He accepted her invitation, kneeling alongside her. 

It was true that he couldn’t remember the years before making his way to the orphanage here in this town. 

His mother and father were killed that night, but he hardly grieved over them; he didn’t even remember their faces. It was only thanks to the word scribbled on the tag of his clothes that he managed to recall his name. His last name, however, along with memories of his age and where he came from, were lost.

The only thing he remembered when he opened his eyes from that night was the scent of blood, and a beautiful monster that had saved him from the thieves that would have taken his life with no hesitation. To him, that was all that mattered. 

After finishing their prayers, Cleaire and Kanae made their way outside, readying themselves to wake the children and begin the day.

“Ah, Brother Kanae, did you say that you were going to be busy this afternoon? Father Leard said he wanted to see you before the Mass tonight.” 

“Father Leard?” Kanae paused his steps, a surprised look on his features. Then, as if torn, he gave deep contemplation over it, only speaking when he had truly made up his mind.

“…Sister Cleaire, would you mind terribly if you could tell him that I won’t be available? I will be free to visit him after the Mass, however.” 

A look of acknowledgement overcame her features, “Ah, I see… so, Kuzuha is visiting you today from the other village, is he?” She had secretly hoped to catch the young man off guard with her perception, but he somehow remained unfazed.

“Yes, he is.” Kanae answered with a smile, “And we can’t see each other as often due to both our schedules now, so I want to make sure I catch up with him as much as I can.” 

“I understand.” Cleaire smiled back. Then teasingly, she added, “Turning down even the holy Father himself. At this point you’re not just going to make the children jealous of your friend, but now the officials as well.” 

“Don’t say it like that.” Kanae played along with her, “I get to see everyone here in the Cathedral every day. Surely, just a couple hours with my friend is an acceptable trade for all that I contribute.” 

“Oh? I might as well get jealous then too with those words!”

They laughed lightly with each other as the Cathedral bells began to ring, signifying the start of another busy day in their town. 

* * *

“Hey! Aleks!” 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, trying his best to ignore who was calling to him. Swiftly, he attempted to make his way out of the courtyard when a firm hand clasped his shoulder, pulling him back and slamming him into the castle’s wall.

“Are you trying to insult me or something?” Came the biting words. 

Kuzuha stared back at his fellow vampire, uninterested, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Auric…”

“Don’t give me that shit. You probably think I’m stupid too, huh?” Behind Auric’s dark haired fringe, red eyes burned with ire, and fangs were grit. He looked as if he would burst into flames with how angry he was. 

_This guy really needs to relax…_ Was the brief thought before the other spoke again loudly.

“You thought it wouldn’t matter, but to have sparring end without you even trying to engage once…” He growled, “If you’re in the ring, give your challenger everything you’ve got, you fake vampire coward!”

_‘Fake vampire coward,’ huh?_

Kuzuha couldn’t help his chuckle, “You just sound like someone who’s bitter they couldn’t land one hit on their opponent.”

“I’ll show you ‘one hit,’ you son of a—!”

“Auric.” 

The presence of authority immediately changed the atmosphere. The vampire pinning Kuzuha to the wall glared at him and grudgingly let go. They turned to face who had called.

An older looking vampire with a composed look stared down at them. “Surely, you’re not causing a ruckus this early in the day?” He stated. 

Auric turned his gaze away, “…No, Master Nyx.” 

A blatant lie, but Nyx still decided to leave it at that. “…Go help the others prepare. You’ll be traveling to the Eastern town to do work today.” 

Looking reluctant, Auric only gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and left, going into the castle to do as the Elder had asked.

Kuzuha watched him leave, knowing that another confrontation with him was probably coming and that he had to mentally prepare himself for it. Without saying a word, he began to head for the inside of the castle as well. 

“Although, I must agree. Auric does have a point, doesn’t he, Aleksander?” 

He internally winced as the Elder addressed him directly. Kuzuha stopped his steps and turned to face the older vampire, out of respect for what he may have had to say. 

“Is there a reason you don’t fight back? Are you perhaps so confident in your skills that even your peers are deemed not worth your time?”

Nyx walked over to the younger one in question. “Out of all the vampires, you’re the only one who’s physically achieved above and beyond the normal batch, so it’s a bit… puzzling that you’re as docile as you are, Aleks.”

“Look, that physical was wrong. There was a mistake with the numbers, there had to have been.” Kuzuha replied quickly, trying his best to sound polite and turning his gaze down. “Master Nyx, believe me, I’m no different from the average vampire.”

“Ah, but we both know that’s not true either is it? For complete starters, you were an irregularity born on the wrong moon, weren’t you?” 

Kuzuha’s eyebrow twitched at that. Everyone knew it, so why did it continue to bother him? Even being called “fake” or “cursed” was becoming easy to ignore, but every time that moon was brought up, he couldn’t help but feel frustrated. 

Then from the corner of his vision, a clawed hand appeared and took his chin. Nyx turned Kuzuha’s face upwards to look at him, an expression of viewing something precious, yet equally misunderstood on the Elder’s demeanor. 

“You’re quite a unique vampire, Aleksander. Even though you were…unplanned, per say, there is so much untapped potential in you… under your circumstances, you really shouldn’t be afraid of it.” 

A small sound of discomfort came from Kuzuha, and he pulled away. “Thank you, Elder… I’m going to go now, I’m tired.” 

“Aleks.” 

“Yes?” At this point, Kuzuha didn’t care what it was, as long as he was able to leave.

“…You should come join me for the round table at the end of this week. I think it will be beneficial to you.” 

A confused look slowly made its way across Kuzuha’s face. “…Aren’t Elders and Lords only allowed to participate in that?” He asked.

Nyx only gave a knowing smile at the other. “And what if that is?” 

“Sir.” There was a sense of urgency in his voice this time. “I don’t mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but please don’t think I’m potential to become a Lord. If anything, give that status to Auric; he will end up appreciating it more than me.” 

“Now, now, that’s a lot of words.” Nyx didn’t seem bothered by the other’s rejection, in fact he seemed amused. “I don’t doubt my instincts, Aleksander. You’re of that age, and I know you are a good choice. 18:00 sharp at the end of this week. I expect to see you there.” 

“S-Sir, wait…!” 

But Nyx was already walking away, actively ignoring him and looking pleased with himself. 

“…Tch!” Kuzuha resisted the urge to punch the wall, half of the reason being that he was afraid he would either break his fist or break the stone; both were likely outcomes. 

There weren’t going to be good things after this. Once the other vampires would hear about it, he knew he would be in for an even worse time with them.

And if that happened, it wasn’t like Nyx would come to his rescue; he never did, both before and after Kuzuha had caught his eye. 

And the only time he did end up catching that Elder’s eye was when he performed the mandatory physical for all monsters with the other vampires of age.

If he had known there would be comparison charts, he would’ve done everything to appear normal, average, maybe even below average. 

Instead, he proceeded as what felt natural and ended up surpassing all the other vampires. Only then, did the Elders and Lords really look at him. Before that, he could’ve been a starving dog in the streets, unnoticed and written off as a mistake. 

Kuzuha let out a sigh, “Untapped potential…” he repeated, quietly.

This potential wasn’t his to begin with, only being unwantedly given on a night that was a mistake, just like his entire being. And now it was something he would need to deal with for the rest of his eternity, it seemed.

The only thing he could do now was go back to his room. Nyx was gone, and Kuzuha entered the castle, borderline running. He didn’t want to risk encountering anyone else before—

“Boo.”

There was a sudden blow to his spine like a kick, and he let out a choked groan as he slammed into the floor. Even though he was winded, Kuzuha managed to scoff through the pain, “Wow, I’m so important that you disobeyed even Master Nyx, huh? The others will leave you behind for the Eastern town at this point.” He taunted.

The only response was a foot coming down on his back, pinning him to the ground.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that conversation.” The voice from above clearly sounded like Auric, and it was seething with overflowing anger. “I don’t know what Master Nyx sees in you, but there’s no way a cursed fake like you is going to become a Lord.”

From his peripheral vision, he saw the shoes of two others.

 _Probably Auric’s buddies_ … He thought wistfully, preparing himself for something awful. “Look, I already said that I didn’t want the position.” Kuzuha explained, “Now get off me, you’re frikkin' heavy.”

“If you’re so precious that even our Elder thinks you’re worthy of leading, why don’t you make me get off you, Aleks?” 

Kuzuha wanted to. He wanted to beat the hell out of this narcissistic vampire. But he also knew that if he ended up fighting back, he would’ve given into what Auric and the others wanted in the first place. To his discouragement, it wasn’t just the Elders that physical caught the attention of.

Now every one of the vampires were interested, wanting to gauge just how strong he was, wanting to know if they had power to match or top his; Auric being the most aggressive, immediately seeing him as a threat to status. 

He wasn’t going to give any of them the luxury. If he didn’t want to know how strong he was, no one else was going to find out either.

Against his better judgment, Kuzuha stayed still, giving an annoyed sigh. 

A sound of disappointment could be heard and without missing a second, a knife from one of the other vampires was plunged into his exposed hand.

Kuzuha grit his teeth at the sudden pain, suppressing a growl, and Auric finally got off of him with a chuckle.

“It’s only going to get worse from here, you know.” He declared. “And in the end, it doesn’t matter. Even if you were to become a Lord, there’s no way anyone would listen to a coward who runs away from fights like you.”

They left, with the sound of their steps growing distant, and Kuzuha got up, his back uncomfortably sore.

He pulled the knife out of his palm, grimacing at the drops of blood that hit the stone. It was only a few seconds before the bleeding stopped and the wound was gone completely.

 _How stupid…_ He thought.

He couldn’t defend himself before because he had been too weak against the older vampires. And now, he still couldn’t defend himself because of how strong he had supposedly become. There was no middle ground.

Taking the knife, Kuzuha walked back to his room. The few vampires remaining in the castle along with him that weren’t part of today’s labor were keeping amongst themselves, or still in their coffins. He did his best to melt into the wall and get to his destination with no other confrontations.

Once inside, he locked the door, scanning the familiar environment.

Within it were several piles of stacked books, a lantern, a table with some chairs in front of his window, clothes lining the walls, and of course, his large coffin shoved to one corner of the room with some letters scattered on it.

Finally feeling like he could relax, Kuzuha let out a sigh of respite.

Dropping the knife on his table, he slouched in one of the seats, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, letting his mind go blank. His stomach growled and he wondered vaguely about the last time he had eaten. His tastebuds weren’t as unresponsive as before, thanks to the help of his friend, but…

_My friend._

Kuzuha sat up, remembering something. Quickly, he began counting the days that had passed in his head, and a small look of hope overcame his features as he counted again to reassure himself. 

Once he was confident, excitement filled his chest, only to be immediately replaced with the realization of the time. “Ah…” He cursed at himself for forgetting. Kuzuha quickly grabbed his cloak and fastened it, tucking his long hair in. 

Perching on his window’s ledge, he only jumped after he had thoroughly checked the area around him and outside to make sure that no one caught sight of his descent. 

Disappearing into the thicket and keeping a swift pace, Kuzuha figured that today wasn’t all that bad, considering the rough start. He was going to see his friend soon. 

* * *

Through the evergreens, it was just a little further till he reached the view of the town where the inanely large Cathedral was. There was one tree in particular he was looking for along the brush that separated the green of the field and the patches of woodland. 

To others it wouldn’t appear any different from the ones surrounding it, but to him, the sound of wind through its leaves became a familiar lullaby.

Or perhaps what made that tree special was the time that was spent in its presence. Either way, Kuzuha finally saw the town, and he knew that it wouldn’t take much longer.

After a few moments, he came upon the area where he and his friend usually met, and an all too familiar silhouette was already present, standing under the shade. 

Once the other party caught sight of him, a smile brightened their features and the look of peace overcame them. “Kuzuha.” 

“Hi. Sorry, I’m a bit late…” Kuzuha scratched his head through his cloak, “Did you wait long, Kanae?” 

“A bit.” Kanae’s smile remained as he took a seat on the grass. “Any later, and I was beginning to get afraid that I would need to leave another letter for you.”

Kuzuha grimaced. “Ah… right.” 

Sometimes, when the vampire was too late, or couldn’t make it, Kanae would end up leaving letters within the tree’s hollow for him to find. The first time this happened, Kuzuha had overslept due to being exhausted over the hard labor and travel the day before. 

He wouldn't outwardly admit it, but finding the paper with a handwritten note stating Kanae’s worry made him feel an incredible amount of guilt, and ever since then, he had tried to remain punctual for their designated time. 

Of course, it wasn’t like he could always make it; the hill was a ways off from his forest and much closer to Kanae’s town, and since monsters could only use caravans if they were going to perform work, Kuzuha always traveled on foot. 

On more unfortunate days, sometimes monsters would accidently encounter him on his way there, and to not risk being found out, he would have to cancel his plans without notice. 

Thankfully, Kanae always seemed understanding of his circumstances. Letting out a small sigh, Kuzuha removed his hood, letting his silver hair cascade down, and sat next to his friend, reclining onto the grass comfortably. 

“Era and I made curry for the children yesterday evening. I saved some for you.” Kanae stated and poked the other’s side. “How is your appetite lately? You look like you’ve gotten skinnier, so have you been eating?”

“I look the same as I always look.” Kuzuha replied, pushing his hand away and almost feeling self-conscious. 

“Here, I have this for you today too, just in case.” 

The vampire glanced over at what Kanae was handing him and his expression twisted slightly.

Slowly, he sat up, eyes not leaving the small vial that the other held. “…Kanae, I told you that you didn’t have to get these for me anymore.” He said, sounding disappointed. 

“It’s fine, it’s not like they’ll miss it. It’s only a tiny amount, and it improves your hunger, doesn’t it? Be truthful, when was the last time you ate?” Upon no response from the other, there was a sigh and then a quiet, coaxing follow up.

“…Come now, Era and I worked hard on this meal… it would be a shame if you didn’t fully enjoy it.”

Kuzuha met eyes with his companion, cautiously scanning him. It wasn’t hard to wither under Kanae’s expectant gaze. 

Looking regretful, the vampire broke their eye contact and took the vial with a huff. “Fine… you really know how to manipulate me.”

Opening the top, Kuzuha downed the blood quickly, trying his best to ignore how delicious it tasted.

For a second, he felt his senses clear, and a familiar craving inside of him was removed, granting him a peaceful calm that his body had missed. Once the last drop finally fell and disappeared down his throat, Kuzuha handed the vial back, refusing to acknowledge the satisfied look on the other’s face.

“Thank you.” Kanae said, putting the vial away and rummaging through his bag for other contents. 

_Idiot, I should be the one thanking you…_ The vampire thought.

It was becoming annoying how easily he listened to others and obeyed. More annoying than the sudden intense hunger he felt in his stomach. 

The scent of food filled the air and Kuzuha glanced over at his friend, who was skillfully preparing two bowls with rice and curry. 

The way he moved was naturally elegant, as if every gesture mimicked the intent behind it with the eagerness to gratify. The peacefulness in his companion’s expression only made him look more serene.

It wasn’t a secret that Kanae was attractive in any regard; with the stories Kanae told him, Kuzuha noticed he was favored greatly by many humans from the town, both men and women alike, even receiving gifts for supposedly no reason. 

“Hm? Is there something on my face?” 

Not realizing he was staring, a small blush tinted his features and he immediately looked away, “N-No. The food just looked good was all.” He awkwardly tried to explain. 

“Oh? I’m glad. I’ll be sure to tell Era, too.” 

A bowl was handed to the vampire, along with a utensil for consumption. “Thanks…” Kuzuha took a bite.

The spices danced on his tongue and the rice was fresh. Food tasting this good only after consuming even an ounce of human blood made him almost feel less regretful that he was able to enjoy it this much.

“Good?” Kanae asked, watching him expectantly. 

Kuzuha nodded, already preparing the next spoonful after the first was eaten. His appetite had come back in waves, and he looked as if he were forgetting to breathe. 

“Good. The food’s not running away, so don’t choke.” His friend laughed. “I figured you hadn’t eaten in a while last I saw you, so I made sure to pack extra.” He took his own bowl and began to eat as well. 

Comfortable silence passed as the two ate together. Once the last of the curry was eaten, Kuzuha sighed, content. “Thank you for the food.” He said lightly. 

“Don’t mention it. Thank you for helping me get rid of leftovers.” Kanae replied. After putting the bowls and containers away, Kanae once again looked at his companion. “Kuzuha.” He called. 

“Hm?” The vampire saw his friend pat the ground in front of him expectantly. He gave an absent-minded sigh. “You know, we’re not kids anymore.” He stated and looked back at the town, pushing aside the unspoken request.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Sounding slightly inconvenienced, Kanae stood up and sat behind the other, gently clutching the vampire’s shoulders and pulling him backwards to rest on his chest.

Even though Kuzuha had seemed against it, he didn’t fight back and easily relaxed onto the other. “I’ll fall asleep.” He stated. 

“I don’t mind.” Was the response.

Kuzuha looked up at his friend, who only gazed back down at him with his ever-permanent peaceful look.

 _What was this human thinking?_ Kuzuha wondered, becoming lost in those grey blue eyes. Ever since they first met—properly, at least—he could never tell what Kanae thought. 

Kanae was always unpredictable, always choosing actions that didn’t make any sense, always surprising him with new things. Always so composed, and always seemingly in control of any situation. It was almost unfair.

Kanae did a lot for the two of them, and Kuzuha regularly wondered why _._ He knew that it could’ve been because they were indeed friends, or even because Kanae truly believed that Kuzuha had saved him from the thieves all those years ago. But this was something else. 

The constant request for reoccurring meet ups, the closeness and familiarity he exhibited, and even going as far as providing him blood most likely pilfered from the hospital Kanae volunteered at…his friend was risking a lot.

It wasn’t like Kuzuha was any better. They both knew that with each time he visited, there was the possibility of exposing their friendship to the other monsters and humans, which would cause them a chasm of interrogations and trouble. 

Relations between their races were more jagged than they had been initially as the years progressed, and if anyone on his end were to find out about Kanae, Kanae could’ve been as good as dead. Especially, if that “anyone” was that bastard Auric. 

A light chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” Kuzuha asked, startled.

“You look so serious.” Kanae answered and proceeded to push the fringe out of Kuzuha’s eyes. “I thought you were going to fall asleep because of how much you ate, but it seems something heavier than the curry is weighing on your mind. What are you thinking about?” 

The vampire blinked and turned his gaze away, finally breaking their staring contest. “…I was thinking about how it really is weird that you like to watch me sleep.” He answered. 

“You’ve never had a problem with it before. Why so nervous now?” Kanae laughed, feigning offense; but Kuzuha knew that the other wasn’t stupid. Still, he was thankful that Kanae wasn’t pressing him for real details. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I think it’s nice seeing you so relaxed.” Kanae then explained. “You know Kuzuha, you’re always so suspicious of everything. It makes me happy that we’re finally at a point where you can let your guard down with me this much.”

 _Being cautious of everything can’t be helped when you’re despised by both your peers and the human race…_ Kuzuha wanted to answer, but instead he decided to keep the mood light.

“Seriously, Kanae… letting my guard down? That sounds dangerous.” He chuckled.

As the afternoon proceeded, the two began their familiar bouts of silence and small talk. Kanae tended to talk more than him, but Kuzuha didn’t mind. 

The sound of Kanae’s voice talking about nothing specific, and the sound of Kanae’s heartbeat during the silence were something Kuzuha welcomed, genuinely feeling farther at peace during these times, more so than in the darkest hour of the night, sleeping in his coffin.

“Your hair’s gotten really long, Kuzuha.” Kanae addressed at one point, holding some of it loosely in his hands.

“Your hair’s pretty long too.” The vampire answered, noting Kanae’s low ponytail that hung comfortably over the human’s left shoulder.

“I suppose you’re right… although, it’s not as pretty as the color yours is.” 

He was talking about the silver. “I’m glad you like it. I hate it.” The last part was an afterthought spoken aloud.

“Hm? Why?” 

“Because…” Kuzuha paused a moment, contemplating. Shallowly, one of the reasons was because it was the same color as his moon. It was petty, but it annoyed him quite a bit, as even in the daytime he wouldn’t be able to escape it. 

The other reason was because the silver hair really was unique, among his race at least. Only two other vampires had hair as silver as his, one being their Elder, Nyx, and the other being a Lord, Maxwell.

 _With me at the round table, there’ll be a noticeable trend._ He briefly thought.

“Because…?” Kanae urged him on.

“Because it’s hard to camouflage in any season except winter.” 

“…I suppose that does sound annoying.”

Kuzuha held back a laugh, clearly hearing the disappointment in the other’s voice at the anticlimactic answer.

“It wouldn’t really matter if you went to the town, though. You’re always wearing your hood up.” Kanae then followed, “…So that would imply that you’d need to camouflage for some reason when you’re with your fellow monsters?”

“Sure. When we go hunting for food, it becomes a hassle.” 

“You guys need to hunt for your food?”

“No, it was a lie. I just don’t like my hair color.” 

“Tsk…” There was some light laughter, and another short silence followed. “…Speaking of winter, Autumn is nearly in full swing, isn’t it?” Kanae remarked, “Your birthday will be coming again, Kuzuha.”

He adjusted his seated position, careful not to accidentally pull on the vampire’s long hair. “How old are you turning this year?”

Really, with how long monsters tended to live, birthdays weren’t that important. But to humans they were, and Kuzuha himself was still considered an infant in terms of lived years in comparison to even Dola and Rindou. So, for now, he didn’t mind counting. “…Um…20.” He stated.

“Ah, congratulations.” Kanae smiled. “At that point, we will have known each other for eight years.” 

Was it really that long already? Kuzuha recalled that Kanae’s birthday had passed recently as well. 

“Ah, that brings back memories.” Kanae then began, his voice trailing off. Kuzuha could feel him place his chin on the crown of his head. “I remember… I was so happy when you came to visit me here at this spot after our first meeting at the Cathedral. I was praying with all my heart that you would come after I asked, you know.”

“Hey, the stuff you’re saying is really embarrassing.” Kuzuha interjected, sounding like he wanted Kanae to stop. He wasn’t the one confessing, but he was still blushing. 

Kanae just laughed, “I can’t help it. My very first memory was of you after all. You were basically all I knew before the town guards found me the next day.”

A small pang of guilt hit the vampire’s chest at that. He had forgotten about Kanae’s amnesia.

Briefly, he wondered if Kanae would’ve still liked him as much as he did now, if he remembered that their actual first encounter was over Kuzuha trying to steal some godforsaken strawberries. 

Now that he thought about it, for Kanae, July 7th most likely wasn’t his real birthday at all.

Due to his missing memory, the default birthday became the day Kanae was brought to the orphanage, and since his age was also unknown, it was gauged by the adults to be around 14 at the time, and Kanae stuck with it.

Kuzuha, however, wouldn’t have been surprised if Kanae were older, considering how mature he acted. 

“Un… well…” The vampire did his best to sound nonchalant, “I guess…you were pretty much the first human that I actually tried to become friends with.”

“Really? I’m honored.” His friend’s voice was warm. “We really have gotten far at this point…” He then laughed. “When I first pulled you onto my chest like this, you were so reluctant and frightened; even though you’re the one who was supposed to be the monster…”

“Hey…” Kuzuha gave an annoyed look, “It’s your fault; you just sat behind me and pulled me towards you. Anyone would have freaked out.”

At the sound of more of Kanae’s laughter, Kuzuha continued, “You just suddenly went, ‘Sister Cleaire does this to me and it calms me down, so I want to see if it works on monsters too!’ and wouldn’t let me go at all. I didn’t even know who Sister Cleaire was at the time, you idiot…” Even he was chuckling at the memory now.

“Y-Yeah, but it does work, right?” Kanae spoke between his laughter, “You’re definitely more calm like this, right?”

Kuzuha wanted to deny it, partly because he wanted to irritate the other, but at the same time, he didn’t want Kanae moving if the response didn’t satisfy him. “…It’s comfortable.” He answered simply.

“You…” Kanae finally caught his breath, “You’ve met Sister Cleaire already?” He asked.

“I did, once. It was a while ago, though. It was when you asked me to help you with some shopping at the market, and we had to carry the stuff back to the Cathedral. I also met Era that day, even though it was only super brief. Don’t you remember?”

“No…I don’t remember.” 

“Well, it’s fine.” Kuzuha didn’t blame him. It really was a long time ago, close to nearly a year after they met. 

Kuzuha always did his best not to go directly into the town, but he made an exception that one instance on his free day.

He recalled meeting the Sister, and another shy girl named Era who was a fellow orphan near the same age as Kanae. Both women appeared overly protective of the young boy and suspicious of Kuzuha at first, but it didn’t take long or even much effort for Kanae to convince them that Kuzuha wasn’t someone to worry about. 

Since then, Kuzuha hadn’t ventured into the town anymore, mainly because he didn’t really have a reason to, and because it was much farther than the other villages closer to his forest. Traveling to this one for supplies would’ve been more trouble than it’s worth. 

A musing sound left Kanae, “So you have met them…I figured if you hadn’t, you guys would still get along just fine. They’re already familiar with you because I talk about you a lot.”

“Talk about me?” There was a hint of suspicion in the vampire’s voice. “What do you say?”

Kanae seemed absentminded. “Um… I don’t remember.” He answered again.

“Kanae…”

“Don’t worry.” His friend chuckled, fingers gently drumming on Kuzuha’s chest for reassurance. “As if I would tell them anything really sensitive about you. Thanks to me, they already have a pretty high opinion, since the so-called “village” you travel from just to visit me is far. Besides, you hear a lot about them from me as well, so it’s a two-way street.”

“I suppose…” Kuzuha still seemed a bit concerned, but he decided to trust the other. He glanced up at the sky, noticing that it had already turned a faint color of red. 

Had it already gotten this late into the afternoon? The time to separate would be upon them soon, and the vampire couldn’t help but wish that the hours would go slower.

“…Hey, Kuzuha…” Kanae then began again softly, “Lately, the officials in charge of education have been speaking about planning a field trip for the town’s children to visit the Capital, where the main Kingdom is. Sister Cleaire, Era, and I really want this to include the children of our orphanage as well, but the issue is that there isn’t enough money to cover our expenses if we’re included.”

Taking a breath, he continued, “So, we and the children have decided to hold something like a fundraiser to help raise some money. We’re thinking of doing something like a miniature festival at the Cathedral, like how the schools do so. The children are very excited about it.” 

Kuzuha listened intently, wondering why he was bringing this up. 

“…I know it might be asking a bit much, but, if you have free time, would you mind if you helped me and the other volunteers? We’re a bit shorthanded. I know you’re not on best terms with humans in general, but I’ll make sure you’re working with me behind the scenes. You’ll be away from the crowd, as well as compensated.” 

_Ah, so that’s what it was. Something like a festival, huh?_ Kuzuha had only heard about them. 

Typically, conversations of festivals or events with Kanae only occurred after they had happened, with his friend actively painting a picture of how the experience was.

Kuzuha's childhood friends, and even some other monsters were heard to have participated in festivals too, under the mask of either human disguise or wearing their typical cloaks with no problem. 

But Kuzuha had never been to one, let alone seen one. It seemed like a lot of chaos. “Um…” 

“You don’t have to give me an answer now. I just wanted to let you know about it. It’s going to be at the beginning of next month.” Kanae interrupted him, “If you can’t help out, that’s fine too. But, if you could visit before it starts, even just briefly, that would be wonderful. I really want you to meet the children, Kuzuha.” 

“Kanae, you know that even something as brief as me visiting means that I could potentially expose myself as a monster, right? Not just any monster, but a vampire. Then what would happen?” 

“You won’t. I’ll make sure that you won’t.” Kuzuha could feel the grasp that his friend had on him tighten slightly. “…I really want Sister Cleaire, Era, and the children to be acquainted with you. I want them to know that you’re someone that not only I, but they as well, can genuinely trust.”

Even with how sincere Kanae was being, Kuzuha still found it difficult to agree to. For him at his age now, the risks were just too great.

As a child, there were more ways around explanation if he were to be found for being a vampire in a busy town not doing labor; but now as an adult, he would need to be extra cautious. 

He also really wasn’t as accustomed to being around humans as well as his other peers and friends were, since he tried so hard to avoid them as much as possible. Kanae was, once again, the only exception.

However, no matter how uneasy he was, he just couldn’t find it in himself to reject it right away. He really was a sucker for his friends when they made requests of him, regardless if they were a monster or human now. “…I’ll…I’ll think about it.” He answered quietly.

That seemed to be enough to please the other, as Kanae’s grasp suddenly turned into a tight hug from behind. “Thank you, you’re the kindest being in the world, Kuzuha!” 

“Yeah, yeah, quit it.” Kuzuha couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his features at the other’s reaction. 

“No, I’m being serious.” Kanae then said, not letting go. “Without you, I would’ve never gotten to know any of them, or make any of the memories I have now. I don’t think you understand just how much this means to me that they’ll be able to meet you properly.”

He finally softened his hold, “After all, this second chance I was given at being able to live again… I owe it all to you.” 

There was something longing about Kanae’s tone that Kuzuha caught.

 _Really this human… he gives me too much credit. I didn’t even say yes._

It was impressive how different their outlooks of that tragic night were. For Kuzuha, it was an accident and situation of everything going wrong, but for Kanae, it ended up being the start of his world. 

_I guess that answers my question about why he does so much for us._

He considered that Kanae was important to him too, in his own way. He would never say it out loud, but Kanae was different from his friends like Gaku, Ichigo, or Dola. Not just because he wasn’t a monster, or the unfortunate human that Kuzuha had tasted the blood of first, or even because he gave him food and helped him figure out a temporary solution to his dying appetite.

It was because he never pushed him away or gave up. The real beginning of this friendship was because of his perseverance, and Kuzuha’s willingness to follow. 

Kanae was someone brave, braver than Kuzuha could ever be. His presence had become a place of refuge in the vampire’s life, and he couldn’t deny the eagerness he felt for the next day they would meet.

With that warm thought and feeling of sentimentality, Kuzuha gazed up at his friend once more. “Hey,” He called. 

“Hm?” Kanae replied, looking down.

“I…” He suddenly stopped short; the sound of footsteps had caught the vampire’s ears. Out of impulse, he quickly sat up, narrowly missing a headbutt with the other. 

“Kuzuha…?” Kanae asked, concerned and startled at his sudden reaction, but it wasn’t long before he caught sight of someone making their way towards them and their spot. “Ah…” 

Kuzuha was already hastily pulling up his cloak, tucking his hair in and moving away behind Kanae, panic evident on his features at who the newcomer could be.

Hiding his face and frame as best as he could, he hoped it wasn’t someone he knew who was departing or entering this specific town for some reason.

It turned out to be the opposite. 

“Father Leard!” His companion addressed the newcomer. “What brings you all the way out here?” The shock was evident in his voice as well. 

“Ah, Kanae! So, this is where you had gone to.” The voice of another man replied. 

Cautiously peeking out from behind his friend, Kuzuha saw an older looking gentleman. He wasn’t a geezer, but he had a few years over the two of them, well-kept, slim, and probably in his thirties. His brown hair was slicked back with white streaks running through it, giving him some distinctiveness. 

With the way he carried himself, Kuzuha was reminded of his Elder, Nyx, and with how Kanae had addressed him, he figured that this Leard fellow was someone of importance.

Calmly, Kanae turned his body to face the guest, pressing his back against the vampire. “…I had told Sister Cleaire to let you know that I wouldn’t be able to meet you until after Mass tonight.” He stated. “Was she not able to deliver the message to you?”

“Oh no, no, she did. I was just taking a stroll outside of the town to clear my head before the Mass began. I didn’t realize you were out here spending time with someone, my apologies for intruding.” There was a short, awkward pause. “Is that a friend of yours?”

“Yes, but he’s quite shy. He’s probably shocked that you arrived.” Kanae gave a small chuckle at the end of the statement. 

Then, as if treading cautiously, Kanae turned a bit, “Kuzuha,” He addressed his companion, “This is Father Leard. He is a priest of the Cathedral and an official of the town. He is also mine, Era, and Sister Cleaire’s guardian.” 

Then Kanae turned back to the older one. “Father Leard, this is my friend, Kuzuha. He comes to visit me from one of the farther villages, so we don’t really get to see each other that often. Time with him is scarce, and it’s important to me that we catch up when we can.” 

“Ah, I see.” Leard seemed satisfied with the introduction. “Well, once again I am sorry for intruding. It is very nice to meet you, Kuzuha. Thank you for coming all this way to spend time with our Kanae.” 

“Ah, um,” Kuzuha, half hiding behind the other, nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Father Leard…”

The bells of the Cathedral suddenly rang. A part of Kuzuha was thankful for being saved any more introductions, but another part crumbled, realizing that it was time to part. It felt premature.

He wondered if Kanae was thinking the same thing, as his friend’s gaze turned its way to the building, a slightly pensive look evident. 

“Ah, it seems that it’s time to begin preparing.” Leard stated, turning to their town as well. “Will you be returning now? I don’t mind walking back with you, Kanae. I’ll be further down the hill.”

“Father Leard, it’s quite fine, you don’t…” 

“No, don’t worry about it, I really don’t mind.” Looking at both Kanae and Kuzuha warmly, the priest nodded, “Please, take your time, I’ll be waiting not too far out.” He began his departure, and once he was out of earshot, Kuzuha heard Kanae give what sounded like a huff.

“Seriously…” His friend whined as the priest disappeared, “Out of all times for him to just go for a stroll…” He turned to Kuzuha, a look of mild annoyance on his features, “I’m sorry. I know it was by accident, but I’ll do my best to make sure that no one bothers us like that again.”

“It’s okay…” Kuzuha could only say as Kanae began to gather his items. The vampire slowly stood up, appreciating the feeling of being able to stretch his back and legs.

As Kanae stood as well, he faced his friend thoughtfully. “…Are you alright?” He asked, peering at him from under the hood.

“Hm? Yes, I was just a bit startled.”

Giving a reassuring sigh, Kanae placed a hand on Kuzuha’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Father Leard is a good person. I’m sure you guys will be able to meet properly sometime. Maybe at the fundraiser?” 

Before Kuzuha had the chance to deny anything, he continued, “Anyway, I do have to get going.” Kanae gave a small smile. “Hopefully, this didn’t dissuade you from visiting me again next time.”

Kuzuha knew he was teasing, but it still slightly bothered him how sensitive Kanae believed he was. Even so, he returned the smile. “You know I’ll always try my best to make it.” 

“Of course.” There was a chuckle from the other. “Thank you, I’m glad. Then, goodnight, I will see you next time.” With that agreement, Kanae made his way down the hill, leaving Kuzuha behind. 

It wasn’t long until the young man reached Leard, who was a bit further off. 

“Sorry for making you wait…” Kanae addressed, his smile masking a growing look of dissatisfaction. “Shall we go?” He walked past the priest. 

“Hm, yes.” Leard responded, following him. “Don’t be so upset, it truly was an accident that I ran into you, you know.” He stated, noting the younger one’s stride.

“Really, the only reason I left the Cathedral to clear my mind in the first place was because I was worried about you. This is the first time you’ve had to reschedule a meeting with me, so I thought that something may have been amiss.”

“Is that so?” Kanae stopped walking to face him. “Thank you for your concern, Father Leard.” He said, smile not leaving. “But in the future, please don’t worry about me if I reschedule. I will still make sure there is time to see you for whatever matters need to be discussed as soon as possible.” 

Leard finally caught up with him, not buying the act. “Are you really that disappointed that I interrupted your little playdate? Come now, Kanae, you are acting like a child. I’m not sure why you’re so bothered, but if it will make you feel better, I will continue to apologize until you’re satisfied.”

Kanae just shook his head, “You’ve got it wrong…” He began, his tone becoming light, but he knew that it was already too late to argue. “…Never you mind. Since we are together now, what did you need to tell me, Father Leard? Is there another job that needs to be completed so soon after the last one?”

Leard’s demeanor changed as quickly as the topic was brought up. “Hm…” Contemplatively, he looked ahead, “We’ll do what you originally suggested and discuss after the Mass. We should hurry, lest we run late.” 

Leard continued down the path, and Kanae followed, leaving the sound of the wind through the evergreens behind.

* * *

_Well that kind of sucked, but it was still by accident. There’s no way Kanae could’ve prevented it, so he really didn’t have to act like it was his fault._

Kuzuha looked up at the orange sky turning to purple as he absently followed the trail back to his forest. Surprisingly, this was the first time that someone had encountered them on the hill.

It was true that it was close to the town, but it wasn’t incredibly close, anyone would’ve had to walk and really search the perimeter to get to their specific area. 

Father Leard showing up out of nowhere had shocked him and all he could do was panic and hide, but as he should’ve expected, Kanae managed to dance around the whole thing like nothing after his initial surprise. He wondered how his friend managed to keep such composure.

 _I wonder if we’ll have to move. Now that we’ve been found there, it’s probably best if we do, even if it’s a bit further off._ He thought. _Moving around every time seems like a hassle though, but if it lessens the risk of people running into us…_

His thoughts trailed off. As he was walking, he saw a small, familiar hokora at one of the crossroads, signaling that he was nearly past the halfway point to home. 

Seeing miniature shrines like this one were common on the roads that travelers and caravans usually journeyed upon, but Kuzuha remembered that recently for some reason, this hokora in particular always had offerings at it.

Specifically, food offerings that he would take with him on the way home if he wanted them.

He thought it was strange, since hokora generally were supposed to be a temporary place for spirits to rest and didn’t belong to any monsters like Gaku’s shrines. 

Whoever was dropping off the food clearly had dedication, however, as with each time Kuzuha passed it on the way back from his visits, there would be a different offering and the previous one would be cleaned and gone. 

He walked up to the small shrine, looking at what was available today.

 _Apples._ Without hesitating he took one, checking it for any bruises and then took a bite, appreciating that his taste was still working. After taking a few more, he resumed his path back to the forest.

“AH HAH! I’ve finally caught you!” 

“Wh—?!” Kuzuha nearly choked. He found that today was a day he would be jumping out of his skin every other hour. Quickly and automatically pulling his hood down to mask his face, he turned to who had accused him.

He saw an adolescent girl with white hair and pink eyes, wearing what looked like a shrine maiden’s outfit. 

Before he could wonder where she had come from, she quickly began closing the distance between them, and Kuzuha quickly began doing everything he could to keep it from shrinking.

“Finally, I can address you, you thief! Who are you! Why do you keep taking from this hokora?” The supposed shrine maiden asked. “Give those back, they’re not meant for monsters, they’re meant for the hu—” Before she could finish, she tripped, stumbling onto the dirt road face first. 

Kuzuha just watched her with bewildered eyes.

 _…I really should go._ He thought quickly, turning around; but the sound of her getting up caused him to hesitate, wondering if she were alright. 

She had already addressed him as a monster, so she knew he wasn’t human. The way she so boldly approached him without an ounce of hesitation was on Kanae’s level of insanity. 

Upon looking back, she was still sitting on the ground. “Dang it…” She began softly, looking lost. 

After a lot of contemplation, Kuzuha finally gave in with a sigh. In the end, he really was taking from the hokora without permission. The least he could do was explain why to this confused girl. 

Mustering up the courage to talk, he walked back to her, making sure not to get too close. “…You okay?” He asked, barely above a mutter.

“Huh, what? I’m fine!” She responded, still glaring at him. 

She visibly wasn’t fine. Perhaps there was something wrong with her legs. Looking at the hokora and then back at her, the vampire began to connect the dots.

“Oh, I see…so, you’re the one I should thank for the food whenever I pass this area.” He stated, “Well…thank you. You’ve provided me with some good snacks on my travels.”

“I don’t want thanks from you! The food is supposed to be for any humans that travel this far, you thief!” 

“Um…I hate to tell you this, but no smart human is going to take this route because of how close it is to monster territory. So really, if these aren’t for the monsters or animals around here, you’re just wasting your time.” 

“That’s not true!” The girl looked away, stubbornly. “Humans do come down this path. It’s rare but they do. So put those back.”

Kuzuha still didn’t understand why she cared so much about it. Instead, he was more curious why a young shrine maiden like her was so far out into the fields this late in the day alone, but he decided that it was probably best not to ask too many questions. 

“…Anyway, look, it’s getting late. Just go back to your village before the sun is gone completely.” Then, after some more hesitation, he reached his hand out. “Do you need help standing?” 

“Village?” She looked up at him with a perplexed expression. “Wow, you haven’t noticed? You’re slow.” Then, looking at his offered hand, she took it.

“Oh.” Upon their touch, Kuzuha immediately recognized the familiar temperature and understood what she meant. Despite how solid she looked, she wasn’t a human. “You…you decided to possess the body of a shrine maiden?” He asked the spirit in disbelief. 

“Possess is extreme. This girl willingly gave up her body to begin with so I took it, rather than letting it go to waste.” Then quickly, she followed up with, “And now, I’m finally able to confront the crook who keeps taking my offerings!” She swiped at the apples, but Kuzuha was quick to evade.

“So that’s why you approached me so brazenly. I just thought you were crazy.”

“Put the apples back!”

“So, you belong to the forest too, huh? I’ve only heard of a few spirits that are able to take over the physical form of someone. Guess you’re just not used to the body yet.” With that said, Kuzuha turned around, beginning to walk. “Well, if that’s the case, then I have nothing to worry about. Bye.” 

“Hey!” The girl followed him. “You didn’t put them back!”

“Why would I need to? I already told you that no humans regularly come here.” 

“But for the ones that do, I want to make sure that they’re welcome!” She argued then quieted for a moment. Kuzuha slowed his steps, turning slightly to face her. 

“For the ones that find themselves all the way out here… I want to make sure that they understand that even if it’s close to monster territory, it’s still welcoming. Then, maybe, more humans will appear, and eventually they’ll realize that we monsters aren’t all terrible…” She trailed off.

She was clearly on the side that wanted humans and monsters to get along, even though she was using a method with little chance of success.

If more humans did begin appearing on this road, it would only mean that the monsters themselves would begin to avoid it. It wasn’t mutual at all.

Still, Kuzuha knew where she was coming from. While the majority of the monster and human population seemed to alienate each other, there remained some who believed that a common understanding was possible. This included Dola, Rindou, his friends, and, from what he understood, even Kanae. 

After he had heard her reasoning, he suddenly felt a bit guilty. It was the wrong approach, but he knew that she had good intentions. “…Okay, I got you.” He turned around. 

The spirit faced him with big, pink eyes, “So you’ll…?”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t take from the hokora anymore.” He returned the apples, all except the one he had already half devoured. Then, for what he hoped was the final time, he began walking towards the direction of the forest again. Much to his dismay, the spirit began to follow him. 

“So… other than being a reformed thief, what are you?” At his silence, she continued, “Your eyes have a faint red glow to them, and there were fangs when you bit into the apple, so you must be a vampire, right? Am I right? What’s a lone vampire doing traveling so far from the forest?” 

Kuzuha was realizing quickly that this spirit was going to be a bothersome one. The fact that she was following him was already bad news, as he knew that spirits tended to latch onto things.

He quickened his pace, beginning to regret not leaving her behind when she fell. She unfortunately kept up with him. 

_Give me a break… why do I always end up in these situations…?_

“Do you have a name? Hello? Don’t be rude! Did you hear me? Do you have a name, Mr. Vampire?” 

“For the love of… why?” He finally responded, “My name? I don’t know kid, what about yourself, what the heck is your name?” He parroted back.

“I asked first!” There was another silence, and only when she realized that Kuzuha really wasn’t going to give his name before hers, she spoke again. “It’s…Shiina Yuika.”

“Is that the name of the body you possessed, or your own?”

“I don’t know. It's just the name that came to me.” She explained, absently. “So, you?” 

He inevitably settled on the idea that because she already knew his face, there was really no escape. Even running away now would be meaningless and the thought of sprinting all the way back wasn’t pleasant. “Kuzuha.” He tiredly answered.

“Peculiar, for a vampire name.” 

“You’re one to talk for someone who doesn’t even know where their name came from.” 

She was annoying, but they still had a way to go before eventually reaching the forest. Kuzuha reckoned that the weird banter they had going on would keep him awake through the rest of the trek.

 _Seriously, what a weird day…_ He thought wearily as Shiina continued to follow him, murmuring on about something he didn’t care to listen for.

With how many times his routine had been interrupted and shifted around, even including hints of what the future had to hold, the vampire found himself exhausted. 

Eating the last of the apple, Kuzuha decided that once he got back, the best thing to do would be to ditch this ghost, make his way to his room, lay in his coffin, and just reset as soon as possible.

 _Still,_ He thought momentarily, _It was nice to be able to meet with Kanae again._ The next day that would happen couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

The end of the week came quickly; too quickly for Kuzuha’s liking. Aside from some improvised escapes from would-be confrontations with his peers, everything had remained relatively normal. 

On the day of the round table, Kuzuha decided that paying his childhood friends a visit beforehand would probably calm his nerves. He wondered if they had already heard about the news.

“Whaaaaat?!” The fox spirit yelled, holding his broom in disbelief. 

“You’re kidding, right?” The pink sea slug agreed with big eyes, sitting on one of the stone monuments, “You really expect us to believe that you’ve been invited to the round table discussion tonight? It’s a lie, isn’t it?” 

Kuzuha stared at Gaku and Ichigo, almost wanting to laugh at the sheer disbelief on their faces. 

_Guess they have not_ _heard the news._

Even with the simplest of statements, they were always so easy to throw off. He was the same way too; they all influenced each other when they were children, after all. 

“It’s not a lie, as much as I want it to be.” He answered them, leaning on the rake he borrowed. “Master Nyx asked me and wouldn’t let me decline, so it looks like I’m really going to have to participate.”

Just thinking about it was already making him nervous to the point of nausea. 

“So, you’re going to get a front row seat at how the Elders work…” Ichigo stated, incredulous. “Gaku, one of yours is an Elder too, aren’t they?” 

Gaku faced her with a nod, “Yeah. Madam Izuna’s been our Elder for the past couple of decades. It seems like a lot of work, so only our Lords can see her regularly, but whenever she does come to visit, she’s always willing to lend a hand to any requests that seem too difficult for the fox spirits to handle. We’re lucky to have her.” 

He then turned his attention to the vampire. “But since you were asked by your Elder directly… could it be that he’s proposing you become a Lord, Kuzuha?”

“I sure hope not.” Attempting to distract himself, Kuzuha went back to raking the leaves in front of Gaku’s shrine, piling them as neatly as he could. “I outright told him that I wouldn’t fit the role, so I’m hoping that once he sees how much I really don’t want it, he won’t give it to me.” 

“Have you told Ms. Rindou or Ms. Dola about this yet?” The fox then asked.

“They’ve already heard about it from Master Nyx. They both seemed really happy for me.” 

“Of course they are,” The pink sea slug said, interrupting him. “With you at the round table, that benefits them in a lot of ways.” 

“How would that benefit them, Ichigo?” Kuzuha asked dryly, staring up at her. 

“How do you think? You’re another monster they’re close with, so that potentially means there’s someone else on their side when it comes to influence.” 

Then after letting that settle, she spoke again, “Kuzuha, you should really think about it; participating and being a part of the round table that is.” 

“Please don’t give me a hard time about this too…”

“I’m being serious. I’m saying this as someone who doesn’t have a specific Elder to represent their race.” She explained. “A lot of the monsters from the smaller factions really count on these meetings for our quality of living, you know?” 

At that, Kuzuha decided to listen, leaning on one leg, and giving her his full attention. Gaku’s ears perked up as well.

“You’re going to get a look at what the Elders keep from the rest of us. Everything is said in confidentiality of course, but being there ultimately means that you have a chance to sway any topic that’s brought up. Don’t you know how much power that gives you?” 

The fox gave a sound of agreement at her statement, “She has a point, Kuzuha… I’m sure Elders don’t just invite anyone to something that big without their reasons.”

Then he smiled at him, “If it’s you, then Ichigo and I don’t have anything to worry about. Your heart’s always been in the right place.”

“You give me too much credit…” Kuzuha was feeling his mood worsen at what they were saying. 

Aside from some things that could improve in his individual life, he was more or less content with whatever came out of the round table discussions. He didn’t need anything like the power of influence, as Ichigo was poetically putting it. 

“You guys are starting to make me feel like nothing but a pawn in this whole thing. Soon you and the others are just going to use me as someone to complain to about what issues should be brought up or what decisions should be made.”

“Hey…” Ichigo began, her tone sounding hurt. “You know Gaku and I would never think of you like that. You’re still our friend, no matter what happens.” 

She jumped off the stone, landing in front of the vampire and giving him a reassuring smile that matched the fox’s. “Have more confidence in yourself! And don’t let others try and persuade you. Just do what you feel is right.”

The last time Kuzuha had done what he ‘felt was right’ in the majority of decisions that really mattered, he had slaughtered and drank the blood of humans, brought the unwanted attention of the other vampires on him, and more recently, had a very obnoxious ghost imprint on him. 

The only thing he was confident in himself with at this point was that he really shouldn’t be left to his own devices. 

“Th-Thanks…” He uneasily replied, doing his best to smile too. Even though he was reluctant and worried, a part of him was touched that they really believed in him that much.

Finishing up the raking and sweeping, Ichigo and Gaku helped him stuff the leaves into a bag and discard them.

“Thank you for helping me clean up. The leaves have been falling so quickly that even if I miss one day of clearing them, it seems like such a mess.” Gaku said.

“No problem! I’m always happy to see you two, no matter the circumstance.” Ichigo replied. “Will you be heading back now, Kuzuha?” She then asked the vampire. “If you want to make it in time, you’re probably going to have to go now.”

“Yeah, I’d better.” He answered, “This was still a good distraction at least, so thank you both for that.”

“Oh wait, that reminds me, I have some assorted candies a merchant had left.” The fox spirit suddenly said, turning towards his shrine and walking up the steps briskly. 

“Gaku, you’re really too kind.” The strawberry slug remarked. “Those are offerings for you, you know. You don’t always have to share them with us…”

“Nonsense! You guys helped me clean, so think of it as thanks. Besides, it was kind, but that merchant left way too much for me to eat by myself. Kuzuha, do you want some too?”

“Hm, me? Sure.” 

“For real?” Gaku asked, pausing his actions to look back with wide eyes.

“Wow, despite all the talk of stress you have concerning the round table, it must be a good day for you.” Ichigo commented absently. 

Kuzuha gave a confused look to them both. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you normally decline my food offers, so she figured you’re feeling good enough to have some today.” Gaku answered, trading the cleaning items for a small box full of colorful goods. “You don’t seem to eat all that much compared to when we were younger, so we tend to worry sometimes.”

“…I didn’t know so many people were concerned about my weight.” Kuzuha muttered under his breath, earning a chuckle from the other two as Gaku made his way back to them.

Before Kuzuha and Ichigo could check the contents, someone arrived at the shrine entrance. 

“Hey, fake.”

The trio faced the newcomer and Kuzuha rolled his eyes upon realization.

_And here I thought I could get some peace today…_

“Oh…hey, Auric.” He addressed with a sigh, not hiding his displeasure. “I didn’t realize that you were part of a group doing labor in this town. You guys finished with your work, or are you just slacking off because you saw me and I’m that important?” 

Auric didn’t seem bothered by those words. Instead, looking around the shrine with lackluster interest, he began walking towards them. 

In response, Kuzuha took a few steps forward, reassuring his two confused friends with the reach of his hand, silently telling them to stay put. With whatever his peer had in mind, he didn’t want them getting stuck in between. 

Auric, a couple paces from reaching him, gave a cold glance. “Don’t give yourself that much credit; I just so happened to pass by.”

Stopping so that he was in front of the other, he continued, “I could’ve cared less, but since the round table is tonight I decided to remind the fake that you are to try and not embarrass the entirety of our race any more than you already do.” 

Kuzuha only glared, but that just made Auric laugh. “You guys his friends?” He asked, looking behind him at the fox and the sea slug. After what looked like an internal appraisal, he gave a scoff. “Fitting.” 

“Leave them out of it. I was just about to go.” Kuzuha said, beginning to walk past him. “Later, Gaku. Ichigo.” 

Just as the other two were about to object, Auric spoke again, “Hah, still trying hard to be the bigger person, huh? You think I’ll care if we’re outside of the castle?”

“I seriously don’t understand what your problem is.” Kuzuha replied, not bothering to look at him. “Hurry and go back to the other monsters, you lowlife.” 

At that, from the corner of his eye, he saw Auric suddenly move, pulling back his hand as if to punch him. 

Reflexively, Kuzuha prepared to either obstruct or evade it, but his friends had been even quicker to react. 

“Hey, there! Don’t think we’ve met.” Gaku said, firmly grabbing Auric’s wrist before he could throw it at the other. Auric glared at the fox with crimson eyes, but Gaku matched it with a smile. 

Kuzuha opened his mouth about to protest, but Ichigo, who had moved in front of him, spoke first, looking unimpressed at the dark-haired vampire. “I’m not sure what it’s like for you, but typically when entering shrines, you’re meant to pray and keep the peace, not start a brawl. You know, like a smart respectable monster and such.”

“Don’t try and talk down to me, lower blood.” Auric spat.

“Now, now, let’s all get along.” Gaku’s tails flared, evenly enhancing the presence he gave. “Although I must say, entering one’s home uninvited without good intentions makes you the lowest one here, don’t you think?”

The fox peered at his guest with golden slits for eyes, and his smile was cold. “I’ll kindly ask you to leave now, lest you want the others in the labor group to realize that you’re missing.”

“Tch,” Auric took his wrist back, “Whatever. You guys deserve each other.” Then, with a final glare at Kuzuha, he began to depart, “Going as far as to hide behind others...” He called, “You really are pathetic.”

Once he was gone, Kuzuha let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“Seems like a great guy.” Ichigo remarked, snapping him back, “You really weren’t kidding, that’s what you have to deal with every day, huh? That sucks.” 

“Guys,” He faced them with concern, “You really didn’t need to do that.” 

“Wh— yes we did!” Ichigo responded instantly, looking upset. “He was the one that barged into Gaku’s shrine and then tried to pick a fight with you! As if we weren’t going to do something!”

“She’s absolutely right.” Gaku agreed, “If he were anymore disrespectful, I was afraid I’d have to drag him out myself.” Turning to Kuzuha with his normal relaxed expression, the vampire noticed that he had never seen that side of Gaku before; the one with his tails broadcasted as a method of intimidation. 

With Kuzuha and Ichigo, Gaku always seemed and acted like the older brother, but today, the vampire learned that despite his carefree attitude, he knew how to take care of himself if it came down to it. 

It was the same with Ichigo who, even with her height and status considering her monster’s genes, could stand on her own two feet and defend herself with no qualms on who the wrong one was.

He couldn’t help but respect both the fox and sea slug even more after that display.

Reaching into the box and giving Kuzuha a generous amount of candy, Gaku smiled, “Here, for your trip back. If the other vampires ever become too much, you know you’re always welcome at my shrine as sanctuary. It’s the least I can do for one of my friends.” 

Ichigo nodded, “Don’t let this get you down. When you go to the round table, let Ms. Dola and Ms. Rindou know that we say hi! And remember what I said about being confident in what you feel is right.”

“Yeah.” Gaku agreed, flashing a victory sign, “You’ve got this, buddy.”

This time, the vampire returned their smiles. Waving to them before his departure, he considered that he really was lucky to have friends in his own realm as nice and considerate as they were. 

* * *

Their warm words managed to boost his spirits for the rest of the afternoon, but now that he was standing in front of the menacing looking tower where the round tables were usually held, Kuzuha couldn’t help but feel his confidence diminish.

 _I got here early because I didn’t even want to think about what would happen if I were late, but I really hope Master Nyx doesn’t think of that as a sign of eagerness._ He thought, staring up at it.

The tower itself wasn’t unfamiliar; he passed it daily within the castle. However, with the sky quickly darkening behind it, and the knowledge that he was going in there to participate in something important, it appeared as intimidating as Dola when she was angry at him.

Just as the thought of the fire dragon crossed his mind, a familiar duo entered the quadrangle he was waiting in. 

“Kuzuha!” Rindou greeted with a smile. Dola was alongside her, also looking delighted to see him. “You’re here early! It’s so good to see you before the others arrive.” She took the vampire’s hands in her own, smiling up at him. 

The young vampire returned the smile to them both. “Hello Rindou, Dola. It’s good to see you too. Have you guys been okay with all the traveling you’ve been doing?” 

Dola shook her head with a shrug, “Can’t say that we’re huge fans of it, but it’s always a nice feeling once we know that we’re coming back home. The last town was closer to the Kingdom, so in between the caravans, there was a lot of walking. We’re bushed.”

Then teasingly she reached out and ruffled his hair. “We missed you though. You've been eating alright?” 

Kuzuha moved his head away with a chuckle, “I’m fine, Dola. You never stop worrying about me, huh?” 

Before they could continue their conversation, more of the Elders and Lords made their way into the enclosure. There weren’t many of them, but their races could easily be told apart due to their physical attributes. 

The only ones aside from Dola and Rindou that Kuzuha did recognize was the nine-tailed fox Izuna, who was Gaku’s Elder, and of course, his own Elder, Nyx. Accompanying Nyx was a female Lord, another vampire with long platinum hair.

“Ah, Aleksander.” Nyx greeted him, a bit too familiarly for Kuzuha’s liking, “I’m glad you could make it.” Then he stepped aside to show his associate. “I’m sure you may have heard of each other already, but this is most likely the first time you’ve met. This is Maxwell Leythal Preciel,” He introduced, “And this young vampire is Aleksander Ragusa.”

Maxwell eyed the younger vampire with an unreadable expression. “Pleasure.” She stated. 

Kuzuha only gave a timid nod of acknowledgement. _Sheesh, nice to meet you too, lady._

Nyx then turned to the other two Elders respectfully. “You are looking well, Ms. Dola, Madam Rindou. Looking forward to the discussion?” 

“Hm… Let’s all do our best to reach a peaceful conclusion that everyone agrees with.” Rindou replied with a smile, but from Kuzuha’s perspective, he couldn’t help but feel it looked forced. 

Once they were all accounted for, Rindou pulled a key out and unlocked the doors to the tall tower. Then, as soon as they were opened, Dola held her palm in front of her mouth and blew into the space, instantly warming the area and lighting the candles and chandeliers. 

The inside looked more welcoming than Kuzuha would’ve imagined, lined with draperies, chairs, tables, and other bits of furniture, drinks, and foodstuffs. There was a staircase that led up, and he figured that the meeting would probably take place in one of the rooms there.

The Elders and Lords began to make their way inside, talking amongst themselves, and catching up with each other. He trailed behind. 

Dola, noticing the anxiousness on his face, approached him and rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, Kuzuha.” She comforted him. “You’re new, so you won’t have to participate as much. Just keep your mind open during the topics, and you should be fine.” 

He appreciated her comfort, but he still didn’t feel any more positive than he did before.

Briefly, he couldn’t help but wish he were back at the hill, resting on Kanae’s chest and spending the entirety of the afternoon with his companion, blissfully unaware of whatever else went on in the world.

He wondered if Kanae, in the human’s realm, ever had to participate in meetings like these and imagined what he would be like. 

_Probably more in control of his nerves than me, that’s for sure..._

Then, Rindou made her way to the stairs, standing on the steps and interrupting his daydream. 

“Is everyone settled?” The purple haired demon asked. After a sound of some collective acknowledgment, she nodded.

“It’s wonderful to see all of you again. I’m glad that we are able to get together once more to discuss the topics of our realm.” Then, with a sweeping gesture she smiled, and Kuzuha gulped in an attempt to remove the lump in his throat.

“Then, everyone, let’s all prepare to begin the round table.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Programming Text at beginning]: referenced and slightly modified from Mili’s song: world.execute(me);. I do not know much about programming, but the way the lyrics are written is very unique and I felt it was appropriate for Mayuzumi and Moira’s connection to the overall story.
> 
> [Bracketed Text at beginning]: referenced from Kanae’s opening introduction sequence he sometimes broadcasts when he begins his streams.
> 
> \---
> 
> I almost feel like I need to apologize for the sheer amount of fluff I put between Kanae and Kuzuha in this Part as a whole. Also, it was still a lot of exposition, even though the Prologue has already passed (I am so sorry lol;). Things are going to begin to pick up in the next part, so I hope I can get the rest out soon.
> 
> On a side note, the more I watched Kanae-san play Genshin Impact, the more I wanted to play it too, but I already have enough on my plate as it is, so I became sad haha.
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, and to those who left Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for finding this. <3 
> 
> Till the next Part is released, please take it easy, my friend.


	3. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 2: Momentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience; so many people have looked at this, I feel like I want to cry. <3
> 
> This chapter was initially too long, so I had to split it in half. For this reason, the next chapter will be out much sooner than it took to post this one.
> 
> To my beta who read and helped me pace this, and to the readers who have come back or gotten this far, I give you my sincerest thanks. Let’s keep working hard! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

“Hey Kuzuha, what exactly do vampires eat? Other than blood that is.”

Kuzuha looked up at the young boy who was sitting across from him on the grass. In between the two of them were papers lined with handwriting and scribbled drawings, some simple games, and some light reading material. 

“What brought that question up all of a sudden?” He asked, turning his attention back to the sky. 

“Well… we don’t have monsters come over to perform labor in our town very often, but the last time they did, I recall that they were eating regular food, even though they all seemed distinct in their own races. I was wondering if the same applied to you.”

“How do you not know? It’s common knowledge…” Kuzuha suddenly held his tongue, realizing he was talking to an amnesiac. “Ah, I mean…”

Scratching his head, he rephrased his answer. “Yeah, vampires can also eat regular food without any issues. All monsters can. If we didn’t, we probably would’ve gotten wiped out a long time ago.”

“So, does that mean vampires can survive just fine without blood?”

“I guess…yes and no?” Kuzuha gave it some thought before continuing.

“For blood… it’s more like a delicacy. But right now, it’s important that we have at least some supplied for drinking, because without it we’ll eventually become weak. Not incredibly weak to the point of collapse, but since a lot of us are relied on for more physical-intensive stuff, it doesn’t hurt to have it.”

“I see…”

At the following silence from the other, Kuzuha looked over at his companion’s demeanor. They looked as though they were deep in thought. “Everything alright, Kanae?” The vampire called.

Kanae snapped out of his pondering and instead began to rummage through his bag. 

“It’s just interesting learning about that. I think a lot of the reason why we humans are taught to be wary of monsters is because we don’t know details like what you just explained. Our history books only tell us about ancient times when monsters ruled over the world like tyrants and tended to live off us like we were their livestock.”

“Is that right…” Kuzuha gave an upset look. If that was true, it only made sense that the humans were so distasteful towards them.

He couldn’t speak to what their ancestor’s situation was millenniums ago, but if the monsters were seen in such a negative light from the very beginning, it was no wonder why it was so difficult overcoming the rift between their races.

His friend, as if thinking something similar, absently stated, “Perhaps one day, we’ll finally stop being scared and take time to learn about you guys properly. It’s foolish how we just shun things we don’t understand.” 

“W-Well, don’t take all the blame…” Kuzuha apprehensively followed up, noting the other’s tone. “It’s probably justified, and humans aren’t the only one who do the snubbing. I think it’s more that both sides need to be willing to reach out…” He trailed off the moment Kanae took a small packet out from his bag. 

“More importantly,” The boy began, instantly dropping the previous subject, “Sister Cleaire taught me how to make these the other day. I made some for you too, in hopes that you would be able to eat them with no problems.” He smiled. “Now that I know you can, I’m glad.” 

Kuzuha stared at the fluffy looking cookie that was pulled out of the satchel and offered to him. “…What’s that?” He asked.

“They’re called madeleines.” Kanae explained. “They were brought to the orphanage as a gift from one of the schoolteachers, and we finally managed to nail the recipe down.”

Then, expectantly, he gestured to him. “Well go on, take it. Tell me how it tastes, Kuzuha.” 

“Ah…” Kuzuha’s eyes widened, flustered. “I’m sorry Kanae, I’m not hungry…” 

“What do you mean? It’s just one cookie, and I haven’t seen you eat all day.” 

“Th-Then how about I just take it and save it for later? It’s so well done and it’s a gift from you, I want to appreciate it a little more.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Kuzuha could see the impatience appearing on the other’s face.

“It’s a cookie. It’s meant to be eaten.” Then, the hand holding the food lowered, a concerned look overcoming Kanae’s features. “Kuzuha… do you really not want to try it that much? Even after I made it for you, though…”

“No, that’s…I mean, I can’t…” Kuzuha hesitated, trying to explain, “I can’t… taste food anymore, Kanae.” He finally admitted. Kanae returned his dejected look with one of confusion.

For Kuzuha, it had been about a week since his last meal, the longest he had ever gone. The craving for human blood that came with it was becoming unbearable. 

If he were to eat this small madeleine that Kanae was offering him right now, he wouldn’t know how he would react, and he didn’t trust himself to know what would happen if things went wrong.

“You… can’t taste food?” Kanae repeated, speaking the words slowly as if trying to comprehend them.

Kuzuha nodded, “Yeah… it’s been really bad recently. I just can’t bring myself to eat anything because of it. So, it’s not that I don’t want to try your food, Kanae, it’s just that…”

“There must be a reason why, right?” 

“Huh?” The vampire looked up at his companion, who had another contemplative look on their features.

“You said ‘anymore’ and ‘recently,’ which means you must have been able to taste before. You also just explained that vampires should be able to eat normally without any problems, so we can’t have you being the only exception now, especially when I went through all the trial and error getting these madeleines perfect.” He was teasing, but Kuzuha didn’t miss the serious undertone. 

After a small silence with Kanae deep in thought once more, the young boy finally spoke, “Kuzuha… let’s figure it out together.” 

“Figure what out together?” 

“What else? How to get your taste back!” Kanae, with his mind made up, placed the madeleines away.

“I’m sure you must miss it, right? I know I would feel awful if I couldn’t enjoy food anymore, let alone not even be able to eat because of it. So, let’s figure out what happened.” 

“Hey…” Kuzuha began, becoming slightly worried for what this could involve. “We wouldn’t even know where to begin, and it seems really complicated. I’m doing fine right now, so you don’t have to go through the effort…” 

“Don’t say that.” Kanae interrupted him, “I’m not just being playful about this. I genuinely want to help you.”

Placing a hand over the vampire’s, which was resting on the grass, Kanae smiled. “Then soon, once you get to see how good of a chef I am, you’ll be the one making requests for what food I should bring on our next meetups, Kuzuha!” 

The vampire only stared back with wide eyes, wondering how his friend came up with such strange ideas like these. But he supposed he also couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy.

He wasn’t the one suffering, but Kanae still cared to try and help, even if it had to do with Kuzuha eventually tasting his homecooked food.

Somehow, no matter how ridiculous or far away the solution was, anything always seemed possible to him.

With a sigh, Kuzuha returned a small, hopeful smile. “Alright then, Kanae.” He began softly, his hand accepting the other’s that gently rested on top of his. “Let’s... try and figure it out together.”

* * *

Kuzuha stared at the madeleines that were placed neatly in a bowl on top of a dresser; one of the foodstuffs that this tower looked to have provided.

There were only a few left, and he debated whether he should take one before the round table began.

Finally deciding to grab one with a napkin and stuff it away in his pockets, Kuzuha quickly made his route to Dola’s side, making sure that she wouldn’t have to call him over in front of the others as if he were still a child. 

They ascended the staircase, trailing behind the others. Kuzuha’s Elder, Nyx, was a bit further ahead of them, with Lord Maxwell at his side.

On the second floor, true to its name, was a circular table that could fit the number of monsters present comfortably.

A grandiose chandelier lit with candles brightly illuminated the area, and among the stone walls were elaborate glass windows that showed the darkening sky outside.

After admiring in the scenery within this tower that only so many monsters were able to enter, Kuzuha suddenly noticed that the others began taking their seats, situating themselves among their respective races.

He looked to Dola and Rindou for guidance, but they were already taking their own seats next to each other.

Deciding to follow what everyone was doing, he reached his Elder’s side, taking the adjacent seat next to him. Maxwell did the same, taking Nyx’s other side. 

As everyone settled, Rindou spoke, standing from her chair. “I see that we have some new faces this time around for some of the factions.”

She smiled at certain participants, her eyes eventually falling on Kuzuha for a moment. “I would like to welcome everyone warmly, new and returning. That being said, let us begin with the oath of confidentiality, shall we?”

Everyone, including her, extended their left arm outwards towards the center of the table.

Kuzuha automatically did the same. Then, on his wrist, along with everyone else’s, a purple mark began to glow.

It didn’t burn or hurt, but he recognized the symbol as something familiar to Rindou’s race.

“For anyone new,” The purple haired demon began to explain, “Whether or not you are part of the next round table, this oath will ensure that the contents spoken tonight will not be discussed outside of our main group. Let’s all be respectful of privacy, yes?”

Retracting his hand after everyone else did, Kuzuha saw the mark disappear.

A part of him wondered what would happen if he ever broke this promise, but knowing how devious the demon race could be, he didn’t think he’d actually want to try and find out.

Next, there were some introductions from each faction, and then a discussion began with the Elders making notes about their different groups.

This appeared to be the part where complaints and suggestions were brought up concerning each specific faction.

It wasn’t something Kuzuha was too intent on paying attention to, but listening to everyone’s priorities did give him a better picture of how all the others were doing within their forest.

“I’d like to bring up the topic of our lake.” One of the monsters eventually said.

The vampire brought his attention to the Elder that had spoken; a male amongst the elves. The lake he was talking about was the large body of water residing in the south of their realm.

The only reason it caught Kuzuha’s interest was because he knew that it was where his friend, Ichigo, lived along with her faction of strawberry sea slugs.

After being granted permission to speak from Rindou, the elf continued.

“The humans in the neighboring towns have been visiting the lake repeatedly, even going as far as putting up campsites that now encroach on our borders. My Lords and I have met with them, letting them know that they are disturbing the other monsters living there, but after more discussion, the humans informed us that they were interested in using our lake a resource for their farmlands.”

Facing the ones that accompanied him and confirming with a nod, the Elder spoke again. “Madam Rindou, I would like to request if you could come with us and let them know that this is unacceptable. The lake has been a part of our forest for centuries, and it is unanimous we do not want humans around it.”

Ridou seemed solemn by the information. “I see… yes, at my next earliest availability, I will go with you and see if we can reach an agreement. Dola, I hope you don’t mind if you join us, just in case?”

“I don’t mind at all.” Was the response from the fire dragon.

“If I may ask…” Nyx suddenly spoke, almost startling Kuzuha due to the Elder’s silence the entirety of the meeting until now, “What exactly do you plan on negotiating with them, Madam Ridou?”

Rindou, turning her attention to him, politely answered, “I believe it was going to be along the lines of understanding where the humans are coming from. Once we’re clear on what their situation is, we may be able to help them consider other options that don’t involve using our lake as a resource.”

“With all due respect, I’m sure the elves have already done that, or else they wouldn’t have brought it up at this round table.”

Nyx looked at the mentioned Elder for confirmation, “Am I correct? It’s more likely that you’ve reached a wall with the humans concerning this, have you not?”

Almost hesitantly the elf nodded, but Rindou continued from her side of the table, “Until he and I are both there to discuss with the humans, we will not know if all options are truly explored, Sir Nyx. Two heads together are better than one.”

“Knowing the layout of the southern lands, the only other option for water resources would either be from the mountains, or the sea.” Nyx still reasoned.

“The humans know that the lake is by far the simplest option. They will not easily give into the other proposals.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the round table, with the tension clearly present as the purple haired demon and vampire stared at each other.

“Then, what would you propose, Sir Nyx?” Dola spoke up, cutting through the stillness.

“I’m on your side.” Nyx replied, “I believe that negotiations are possible, however it’s no question that the humans are only going to agree to leave our lake alone as long as monsters are willing to contribute to the labor of gathering water from the other areas. And that’s where I have an issue.”

Everyone at the round table exchanged concerned glances.

As Rindou was about to respond, one of the other Elders spoke.

“I agree with Sir Nyx…” They said, “Our labor groups near the south are already being worn through. The resources from the forest and those given by the humans aren’t sufficient with how quickly the humans are developing their towns.”

“I also agree, Madam Rindou.” Another Elder spoke. “Overall, starting with this lake’s issue, I believe it should be a matter for humans to resolve without appeasement from the monsters. We should not have to give up our lake or resources for them anymore than we already do.”

Kuzuha couldn’t help but felt bad for what was happening.

Nyx was really not letting this go, and the majority of the round table was quickly turning in favor against the demon and fire dragon Kuzuha was more familiar with.

“It appears that this issue is much bigger than the problem with the lake.” Izuna suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention to the Elder of the foxes, who Kuzuha only knew of, thanks to his friend Gaku.

Her tails moved slightly as she looked towards the vampire. “Sir Nyx, while it is understandable that both humans and monsters do not have the best relationship, we have managed to make this work for the past century. Let’s not beat around the bush anymore. What exactly is on your mind when it comes to them?”

“I am simply stating…” Nyx began calmly, “That lately, it has been a question as to why we are always quick to bend the knee to them.”

His red eyes glinting, he spoke the next part with a straight tone. “Humans may be larger in population; however we are still the elite race. We always have been. It is clear that this relationship should be the other way around.”

Then, he turned to the ones accompanying him. “What do you think, Maxwell? Aleksander?”

Maxwell, with her arms folded, answered easily, “I agree with Master Nyx.”

At Kuzuha’s surprise from suddenly being called out, he froze as Nyx, along with every single monster at the table, fixed their gaze on him. Just last thing he wanted.

Immediately through his brain, he remembered Ichigo and Gaku’s encouragement from earlier in the day, to speak only with what he felt was right.

While it was true that monsters were superior in a lot of areas, Kuzuha himself didn’t believe that the roles should simply be reversed with the humans at their heels instead.

He, of course, leaned more towards the side that Dola and Rindou supported, which was an achievable peace without any conflicts. His friendship with Kanae was proof of it.

At the same time, however, the cold words of his peer, Auric, spoken about not embarrassing the vampires in his delicate state also weighed heavily on his mind.

It was no question which side the entirety of his race was on, and it unfortunately was the one Kuzuha disagreed with.

Under the intense pressure of the round table’s glares, he knew that if he were to say the wrong thing in this moment, he would have a target painted on his back by his Lord and Elder, and a clear suspicion from the others.

“U-Uh…” Barely able to get out more than a stutter, Dola suddenly spoke, taking the attention off him.

“Sir Nyx, do you remember why we have this current relationship with the humans?” She asked.

As everyone turned their attention to her, Kuzuha quietly caught his breath, internally thanking the fire dragon a hundred times over.

“Starting a conflict with them and beating them down may have been how we resolved issues in the past, but that accomplished little to nothing, other than an increasing bad history and wasted effort. You must agree that the peace we eventually achieved today has granted us more benefits than those disputes ever did.”

Rindou agreed with a nod, eyeing all the participants, “That is correct. Not to mention the innovations that they have shared with us in return of our labor and commerce. Farming produce, materials we wouldn’t have thought of obtaining, and even sharing tales on the discovery and cultivation of new lands that we will eventually travel to…”

With a new resolve in the demon’s voice, she continued, “Let’s not forget the pros or the cons and give up on the humans just yet. We will first hear them out and then see what can come of the issue with resources.”

Turning to the other Elders that had sided with Nyx, Rindou then replied, “For you, I do not mind going to speak with the humans for better relations and understanding of labor duties. My apologies for not realizing sooner that you weren’t being sufficiently compensated.”

Said Elders exchanged glances. They seemed mildly dissatisfied by the conclusion of the topic, however they refused to push it further.

The air was still tense, but the atmosphere had calmed down considerably.

Kuzuha glanced out the window, noting the moon that was outside. They had been in here for quite some time, more than an hour at the very least.

“Now, concerning the labor that may have to come from keeping the humans away from our lake.” Rindou then began, her tone taking a serious note, “I promise you that we shall do everything in our power so that it does not come to those terms. But on the chance that it does, I am afraid it might not be helped.”

She looked to Dola, as if for reassurance, before speaking the next part.

“During our travels to the towns closer to the Kingdom, we received some unpleasant news. I know that there are a few new faces here, but for the ones returning, do you recall the Caravan Incident of year xx?”

_…Huh?_

Kuzuha, who had been silently listening, suddenly felt a fear like no other emerge from within and grip his entire being at the sound of those words.

With every rational thought he could collect, the vampire tried to convince himself that he had no idea what she was talking about. But somehow, he had a bad feeling.

The incident she mentioned… it couldn’t have been what he was thinking of, could it?

“For the new ones here, let me give some explanation.” Rindou then said.

“About a couple or so years ago, there was an unfortunate tragedy that occurred with the death of humans involved. The only survivor was a young boy, and the nearest town’s guards that discovered him among the bodies state that, while the boy’s memories were unclear, he had pinned the skirmish on an animal’s attack; a bear from the nearby woodlands, if we were to be specific.”

The more Rindou spoke, the quicker Kuzuha’s heart raced as he came to terms with realization.

So, all this time it _was_ known, and it _was_ being talked about. Just not among the monsters, but among the _Elders_.

What was even worse was that they knew about the survivor.

_They know about Kanae._

Doing everything he could to keep himself from exposing his dread, Kuzuha tried to force self-control by biting the inside of his lip.

 _Calm down… calm down, you bastard!_ He internally reprimanded, knowing fully that if he stood out now, he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. 

“Lately, it has been one of the regular topics in both our round tables and our meetings with the humans. The idea of a bear attack seemed plausible at first, but ever since then, the occupants of the town affected that night have been wary, and refused to cease investigation. They went as far as to bring it up to the Kingdom.”

With a shake of her head, Rindou continued, “Unfortunately, the Kingdom has finally responded. I’m afraid that a few of their officials, after looking at the remaining evidence, have begun to suspect that the attack may have been the work of a monster.”

The members of the table all began to murmur amongst themselves, apprehension evident.

Raising her hand to calm everyone, Rindou spoke over their chatter. “Now, now, the investigation is still far from over, and until the conclusion is actually reached, we have a chance to show them that they are incorrect.”

“It can’t be true can it?” One of the Elders asked openly. This time, it was the faction of magi. “It’s unfair that we will be blamed and rebuked for something like this, even if the proof is ambiguous.”

Leaning forward, they continued, “The fastest way to clear up this misunderstanding is by interviewing each of the monster groups and ensuring that they don’t lie. We can do it easily within the remainder of this month with one of our serums, Madam Rindou. And then the humans will have nothing to prove anymore.”

Kuzuha’s shaken eyes glared at the sorcerers, and he immediately hoped it went unnoticed as he turned his attention elsewhere.

He would be doomed if the table agreed to that.

“There’s no need.” Rindou answered, much to his relief. She even looked offended by the idea. “We already know that this cannot be true. No monster would have been out and about at the time of the incident unless they were breaking the curfew, which you know is punishable by exclusion from our forest. Let’s not all turn on each other due to this discovery.”

“Then what will happen?” Another Elder spoke, “Once this news spreads amongst the humans, we will be on even worse relations with them.”

“We have already worked it out with the Kingdom’s officials to keep it confidential, the same as we are doing now with our monsters.” Rindou replied, “We cannot have misunderstandings on either end, or else pandemonium will surely occur, either against each other, or within our respective realms.”

With Rindou’s solemn gaze returning, she looked down at her folded hands on the table. “But…even with the confidentiality, you are correct. Due to this confusion, it is likely that we will need to be more careful with how we go about ourselves for a while.”

Looking back up at everyone, she continued, “I am sharing this with all of you so that you can keep a close eye on your factions and labor groups when they are interacting with the humans. Anything negative might go a long way, so please keep them under control.”

“What about the survivor, Madam Rindou? Have we managed to locate him yet?”

Izuna had spoken up again from her side of the table. “While it’s true the boy’s memories may be unclear, if we can have him re-confirm to the officials, then the evidence’s involvement would weaken considerably. Have they even spoken to the boy themselves?”

Kuzuha looked over at the fox, curious for what she could mean.

“Mm… unfortunately, both parties haven’t the best idea of where he is, due to the rise and fall of this topic’s significance. It has only become a priority recently, and with the years that have passed, his whereabouts are still unknown.” Rindou answered.

“And while we would like to know where he is, asking about him now from the officials will seem suspicious, especially under these circumstances.”

That was the first good news Kuzuha had heard all night.

_So, they know of him, but they don’t know where he is…_

The relief of knowing Kanae was safe from this issue for now was nearly overwhelming.

“Either way, we won’t let our innocence rely on the memory of a boy.” Rindou said. “For the time being, Dola and I will continue to mend our relations, and what we ask is that you and your neighboring factions all be cautious.”

“So, in the end…” Nyx then spoke over everyone, catching their collective attention, “It seems that our relationship is still not as solid as we would like it to be with those humans, and we still have to be the one to bend the knee.”

Looking at the demon with an expectant expression, he callously concluded, “I do wish you luck with your negotiations, Madam Rindou. I have no doubt that you shall do your best.”

Rindou only returned the words with a smile, her eyes narrowed.

The rest of the round table passed with Kuzuha barely able to keep up. He couldn’t figure out if it were a blessing or a curse that he had been present to learn of this information.

There were only two things he wanted to do at this point.

One part of him wanted to hide, and the other part wanted to see Kanae as soon as possible, just to make sure that his friend was alright, alive and breathing, safe and continually hidden away from this madness.

Gazing out the window at the moon once more, Kuzuha’s restless heart didn’t calm until the round table finally ended.

* * *

He hadn’t participated much at all, he noticed. Most of the time when Nyx looked for confirmation in decisions, he would first turn to Maxwell, and occasionally turn to him.

Even then, Kuzuha didn’t think that he had engaged a considerable amount, other than agreeing with some minor decisions.

Dola stretched as she stood from her seat, before helping Rindou rise from hers. The round table had lasted longer than Kuzuha would have liked, but he figured it couldn’t be helped since the meetings were only held once or so every month.

While there was a light hum, the chatter wasn’t as heavy between the Elders and Lords as it was before the meeting.

They were probably just as worn as he was, or perhaps contemplating amongst themselves whatever news was made aware to them tonight.

As they all descended back to the entrance hall of the tower, Kuzuha found himself missing the familiarity and security of his room.

The doors were already opened, and the outside looked inviting, but he felt like it would’ve been rude to leave so soon after the meeting concluded.

Absently, he waited as others began to gradually leave first.

There were some Elders that were still talking lightly with Rindou and Dola, so he decided that before he’d go, he’d at least wish the duo a good night once they were free.

“Oh, it looks like they’re all gone.”

A voice to his left caught his attention. Turning to who it was, he noticed it was one of the elves. She was staring down at the bowl on the dresser that had used to hold the madeleines.

“Ah, did you want one?” Kuzuha asked. He was planning on saving the one he took for later, but after the round table, his appetite had all but disappeared. “I managed to get one before they were all taken. Here, you can have it if you’d like.”

Rummaging through his pockets, he took out the napkin. “I’m sorry it’s a bit crumbled though.”

Looking surprised that she was being talked to, the elf stared up at him with eyes that showed a pretty gradient like a sunset. “Wh, no, no, that’s not it. It’s just that I was the one who brought the cookies in! I’m simply happy that the bowl’s empty.”

“Oh… I see.” Kuzuha retracted his hand, putting the madeleine away again. “Then, thank you for bringing them.”

“It’s no problem!” She smiled. “It’s my first time going to one of these, so I decided I would bring something as a courtesy for everyone.” She explained. “I really didn’t expect them to be a hit!”

“First time? So, you’re new, too?” He asked, surprised.

“You’re new also?” She practically mirrored his shock. “Wow, it’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m glad I’m not the only one!”

Quickly catching herself, she began again, “Ah, let me introduce myself first. My name’s…” She paused. “Well… it’s a little complicated due to its length, so you can just call me Elu. I think I heard your Elder address you at the table at one point. It’s…Aleksander, right?”

At her expectant gaze, Kuzuha wasn’t sure if he should confirm, or give her the name that he preferred.

Deciding it would cause less confusion this late in the evening, he went with the former. “Yes, you can call me Aleksander, or Aleks I suppose. It’s nice to meet you, Elu.”

She smiled again, taking his side next to the dresser, and looking towards the entrance hall with him.

“…It’s crazy, isn’t it?” She stated. “There are so many things we really don’t know about out there; whether it has to do with the human realm or monster realm. It’s like once you learn about certain stuff, it’s really hard to keep the same perspective you had before.”

Kuzuha didn’t respond, but he did inwardly agree.

Unbothered with his silence, she continued, “It’s nice to be aware, but sometimes I wonder if it’s just better being kept in the dark instead.”

At that, he gave a small shrug. “I guess…it really would just depend.”

“Yeah…” Elu chuckled, “Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m jealous of your resilience, Aleks, you don’t seem troubled by anything, even though it’s your first time here, too. I should take a page out of your book.”

“Huh? N-No, that’s…” It was the complete opposite of what she thought.

The only reason he was acting so nonchalant about the whole thing was because he knew that if he did try and think about the matters discussed, he would probably have another internal meltdown.

Before he could explain anything to Elu, however, the Elder of the elves suddenly called, catching her attention.

Elu responded for confirmation and took a step forward. “Aw, I wanted to chat more, but it looks like it’s time to go to our temporary quarters. The rooms you have in your castle are so elaborate, I always look forward to staying in them!”

Turning back to the vampire she continued lightheartedly, “I hope you enjoy the cookie I brought! I’m glad you managed to grab one. I do hope we’ll get to meet again; I know our lake is far from this castle, but it’s still delightful that I’m not the only new participant tonight. Perhaps I’ll get to see you again at the next round table too, Aleks?”

Kuzuha wasn’t really betting on it, but to be polite, he gave her a feeble nod and smile.

Wishing him a good evening, Elu left with the rest of her faction.

As Kuzuha watched her depart, he found it a little difficult imagining the elf as a prospect for a Lord with her personality. Then again, he, out of all vampires was the one present tonight, so truly, it was best not to question anything.

Still, Elu was courteous, and an having a potential acquaintance in these round tables was a welcoming thought.

On the idea of Lords, Kuzuha scanned the monsters that remained in the tower’s entrance hall. Nyx was still present, speaking with several of the other groups.

 _He’s popular._ The vampire thought, noticing how the ones Nyx communicated with all seemed admiring of him and completely engaged in their conversation.

Meanwhile, Maxwell was standing off a little closer to the door, the same impartial expression displayed on her face. It could’ve been mistaken for perhaps tiredness, but Kuzuha couldn’t help but think she just looked bored.

_I wonder how dull one’s life needs to be in order to constantly look that disinterested with everything._

“Hey, kiddo.”

The familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to the fire dragon. Dola smiled at him, holding a glass of water, “I see you made a cute friend. The elves are a pretty kind-hearted faction, aren’t they?”

She teasingly nudged him, and Kuzuha only let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t get any ideas, we just met.”

“Aahh, come on, let me have some fun.” She took the now unoccupied spot next to him where Elu had been, leaning on the dresser. “How are you doing after your first round table?” She then asked.

“Well… I can at least tell you that it’s pretty informative.” Kuzuha replied, “Although, I didn’t know that topics discussed could get pretty intense. I knew these meetings were important, but it looks like a lot of strain on you guys.”

“Haha, it’s what happens when you’re as old as we are.” Dola answered, “Eventually, with how much you experience, you’ll just be naturally expected to lead.”

Giving a sentimental look, the fire dragon turned her gaze to Rindou, who was still preoccupied with talking to others.

“We’ve both been around for a good while, but in the end, she was the one who took the responsibility of being our mediator; a spot that no one envies. But it’s completely thanks to her we were able to get this far.”

Kuzuha also looked over at the other Elder as Dola continued.

“It’s true that monsters used to be great, ruling the lands like our time would never end. But that was just it; our time eventually did come to an end. If it weren’t for Rindou’s ancestors who made relations with the humans, we probably would have destroyed each other’s realms completely.”

Looking down at her drink, Dola smiled, a deep respect behind it.

“Today, she has truly become the embodiment of our peace. If anything were to happen to her, I’m not sure how we would all fare. Although…” Her voice trailed off and took a somber tone, catching Kuzuha’s attention.

Behind the fire dragon’s fringe, the vampire didn’t miss the expression of soft concern. “…Sometimes, I wish she didn’t have to work as hard as she needs to for all of us, you know?”

While Dola took a drink from her glass, Kuzuha considered what she said.

Dola and Rindou were close friends, having known each other longer than he could imagine, so he wouldn’t be surprised if the Rindou he knew today were different from the Rindou Dola had known long ago.

While he respected Rindou as both an Elder and a parental figure, it was made clear tonight how unshakable her faith was in both her race, and the humans.

_She didn’t even entertain the idea of a monster being behind the so-called Caravan Incident, even though there are those here that probably would’ve done it, accident or not…_

He didn’t feel good thinking about it, but he knew that he was right.

Kuzuha suddenly felt the need to apologize for his Elder’s behavior at the round table, recalling how persistent Nyx had been with his stance and arguments.

“Uh, Dola… I wanted to ask.” He began, catching the other’s attention. “Master Nyx, is he always like this at every round table? I mean with the whole…” He gestured something vague with his hand, “You know… human and monster thing…”

“Ah, I figured that would have bothered you.” She gave a sheepish laugh. “Sometimes he’s engaged with the topic like how he was tonight, other times it’s the different Elders making their own similar cases. Don’t feel too bad about it, Kuzuha.”

“Yeah, but…”

“A part of Sir Nyx is justified, you know?” Dola interrupted him.

“From the very beginning, vampires never had good relations with the humans. Neither did dragons. But during the conflicts of old, it was always the vampires who took the brunt of the assaults and snares. Really, it’s only natural that he would despise them that much after living through it.”

She folded her arms, swirling the water in her glass a little.

“It’s not just him, too.” She continued, “You already know that there are a lot of the others who agree.” She noted the Lords and Elders currently conversing with the older vampire.

They looked to be just about finishing their conversations.

Finally finishing the water and placing the empty glass on the dresser, Dola concluded the topic.

“It’s complicated, but I can understand where they’re coming from; both him and Rindou. At the end of the day, they just want what’s best for our monsters, Kuzuha. We all do.”

Kuzuha watched as Dola stretched again, moving off the dresser and giving a sigh. How honest she was being about these things weighing on her mind hadn’t gone unnoticed by him.

For once, he felt like he understood her as someone more than the typical mother-like fire dragon he saw day to day, and he was touched that she was willing to share these thoughts with him.

“…Hey, Dola?” He called.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Let’s…talk like this again sometime.”

She faced him, looking surprised. Her expression quickly turned into a glad one, and she smiled warmly, “…Sure thing, Kuzuha... thanks. You’ve really grown, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Kuzuha averted his gaze, unable to hide the embarrassed blush that was quickly spreading across his face.

The remaining conversations had been wrapped up.

Rindou approached them, looking ready to relax for the rest of the evening. “Ah, Kuzuha, you’re still here.” She greeted, smiling. “I’m glad I get to see you before we eventually go back on our travels to the human realm.”

“Oh yeah, don’t remind me.” Dola already looked tired just thinking about it. “You going to go to bed now, Kuzuha?”

“Um…” Sparingly, Kuzuha once more looked at who remained. All the other monsters had already left or were in the process of leaving. Nyx and Maxwell were outside, talking to each other.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go.” The young vampire faced the two women. “When are you leaving the forest again?”

“Mm, well, maybe within the week.” Rindou answered.

“Some of these matters need to be taken care of soon. Especially that Caravan Incident investigation. It’s tricky when you have people as high up as the Kingdom’s officials involved. I can’t guarantee they’ll be completely discrete with it, like we can with our members, so I have to keep following up.”

Kuzuha hoped that his concern masked the guilt on his face. It was his fault that this was happening to them, and he wished that there was a way it would mend itself peacefully without needing their efforts.

“Ah. Speaking of discretion,” Rindou began.

Playfully, the demon placed a finger to her lips and faced the vampire, “Make sure you don’t accidently bring anything discussed here up to monsters not present tonight, Kuzuha. Unless you want your hand with the mark on it ripped off forever by magic.”

“I, uh…” He began, sweating. “I wasn’t even thinking about it.”

As they exited the tower, Rindou snapped her fingers, letting the candles inside go out instantly and give the structure the same, gloomy look it had beforehand. Then she proceeded to close and lock the doors.

Kuzuha was hoping that his Elder and Lord would have disappeared to their quarters by now without letting him know, but it appeared that they were still present.

“Hello, Aleks.” Nyx greeted him as Kuzuha obligatorily made his way to them. “We were just talking about you. How do you feel about your first round table experience? Interesting isn’t it?”

 _I hardly participated._ The younger one thought. _He can’t expect me to be here again for the next one, can he?_

“Yeah, it is pretty interesting.” Kuzuha simply replied.

Rindou appeared by his side, smiling at all of them that remained, “Sir Nyx, Ms. Maxwell, you are still here as well? I’m already so worn; I can’t help but admire your endurance.”

“Nonsense, we hardly travel as much as you and Ms. Dola do. It’s only natural you’d be tired after this.”

They were exchanging kind words, but Kuzuha wondered just how genuine they were being with each other after their clashes during the meeting.

 _That’s seriously scary…_ He thought, watching them.

“Well, I would like to wish you all a good night.” Rindou then said. “I’ll be going to my quarters now. Thank you for being present for this round table today. I hope we will be able to discuss again.”

“Yes, I hope so too, Madam Rindou.”

Giving a wave, the demon and fire dragon left, leaving the vampires alone in the quadrangle.

“I’ll be going, too.” Kuzuha remarked quickly, already beginning to head out, but before he could get far, Nyx caught up to him.

“Aleks.” He called, halting him. In a quieter tone, he continued, “I know you two have only met tonight, but I think it’s good if you get familiar with Maxwell, even just a little. She is a terrific Lord, and there are many things I feel like you can learn from her.”

Then, patting the young vampire’s shoulder heartily with a smile, Nyx said, “With that, I will also wish you two a good night.” He departed, leaving a dumbfounded Kuzuha behind.

 _…Awesome._ He thought, derisively.

At the request of his Elder, he faced the last challenge that remained for the evening. Maxwell met his gaze, still looking indifferent.

“…Evening!” He called, testing the waters with her. “I, uh… I look forward to working with you, Lord Maxwell...”

“How many humans did you drink the blood of that night?”

It was as if a bullet was shot through his chest with the blow of those words. “Wh…” With widened, shaken eyes, Kuzuha felt his panic come back, faster than he could control it.

“I…I…” Quickly, he tried to turn his shock into one of accused confusion, “I’m s-sorry? I have no idea what you…”

“With how fast your heart was pounding during that round table, only a newborn vampire wouldn’t have noticed it.” Maxwell said. “You’re lucky you didn’t give yourself away to the other monsters near us, with all the noise you were making.”

_W-What the hell…_

Kuzuha gulped, unsure of how to proceed with this information. “…Y-You…” He finally began, not trying to hide it anymore. “You’re going to tell the others?”

“Master Nyx already knows. Most of the older Lords do, too.” She looked up at the stars. “Those scores on your physical… they were nostalgic for the ones who consumed human’s blood on a regular basis back then. We just didn’t understand how you managed to find a human to drink it from.”

Averting her red pupils to stare at him from the corner of her eyes, she concluded, “Tonight, answers that question.”

Kuzuha couldn’t mask his shock. _Master Nyx and several others already knew about all this…?_

“In the end, you’re still just a child who doesn’t know any better, aren’t you?” With that, she faced him fully. “The human you drank the blood of first, are they dead?” She asked. “You took food earlier, so I assume so.”

Kuzuha didn’t respond, only keeping a careful, leveled stare with her.

Maxwell didn’t laugh or appear amused with him, like Auric would have. The same expression of indifference was still present on her features. At his reluctance to speak, she gave a small sigh, finally moving from her spot.

He unconsciously wanted to keep his distance, but knowing that nothing would come of it, he instead held his ground waiting for what else she had to say.

It didn’t keep his glare from increasing as she approached him, however.

“You needn’t worry; we aren’t going to tell anyone. Doing that would be useless and too much of a hassle for the vampires in general.” She explained.

“We thought it was strange that you were born during a white moon, but perhaps our world had a deeper reason behind it that we all didn’t understand until now. You were meant to be present during this time, and not any other.”

Once she was in arm’s length of him, she reached out.

Kuzuha couldn’t help his flinch. But after a second, he noticed that she had placed her clawed hand on his head, as if petting him.

In his absolute confusion, he stiffened, unsure of how to react.

“Master Nyx has a faith in you that he hasn’t given anyone in the past one hundred years; he has a lot of plans for you. Therefore, I shall keep you in my care, Aleksander Ragusa.”

“…Excuse me?” Still confused, he looked up at Maxwell, awkwardly trying to gaze past her arm.

“I’m taking you under my wing.” She stated simply, pulling the arm back. “You had said it first, but I too, look forward to working with you, young one.” 

They were kind words that he didn’t think he’d ever hear from a fellow vampire, but they didn’t match at all with her unchanged expression.

Uncomfortably, he took a step back to get some space between them.

“…Listen.” He began, serious, “I’m…not interested in whatever plans Master Nyx has for me, and I don’t want to know or be a part of it. I really appreciate that you won’t tell anyone about my… involvement on that night, but please understand that I won’t be participating in anything you guys are thinking of.”

It was a long shot, and he was aware that they wouldn’t leave him alone that easily, especially with what they knew. But if that were the case, then he wasn’t just going to obey them, either.

With his piece spoken, Kuzuha turned around, ending the conversation. “Goodnight, Lord Maxwell.” He began to leave.

“…At the next round table,” Maxwell called, causing the younger vampire to slow his departure for a moment, “Make sure that when you’re asked for your opinion, you declare it with the same assurance you did just now. Whether or not it’s in favor of the table, or our Elder.”

Even without facing her, he could still feel the dull stare of her red eyes on him.

“Your stutters weren’t appealing. You shouldn’t show everyone that you’re afraid to speak your mind.” She finished.

Without a response, Kuzuha left, irritated. As far as he saw it, all he was to them now was a means to get whatever they wanted. Did his life even belong to himself anymore?

_Dammit… all vampires are so annoying._

As a conclusion to the long evening, he finally reached his room and closed the door behind him, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Whatever else was to come… he decided that it would be for tomorrow’s Kuzuha to figure out.

* * *

“I’ll go to your fundraiser thing, Kanae.”

At those words, Kanae stared back at him with wide, grey-blue eyes, and the snack he had bitten into snapped in two.

“Kuzuha…” He began, the entirety of the snack just falling to the earth, “Do you really mean it?” He asked, his voice much more excited than it needed to be.

Before Kuzuha could confirm, the other reached over and pulled him into an instantaneous hug, crushing his ribs. “I’m so happy! It’s fantastic hearing this news!”

“Y-Yeah, thanks… I can’t breathe…”

As his friend hugged him, Kuzuha vaguely noticed that the sun was shining easily through the branches of the new tree they were under.

As he had thought, due to their last surprise encounter with Father Leard, they weren’t sitting at their typical spot this time.

After he and his friend had met up that day, they decided to walk till the original area were out of view, finally parking themselves in a new place, grassier with some wildflowers around.

There were still some trees, but it was only now that Kuzuha realized that these ones weren’t as abundant with their leaves as the other evergreens.

Pulling away from the vampire, Kanae gave a smile, holding him at arm’s length. “You absolutely cannot take it back now, okay? You said it, so you can’t take it back.”

“I won’t.” Kuzuha chuckled at his companion’s attitude, “Relax, Kanae, you’re scaring me.”

His tone taking a more serious note, Kuzuha continued, “But the cloak stays. And I don’t want to risk being found out while I’m there, so I’m going to remain out of the human’s way as much as possible. Seriously, the last thing I need to do right now is get caught, so I’m really counting on you to keep me discreet.”

“Of course, you’ll be behind the stalls and within the Cathedral, away from the busier areas. And I’ll be with you, so you won’t have to worry about anything. You’ll mostly be helping with the heavy lifting.”

Moving over so that he could sit closer with his friend, Kanae gave a content sigh.

“…I was really thinking you wouldn’t agree. A part of me found it silly that I had brought the idea up to you in the first place, but now I’m glad I did.”

“You mean you were actually giving me a choice and not just going to guilt trip me into participating?”

“Of course I was! I’m not that merciless…”

“Hm…” That was debatable. There were a lot of crazy things Kanae had done over the years that sometimes involved Kuzuha without his initial input. But the human was still much nicer than the vampires back at home.

“I am curious, though.” Kanae then began, “What made you decide to agree?”

It was a good question. The chances of Kuzuha saying yes were slim to none and they both knew it. Kuzuha remained quiet, turning his gaze from the new angle of the town they had, to the grass at his feet.

 _The reason I decided…_ He thought, his expression becoming muted.

At no response from him, Kanae only chuckled. “If you don’t answer, then I’m just going to believe that the reason you decided to go is because you like me that much.” He teased.

Gently, Kuzuha felt Kanae nudge his shoulder with his own, and then place the side of his head against his, leaning on him. “Still…thank you, Kuzuha.”

The vampire waited for him to pull away, but Kanae didn’t, remaining where he was comfortably.

 _This is just how he is._ Kuzuha thought. Kanae was always touchy like this, maybe more so than usual lately, but it didn’t bother him.

_It’s because “I like you that much,” huh?_

“…If that’s what you want to believe,” Kuzuha began quietly, almost absentminded, “Then…I guess it’s fine.” He returned the other’s gesture and leaned back, brushing his hair against him.

He couldn’t forget the happiness on his companion’s face that day.

The fundraiser was tomorrow, Kuzuha noted from the memory he recalled. Sluggishly, he turned over in his coffin, looking at some of the letters from Kanae that that littered the inside.

_…I’m such a coward._

Or maybe it was the opposite. If anything, he was being completely reckless, deciding to spend a whole day in a busy human settlement, especially with what he had just learned at the round table.

The truth was, when he had decided to meet Kanae that day, he was going to find time to tell him that they wouldn’t be able to see each other anymore; or at least, not until everything had died down about the Caravan Incident.

But Kuzuha didn’t know how long that would take. Even after eight years, it still hadn’t resolved itself, and something told him that it wasn’t going to be settled any time soon, either.

With the fear he felt that came with the knowledge of Kanae’s connection to the whole thing, he knew that in order to keep his friend safe, their meetups would need to stop.

He even had an explanation prepared; the reasons had to be vague due to the oath that was now stuck on his left arm, but he was sure that it would be enough.

However, in the end, he couldn’t tell Kanae at all. Finally being able to see his friend after the events of the round table, Kuzuha was overcome with a joy that he couldn’t refuse, and selfishly, he wanted to cling to it for as long as he could. The words just wouldn’t come out.

He could only instead agree to participate in the fundraiser, deciding that spending a whole day with him and giving something back to the human after all these years of friendship was the least he could do before…

The vampire’s eyebrows knitted, and a distressed expression overcame his features.

Opening his coffin and sitting up, Kuzuha rubbed his eyes. _Forget it…_ He thought, _I don’t want to think about it. I’ll figure it out later._

Looking around his room for what he could distract himself with for the time being, he noticed a lot of the books that he had borrowed from the library were scattered around.

_What a mess._

He might as well go return them now and see if there were any new material. He was probably searching in the wrong areas since the library was vast, but he still had yet to find anything solid in regard to the effects of human’s blood.

Collecting the last of the books, Kuzuha wondered if documenting his own experience was a smart thing to do.

 _Come to think of it…_ He thought, stacking the tomes together, _Lord Maxwell had mentioned something about me taking food from the tower that night… did it have something to do with a vampire’s eating habits after they drink human blood?_

He tried to recall what exactly it was she had said, but became distracted when he noticed how tall the stack of hardcovers was. 

The thought of doing two trips crossed his mind, but knowing himself, he would probably get lazy again if he didn’t just return them all at once, and he was already in big enough trouble with magi due to how late he tended to keep them.

Holding them all with two hands, Kuzuha pulled the door to his room closed with is foot, giving an annoyed sigh. If he had just returned them whenever he knew he’d be passing the library, it wouldn’t have come to this.

“That’s a whole lot of books you’ve got there.”

“Whoa!” Startled, half of the stack fell to the floor, and Kuzuha looked around for the perpetrator. “Oh,” His irritated gaze turned to one of weariness, “It’s just you.” Easily, he dismissed the spirit, looking back at the books that had fallen.

“I told you my name already. It’s Shiina.” She said, also looking at the tomes. “…Huh, you don’t seem like it, but you’re a pretty avid reader, aren’t you?”

“These were collected over time, it’s not like I read them all overnight or something.”

Without waiting for the other to respond, he handed the more fortunate half that hadn’t fallen over to her. “Anyway, since your physical body is here, help me out.”

“What? Ah!” Shiina remarked, taking them, “These are heavy! Why should I have to do this?”

“Think of it as a kind gesture for making me drop them in the first place.” He replied, picking up the rest.

“Hmph… it’s the first time you’ve seen me in a while, and this is how you treat me? How rude.”

“Yeah right, don’t try and act cute.” Holding onto the other half that was once again collected, Kuzuha began his route to the library, “Even if I don’t see you, I know you hang around me a bunch, especially within the castle.”

He wasn’t like he was surprised. It was natural that a spirit would always come back to what was familiar, and currently, the only familiar thing for Shiina here was probably him.

It was a little inconvenient for Kuzuha, but she was at least kind enough to never follow him once he entered his room, or when he decided to leave the forest for labor, or to visit his friends.

Shiina, who was trailing behind him, gave a pause. “…Really? Even when I’m just floating around as a specter, you can perceive me?”

He nodded as a response. With how cautious he had learned to be of everything over the years, her presence wasn’t something hard to miss.

“Huh. Not a lot of the others seem to notice me at all.” She replied. “I thought that a physical body would help me be able to interact regularly with the monsters but…”

The vampire could hear the disappointment in her voice.

_I guess trying to make some new friends isn’t going too well for her._

“…You know," He began, catching her attention, "If you’re going to hang around me so much for the time being, I’d actually prefer it if you stood next to me like this. Being able to see you is much better than having the constant feeling of an apparition lurking about.”

“…Is that so…?” Shiina began, sounding surprised with his statement. “So… are you saying you don’t mind if I hang out with you?”

Kuzuha thought about it.

He knew that for now, it couldn’t be helped. But even then, with this ghost, he recognized how casual they acted with each other, possibly due to their strange first encounter already pushing aside the niceties that came along with getting to know someone at first.

As long as she was physically present, Kuzuha found that they interacted without any problems; so maybe he _was_ okay with considering her as a possible friend, as her tone was suggesting.

“I think you’re—”

Before he could finish his sentence, something grabbed his collar. The books he held fell to the ground once again in every direction as he was slammed into the castle wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

“Kuzuha!” Shiina had yelled, but her voice was lost to his realization that he had let his guard down.

Being with the spirit had caused him to forget that he was still the target of his vampiric peers in his home.

 _Oh, crap…_ He thought, not even surprised anymore at the familiar red eyes glowering up at him behind the dark hair as he was held against the wall by the neck.

“…Morning.” Kuzuha still managed to choke out sarcastically. There were three of them again this time, with Auric included.

“How was the round table?” Auric asked. He wasn’t the one pinning him, but he was still the most dangerous, Kuzuha inwardly noted.

“It was peachy. Really wish you were there.” He answered, and the grip around his neck tightened uncomfortably by the vampire holding him. Letting out a cough, Kuzuha began again, “Whatever you’re going to do, get it over with and leave me alone.”

“You make me sick.” Auric only replied, venom deep in his voice. “Even now, playing this game of hide and go seek with you has done nothing but become infuriating over time. I’m tired of you running.” Then, with gritted teeth, he spoke, “…We all know that I was the one who was supposed to be present for that round table. Not you.”

With that said, Auric took out a thin dagger. “We’re settling this here and now, Aleksander. Let’s see who’s stronger.”

Kuzuha was dropped from the wall. So that’s what the other two goons were here for. They were going to keep him from running from his crazy peer.

Auric, with the intent of piercing him, threw the dagger in Kuzuha’s direction, which Kuzuha automatically caught before it could hit him.

Taking out another dagger, Auric declared his intent, “Once I beat you… I’ll take both your eyes as a trophy, and show them to our Master.”

A malicious smile that sent a shiver down Kuzuha's spine appeared across his face, “Then Master Nyx will understand… just how hard I’ve worked to reach where I am now!”

His eyes widened as Auric lifted his weapon, ready to dive at him.

_Dammit, he’s really not messing around this time…!_

As Kuzuha prepared to block the attack, something instantaneously appeared in front of him and Auric’s dagger stabbed a heavy hardcover.

Startled, all the vampires stared at who now stood in between the two rivals, holding up the large book as a shield.

“You’re the sick one you, rude bully!” The spirit they hadn’t noticed before yelled, her pink eyes glaring at them. “What in the world is this? Aren’t you guys peers? Shouldn’t you be getting along?”

 _Shiina…_ Kuzuha thought, exasperated. _Why didn’t you just leave, you idiot?_

“The hell? Another lower blood?” Auric began, his crazed state replaced with one of annoyance. He gave a bewildered scoff, “You’ve sunk low enough to even hang around the specters now? You really have no shame, do you?”

Not moving or letting go of the book that now had the dagger stuck in it, Shiina stared up at the dark-haired vampire. “You’re one to talk, calling me a lower blood when you have to use others to help you corner someone. As far as I understand, you’re the only one with no shame around here!”

“Haha, look at this ghost! Just because she has a body, she thinks she can badmouth us!”

Auric’s jeers were only unsettling Kuzuha even more. If Shiina didn’t move, then she was going to get hurt.

He couldn’t risk the other two vampires reacting if he reached out to her, so instead he began fervently planning their escape route with the distraction she was providing.

Then, Auric leaned in, inspecting her with a condescending smirk. “Don’t try acting cocky; the body you have isn’t even a good one.” At her intensifying glare, he just snickered. “What an ugly girl you decided to possess, you waste of air.”

That set it off.

Immediately, the shin of Shiina’s leg met with Auric’s crotch.

Everyone’s jaw, including Kuzuha’s, dropped.

_…Now she’s done it._

Recovering from his shock, Auric’s red eyes glowed with vicious rage and humiliation. “You—!” He reached out to grab her, but Kuzuha wasn’t going to allow that.

In one swift motion, he pulled Shiina behind him and threw his fist, slamming his knuckles into Auric’s mouth and sending the other vampire flying backwards for a moment. Hardly believing what he just did, Kuzuha pulled his hand back, his adrenaline racing.

_…Now I’ve done it, too._

The other two vampires moved.

One of them lunged for Shiina, who quickly shifted to the side, jumping up and bringing the surface of the hardcover without the dagger in it, down on the back of the vampire’s head and knocking them to the floor.

Meanwhile, Kuzuha, having dodged a wild swing from the remaining one, dashed behind and clumsily kicked them in the back, hurling them into Auric who had recovered from the punch.

Reaching out, Kuzuha caught sight of the other, “Shiina, come on!”

With an understanding nod, she took his hand, and the two of them began to run, with Kuzuha accidently kicking the vampire that had been knocked down by Shiina in the face. “Sorry!”

Leaving the library books and vampires behind, the two of them bolted out of the castle.

* * *

“Kuzuha! How long are we going to run?” Shiina gasped, out of breath.

Kuzuha turned around, slowing for the first time since they began their getaway. The castle was far off now, small enough to look picturesque in the distance.

He finally stopped at a random patch of green in their forest. Shiina leaned over, hands on her knees. For now, they seemed to have lost the other three.

“…Oh, man.” Finally calming down, Kuzuha placed his hands behind his head and began pacing. “Uhg… I feel like I’m going to retch.”

“You’re telling me. We probably sprinted for ten minutes straight.”

“No, no, no, I just…” Stopping the pacing, he crouched, keeping his head down, “I just punched Auric in the face and struck two other vampires. I actually fought back for the first time, holy…”

Internally, he couldn’t tell if he wanted to celebrate or panic.

“You can’t be worried about that.” Shiina remarked, walking over to him. “They deserved it! You even apologized after kicking one of them while we were running, for heaven’s sake…”

“It was out of habit.”

“Pff…” Shiina let out a loud laugh at his response, falling onto the ground next to him and accidently dropping what she was still holding. “Whoops.”

Carefully, she picked up the hardcover that had helped them. “...It seems like the black-haired one left us a gift.” She stated, noting the dagger that was still wedged in the tome. “…Sorry about the other books, Kuzuha.”

“It’s fine, I’ll collect them later. They’re already overdue, so if the others take them, the magi will end up hunting them down instead of me, so they’re most likely going to leave the books alone.” The vampire answered. “As for the stabbed one… they should be able to fix it, but I’ll do my best to explain, I guess.”

“Yeah… you poor thing. You worked hard.” Shiina addressed the book, rubbing the cover solemnly and pulling the dagger out.

“…By the way, Kuzuha… thanks.” The spirit then said, peering over at him. “You saved me back there from that vampire. You’re really not a bad guy, you know?”

There was a pause, and finally, looking up from the ground, Kuzuha met her gaze. “…No. I should be thanking you.” His shoulders fell and he took a seat next to her, facing the castle in the distance with a sigh.

“Auric was determined to really fight me this time. If you hadn’t intervened, I don’t know what would have happened, or how much it would’ve escalated.” He scoffed, “Well, I mean…in the end, it looks like he still got what he wanted, even though it wasn’t one versus one like he had planned it to be…”

“Why the heck were they fighting you anyway?” Shiina asked.

Kuzuha gave a pause. “…It’s…a really long story.” He only replied, not in the mood to explain.

“Huh, sounds tough.” She said, understanding his unwilling one. “If he acts like this with monsters, I can only imagine how he acts with humans. With jerks like that existing, we’ll never be able to make friends with the other realm at this rate.”

The vampire looked over at her. She was absently twirling the dagger between her hands, staring at their view. “…Why do you care so much about that?” He asked.

“Hm? About what?”

“About monsters becoming friends with humans. Does it have something to do with your current body?”

Shiina was quiet, and Kuzuha felt like he had hit the nail on the head.

 _That seemed to be what had caused Shiina's outburst in the first place._ He thought. She had only lashed out when Auric insulted her form, not her status.

A moment of silence passed, before she finally spoke again.

“…This shrine maiden had the ability to connect with spirits.” She explained. “While I wandered around as a lost specter between realms, unable to connect with anything or anyone, she didn’t push me away. She knew I was part of the monster race, but she still allowed me to hang around her as much as I wanted.”

She stopped twirling the dagger and held it, letting the sun glint off its polished steel. “But…due to health conditions, she only had less than a few more years to live. So, in the end, she offered her body to me, saying I shouldn’t let it go to waste, and that I would make better use of it than she ever could.”

Shiina paused, a sad expression overcoming her features. “For her… for the real, kind-hearted Shiina Yuika…I want to make her dream of humans and monsters living together peacefully… I want to make it a reality in any way I can.”

Looking frustrated, she gripped the dagger’s hilt, her demeanor hardening.

“I know I’m just a specter, the lowest of the ranks in the monster hierarchy, and I know there’s not much I can do. But with this body, now I can talk to people. Now I can do things... I...” She began to trail off, her voice getting softer. “I just thought… maybe now I could…”

So that was it. This was the body of a human this spirit had befriended. It was no wonder why she held such endearment to it and justifiably defended it.

Kuzuha stared at her as she slumped forward a bit, hiding her face behind her bangs.

_That’s quite the legacy for a human to leave on a spirit._

Shiina had said it herself. She was just a specter, but she was trying her hardest against all odds. It was a difficult dream, but a dream that so many he respected were trying to achieve with her.

_She’s really… a good kid._

“Shiina.” Kuzuha called, and she looked up at him. “…Why don’t you hang out with me and my other friends sometime? I feel like you’d like them; Gaku and Ichigo have beliefs similar to yours.”

She stared at him, her pink eyes looking baffled. “…Do you think they’ll notice me?” She asked, referring to her presence.

“I can guarantee they’ll try.” He gave a smile, “Besides, I’ll be around to remind them if they don’t.”

At that, Shiina also smiled, looking hopeful. “Wow… thanks. I’ve always wanted to make more friends.”

Finally, they stood from their seated positions, ready to backtrack to the castle. “What are you going to do about the vampires now, Kuzuha?” Shiina asked.

“Nothing’s changed. If there’s a chance to run before anything worsens, I’ll take it.” He turned to her, “Same with you. If you see them, you run before they can get you, okay?”

“And if they do manage to capture one of us?”

“…Let’s just not let it get to that point. If you get caught, I’m leaving you behind.”

“That’s mean of you to say, even if you’re lying.” After her chuckle, Shiina, still holding the dagger and book, brought the former of the items to his attention. “What about this thing?”

“That?” Kuzuha reached over and took it from her hand. “I guess I’ll hang onto it for the time begin.”

He realized now how much that freak had a fascination with blades. Kuzuha still had a few back in his room, collected over time from the unluckier encounters with him. He really shouldn’t hoard them, but one knife away from Auric was one knife less likely to pierce his skin.

“You ever going to return it to that vampire?” The spirit asked.

He shrugged, “Who knows… maybe someday if we miraculously become friends, I’ll figure that out.”

Shiina laughed again, to which he couldn’t help but also chuckle along with at the ridiculous idea. They left the bright, grassy area behind, disappearing behind the trees of their forest.

* * *

A day later, Kuzuha made his way to Kanae’s town. It was only late Autumn, but the morning air was cold enough that he was able see his breath.

Having a cloak was good for this weather, and he was sure there would be many others also wearing them in town, allowing him to better blend in.

 _…I almost had to break curfew for this._ He absently thought as he approached the gates.

His steps unconsciously slowed as he drew nearer. Today, he was going be surrounded by humans, and he needed to be as cautious as he could.

A part of him was already regretting that he had agreed to go, now that he was here. But he knew that he had made his commitment, and that Kanae was waiting for him.

There was a bigger reason for this too, he had to remind himself. This whole day was going to be spent with Kanae, and he couldn’t let that go to waste.

Kuzuha knew that after today they would need to part; hopefully not permanently, but still for an indefinite amount of time. He didn’t have the will to say it before, but he knew he had to do it now, or else he would continually be risking his friend’s safety.

_Today, after this whole thing is over, I need to tell him. If something ended up happening to him because of me…_

He couldn’t even finish the thought.

Giving an irate sigh, Kuzuha pushed it out of his head, focusing back on the present. Staring at the open gates before him, he compelled himself to walk through.

Worrying about it now wouldn't do him any good, and the day was just beginning.

_I shouldn’t let it go to waste._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of this chapter’s slow start, the next one will have more knkz content (it being centered around the fundraiser/festival thing). Kuzuha’s character development is important to me, and this chapter was part of its foundation.
> 
> \---
> 
> Personally, I think stories with a lot of chapters tend to look overwhelming… I wanted to keep it at 10 because that’s a good number, but with how much I have planned in each Version, I suddenly feel like that cap may increase, especially with the page limit I've set for myself. [Edit: I think it's obvious now, but 10 chapters became impossible ahah;;]
> 
> I know there’s a possibility of making a Series for each Ver as well, but that also seems like a lot of work, so I’m trying to figure out how’s best to proceed.
> 
> Nevertheless; to anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. <3
> 
> It shouldn’t be long, but until the next part is released, please take it easy, my friend.


	4. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 3: Aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knkz content filled chapter for youuu. (Thank you for your patience again.)
> 
> I want to say, I read all your comments; they really make my day! I want to do better at responding to everyone who takes time to write one, but I wish Ao3 didn’t count replies from the author, because then the numbers are inflated.
> 
> I’ll still respond though, because thank you so much for everything. :’)
> 
> To my beta, who reviewed this chapter at an ungodly hour of the night, and to the readers who have returned, or gotten this far, I give you my most heartfelt thanks. Let’s all do our best!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

Kuzuha walked through the gates of the town as subtly as he could. He noticed that the main road wasn’t very busy yet, possibly due to how early it was, but he still did his best to try and avoid the humans that were currently out and about. 

Kanae had told him that the event was going to be held at the Cathedral, and as he began following the signs that directed him to his destination, the vampire observed how much the town had changed in comparison to when he had last visited it years ago. 

Its development had increased significantly, with many more shops and cozy eateries filling the marketplace. 

In the distance, he could see the town’s plaza and some different structures that weren’t there before, each with varying design complexity regarding whatever events they may have held inside. 

The rest of the town that surrounded the area was made up of residences for the humans who lived there. 

For a moment, Kuzuha wondered how much of the growth was contributed by the labor of monsters, but the question vanished as his eyes fell upon a familiar path lined with trees.

He wasn’t usually sentimental, but seeing this path filled him with so much nostalgia. Within his memories, Kuzuha saw himself on that summer day as a young vampire, leaving Dola’s side and making his way through here, not knowing any better.

He smiled a bit, understanding that if he hadn’t done so, he would’ve never gotten to meet Kanae again. It was one of the times he appreciated his curiosity. 

Recovering from reminiscence, he continued his walk, noticing that there were some colorful streamers hanging amongst the autumn leaves, along with some welcoming signs; probably due to the fundraiser that was occurring today.

Finally, he saw the tall building with ornate stained-glass windows and a cross at the top. 

_…At least it seems that this Cathedral has remained the same over the years._

In preparation for the festival-like atmosphere, there were already some booths set up with humans behind them, organizing their goods. 

Other stalls were still in the process of being built, and among them, Kuzuha managed to spot Kanae, directing some townsfolk on building what looked like one of the game attractions. 

Before the vampire could decide to stay where he was or go to him, Kanae turned around towards the entrance and saw him. Instantly, there was a smile and, after saying some words to the others, he left them, eagerly making his way over to the vampire. 

Something looked different about the human today, Kuzuha noticed. 

“Kuzuha, good morning. I’m glad you could make it.” He happily greeted him.

“Good morning, Kanae…” He replied, “…Are those new?”

“Oh, these?” In response, Kanae adjusted the circular glasses that were now sitting on the bridge of his nose, “Yep, just received them a few days ago. Recently, I got my eyes checked and it turns out they’re not as good as they used to be. I feel like I can still see fine without these, but the doctor recommends I get used to them for a little bit.” 

Then playfully, Kanae tilted his head. “What do you think? Do you like them? Era helped me pick them out, saying they suited me.”

The vampire gave a dull smile, knowing that he was acting like this on purpose. “You look like an old man with them.”

“How rude. You surely can’t mean that.”

At Kanae’s unamused glare Kuzuha couldn’t hold back his laugh, “You’re right, I- I don’t mean it. They do look good on you, Kanae.”

“Hey, Kanakana!” Someone suddenly called, catching both of their attention. 

Farther off, Kuzuha could see a girl carrying a large box. She looked familiar; or at least, that curly, golden hair of hers did. 

While she was also a bit older now, the vampire felt that she was most likely the shy orphan named Era he had met when they were children; the same person that Kanae frequently spoke about on occasion during their meetups.

“Hurry up and finish your flirting with that poor man! I need help!” She yelled, “This stuff’s frikken’ heavy!”

_…Flirting?_

Maybe Kuzuha was wrong? 

“You don’t have to shout so early in the morning, Era, I’m coming.” Kanae replied. 

So, he wasn’t wrong? The vampire was almost dumbfounded. This was really the same girl he met long ago? She seemed nothing like how he remembered from before. 

She may had been a bit defensive of Kanae when they first met, but he thought he had known her to be much more soft-spoken than what she just projected.

“Well, since you’re here now Kuzuha, let’s get to work and finish before the children wake up.” Kanae took the vampire’s hand, startling him with how warm he was in contrast with the cold morning. “Stay close to me today. If you’re ever feeling overwhelmed, let me know and I’ll keep you out of sight.” 

With that said, he led the other into the Cathedral’s courtyard towards Era.

Kuzuha’s grip on his friend’s hand tightened, and he kept his head down as he was led through the path littered with humans.

_Perhaps its best to just listen to what Kanae says for now._

“Era, I’ve brought my friend to help us.” Kanae said as she placed the box on the ground with a clunk and began taking out the various items. “For myself, I don’t quite remember… but he says you’ve met him before?” 

She looked up at the vampire, and Kuzuha did his best to not instantly avert his gaze. 

The sun was rising, and his eyes only glowed when the moon was trading places with it, so he knew he would be fine in that regard. However, he couldn’t help but still feel awkward around humans, no matter how friendly they seemed. 

“We’ve met?” Era asked, standing up and dusting off her apron. 

“Supposedly… but if you haven’t, then let me introduce you. This is Kuzuha.” 

A look of realization crossed her face, “…Ohh.” She smiled, “The one Kanakana goes off to visit every now and again, huh? You’d best be careful; he has a string of heartbreaks around here.”

Chuckling mischievously, she continued, “If the others hear that the one Kanae talks about so much is present, they’ll probably jump you.” 

“Hey…you really shouldn’t say things like that, especially if they’re not true. You’ll scare him.” Kanae replied. 

Kuzuha couldn’t tell if his friend sounded embarrassed or annoyed, but he still found it a little amusing. So there _did_ exist someone who could potentially get under his skin.

Era just laughed. “Okay, okay… but yes, I think we have met before; that was such a long time ago, though. I remember we were all just little kids when we saw each other. Kuzuha, right? You can call me Era.” 

Then, with her blue eyes taking an interested expression, she moved closer to inspect him. “You’re pretty tall. Are you taller than Kanae?” 

Kuzuha hesitated, taking a step backwards and internally apologizing if it seemed rude, but Kanae intervened for him. 

“Era, remember what I told you? He’s not used to being in a town this big with this many people, so he’s a bit nervous.” He explained with a smile. “Let him get used to everyone first before you start approaching him like that.”

“Huh? O-Oh.” Her eyes bounced back and forth between the two of them. “I see…well, okay. Then is he at least good with a hammer? We need to repair the ball tossing stall; it’s starting to lean over again.” 

At the question, Kanae turned his attention to Kuzuha expectantly, squeezing his hand for reassurance. 

Kuzuha hadn’t noticed that he was still holding onto him. “Uh…yes, it should be alright. I’ve had experience building and repairing things.” He answered, looking at her.

She gave another smile. “Great! There are a few more stalls around there that need to be set up, and then we should be all good. I’ll leave the heavy lifting to you lovely couple and begin bringing in the tables and chairs with the others.” 

_L-Lovely what?_ Kuzuha gave a confused expression at her candor as she pulled out a toolkit from the box, giving it to Kanae.

“Here you go. Let me know if you need other things and I’ll get them for you.” Taking the now emptied box, she left them. 

Kanae sighed, watching her depart. “That girl…” He began, “She’s… just excited that she’s meeting you.” He explained, looking over at him. “Don’t let what she says bother you, Kuzuha, she’s always crass like that. For some reason all but her mind seemed to have matured correctly over time.”

He looked annoyed, but there was still fondness in his voice. From what Kuzuha understood, Era was the other childhood friend Kanae had, so he was aware of their familiarity.

Briefly he wondered how Gaku and Ichigo were doing. It had been a while since he had visited them.

With Era now gone, Kanae began to lead him to the area where they needed to be.

“Um,” Kuzuha pulled his hand away, which caused the other to turn back to him, almost surprised. “It’s okay, I’m not a child, Kanae.” He spoke. “You don’t have to do that; I’ll stay close to you.” 

For a moment, Kanae looked like he wanted to respond, but instead, he just gave his usual smile and nodded in understanding.

Gestures like taking each other’s hands and keeping them together were nothing new between the two of them. But here, in this different environment with others around, the vampire wanted to be careful, and it wasn’t helping how casual the other was acting.

 _It’s not just that…_ Kuzuha thought, stretching the hand that Kanae had been holding as he followed him. 

_Being called ‘lovely,’ was one thing, but a ‘couple,’ too? That’s completely…_ He sighed, realizing that he was actually embarrassed by the whole ordeal. _Just what impression do they have of me here?_

As they arrived, Kanae looked at the material strewn about. “Wow, this looks like a lot of work…” 

As Era had told them, one of the stalls was leaning uncomfortably, as if it were on its last legs. Rolling up his sleeves, Kanae took the hammer and nails. “We’d better get to work now if we want to finish this in time...” 

While Kanae walked to the leaning one, Kuzuha inspected the rest of the items, gauging how quickly he could put them together. Compared to other projects he required to work on in different towns, these didn’t look nearly as complex.

“This thing looks like it’s going to keel over if we’re not careful… hm?” Kanae reached out, “I think I’ve found the issue;” He called, “These nails weren’t inserted correctly. If we add more, we can probably keep it stable.” 

He pushed the wood forward and something loud snapped, causing the whole thing to fall. “Ah—”

“Kanae!” Immediately, Kuzuha was with him, pulling Kanae aside and keeping the stall from collapsing. “What the hell are you doing? Be careful!” He yelled.

Kanae, glasses askew and shocked, only stared back at the vampire with wide eyes. 

Before he could respond, Kuzuha turned to face the thing, grabbing the top, “Idiot… you pushed this strip, which caused the plank taking all the strain to dislodge itself.” 

Easily shoving it back into an upright position, he continued, “Have you never worked on stuff like this? Here, come over now, you should be able to put the nails in without any issues if I hold it up.” 

At Kanae’s continued silence, Kuzuha looked over at him. “…What?” He asked, noting the other’s stunned expression.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Kanae finally composed himself and made his way over. “I…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that expressive before, Kuzuha.” He managed to chuckle, albeit a little shakily.

“Well, it’s not every day you do something dumb like that. Don’t do it again.”

Standing next to his companion, Kanae placed the nail against the area where the two pieces of wood were now connected.

As he began to hammer the nails in carefully, the vampire gave a small sigh. “…Before you do anything like that again, let me check first to make sure it’s safe. I’d rather something collapse on me than on you, because I know I at least can take it.” 

“You treat me as if I’m so fragile.”

“You humans _are_ fragile compared to us.” 

Kanae laughed at the sourness of his voice. “That’s very kind of you then, Kuzuha. I’ll be more careful, so that I don’t scare you.” There was a gentle smile on his face, and for a moment Kuzuha wondered what it was he looked so happy about.

The stall was fixed, and to make sure it wouldn’t collapse again, Kuzuha shook it a couple of times, nodding in approval when it stood its ground. The two of them turned to the remaining ones that needed to be set up.

“Just leave these to me.” The vampire remarked, taking the toolkit, “Why don’t you start decorating? I have no idea how anything’s supposed to look, so you can handle that. Call me if you need help with something.”

“Are you sure?” Kanae asked.

“Yeah, I work on things like this all the time, so these aren’t going to take long.” 

In truth, Kuzuha really didn’t enjoy doing manual labor at all; any kind of it. It always left him exhausted and annoyed. But for this case, he was concerned about Kanae injuring himself with another stunt like what he had done before, so he decided he would handle the construction for now. 

Time passed as they each did their share of the work, and a little later, a familiar voice called out to them. 

“Hey, Kanakana!” Era called, “We’ve finished the attractions over in the main courtyard. Ms. Gundou and Kanda have arrived, so we can help you out if… huh?” The girl stared at the amount they had completed, shocked. 

Kanae was finishing setting up the last of the stalls, and Kuzuha was hanging the prizes behind him. “Ah, Era! We’ve just finished here too!” Kanae replied to her, brightly. “Can you come over and let me know if this looks good?”

“Are you kidding me?” She approached him, annoyed. “How come you’re so efficient when your buddy’s here? If you knew you could work this quickly before, then do it all the time!”

“It wasn’t me that did most of this, I simply added the decorations and contributed a little bit.” Kanae explained. “Kuzuha was the one who did the building.” 

At the sound of his name, the vampire turned a little, as if wondering why he was called.

“Is that so?” Era inspected the work, her expression slowly turning into an impressed one. “Wow… Kuzuha, you should come over and help us repair our fences sometime. Your work is good.” 

As if to prove it, she knocked on the stall easily at first, and then smashed her fist into it, startling them.

“Hey, be careful with that…” Kanae replied, lifting his hands. But the stall didn’t sway. 

“You’ve built it so sturdy in such a short amount of time. That’s amazing!” Satisfied, Era smiled at the vampire. “Thank you for coming to help us; I’m glad you’re here. Seriously, you saved us a lot of effort with this.” 

To her kind words, Kuzuha began to blush. It was the first time a human other than Kanae had ever thanked him for something. “I-It was nothing…” He answered quietly.

“What was that?” Era asked, but Kuzuha just turned around, bashfully trying to get the rest of the prizes up. 

“Anyway, since we’re nearly done here…” Kanae began, taking the attention off his friend, “Can you do us a favor and finish putting the rest together? Sister Cleaire should be waking the children up around now, and I’d like to help her.”

“Sure thing. Is Kuzu going with you?” 

_Kuzu?_ The vampire repeated in his head, confused.

“Yes, he’s going to be my partner for the day, so where I go, he goes.” There was a light laugh at the end of the sentence, and he felt Kanae tap his shoulder. “Come with me, Kuzuha. Era will handle it from here.” He gently tugged on the other’s arm, encouraging him to follow.

As they left her behind, the vampire noticed that they were heading towards the back of the Cathedral. 

“…Say, Kuzuha,” His friend spoke, breaking the silence between them as they continued walking, “Does this place look familiar to you at all?” He asked, turning to look at him with a smile.

Kuzuha began to look around the area. Other than the trees seeming the same as the ones at the entrance, nothing particularly stood out. Doing his best to recall but not getting anywhere, he was about to answer when some movement caught his attention.

The vampire looked towards one of the flowerbeds, and was startled to see the flowers staring back at him. Except it wasn’t the flowers, it was just a black cat with yellow eyes. 

“Oh, hey there, Roto.” Kanae greeted the feline as it began to approach them. Kuzuha watched as his companion kneeled, reaching out and petting the cat. It was only then that he managed to remember.

“Hey… Kanae, this is where we first met, isn’t it?” He asked, to which Kanae looked up at him. 

The surprise was evident on his face, and Kuzuha gave a pained response, “Don’t give me that look. It might have taken a minute, but that’s it, isn’t it?” 

Roto suddenly left Kanae’s side to go to the vampire. After inspecting him for a moment, the cat began rubbing its itself friendlily against his cloak. 

At Kuzuha’s confused face, Kanae laughed. “Roto’s just being cute. He probably knows your scent from me whenever I come back from my visits to you. But you actually remember.” Standing back up, he smiled. “I didn’t think you would. That’s nice.”

The vampire noticed that the smile Kanae had now was that same smile from when they were fixing the stall. It was subtle, but there was something different about it. It seemed more…demure, somehow? 

Before he could think further on it, the laughter of kids could be heard, and Roto scampered off. 

“Ah, the children look like they’re awake.” Kanae mentioned, walking to his companion’s side. “Come on, Kuzuha, let’s go see them.” 

Kuzuha felt Kanae touch his hand again as if to hold it, only to give up halfway, pulling it slightly with his palm and fingers as he moved forward from him. 

_Hm?_ The gesture puzzled the vampire. 

Maybe it had to do with Kuzuha telling Kanae to not hold his hand earlier, but the way he had brushed against him just now was so gentle, coy almost. As if he were playing with him. 

_…What a weirdo._ Giving it no more thoughts, he continued to follow the other.

A little farther away, Kuzuha saw a smaller structure, still connected to the Cathedral, but part of its own space. It looked to be the orphanage. Within its front yard, several children were playing, monitored by a blonde nun, who watched them gently. 

Once she caught sight of Kanae, she stood up with her features lighting. “Hello, Brother Kanae, good morning.” She called.

The children also turned their attention to him, mimicking the greeting with varying levels of enthusiasm. 

“Hello Sister Cleaire, everyone… good morning. Have you eaten your breakfast already?” Kanae replied with a smile, opening the gated part of the cross hatched fence that separated the front of the orphanage from the rest of the courtyard.

Kuzuha carefully followed, unsure of how to act.

As soon as Kanae had greeted everyone and the children went back to their activities, Cleaire’s hazel eyes turned to the one that accompanied him. “Who’s this with you?” She asked. 

“Ah, right.” Kanae straightened, gesturing to him, “I believe you and Era have met him already, but as Era mentioned, it was a while ago. This is my friend, Kuzuha.” 

Just like with Era, realization overcame her face. “Oh… you’re Kuzuha.” She repeated and gave a small curtsy. “Yes, I do recall. You’ve grown so much, just like Brother Kanae here.” 

With a smile, she continued, “Thank you for your dedicated traveling. He speaks so much about you, so I know that you are dear to him. I’m glad that he has you as a friend.”

“Sister Cleaire, please, you’re embarrassing me...” Kanae replied with a shy chuckle, trying to keep her from saying anymore. 

Kuzuha, however, only gave a timid bow to her curtsy, amazed at how different this greeting was in comparison to Era’s. “I-It’s no trouble for me Sister Cl...” 

Something suddenly tugged his cloak and Kuzuha immediately gripped it tightly, turning around with accusatory eyes and thinking that someone was trying to pull it off.

His glare was traded for bemusement when he saw several children standing at his feet, staring up at him. “Uh…” He began.

With a laugh, Kanae placed a hand on the vampire’s shoulder, “Guys, be nice.” He said with a smile, “This is one of my friends, you know? This is Kuzuha.” He introduced. 

“You’re Kuzuha?” One of the children repeated. It was a girl with purple pigtails. “The one that Kanakana always goes to visit? Can you please give him back to us?”

 _Huh?_ A look of mild confusion came over him. _Why even…? You’re asking the wrong person that question..._

“If you’re that Kuzuha, then that means you can lift four us up with your arms really easily, right?” Another child asked. “Brother Kanae said that you could do that.” 

“Ahh…” Sheepishly, Kanae turned away, scratching his face. Kuzuha threw him a suspicious look. 

“I want to be lifted!” One if the children called, as did several others. 

The one with the pigtails only folded her arms, smirking. “Haha, yeah right, no one’s that strong to lift four of us up. He looks weak anyway, so it’s not like he’ll be able to do it. How lame.”

 _Now just a…_

Kuzuha didn’t want to admit that this child calling him weak and lame bothered him that much, but it did. 

“That’s not true at all, Chihiro,” Kanae drawled, overly dramatic and looking hurt. In a playful tone he continued, “I swear, I meant it when I said Kuzuha’s stronger than any of us here! For you to doubt me and need proof is just…” 

He stopped when Kuzuha crouched down, stretching his arms out.

Staring at the purple haired girl, he gave an expectant look, gesturing for her to grab on. At his invitation, she and three other kids did so. 

With a grunt, and way more effort than the vampire had initially thought it would take, Kuzuha managed to lift them all off the ground.

Kanae, Cleaire, and the remaining children all clapped in awe of his achievement.

* * *

_Urgh… I’m beat._ He couldn’t help but think as he dropped more supplies down.

As Kanae had promised him, they were working together, with Kuzuha doing most of the heavy lifting and participating behind the scenes, away from the humans. 

“Ow! Dammit! That’s hot!” The blonde suddenly yelled, pulling back her hand swiftly.

 _Well, majority of the humans._

To that point, Kuzuha, Kanae, and Era were all stationed at a stall, selling strange fish shaped pastries with various fillings in them to the townsfolk and tourists.

“Kuzuha,” Kanae called to him from the register, “Were you able to bring more red bean? We’re almost out, you know.”

“Yes, I’ve brought one box of everything, Kanae.” He replied. 

“Thank you, I knew I could count on you!”

“Shut it, both of you and keep working!” Era yelled over them, hastily filling the remaining fishcakes with custard and closing the lid of one of the molds.

Flipping it over, she turned to the vampire. “Kuzu, can you start getting the batter ready for the next set of cakes?” She asked, efficiently placing some finished ones into colorful napkins. 

“Sure...” The vampire muttered and quickly walked over to the designated area, gathering the ingredients so that he could begin.

“You know, you could help him, Era.” Kanae said to her, before handing one of the goods to a customer with a smile and some words of gratitude. 

“No way, you know how much I suck at actually cooking, so just leave the last minute touches to me instead, like usual.”

“Then how about we trade places and I’ll help Kuzuha do the cooking and the decorating?”

“Heck no! You’re the whole reason we have a line at our stall, and we want to bring that money in, don’t we? So, turn around and keep smiling at everyone!” 

Kuzuha smirked a little bit at their conversation as he prepared the new batter. But Era wasn’t kidding; Kanae being at the front of this stall was apparently an attraction in itself.

So many of the townsfolk had gathered, and some of them didn’t leave the register even after receiving their order. They all seemed eager to talk with him, specifically about his new glasses. Like it or not, he was incredibly popular, and Era knew to take advantage of it.

 _I wonder if we move to another booth, will it also end up having a long line, just because Kanae’s at it?_

“Hello,” Someone suddenly called, appearing from the back of their stall. “We’re here to trade shifts.” 

Cleaire had arrived out of her usual uniform, wearing some casual clothes and her hair tied up. Along with her was a woman with purple hair, and a man with orange hair and slim eyes.

“Great! Just in time.” Era said with a smile. “There are a few more left in the mold, so let me just finish this batch, and then we’ll leave the rest to you!”

Cleaire looked over at Kuzuha, who was diligently finishing his task, stirring the batter with a whisk. “Kuzuha, have you met these two yet?” She asked. 

From the large bowl, the vampire nervously looked up to see who Cleaire was talking about. Kanae was still busy with the front, so he needed to do his best with introductions by himself this time. 

At his gaze, Cleaire continued, “This is Gundou Mirei, a friend of mine and one of our schoolteachers. And this is Kanda Shoichi, a fellow priest of our Cathedral. He’s also part of our public relations committee with the town.” 

To the other two, she gestured to the vampire. “This is Kanae’s friend, the one that visits him from one of the further villages, named Kuzuha.”

“Ohh, so you’re the Kuzuha we hear so much about!” The man with narrow eyes repeated with a smile. 

The woman with purple hair also smiled, folding her arms, “Well, for a moment I actually thought that Kanae was making you up! He always talked about you, but never really gave us anything solid. I’m glad we finally get to meet you.” Politely, she gave a slight bow. “Calling me Gundou is fine.”

“And calling me Kanda is alright.” With introductions out of the way, Kanda continued, “Thanks once again for traveling all the way out here to help with this. It means a lot that we may be able to get our children to go on that trip to the Capital with Gundou’s students.”

The teacher agreed with him. “Of course, it depends on how much we’re able to make today, so let’s do our best and not give up. Although, I must say, Kuzuha, your stall appears to be doing wonderfully.” 

“It’s only thanks to everyone’s hard work.”

The vampire faced his companion, who was now by his side. Kanae gave a smile to the others. “Thank you for trading shifts with us. I’ve finally managed to get away from the register; I didn’t want us to lose any customers, so I did my best to convince them to stay in line.” He chuckled. 

“Kanakana’s just being modest.” Era replied, appearing at Kuzuha’s other side. “Anyone would have stayed if he had asked as politely as he did.” 

“Well then! Let’s not keep the customers waiting.” Cleaire began. “Enjoy your break, and look around for a bit. Our next trade off will be in the afternoon.” 

Era gave them a thumbs up while they resumed where they had left off. Facing the other two, she announced, “I’m going to go take a look at the other food stalls, I’m starving. You guys got plans?” 

“We’ll probably eat as well and then wander around for a bit, if time allows it.” Kanae answered her. “Don’t wait for us, Era. We’ll catch up with you later.” 

“Right, gotcha. I didn’t quite want to be third wheel, anyway.” With a smile at both of their puzzled looks, Era began to leave. “I’ll see you later; and don’t you dare be late when our shift resumes!”

“We won’t.” Kanae responded, waving. Turning to his companion, he softened, “How are you holding up? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine…” Other than his arms being a little sore, Kuzuha did believe he was feeling alright. He inwardly noted to himself how strange it was that someone was checking up on him after doing physical work. 

As they began to decide what to do next, several children approached them, catching their attention. Kuzuha recognized them as some of the orphans. 

“Brother Kanae.” One of them asked, tugging the cuff of his sleeve. “We want to win some prizes at the shooting game, but none of us can manage to hit the targets. Can you help?”

“Ah…” Kanae looked down at the kids, and then back at his friend, as if having a hard time making his decision.

“…You can go, Kanae, I don’t mind.” The vampire answered. 

“Why don’t you come with us, then?” He suggested, “Come take a look around with me, while we’re at it.” Kanae turned to the children, “Yes, I’ll meet you there. Go save us a spot in line.” 

As they left, he once again turned to Kuzuha, giving his companion a hopeful, expectant look. 

Uncomfortably, Kuzuha scanned the liveliness of the fundraiser. He had been too busy to notice before, but there were so many humans out and about; more than he had seen in a good while. It was almost as busy as the marketplace, if not more energetic. 

He was hesitant… but if he stuck close to Kanae, he would probably be fine. It wasn’t like he could disagree, with the expression his friend was giving him, anyway.

“…Okay, I’ll go with you.”

His demeanor lightening, Kanae reached for the vampire’s hand and stopped midway, as if realizing what he did. Instead, with a musing noise, he scratched his neck with a awkward smile, averting his gaze.

Kuzuha wanted to say something about it. He was beginning to feel bad that he had told Kanae not to touch him, when it was apparently a habit of his friend to do so whenever they were together. 

Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut short when Kanae turned around, beginning to walk ahead of him. “The game stalls aren’t far off, but do stay close to me. It would be troublesome if we got separated in this crowd, Kuzuha.” 

He gave a sound of acknowledgment. 

As Kanae moved forward, Kuzuha focused his attention on the back of his friend’s head, eventually falling to the empty palm at his side. Watching it sway, he absentmindedly began to to reach out. 

_I know it had bothered me earlier before, but…_ He thought, almost touching him.

_For Kanae… even being around this many people, he doesn’t seem to care. If our roles had been reversed, he wouldn’t have been concerned. He… probably wouldn’t have brushed me off, like the way I did to him._

Just as he was about to make contact, they had reached the stall and Kuzuha caught himself, quickly pulling his hand back. 

_…The heck’s gotten into me?_ He briefly pondered, realizing what he had begun to think and do.

The children were all eagerly waiting, and the vampire saw the girl with purple hair and pigtails there too, holding a toy rifle curiously. He believed that Kanae had called her Chihiro earlier.

“Chihiro, are you going to play?” His companion asked her, confirming Kuzuha’s thought. 

“I don’t know… it looks cool, but everyone says that this is a boy’s game and that I’d be no good at it.” She replied, putting the toy down sadly. 

“That’s nonsense, who told you that?” Kanae eyed the other children, who either shook their heads or looked at each other curiously. “This game is for everyone to play. There aren’t such things as games meant specifically for boys or girls here.” 

Picking up the toy gun, Kanae gave it to her, “Here. Which prize are you aiming for?” 

“That teddy bear.” She pointed at the one she specified, “That’s the one that you and Sister Cleaire made together right?”

He gave touched smile, “Well, Sister Cleaire did most of the work, I only added the patch on the arm. That’s very sweet of you though, Chihiro. Alright, then…” 

Kuzuha watched as Kanae directed her on how to properly hold the toy rifle. He knew his friend was patient, but he never knew him to be this patient. 

With everything that was going on, to the preparation of the fundraiser, the work at their stall, the children, and even dealing with the clueless vampire constantly, Kanae somehow still seemed incredibly easy-going.

“There you go.” He then said, “Now, if you hold the rifle like how I instructed, all you have to do is aim, and trust yourself.”

Chihiro held the toy steadily, pausing for a moment as she stared at her target. Finally, she pulled the trigger, and the dummy bullet hit the plushie she wanted in its middle. An excited smile overcame her features. “Kanakana, I did it!” 

“That’s right, you did!” Kanae accepted the triumphant embrace she quickly gave him. “You hardly swayed at all, Chihiro! You’re a natural at this game!” 

Kuzuha couldn’t help smiling a little at their behavior. Typically for him, he believed that all children were brats, but today, Kanae was proving that there may have been some nicer qualities to them. 

_She still called me lame though, and I’m not letting that slide just yet._

“I’ll play some more!” Chihiro then announced, after receiving her bear. “It really is a lot of fun!”

“Ah, in that case, I’d better get the prizes that these guys want before you win all of them.” Kanae straightened, this time taking the toy rifle for himself. 

As he turned to the children, asking what toys they wanted, a hint of curiosity overcame Kuzuha and he wondered if his companion were any good at these types of things. Kanae had sounded pretty confident. 

But wasn’t he also too gentle? Even if it was a toy, the thought of Kanae holding a firearm, let alone using it well, was almost ridiculous. 

After confirming with the children, Kanae faced the vampire, “What about you, Kuzuha?” He asked with a smile. “Do you want anything? Since the Cathedral gets a lot of its income from donations, most of these prizes were handmade by Sister Cleaire, Era, and me, so they’re one of a kind.”

Kuzuha almost thought about it. Almost.

“I’m okay.” He only answered, figuring that even if somehow Kanae managed to win something for him, a stuffed animal would probably appear too out of place in the castle. 

It would also be at the risk of getting destroyed by his peers if discovered, which would be both a shame and a bit of an embarrassment for him if that happened.

“You sure?” His friend asked. After getting a short confirmation in response, he shrugged, “Alright then, your loss.” Pushing his glasses up a little, Kanae assertively raised the toy rifle to his eyeline and held steady.

For a moment, Kuzuha stared, absorbed by his companion’s appearance before him. 

_...I don’t think I’ve ever seen that expression on him before._

Kanae looked so serious and sure, with unwavering concentration. Even though it were fake, his grip and intention displayed a respect for the rifle, as if it were genuine.

Aiming the barrel at the first stuffed animal chosen, he pulled the trigger. 

Pop!

At the sound of the rubber bullet launching and hitting the plushie directly in the head, Kanae aimed for the next target, and then the next one in perfect succession. 

The vampire was stunned; Kanae was actually amazing at this game.

Where, when, and how did he learn to shoot that accurately? As soon as he asked himself the question, Kanae finished, pulling the toy rifle back and letting out a cool exhale. 

Apparently, it wasn’t just Kuzuha impressed by him; the stall moderator, children, and several bystanders were also applauding. Kanae smiled at all of them, a few humble words of gratitude leaving him. 

After placing the toy gun back down, he once again turned towards the vampire as the prizes were collected. “…Did I impress you or something?” He asked, with a playful laugh, “Your eyes are huge.” 

Instantly, Kuzuha’s incredulity was replaced by embarrassment. Looking away, he appreciated that Kanae had stopped teasing him to get back to helping the children. 

There was a feeling in Kuzuha's chest that he couldn’t explain. He _had_ been impressed, sure, but that didn’t seem to be the cause of it. Perhaps it was a whole new level of admiration?

Trying his best to figure it out, Kuzuha was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of others loudly asking Kanae to win prizes for them, too. 

Seeing how flustered his friend had suddenly become with the children clinging to his legs and the attention of the surrounding townsfolk currently on him, Kuzuha smirked.

 _…I wonder if Era wasn’t lying when she said that he had a string of heartbreaks here._

Eventually, Kanae surrendered to their requests. After a few more games at several stalls, doing his best to win the prizes that everyone wanted, and occasionally checking in with the vampire, he finally declined the next batch of appeals. 

“I’d better go eat before I resume my shift; my apologies everyone.” He announced. 

The disappointment could be heard, to which he just laughed in response. “It would be unfair if I was the only one who got to experience the games; please try them out for yourselves as well! Everyone at the Cathedral worked hard on them for you.” 

Having them pull away from him at last, he turned back to his companion. “…Sorry about that.” He remarked. 

If Kuzuha hadn’t known him for as long as he did, he would’ve assumed that Kanae was still acting humble, if not a little self conscious. But he did know him, and he could tell past his smile that his friend was slightly annoyed by the whole thing. 

“It’s okay.” The vampire responded with a chuckle. “Besides, it was entertaining watching you play the games.” The stalls that Kanae had struggled with in particular were the most amusing, but he decided to keep that to himself. 

At his words, Kanae’s usual demeanor returned, “Are you hungry?” He asked. “How is your appetite?” 

Kuzuha noted to himself that it wasn’t as good as it used to be, but knew that Kanae needed a rest. “We can eat.” Cautiously, he began to look around, wondering if there was a place they could sit.

As if thinking the same thing, Kanae faced the direction of the Cathedral. “Ah, that reminds me…” He began, “There’s a garden on the left side of our chapel that’s off limits from the festival. Can you go wait for me there while I get us some food?” 

“You don’t want me to go with you?” 

“It’s alright.” He turned back to the other, “I know you must be overwhelmed. I already dragged you with me to the shooting game, and that lasted much longer than I thought it would. You deserve a break.”

“You deserve a break, too.” 

“And I’ll share it with you in the garden, Kuzuha.” He gave him a dubious look, “Unless… would you like me to walk with you there first before I get our lunches?”

Kuzuha felt a bit bothered by the tone of his voice. It was as if Kanae were speaking to him like he were one of the orphans. “Uh… no.” Scratching his face, he answered, “Fine, I get it… left of the Cathedral, right? I’ll wait there for you.”

Kanae smiled, laughing at the vampire’s mild expression. After exchanging food preferences, the duo left each other’s side for the first time that day. 

Habitually, being surrounded by so many humans and alone, Kuzuha pulled his hood down, keeping his gaze to the floor so that others wouldn’t see him.

As he had assumed earlier in the morning, even though it was midday, it was still chilly, and many of the participants present were also wearing cloaks to stay warm.

Whether or not they were human or monster was unknown, but he didn’t care. He was just glad he didn’t stand out.

Nearing the specified area, the crowd had begun to thin, and he began to relax a little. He knew that he shouldn’t let his guard down too much, but at least he felt like he could breathe a bit easier.

“Hey! Let go!” 

Kuzuha slowed his route for a moment, hearing some shouting. Further ahead of him within the isolated area, he saw three children and immediately recognized Chihiro’s purple pigtails. 

Two boys were with her, one of them pulling at the stuffed bear she had won from the shooting game, and the other pulling on her shoulders. On her end, she gripped her bear tightly, with trembling knuckles.

“I told you that I wanted this one! Why did you choose it!” The boy pulling on the plushie yelled.

“You had your chance, and you gave up!” Chihiro yelled back. “I won it fair and square, so it’s mine! Let go!”

“It wasn’t fair! Admit it! You only won it because Brother Kanae helped you!”

She was nearly dragged forward as the boy tugging the stuffed animal pulled harder, almost forcing it out of her hands. “You’re going to break it!” She yelled, “Let go!”

“You let go!”

Kuzuha watched as he continued walking. They were just children being children, fighting over toys. He wondered if he should intervene, but then what? He didn’t know how to handle kids, let alone a dispute between them.

Finally, Chihiro glared at the other, “Okay, fine! Go back to the shooting stall and pick another prize! I’ll go with you and help you win that one like how Brother Kanae helped me, but this bear is mine!”

“Help me?” The boy repeated, sounding insulted, “I don’t need your help at that game! I’m not like you!” 

“Well, then, it’s not my fault you’re so stubborn and just suck at it more than I do!”

Suddenly, the second boy who had been holding her shoulders, escalated to pulling on her hair instead. “Ow!” Chihiro yelled, being hauled to the ground and losing her grip on the plushie.

The one now holding the stuffed animal smiled at his friend, and they began to make their escape, with Chihiro yelling after them.

They were heading for the exit back to the main courtyard, which was the direction Kuzuha was coming from. 

_…I really don’t need to get involved in this…_ He briefly thought to himself. But once the boys reached his side, one following the other, he stuck his leg out, successfully tripping them both. 

Gracelessly, they collapsed on themselves, startled by the interference. With the plushie fallen away from the boy’s hands, Kuzuha began to retrieve it. 

“Hey, geezer!” The kid yelled instantaneously, “That’s mine!” 

_Like hell it is, you brat._

Ignoring him, Kuzuha picked it up and began making his way towards Chihiro. 

The boy stood up behind him. “Give that back!” He yelled, but before he could accuse Kuzuha any further, his friend was already encouraging him to leave, not wanting to get any more involved. 

After what sounded like frustrated reluctance, the child called, “I’m going to tell Ms. Gundou, and then you’ll be in for it!” 

Kuzuha could hear their footsteps departing, and he sighed.

 _So even here in the human realm, there exist bullies like that._

He wasn’t too worried about their shallow threat. Both he and Kanae had witnessed Chihiro winning the toy at the stall, so there wasn’t much weight to it.

Chihiro was still on the ground, looking up at him with watery eyes as he offered his hand. “…You’re Kanakana’s friend.” She noted, accepting his help. Receiving her bear from him, she hugged it tightly. “Thank you…” 

With the stuffed animal returned, Kuzuha was going to take his leave, but he stopped when Chihiro sniffled. 

“Do you think they’re right?” She asked him. “They said that I didn’t deserve this bear, and that me winning it was just because Kanakana was there to help me win it. Maybe if he wasn’t, I...” 

“Who was the one that actually managed to hit the toy?” Kuzuha asked, and she looked back up at him. “Was it Kanae? I’m pretty sure it was you, wasn’t it?”

As if contemplating his words, she gazed down at her plushie. “Yeah… but…” 

Kuzuha internally felt like he shouldn’t push the conversation with her anymore, and that human disputes, no matter how petty, should be solved between humans only.

But the more he tried to find a reason to leave, the more he was just reminded of his circumstances back in his castle, and how awful he would feel after each attack launched on him day after day.

Chihiro was only a child, and it really wasn’t fair, being detested just because she so happened to be good at something.

Finally deciding against his better judgement, he crouched down to her level.

“...Listen.” He began, “Those brats are just jealous. And they’re too dumb to accept that you’re better than they are at that game. Sometimes, when you’re talented, having people like that can’t be helped. They might say and do hurtful things, but in the end, you’re still the one who won the prize, and you did it without Kanae physically keeping you steady. He only told you what to do, and you listened to him.” 

Turning away and recalling the interactions with his peers, Kuzuha continued, “Jerks like those… don’t let them get to you. You’re better than that. You’re better than them.”

Chihiro’s eyes were wide at his words, and after a moment, she stepped forward, giving him a hug.

Shocked, and unsure of what to do, he paused, then awkwardly patted her back in response. 

“Thank you, Mr…” She began. 

“Uh, just ‘Kuzuha’ is okay.” He replied, pulling away from her. “And you’re Chihiro, right?”

She nodded, finally looking like she had regained her confidence. “Yep!” With a smile on her face she continued, “I’m sorry I called you lame earlier… you’re actually really cool and really strong. Kanakana is so lucky he has a friend like you.”

It was Kuzuha’s turn to stare at her with wide eyes. Slightly blushing, a small smile crossed his mouth, and he scratched the back of his neck, looking away shyly. “…Thanks.” 

He didn’t catch the look of wonder and curiosity that overcame her expression as he straightened back to his normal height.

* * *

Before parting with her, Chihiro mentioned that she would tell Gundou the truth if those boys actually reached out to the teacher. 

They didn’t appear to be part of the orphanage, which was a good thing to Kuzuha, as even he had a hard time imagining Kanae or Cleaire keeping their patience with brats like them.

He was more worried about Chihiro encountering those two without him or the other grownups present, but she assured him that she would stay within the crowd and meet back up with her friends in no time. She was only alone now because she wanted to drop her bear off inside.

With that detour out of the way, the vampire resumed his path to the garden.

Passing a makeshift sign that stated no entry, he saw the specified area, covered in sunlight. Kanae wasn’t there yet.

Making his way to the shaded benches against the Cathedral’s side, Kuzuha sat down, resting his head against the building. Finally being away from the crowd and humans granted him some welcome peace.

He didn’t want to admit it directly to his friend, but he really was drained. Working and being surrounded by this many people was taking its toll, but Kuzuha found that it was still different from the labor he had to regularly participate in. 

While there was some construction at the beginning, most of the work today consisted of making food, and instead of being adjacent to fellow monsters, he was stationed between two humans constantly bickering with each other.

He couldn’t really understand it, but somehow, even with how weary he was, this was more pleasant than he would’ve thought to imagine. 

It probably had something to do with remaining close with Kanae throughout the day as well. That in itself was nice.

Recalling how natural Kanae was when he interacted with others, and how even-tempered he managed to remain considering the hectic environment, he couldn’t help but admire him a little more. 

Kuzuha knew that, just from listening to the stories Kanae told him on the hill, his friend had molded himself into someone who could work with many people; but today was the first time he got to see it in action. It was interesting to witness.

Something suddenly jumped up onto the bench, startling the vampire. “Ah!” He began, staring at the yellow eyes. “Oh… sheesh, you scared me…” 

The black cat made its way to him, rubbing against his arm fondly. Kuzuha responded in kind, petting him. “Roto, right? I remember you. You were a kitten at the time, but you were there that day as well.”

He smiled, "Thanks for showing up earlier. If you hadn't then I probably wouldn't have remembered that Kanae and I had first met in that courtyard..."

With a faraway gaze in his eyes, he looked back at the sunlit garden and the smile faded. 

The work and festival atmosphere were providing a good distraction, but he still shouldn’t forget the overall purpose of this day. 

_That’s right… I still need to tell him about splitting for a while. I’ve already pushed it off for longer than necessary. If I don’t do it soon, it will continue to only get more dangerous from here on out._

Trying to find upsides, the vampire thought about the two of them possibly exchanging letters instead to keep in contact. 

But that would still require him to travel all the way to the tree that Kanae left them at, and the chance of getting found would probably be even more prominent, with the letters piling up as evidence of their relationship. Was there really no other way?

With a concerned look on his features, he once again relaxed his head against the Cathedral. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation; he knew that Kanae would be completely against the whole thing, and would probably even fight him about it. But Kuzuha had to be firm. This was for both of their sakes. 

_That’s right… not just for him, but for me too._ He thought, as he continued to vaguely pet Roto. _…When the time comes to tell him… I wonder just how easily he’ll let me go._

“Surprise!” Someone called.

Kuzuha turned towards the pathway to where the entrance of the garden was, and the dim thoughts immediately left his mind as Kanae approached him, holding some lunchboxes. “Oh, Roto is here too?” He asked.

As if answering him, Roto meowed, climbing onto Kuzuha’s lap and eagerly waiting for the other to join them. 

“Roto, you can’t have this food, this is for us.” Dismissing the feline, Kanae sat down next to the vampire, carefully keeping a lunchbox out of reach of the cat and handing it to him. “Thank you for waiting here for me. I hope it wasn’t too long for you.” 

“You’re fine…” He responded, “And I should be the one thanking you for getting these.” 

Once Kanae had given the box to him, he gently picked Roto up and placed him onto the ground. Roto, possibly understanding that he wasn’t getting anything, began to walk off, disappearing into the garden.

After seeing the cat depart, Kuzuha turned his attention back to his friend and watched as Kanae opened the lid of his lunchbox.

The assorted food looked delicious, but as Kuzuha had thought before, he wasn’t feeling hungry. His appetite had once again become lackluster. 

Kanae, however, was already beginning to scarf his meal down.

“…I would’ve come back a lot sooner, but some of the townsfolk stopped me to chat.” He spoke between his next spoonful.

“Don’t get me wrong; they’re all quite nice, but some of them can be a bit troubling. When I try to leave, it becomes inconvenient when they follow me. I wonder if they understand how awkward it gets.”

Kanae gave a sigh, and Kuzuha chuckled. 

This was more like it; he thought. This Kanae was the Kanae he knew back on the hill. Seeing him in a different light today was nice, but he had missed this. 

“You’re probably just too kind to everyone.” The vampire stated. “With the way people crowd around you and how likeable you are, it’s not surprising that some will unknowingly begin to take advantage of it.”

“You sound like Era.” Kanae responded, taking another bite dismissively. “Really, Kuzuha… I’m just good at making it look good. It’s tiring even for me to keep up those appearances. At least with you, I don’t have to act; I can just be myself without having to worry.”

If that were true, Kuzuha couldn’t tell. From what he observed, the way Kanae acted with him was similar to how he acted with the townsfolk. But according to his friend, he was apparently more genuine around the vampire.

It was an offhanded statement, but Kuzuha still felt a little warmed by those words. 

“Ah, speaking of Era, I’m glad that you got to reconnect with her and Sister Cleaire today. As I thought, you guys seem to be getting along alright.” He looked over at Kuzuha expectantly for confirmation.

“Yeah, we’re doing okay. It’s not bothersome when I’m with them or anything.” Kuzuha replied, “…Although I’ve got to say, Era is pretty different from how I remembered her…”

An amused look crossed Kanae’s face. “Wow, so you’re saying you met her before she became ‘Gibara?’ I really can’t believe I don’t remember that.” 

At the vampire’s wondering look, he continued, “It’s a joke among Sister Cleaire and the children. Whenever Era is acting like her ridiculous self, they call her Gibara, which is a play on her last name.” 

He shook his head, “It turns out that this is just how she really is and likes to act. But deep down, she’s still the polite and caring Era that we all know. I suppose when ‘Gibara’ comes out, it just depends on who she’s talking to.” 

_…So, I guess that would mean that she’s comfortable enough to act that way with me, even though we’ve only met once before?_

Kanae had no reason to lie to him when he said he actively talked about the vampire to Era and Cleaire, but he probably understood now just how much his friend appeared to do so. 

If the others constantly reiterating it wasn’t enough proof, Era acting and treating him the same way she would with familiar friends, was. 

_‘Gibara,’ huh?_

“…She and some of the kids called you something different, also.” 

“Hm? Oh… yeah. ‘Kanakana’ is the nickname they gave me. It’s cute, isn’t it?” Playfully nudging the other, he continued, “You can call me Kanakana, too, if you’d like. But if you do that, then I get to call you Kuzu.” 

“I’m good.” Kuzuha replied with a short scoff, “Calling you Kanae is fine.” 

“Aww, such a shame.” Kanae took another spoonful. 

In the short silence that followed, Kuzuha finally opened his lunchbox, taking a sparing bite. It didn’t taste like much, but this was more so that he wouldn’t just be sitting there, doing nothing while Kanae ate.

“…So, what do you think about the whole thing?” Kanae then asked, referring to the fundraiser. “I believe Sister Cleaire introduced you to Kanda, right?”

It took Kuzuha a moment as he chewed his food, but he did recall that name belonging to the man with orange hair and narrow eyes. “Yeah… he’s a priest too, isn’t he?” 

“That’s right, although, he dislikes titles like ‘Brother’ or ‘Father,’ unless he’s the one leading the Mass."

After another bite, Kanae continued, "Kanda’s the reason we were able to generate such a big crowd for this event. He’s really pulled through for us, being part of the public relations officials and whatnot. I do hope that he and Ms. Gundou also thanked you for your hard work.” 

“They did.” He answered. 

It was still an unfamiliar feeling, being thanked by humans he had no initial relations to. 

While they were each unique in their own way, the new faces introduced to him today were collectively kind, and it was a nice turnaround from the typical interactions he had with Kanae’s realm when he left the forest.

_I never quite experienced any humans other than Kanae to be as courteous as they are to me._

Still, a part of him wondered. If they knew him to be a vampire, would they still be as nice?

“Kanda really is amazing…” Kanae spoke, interrupting his thoughts. “With this much traction, it doesn’t feel like the goal of getting the children on that field trip is unachievable.” 

He paused for a second and suddenly snickered, “I forgot to mention… that stunt you did with the kids this morning was amazing. I never knew you had a competitive side like that, Kuzuha.” 

Kuzuha also smiled, a bit embarrassed. The way he had reacted to such a small taunt was pretty childish in itself; especially after having gotten to know Chihiro a little better throughout the day.

“That ‘stunt’ was your fault, Kanae.” He stated, “Why are you going around telling children that I can lift four of them up with my arms?”

“Well… I mean, I know you’re a vampire, so there’s not much doubt about it on my end. I didn’t think they’d remember that joke, anyway; I had told it a long time ago.” 

“Not everyone is you, you amnesiac.”

“Yeah, but in the end, you actually managed to do it. So, am I really wrong?” 

His companion had a point, but that still didn’t change the fact that he was going around telling things that could potentially be lies to everyone about Kuzuha. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kanae place down his lunchbox. It was already empty. 

A content sigh left his friend, and he stared out to the garden. “…I’m seeing a lot of new sides to you today.” He said, his voice sounding distant. “I should really thank you again for being here. Not only are you helping me out, you…” 

Hearing his incomplete sentence, Kuzuha turned to him.

Kanae was smiling warmly, and from the garden, he looked down to his lap. “…Well, you don’t talk much when we’re on the hill, which is fine in itself. But seeing you so animated and engaged today, especially with the people important to me, is something special. It’s as if I’m finally able to see past your barriers, even if it’s just a little bit.” 

Before Kuzuha could allow his words to sink in, he felt Kanae sleepily rest his head on his shoulder. The vampire stiffened before hastily looking around to make sure no one was present. 

_Hey, aren’t you being a bit too careless…?_

He was about to voice his concern, but stopped. As much as he had wanted to tell Kanae to get off him, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, especially when he had just remembered that today could probably be their last day together for a while. 

Confirming that no one else was here with them, the vampire relaxed a little and shifted against the Cathedral, so that Kanae could better place himself.

He was still cautious, but he figured that this was okay. While they finally had had a moment alone, he wouldn’t mind if his friend acted the way he normally did when it was just them.

“…Kuzuha, you hardly ate at all.” 

Hearing those words, Kuzuha quickly closed the lid, trying to hide what had already been caught. “I’m, uh… I’m not hungry.” He stated, but Kanae understood the deeper meaning behind those words. 

“Oh, I’m sorry… I don’t have any vials today.” 

“That’s fine.” 

The vampire swore that Kanae was still crazy for stealing blood from the town’s hospital for him. He had better have a good explanation if he were ever to get caught; not that he wanted him to get caught in the first place. In fact, if Kanae just stopped doing it all together, he would’ve been happy.

“Blood must taste really good to you vampires, huh?” His friend continued, almost as if to himself. “But for you it must be different, since you rely on it to keep consuming food. We never figured it out, did we? How to properly get you back to normal.”

Kuzuha just gave a half shrug. “It’s okay… I actually think I’m getting closer to fixing it on my end.” 

He knew that after today, he wouldn’t be able to rely on his friend’s provisions anymore, so he would have to find the solution out on his own.

While the castle’s library was proving useless in this case, Kuzuha recalled that his Lord, Maxwell had to have known something, and that she definitely mentioned something about it that night at the tower.

It wasn’t just her, but when comparing himself to the other Lords, he saw that they ate regularly, so they must have found a way past the craving. 

It wasn’t like his accidental consumption of human blood was a secret anymore with them, and as much as he disliked the idea, he was probably going to have to reach out to Maxwell for a possible answer.

“Really? I’m glad to hear you’re making progress on it.” Kanae replied, interrupting his thoughts. “Although, it’s still a shame you won’t be able to taste Sister Cleaire and Ms. Gundou’s recipes today. You’ve worked more than me; you must be hungry.” 

There was a short silence and Kuzuha assumed that the topic was done. But eventually, Kanae straightened with a thoughtful look on his features. 

“Say…” He began, turning to the other with interested eyes, “I may not have any vials on me right now, but… what about my blood, Kuzuha?” 

It took a moment for the other to respond. “…What?” 

Before he could even fully comprehend his friend’s suggestion, Kanae began to unbutton the first couple of pins on his shirt, causing Kuzuha to back up, confused. “Wh—?” 

“It should be fine if you bite me here; my hair and clothes will hide it. You’ve never tasted my blood before, right?”

That statement was incorrect and probably due to Kanae’s amnesia, but the vampire was more focused and worried about what his friend was implying. “K-Kanae, wait, wait, what are you…?”

“Think of it as thanks for working so hard today. Besides, I’m kind of curious to know what it tastes like to you.” He pulled down the collar. 

Pushing his hair aside gently, Kanae exposed his neck and shoulder to his companion. “…I’ll be okay, so don’t worry about hurting me. Just a little bit is good, right? Let me know how it is when you’re done.” 

With that said, Kanae focused his gaze on something in the garden, and his breathing evened.

Kuzuha gulped, his heart beginning to pound. Kanae was just teasing him. That was it. He was only teasing him for sure, he had to have been. 

Even in his bewilderment, seeing this much of the other’s skin caused him to blush, yet he couldn’t look away. Kanae truly was an attractive human, and Kuzuha admitting that to himself only caused him to feel more ashamed. 

His heartbeat raced as his eyes scanned the unblemished, pale skin, and he noted just how defined Kanae’s jawline and collarbone were. His neck looked soft and inviting, and something unknown, almost like a primal instinct, was emerging out of him at the sight of his companion.

Hesitant and captivated, Kuzuha began to lean forward a bit, mouth opened slightly and a clawed hand lifting from the bench. Rapidly, however, he stopped himself, clenching his teeth and balling that hand into a fist. 

_This human…_

What the hell was Kanae thinking, baring himself like this to such a dangerous monster? 

As a moment passed with nothing occurring, Kanae finally began to turn towards him with a questioning gaze.

Kuzuha forced himself to look away, incapable of understanding what was happening or what he was feeling. His face was uncomfortably warm, and his breaths had become shallow. 

“K…Kanae, that’s…” He began, at last finding his voice. Unable to get the image of his friend out of his head, he swallowed dryly. “…That’s low… even if you were joking.” 

“Ah… I wasn’t joking; it was just taking a bit longer than I expected, so I was beginning to get a little self-conscious.” Re-adjusting his clothes, he continued, “You didn’t want to do it, Kuzuha?”

He sounded so unconcerned. 

Kuzuha didn’t look at him. He was scowling, and even though he felt as upset as he did, he still didn’t want to direct his glare at the other. 

With an incensed huff, the vampire spoke again, “…Why did you do that?” He asked, “Don’t you know how unsafe that was? Are you just that stupid?” 

He was trying to control his voice, but in his angered, confused state, he couldn’t quite accomplish it. “Do you think I’ve done something like that before? What if I suddenly just couldn’t control myself? I would have…!”

_…Would have what?_

He couldn’t deny it, as much as he wanted to. For a moment, no matter how brief it was, Kuzuha had almost accepted him. He had almost reached out. 

He had wanted to feel Kanae’s warmth; grip him tightly and not let him go, feel the pulse of the heartbeat on his neck against his lips, and hear the other’s breathing uneven. 

He wanted to sink his teeth into his irreplaceable friend and remember just how sweet the blood of his first human had tasted from that night eight years ago. 

This, paired with the knowledge of not knowing when it was Kuzuha would be able to see him again after today, nearly made the invitation impossible to resist.

Disclosing the truth to himself, his glare turned into an expression of defeat, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anymore. 

“…I’m sorry.” Kuzuha heard the other state quietly. No doubt, Kanae could see how much this bothered him. He felt Kanae touch his arm, reiterating his words. “I’m sorry, I was… I was really just curious to know, I swear. But you’re right. That was too far of me.” 

Gently, the vampire felt the other wrap his arms around his slim frame, as if trying to comfort him. “I’m sorry, Kuzuha. I won’t do that again, I promise.” 

Kuzuha only leaned into the embrace, keeping his gaze to the floor and sighing. His heart was still beating quickly, and his face was still warm. 

_…You really do just take it too far sometimes… you dumb idiot._

* * *

The day was almost over, and everything was just about put away. 

There were still some humans out and about, hanging around the games and main courtyard, but for Kuzuha, Kanae, and Era, their stall was done, as were many of the other food stalls.

“Aahhh, I’m so tired.” Era yawned, voicing what everyone was probably thinking.

“Good work today.” Kanae replied, handing her some water. “Same to you, Kuzuha. Your help was invaluable.” 

Kuzuha received his glass from him, giving a slight smile in acknowledgement. 

“You guys think we made enough?” Era asked, “There were so many people here, there’s no way we couldn’t have made enough. Kanda was way too efficient this time around.” 

“You should take notes on it, if you plan to be a part of the public relations committee too, Era.” 

The trio faced who had walked up on them. Once again it was Cleaire, Kanda, and Gundou, with Gundou being the one to call her out. 

“Aw, shucks…” Era began, with a smile. “I was just praising him, is all.” Standing from her seated position on a box used to pack the items away, she looked at them expectantly. “So? What’s the verdict? Are we getting the kids on that field trip?”

Cleaire turned to Gundou and Kanda, before turning back to the other three with a big smile and a nod. “We were able to make more than enough to accommodate us.”

“Looks like all the children will be able to attend with no issues.” Kanda confirmed. “We wouldn’t have been able to pull this off without all of us being here. Great work today, everyone!”

“Alright!” Era and Kanae erupted into cheers, with Kuzuha awkwardly joining in when Era grabbed his hands in a merry dance.

“I’m so glad. The children will be even more ecstatic to hear this information.” Cleaire stated, laughing at their excitement. “The fundraiser itself was such a pleasant event that I’m glad we were all able to participate in it together…” 

Placing a hand to her cheek in realization, she continued, “Oh… but we _were_ missing someone today. Father Leard wasn’t here to experience the festival with everyone else.”

 _Father Leard?_ That was the same person who had encountered him and Kanae on their hill, Kuzuha remembered.

Turning to the vampire Cleaire said, “I wish you could've gotten to see him today. Father Leard was one of the other driving factors behind making this possible. Kanae told us that you had briefly met already, but I’m sure he would have been happy to get to know you a bit more.”

“But isn't he coming back later tonight?” Kanda asked, “Kuzuha should be able to meet him then. Why don’t we all celebrate our achievement with a dinner together? We’ve deserved it!”

He turned to their guest, “You’ll be joining us, right? You helped us so much today, so let us treat you.”

Kuzuha felt warmed by their invitation, a look mixed with disbelief and gladness on his face.

However, with no response, he turned towards the mountains where the path to his forest was. The sun wasn’t setting yet, but it was becoming low in the sky, with the moon fading in on the opposite side of the atmosphere.

He knew that once the sun disappeared, his eyes would give him away, and there was also the curfew he needed to worry about.

“…Hold on there, Kuzu, were you thinking of leaving immediately after the festival was over?” Era began, noticing his wistful expression. “Kanda is right, you should at least stay for dinner with us! We need to repay you somehow!”

“Well, Kuzuha does live far away.” Kanae spoke up, in defense of his friend. “It’s only natural that he would need to leave earlier.”

“If it’s an issue with travel, then we can spare one of the rooms here in the Cathedral for him.” Cleaire began. “You must be tired already, Kuzuha. You shouldn’t need to go on that long trip back home after working so hard today.”

“Th-That’s okay.” Kuzuha responded to their suggestions, and they all turned to him. “There are things back at home that I need to care for. I’m afraid that spending even one night away might be troubling to the people there who have relations to me.”

Then, with a small, contented smile, he continued softly, “I know I have to get going now, but… I really wish I could stay.”

He didn’t miss the surprised expression crossing Kanae’s face. Kuzuha was just as surprised at himself as well. He had really meant it, and he hoped the genuineness in his voice reached them.

“Ah… I see.” Cleaire said, reflecting his smile, “Then... it’s a shame that you have to leave so soon, but I’m still glad that we were able to meet again today. I do hope you visit us in the future, however, Kuzuha.”

Era energetically nodded with her proposal, “Yeah! It was fun working together with you and Kanakana. It’ll be unfair if you only keep each other to yourselves from now on!”

Then with a hopeful smile, she continued, “…Promise you’ll come see us and the kids again, Kuzu?”

Kuzuha gave a torn look, but did his best to mask it, so as not to worry anyone. “…I’ll… do my best, Era.” He simply answered, knowing that that was the best he could provide, and that a promise would be impossible.

Kanae made the way to his side and faced the others with him. “I’ll go ahead and walk Kuzuha back to the hill. Please don’t wait for me to begin preparing for dinner, I’ll be back soon, everyone.” Then he began to depart, calling softly, “Shall we go?”

The vampire turned to follow him, waving at the others who waved back and called their goodbyes.

Even though it wasn’t revealed that he was a monster, he still knew that in all his years interacting with the humans, this was one of the first positive experiences that he had, with it going as far as taking up his entire day.

This morning, he hadn’t known what to expect, but now, he acknowledged that he felt happy he had participated.

 _Kanae must be happy, too._ He thought to himself as he followed the other. _…I’ll be glad if he is._

Suddenly, his friend began to stray off the path that led to the exit of the Cathedral’s courtyard. “Kuzuha, come this way, I remembered I wanted to get something really quick.”

“Hm?” Curiously, Kuzuha did as he said and followed him onto the grass. A little further off, they encountered a stone wall covered in ivy and flowers, and a small iron gate. 

Unlocking it and making it to the other side, Kanae gestured for Kuzuha to come through. Beyond the ivy, the vampire saw the Cathedral wall lined with some windows to his right, and another small garden on the left with a fountain and a large hedge surrounding it for privacy.

Closing the gate and re-locking it, Kanae made his way to one of the windows on the Cathedral.

Finding the one he wanted, he pushed it open. “This is my room,” He explained at his friend’s wondering gaze. Reaching inside, he said, “You can come over and look if you’d like, Kuzuha.”

Kuzuha admitted he was interested. Slowly walking to Kanae’s side, he took a small peek into the room.

Kanae’s room was quaint, with a bed big enough for him stationed against the left wall, a rack and dresser to hold his clothes, and a bookcase on the far end of the room occupying it.

In front of the window, where Kanae was currently searching, was a writing desk with papers, pens, and other items scattered about. Kuzuha could also see some drawings taped to his walls, probably from the orphans.

 _…His room is a lot smaller than mine, but it’s neater._ He thought. _So… this is Kanae’s home… I wonder if the others have rooms similar looking to his._

“Ah, there it is.” Finally, Kanae grabbed something, quickly placing it away in his pockets. He then turned to Kuzuha with a smile. “Well, now you know where I sleep. Seen enough?” He teased.

Closing the window, he continued, “Thanks for coming with me. Let’s get going before the sun disappears completely. I don’t really like being outside of the town when it’s too dark, and you shouldn’t have to travel at night the entire time.”

“I’ll be okay.” Kuzuha responded, knowing that for now at least, he’d still be able to make it back before the curfew.

He was more interested in what Kanae had taken from his desk, but Kanae was already heading towards the entrance of the Cathedral, and he didn’t have time to ask.

Walking side by side silently, they exited the town, immediately greeted by the cold air of the wilderness outside the gates.

“It’s already so chilly.” Kanae stated, fastening his coat. “I wonder if we’ll get snow again this year. Hopefully if we do, it’ll be a manageable amount. Last year when that snowstorm hit, I couldn’t see you as much.”

Kuzuha gave a dull sound of agreement, already feeling his steps becoming heavy as they continued their route. Their time to part was coming soon, and he felt himself dreading every second they got closer.

“…Missing me already, hm?”

He turned to Kanae, who had a knowing smile on him. “What makes you say that?” Kuzuha asked, trying to sound unbothered, and looking back to their path.

“Well, if you must know…” Kanae began, “Lately, I’ve noticed how happy you appear whenever we’re able to meet. It’s subtle, but I can tell. You’re also more talkative than usual, sometimes. And then, when the end of the day comes near, you go back to your quiet self, which makes me sad to see.”

 _I do?_ He didn’t know he was that obvious. Kanae knew him far too well at this point.

“However…” Kanae continued, his tone inquisitive, “Even though it makes me sad, I’m never quite as sad as you look when we need to part from each other, Kuzuha. It’s a little cute.”

Kuzuha felt him playfully nudge his hand, and the vampire didn’t ignore him this time. Delicately in response, he accepted the other’s palm and held tightly, feeling his warmth contrast with the cold just like it had in the morning. 

He didn’t look at his companion as they continued walking, but he wondered if Kanae was smiling that shy smile of his he had shown him throughout the day.

“By the way… Chihiro had told me that you helped her out earlier and gave some respectable advice.” Kanae said, squeezing his hand a little.

“Thank you… I made sure to tell Ms. Gundou about those bullies. She will talk to their parents so that they don’t get away with it. I must be honest though; I could hardly believe it when Chihiro said your name. It was shocking to hear that you intervened.”

“Ah…” Kuzuha began, “Don’t get the wrong idea… I wasn’t planning on intervening in the first place. It was just a coincidence that those brats were coming in my direction.”

Kanae laughed, “Aren’t you humble.”

“W-Well, I’m being serious.” Kuzuha still tried to stubbornly argue. “I’m really not one to get involved in any fights, Kanae. I hate fighting. I’d rather just avoid it all together if it’s not worth my time.”

There was another small chuckle from his friend. He probably still believed that the vampire was just being meek.

“In any case, Chihiro really likes you now, as do many of the other children. You’ve gotten some fans.” Kanae explained, “When she visited our stall earlier, she kept looking over at you, as if she wanted to talk with you more. I’m curious to know what advice you gave; it must have been really impactful.”

Kuzuha shrugged, scratching his head with his free hand. “It was nothing special… I guess it was just things that I wish I got to hear from others when I was her age.”

“Really? Have you been in her shoes before?” With no answer from the other, Kanae only tightened his grip on their hands. “…Well, nevertheless, I hope things are better for you now.”

There was a short silence, and halfway to their destination, Kanae spoke again. “I wanted to share some good news with you. You heard how Era was thinking about joining the public relations committee from Ms. Gundou, right?”

“I think I do remember hearing that. She wasn’t thinking about following Sister Cleaire’s vocation?”

“Well…” Kanae began, sounding awkward, “It’s not like being a sister suits her personality, I suppose… and despite her colorful nature, she does get along nicely with the townsfolk and has that platform temperament. I think she will do well at it.”

Continuing happily, he announced, “But for me, I’ve gotten approval from the officials to become a seminarian, Kuzuha. After the training, I’ll become a priest, just like Father Leard and Kanda.”

“Oh… Congratulations.” Kuzuha said, turning to him with a smile. “I know how much you wanted that job; it’s big news. I’m happy for you.”

Enthusiastically, Kanae agreed, “Yes, I’m very glad. Typically, it would take years to be fully licensed, but since I’ve lived at the Cathedral all my life, I’m already prepared for the responsibility, and only require minimal teaching. I’m excited for this new chapter.”

Letting go of the vampire’s hand, he reached into his pocket, taking out the item that he had retrieved from his room. 

“This is for you. It’s a bit early, but I’m not sure if we’ll be able to see each other on the specific day. So, happy birthday, Kuzuha.” He showed a silver necklace. “I got this taken as an official commemoration, and I thought you’d like one as well.” 

The vampire received it gently, surprised with his words. “Kanae, you didn’t have to get me anything…”

“Hush, I already said it was your birthday gift, didn’t I? It’s not like I need to explain myself for that.” He smiled as Kuzuha looked down at the locket.

After inspecting the ornate design, he opened the latch. On the inside was a sepia photograph of Kanae’s portrait. He was wearing his glasses in the picture, so the image had to have been recent.

At the vampire’s slightly bemused gaze, Kanae laughed, “Think of it as something so that you won’t miss me as much whenever we depart from each other.” He explained. 

Whether or not he was telling the truth or just teasing him was unknown.

“Sister Cleaire and Era wanted one too, but I could only get so many. I had to work really hard for this gift, you know? You can’t move at all in order to get it perfect, and it takes forever. Even if I had to sneeze, or something was in my eye, I couldn’t do anything, or else it would’ve been ruined.”

Then, with what sounded like an unsure pause, Kanae asked, “Well… do you like it?”

Kuzuha gave a little chuckle at his companion, closing the lid. “It’s kind of strange that you’re giving me a picture of yourself as a birthday present.” Before the other could argue, he answered, “But yes, Kanae, it’s nice, and I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Looking back up from his gift, he noticed that they were already at their destination, and his happiness vanished.

“Ah, looks like you have a little more time before dusk is gone completely.” His friend said, ahead of him a few paces and turning back to look at his town. “...I never get tired of this view up here with you, Kuzuha. I know moving forward, I might be a little bit busier, but no matter what, I’ll always be sure to make time for us.”

Then with a smile he began, “Thank you once more for visiting me today… it was delightful having you here with me for the entirety of it, and I hope you feel the same. Will you come visit me again next…”

His gaze fell on the vampire, and his question was cut short. “…What’s the matter?”

Kuzuha looked at his hands holding the locket, unable to hide his saddened expression. Opening his mouth, but unable to say anything at first, he finally faced him and forced the words out. 

“…I’m sorry, Kanae… but I won’t be able to visit you again. Not for a while.”

Kanae’s eyes widened at his words, and Kuzuha interjected before he could speak. “Circumstances have come up on my end with the monsters, serious ones. And if I continue to see you, there’s a likely chance that I will be putting you in harm’s way with the whole of my race and your race involved.”

Turning back down to the locket, he continued, “It’s not just that… but today, I got to see just how many people rely on you. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out about me? How much your reputation would suffer, especially with your new role in the Cathedral?”

Shaking his head, he continued, “I... can’t let you do this anymore, Kanae. Not for the time being. I don’t know how long it will take before things clear up on my end, but until then, we need to…”

“Kuzuha, you don’t really mean all of this, do you?”

The vampire looked up at his friend, who stared back at him with muted disbelief.

“…You can’t be saying that you don’t want to see me again for an indefinite amount of time, just because of some stupid connections we have to our races, can you?”

 _Here it was,_ Kuzuha thought grimly, _I knew he wasn’t going to make it easy for me._

“Listen, think about this for a minute.” Kuzuha tried to reason, “You have to admit this is a dangerous path we’re on. Sure, the thought of not being able to see you is hard enough, but the thought of you getting hurt because of me is unbearable; especially if it’s something we can prevent.”

“Stop that.” He heard Kanae state, beginning to make his way to him, “Unless you tell me yourself that you want to cut ties with me, without anyone or anything else's influence, I won’t believe it one bit.”

“Kanae, can’t you see that I’m doing this to protect you?”

“I can protect myself just fin…”

“Not against the whole world, you can’t!” He bit his tongue, realizing that he had unintentionally raised his voice. 

With a tired look, Kuzuha faced his companion, now standing in front of him. “…Don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. We both know that this is for the best. If anyone were to find out, whether monster, or human, we would both burn for it; maybe more so now than ever.” 

With his gaze downcast, he continued, “No one cares about our friendship, no matter how innocent it seems; and the world won’t change itself for us. While we’re still safe, let’s just stop now and wait for things to get better first.”

There was a pause, and Kuzuha waited for the other to respond, hoping that his words reached him.

“…So that’s how you see it? Then... let me give my thoughts on it, too.”

_…Hm?_

A part of him was surprised at how reserved his friend’s voice sounded. Cautiously, the vampire looked back at him, seeing Kanae's grey blue eyes show a deep earnestness. 

“First, I understand that you’re looking out for us, but I feel like the only reason you’re choosing this route is because you don’t know any other way to move forward, right?” 

Pondering, Kuzuha averted his gaze. 

_...I don’t know any other way to move forward that’ll keep us both safe and content, at the same time, I suppose..._

“I’m not exactly sure what the circumstances are on your end, but for myself… if I ever feel like I’m backed into a corner, then I stop, and really try to think about my options; all of them. Because most of the time, when we feel like there's only one choice, it's not true; the answer may just be less straightforward."

He gave a short pause, and continued, "Once I've done that, then I decide what my best route is, and it's usually the one where I know I can do something to make the situation or myself feel better, no matter how difficult or far away it seems.”

At that, Kanae faced his town again, and Kuzuha watched him.

“...You said the world won’t change for us, and that might be true in its current state. But eventually, I think it will change. Change always comes from within, and always starts with a small step in the right direction."

With a sincere look on his features, he continued, "I mean… look at us. Even though our meeting was an accident of sorts, we’ve still remained friends for eight whole years. It may be optimistic, but if anything, change can start here, with you and me, and the others at the Cathedral.”

Kuzuha blinked, trying to absorb the information he was giving him.

Not only was his companion being calm about it, but somehow, he was trying to reason through this whole thing by himself on his end, even though it seemed impossible.

“I guess my point is…" Kanae continued, "Our friendship, and the time I spend together with you is precious to me, for a lot of reasons. It's not that I'm unaware that it's out of the ordinary, and not exactly the safest; but every time I get to see you, I know it's worth it. It's worth exploring those options to keep coming back. As long as I know I can do something, I'll do it with the best of my ability."

Turning to the vampire, he gave a small smile. "So, I'm not going to let something as meaningless as other people’s concerns or grudges get in between us. And as long as you give me a say in this, you're completely wrong if you think I'm just going to give you up that easily."

With his smile turning hopeful, Kanae timidly looked away. "It's not just that, but... I want to keep believing that we're that step in the right direction, Kuzuha. If we were to stop now... then maybe you're right, and the world really won't change. That's... where I stand."

Gazing back at his friend with gentle blue eyes, Kanae asked, "What...are you going to do?”

Kuzuha stared at him, mild bewilderment plastered on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or how selfish the man in front of him was; selfish for both himself and for the vampire.

His friend… he really _was_ crazy. It didn’t make any sense why he always had to be so stubborn, and believe in the most arduous path's success.

From the very beginning, the odds were always against them, and even with Kuzuha giving an ultimatum, Kanae still…

_He'd still choose us staying together over everything else. He wouldn't... let me go._

With that realization, and the confirmation of his friend's sentiments, a warm feeling Kuzuha had never felt before enveloped him, as if filling a hole in his chest. Looking back at the ground, deep in thought, he finally managed to find his voice.

“...Kanae…" He began softly, "You’re right. You’re always right; I... really didn’t want to give you or our friendship up, either. Not for the world, not for anything.”

It was as if something had finally clicked in the vampire's head, and all the things that he had perceived up to now had been completely altered by his companion’s perspective. 

For as long as he knew, Kuzuha was always fearful, always running away from the difficult choice, always trying his best to blend into the background and take the passive role. It didn't matter if he were unhappy with the outcome, as long as he knew he wouldn't have to be involved.

But for this, that was no longer the case.

It had become clear to him that every day, Kanae, and the people who surrounded him, his friends and even his rivals, they were always fighting for something; fighting to obtain and achieve the purpose they gave themselves.

_…It’s really about time I start doing the same thing._

“If it’s with you… then I won't hesitate aiming for a world you think can come to be.” Kuzuha said, peering at his locket. “I’ve always wanted to believe in it, and now I feel like I finally can, thanks to you. I don’t know how, but you always make it seem possible.”

Then, a sight that Kanae had never seen before unfolded as Kuzuha met his gaze, a truly happy smile on his features. 

“Thank you, for never giving up on us," He said, "It was always you and your lack of hesitation that I envied and admired so much. I know there are things I can do on my end that can probably help keep us together, and I mustn’t avoid them anymore; I understand that now.”

Kanae gave no response, staring at him and captivated by the vampire’s expression. Kuzuha, however, didn’t notice.

Looking back down at the locket, his smile turned tender. “...It really was a lot of fun today. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m glad I got to participate and meet everyone. I don’t know if I’ll get to see them again sometime in the future, but if I get the chance, then... I think I’d like to take it.”

Noticing that the sun had already set, and that the sky was turning purple, Kuzuha wrapped up their conversation. 

“I should go; I’ve kept you out long enough. I can’t wait till I get to see you again; and I will come visit you as normal, I promise. Thanks for everything today. Seriously.”

Turning around to depart, he gave a final call, “Good night, Ka…”

He was stopped when he suddenly felt something grab his wrist and pull him back so quickly, that his hood fell away.

Instantly, Kanae closed the distance between them, and Kuzuha felt something meet his lips.

His eyes widened in shock as his brain fought to catch up with what was happening, and he froze when realization hit.

_Ka…nae…?_

It was a chaste kiss, but still, a kiss.

His companion held him tightly, and being this close, Kuzuha could see past his glasses how long the other’s eyelashes were on his closed lids.

As soon as it happened, it ended, and Kanae pulled away, the blush on his features more than evident in the remaining light. His chest rose and fell heavily, and he smiled, as if amazed that he was able to accomplish this action.

Kuzuha was blushing too, still not recovered from his shock.

“…I can’t wait to see you again, as well.” Kanae at last spoke, a warm hand reaching up to gently stroke the vampire’s face. This only caused Kuzuha to blush more. 

Taking another breath, Kanae concluded, “Get to your home safely. I’ll… I’ll see you later, Kuzuha.” Reluctantly, he pulled away and began walking back towards his town, briskly. 

Turning only once to look at the vampire with a final, heartfelt smile, he soon disappeared into the distance.

Kuzuha didn’t know how long he stood there, staring after his friend, who was already gone.

Eventually, in a daze, he also began his route back to the forest, unable to focus on anything else but the heartbeat in his chest, and the actions that led up to this moment. 

_...What...is this feeling?_ He vaguely thought as he continued on autopilot. _...This warm… and content feeling…?_

While it was unfamiliar, just like many of the other things experienced today, he at least knew that it wasn’t something he wanted to get rid of.

Glancing down at the locket Kanae had given him, a small smile involuntarily crossed his features.

_…Right... I won’t let anything happen to him… I can do this._

* * *

The cherished time spent with his companion, and the dinner spent at the tavern with his friends were a nice respite. However, for him, the night was still far from over.

Checking the children as they each climbed into their beds, he prepared to turn out the lights, when he caught one of them still sitting up, looking deep in thought. 

Approaching her, he kneeled at the side of her bed. “…Are you alright, Chihiro? Would you like me to tuck you in?” He asked softly, so as not to disturb the others.

Clutching her bear, she looked over at him, shaking her head. “I’m okay, Kanakana.”

“Then, is there a reason why you seem so anxious? You might invite bad dreams if you go to sleep looking like that.” Gently, he brushed her hair back, giving a smile.

Hesitating a little, she finally leaned in close to him and asked in a hushed tone, “Kanakana… is the reason why Kuzu is so shy and always wears his hood up because of the way he looks?”

Confused, and slightly surprised, Kanae blinked, “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Well…” Thoughtfully, she looked forward, “When he helped me today, I said ‘thank you,’ like you and Sister Cleaire taught me; but I also wanted to give him a hug, so I did.”

Her expression became puzzled, and she continued, “…I think I may have been seeing things, but… his ears were kind of pointy, and his teeth were kind of sharp. I was thinking… maybe he’s really shy because he looks like a monster and is probably confused for one all the time. I felt bad and wanted to talk more with him about it afterwards, but I didn’t get a chance to.”

A touched smile overcame Kanae’s features at her concern. “Well, Chihiro… what if he _were_ a monster? Would you be afraid of him?”

“Kuzu?” She gave him a look of disbelief and smiled, “Nice try, there’s no way he can be a monster. Monsters are bad, and I know you wouldn’t ever hang out with one, Kanakana.”

His smile wavered a little at her answer, but he still managed a chuckle. “Chihiro… believe me,” He began, “Don’t think narrowly like that. Not all monsters are bad, I promise you.”

At her wondering gaze, he continued, “Don’t worry about Kuzuha, he’s always been a bit timid. But I know he’d be glad to hear that you were thinking about him. When he visits again, let’s all talk together over a shared meal, okay?”

With that said, he put her to bed, tucking her in anyway, and turned out the lights to the children’s quarters. 

After making a short detour to his room, he began to head to the chapel, subtly concealing himself from others if he saw them coming his way.

As he expected, Leard was there, waiting for him and preparing the readings for the Mass scheduled tomorrow morning. “Good evening, Father Leard.” Kanae announced his presence, “How was your trip to the Kingdom?” 

“It was good. There were many things discussed, and some topics included the progression of our town's growth. I am glad I attended.” Leard answered, bookmarking one of the pages. 

“I must admit however, I’m a bit glum that I couldn’t make it back in time for both the dinner and the fundraiser today. I heard you managed to reach the financial goal, congratulations. The children must be happy. Did you and the others have a good time?”

Without waiting for Kanae to answer, he chuckled, “Never mind, of course you did. I’ve noticed that you look brighter this evening than you usually do. I’m glad you had fun.” 

Closing the book, Leard met him halfway down the altar. “I’m sorry I had to call on you so suddenly, but I’m afraid tonight is the only night our designated objective is here.” 

Handing the younger one a photograph of their person of interest, he hesitantly continued, “Are you sure you’ll be able to accomplish this job without any issues? I know you must be tired, and I can assign it to someone else if you want.”

“Please, Father Leard. Have I ever let you down before?” Unbothered, Kanae gave a curt smile as he inspected the picture.

“Just give me the details and I’ll get it done. Besides, I’d rather I do it anyway; you know I’m the most efficient. It’s annoying whenever I hear wasted rounds every time I’m assigned to the cleanup duty.”

“...I suppose you’re correct, it’s not like I’ve ever had a reason to doubt you. You’ve always been a natural at it.” Leard gave an admiring, familiar pat on Kanae’s head, and Kanae responded with a smile.

“The others have been keeping the subject at the regular district and tavern all evening.” Leard explained. “So, he should be easy for you to subdue once he leaves for his inn. I’ve told them to make him depart alone at 22:00.”

“Then that doesn’t give me much time.” Putting the photo away, Kanae traded it for the revolver he held in his coat’s holster.

Checking its cartridge, he concluded, “...One bullet should be enough. The others will let you know once the job is finished after they’ve done the cleaning, but I will head back to my quarters afterwards.” 

“Then I trust you’ll have it delivered. I wish you a good night, Brother Kanae.” 

“Good night to you as well, Father Leard.”

At their dismissals, Kanae took his leave, immediately heading for the district that Leard had mentioned.

After a few minutes of waiting in the alley that connected the streets filled with taverns to the streets lined with inns, he saw a man leave the selected bar at 22:00.

_Right on time._

Heading down the alley that Kanae was waiting in, the man passed him, and Kanae confirmed that he was indeed the one from the photograph.

Easily from his spot, he raised his firearm, knowing that the subject would remain in his range for a couple seconds. That was all the time he needed. 

At the sound of loud cheers erupting from the bars, Kanae pulled the trigger, effectively masking the revolver’s noise, and killing his target.

 _...The doctor was right,_ He thought briefly, lowering the weapon. _These glasses do help me see farther._

With his job completed, he knew it wouldn’t take too long for the others to arrive and get rid of the body. But before that, he made his way over to the new corpse. 

Standing above it, he brought his hands together in prayer, giving a silent dirge.

Kanae hadn’t known what the man had done, but it wasn’t like he wanted to know. Over time, he had learned not to ask anymore for what his targets had been guilty of; the stories were sometimes too horrific.

At this point, he knew that if the Cathedral ordered it, then his victim had to have performed something unforgivable.

 _Disgusting._ He thought, even while he prayed. 

_Whatever it was you did, I’m just glad you’re not here anymore. It’s absolutely revolting how people don’t fear you the way they fear monsters, just because you’re a human like them. You’re probably more terrifying than the monsters will ever be._

For a moment, he felt sickened by the knowledge that he was part of this man’s race; this ignorant and troublesome human race. That’s just how it was, however, and Kanae had accepted that truth long ago. 

He didn’t mind playing the devil, if it meant getting rid of the lowest of trash like tonight’s objective.

Hearing the others finally arrive to discard the remains of tonight’s job, Kanae finished his prayer, glaring down at the body.

_...Scum like you don’t deserve to exist._

Turning to his fellow coworkers for the evening, he gave his usual calmed expression, and smiled. “Well then, I’ll leave the rest to you. Thank you for your hard work.”

Leaving them behind, Kanae disappeared into the cold night, staring up at the moon that gently reflected a lovely silver, just like his companion’s hair. 

_For us…_ He thought, as his breath fogged the air with its warmth, _I’ll make the perfect world… where you won’t have anything to worry about anymore, Kuzuha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing argument scenes are actually really difficult. It might be because it's ChroNoiR, but I think in general when you want the argument to be resolved in the same scene, it becomes hard. 
> 
> P.S. Let’s all wish a Happy Birthday to our favorite vampire on November 10. ♡ 
> 
> \---
> 
> Each Version will cover one timeline with multiple parts within that timeline. 
> 
> For example, the Gospel timeline will probably have 5 parts (subject to change with my writing habits, but I’ll do my best), and the next timeline is currently at 2 parts with a some drafts in progress.
> 
> A timeline may or may not have more parts than another. If anything, the goal is now to cap at 15 chapters instead of 10, and hopefully my brain allows that. [Edit: Obviously, this didn't happen either. Srry;;]
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. <3
> 
> Till the next part is up, please take it easy, my friend.


	5. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 4: Variance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for your patience, I was caught between uni, work, and holiday travel/planning, and then I came back to the fanfic to see that there was suddenly over 100 kudos and tons of feedback and I was absolutely horrified because I was sure it had to have been a mistake.
> 
> To all of you, whoever you are, thank you so much… I truly hope this story manages to entertain you in the future as well. <3
> 
> Brief chapter note: Eru was actually “Elu,” and I ended up getting confused between what was her English name and Japanese name. I’ve changed it to “Elu” now, and the previous chapters where she was also mentioned have been updated as well. 
> 
> To my beta, who was jetlagged as all get out and still willing to review, and to the readers who got this far or are returning, I give you my most heartfelt thanks. Let’s all be safe this holiday season, as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

Kuzuha fastened the buttons lined on his vest and tucked in the tails, along with his shirttails. Placing the violet brooch that was given to him against his burgundy shirt and directly below his collarbone as instructed, he pinned it there. 

Next came the coat. He noticed once he put it on that it was a bit shorter than what he was used to, but the design was still intricate, and it was somehow measured perfectly to fit him, right down to his wrists. 

After securing the topmost couple of clasps, as well as the ones on his sleeves, he reached for the deep red cape with white fur trim that was hanging off his wall.

 _...Left side._ He recalled. 

Linking the mantle to his coat and allowing it to rest easily on his left shoulder, he began placing the remainder of the provided accessories on his fingers and ears. Once the last earring was placed, he finally gazed at his reflection in his mirror.

If he were being truthful, he didn’t think he looked that bad, even though he felt like he hardly recognized himself. 

The clothes were more regal than what he would usually wear, but they gave him a distinct appearance of nobility that he knew his Lord and Elder would appreciate. 

Kuzuha glanced outside of his window, noting the sunset. He knew he had to get going now if he wanted to be on time.

As he was about to leave, he paused, turning back to his coffin. As normal, on top of it were some scattered letters with familiar handwriting, and a silver locket, gently reflecting the orange glow from his lantern. 

_Almost forgot._ He briefly thought, as he approached it. 

Picking up the locket and hanging it around his neck, he hid it into his shirt so that it comfortably rested against his chest, away from view. With that final addition, he left his room, closing his heavy wooden door behind him.

Within the castle, he was glad to find that there would again be no conflict with his peers today. The winter had made it difficult for everyone to leave their personal quarters, and this late in the season, even Auric’s confrontations had become scarce. 

Regardless of this passiveness however, Kuzuha still couldn’t wait for Spring to come back, and he knew that it would return soon. The snow was finally beginning to melt. 

As he continued through the corridor, he wondered what exactly his new clothes were made of. He had noticed that they were doing a good job keeping him warm, despite how thin they initially felt.

Even as he entered the outdoor quadrangle, he was hardly bothered by the cooling temperature.

Stepping onto the cobblestone, he observed the couple of monsters that were waiting and conversing amongst themselves in the courtyard.

Included with them, Kuzuha spotted a familiar vampire with long platinum hair. 

“Good evening, Lord Maxwell.” He greeted lightly, walking towards her. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well. Master Nyx isn’t here yet?”

“Hello, Aleksander.” She replied, glancing at him with her typical indifferent look, “Our Elder said that he might return a bit late due to the snowfall that occurred last week in the north. But otherwise he should still appear on time for tonight. We few here are just a little early.” 

After the brief exchange of words, Kuzuha patiently waited for her comments regarding his attire. 

The outfit itself was something she had gifted and provided him, along with a long-winded discussion about how the clothes he wore were meant to define both his identity and status.

Even though he wasn’t even a Lord yet, she and Nyx appeared eager to have him at least look like one already. 

At no remark from her, and no change in her expression, Kuzuha decided to initiate the conversation first.

“The fit of these clothes is nice.” He began, “I placed the brooch right underneath the middle of my collarbone like you instructed, and I made sure to only fasten the topmost buttons to show the vest.”

“Yes, you did… however, there were meant to be two of these securing the cape.” She reached out to him and gently pulled out another golden link that he had missed from under the fur mantle. 

_Ah, whoops._ He thought, with an internal wince.

As Maxwell secured the omitted link to the clasp on his shoulder for him, she gave another appraisal. 

“…You look good.” She finally stated. “Black is a typical color for us vampires to wear, but with the gold accents and red cloak, they suit you, Aleksander, as I thought.” 

Then, she continued, “I made sure to request that the elves create a light material that can ward off the bite of winter and the char of summer. Still, however, do they feel disagreeable in any way?” 

_So that’s the reason they’re so comfortable._

Kuzuha found that it was considerate of her to ask and think about him, even though he wasn’t with her when she was deciding the outfit. 

“They’re alright...” He answered, “There doesn’t seem to be anything that feels out of place. Thank you.” Then, as an afterthought, he continued, “I can’t help but notice now that I’m wearing this, though, that a lot of our coats seem to stop at mid length?”

“It would be inconvenient for our wings to be blocked by too many layers if we ever required them.”

That made sense. Blankly, Kuzuha reached behind to feel where his dormant wings were. He hadn’t perceived it before, but the vest and shirt had small elastic holes there, barely noticeable but indeed required if the wings ever did come out.

_I see... at least I don’t have to worry about destroying these by accident._

“Speaking of wings, have you been getting used to them without me, Aleksander?” 

The younger vampire turned back to her, withholding a sigh. “Well… yes; but they’re still a little difficult to use, and I tend to get tired out easily. Otherwise, I think I’m getting the hang of them. I just need a bit more practice.”

Flying wasn’t something simple, no matter how easy the others made it look. Having the wings carry the entirety of his weight and still maintain balance without falling from the sky took an enormous amount of concentration and strain.

It was required for all vampires to eventually learn and master this skill, and Kuzuha was lucky enough to be able to have his own lessons with Maxwell, instead of grouping with the rest.

 _...Lucky probably wouldn’t have been the best way to describe it at first, though._ He briefly thought, and recalled the initial time when he was going to train with her. 

With nothing but some dry words of encouragement, she had pushed him off the cliff they were standing on as if he were supposed to be a bird leaving a nest, and Kuzuha, having no prior experience of flying or gliding, ended up obtaining several bruises because of it.

In addition to his surprise afterwards, however, Maxwell had immediately followed him to the ground once she noticed he wasn’t slowing his descent, and tried her best to aid him once he was reached. She even went as far as to apologize while helping him recoup. 

Apparently, the act had been a suggestion from Nyx that she had taken seriously, instead of as a joke.

Kuzuha was pulled from his recollection when he saw Maxwell in front of him turn away slightly, her mouth drawn as if she wanted to speak. She was probably remembering the same incident.

He gave a halfhearted smile at the gesture. Her expression, of course, hadn’t changed, but ever since then, she didn’t do anything similar to that feat, and the whole event still seemed to trouble her, even though it had happened a while ago.

During the months that passed working alongside his Lord, Kuzuha found that she really did seem caring of him, despite her uninterested demeanor. 

He had thought that Kanae was difficult to read, since the human always smiled and looked so peaceful. But Maxwell was proving to be an even bigger challenge in this regard. 

With her perpetual, leveled tone and unreadable face, it was always tough to understand what she was really thinking, unless she voiced it directly.

Even then, if she did voice it, sometimes the words that came out didn’t match with her look, and it was unknown whether she was being truthful about certain things from time to time. 

But Kuzuha decided that he would give her strange way of showing kindness to him his benefit of doubt.

Eventually, he got used to her attitude, and from what he could understand, Maxwell herself was usually blunt with all of her statements, so she rarely seemed like she had anything to hide. 

“I’m sure you will master flying soon. You’ve been quick to catch on to a lot of things.” She then spoke, interrupting his thoughts and probably doing her best to encourage him. “Once you get used to it, it’ll be a necessary skill you won’t unlearn, even through the centuries.” 

Then, she faced him, “Back on the topic of your outfit, however… there is one more thing I feel you are missing to complete it.” 

Her left hand fell to the hilt of a blade stationed at her hip in a sheath, “Swords such as these are only bestowed to the vampires who have achieved their respective title of Lord or Elder. I think it would make a fine addition on you, Aleksander.”

He straightened a bit at those words, understanding her implications. But before they could go into this new topic, several other monsters had begun to arrive. 

The crowd appeared much bigger this time around, and among them were Dola, Rindou, and his Elder, Nyx. Kuzuha also managed to spot Izuna, the Elder of the foxes, and his friend, Elu, with the elves, bundled comfortably in a winter coat.

Immediately, Kuzuha wanted to greet the demon and fire dragon.

While they were exempt from some travels during most of the winter, that didn’t keep them from being busy, even within their castle.

He had been able to see them from time to time, but the encounters were always brief, and they weren’t enough to keep him from wanting to continually check in.

Before he could get a chance to approach the duo, however, they were already hastily heading for the doors of the tower to open them, and Nyx was already making his way to him and Maxwell first. 

“Evening.” The Elder greeted them with a smile. “Apologies for only arriving now with the others. I barely managed to make it back and get settled in time for this. Ah, but more importantly.”

He turned to the youngest vampire with them, “Aleks, you look magnificent in your new attire; I hardly recognized you! Maxwell certainly has an eye for clothing.”

While she only gave a slight bow and greeting to her Elder, Kuzuha agreed with him, “Yes, even without me there, she managed to get all the measurements correct, somehow. Thank you once again, Lord Maxwell.”

Unchanged by his kind words, she gave a simple, “You are welcome, Aleksander.” In response.

As Dola and Rindou opened and prepared the tower so that everyone wouldn’t have to wait out in the cold any longer, Nyx continued his conversation with the other two as they made their way inside. 

“I must say, seeing your appearance truly does bring back memories. I’m always delighted when I witness our younger vampires become potential prospects to ascend in our ranks.”

Turning to who he was currently addressing, the Elder gave a pleased look. “You’ve truly grown quite a bit since your first round table. I don’t think anything matched my surprise the day you approached me directly and requested to continue your participation in them.”

Inquiringly, he continued, “I’m not sure if I’ve already asked before... but I’m curious as to what, out of all things, managed to cause this welcome change, Aleks.”

In response, Kuzuha returned a modest smile. “...I suppose when my birthday came around at the time, I decided to adjust my way of thinking a little. I mean, I really shouldn’t let an opportunity like the one you’ve given me go to waste right away, Master Nyx.”

It was a bit of a vague answer that he was sure that his Elder and Lord had to have noticed, but Kuzuha was glad that they didn’t ask for anything more. Nyx even appeared amused by his remark.

“Ah, yes.” He chuckled, “Birthdays still appear to be important to you, hm? How it is to be youthful.”

With that, he concluded to them, “Well, I am glad to hear it, nevertheless. Let’s have this round table be an effective one, especially since it’s been a while since we’ve all managed to get together again, shall we?”

Once they were all inside the entrance hall, Nyx, as usual, proceeded to begin conversing with the other Elders and Lords, and Maxwell took to finding a corner that she could peacefully stay in without any disturbances.

For himself, Kuzuha saw that, like Nyx, Rindou and Dola were busy greeting and catching up with several monsters. So instead of approaching them, he approached the elf that he had befriended at his first meeting.

“Evening, Elu; long time no see.” He greeted her, walking up to the dresser she stood in front of, and taking a look at what she had brought in this time. They appeared to be sugar cookies.

The elf brightened, recognizing his voice. “Aleks, hello! You’re right, it’s wonderful to see you again after a while!” She turned to him and paused, noticing his apparel.

“Whoa… nice coat.” She began with new interest, “That material looks familiar. Was it created by our elves? The trim and design is similar to one of our natural fiber patterns.” 

Stopping herself, she then asked with an urgent tone, “Uh, but more importantly, is it a special occasion? I didn’t dress up any differently than before. Was that a mistake?” 

“N-No, no.” Kuzuha laughed at how quickly her tangents came and went, “This outfit was just a gift from my Lord. She and Master Nyx wanted me to try it out for the round table today; it’s nothing special. But you were right about one thing, these clothes were made by the elves. So I suppose I should be thanking you for them too.”

Elu smiled at his answer, humbly turning away. “Aw, there’s no need... it’s not like I was the one who made it or anything. But that’s good to hear, we only make our clothes from the best quality, so they’ll last you for a long while.” 

As they walked a bit further away from the dresser, Kuzuha began, “I’m glad you’ve made it here safely. It must have been difficult traveling for everyone; it’s still pretty cold even with winter at its tail end.”

“Yeah… well thankfully, it wasn’t too horrible.” She replied. “Besides, this round table is technically one of the first meetings of the year. It’s important that we’re all finally able to attend in preparation for the new timeline.” 

At her statement, Kuzuha looked towards the entrance hall with her, noting how full it was compared to the last couple of discussions he had shown up for.

Even though they were already a few months into the calendar, many discussions for some factions were left as they were and placed on hold due to winter causing travel conditions and face to face communications to become scarce.

Now that Spring was arriving, however, the typical activities were beginning to resume. 

From what Kuzuha had learned, the round tables near the start of each Spring tended to have more participants than usual, because they were meant to conclude anything that could be closed from the previous year, and begin the planning of whatever the monsters wanted to achieve within this new year.

He considered himself and Maxwell fortunate that they managed to secure a spot in the gathering today with Nyx; he knew that there had to have been other Lords and vampires just as interested in attending.

_It’s probably going to be a painfully long meeting, though, with all of us present..._

“...Actually, you weren’t here at the last round table, were you, Elu?” Kuzuha said, redirecting his thoughts. Lowering his voice, he then inquired, “I wanted to ask... how are things going with your lake? Is everything doing alright?”

The conclusion on the topic hadn’t gone so well the last time it was discussed, he remembered. 

Rindou and Elu’s Elder had done their best to converse and strategize some possible alternatives for the humans, but the humans only appeared unrelenting and unwilling to change their stance. 

Unfortunately, the temporary solution was exactly what Nyx had predicted during the initial discussion of it, and more labor contribution from both sides to pull water seemed relevant for the upcoming year.

It was safe to say that no one was satisfied with the outcome.

“Mm…” Elu gave a dour look. “Well… it hasn’t been the best, if I were to be honest...” She answered him. “Even with the arrangement we came up with, the humans, although scarce, are still hanging around and assessing it.”

Facing him, her expression became concerned, “But it’s not just our monsters living there that I’m worried about. I’m also worried for the ones saddled with the additional labor. If we’re planning to honor what we agreed to, then it’s unfair if the humans don’t.”

With a sigh, she turned to the ground looking disappointed. 

“You know… before I began participating in these round tables, I didn’t really care much for it. But now that I’m aware of all this, I can’t help but realize some of the other monsters are right; the humans are being unreasonable. I don’t understand why they suddenly decided to become this way, or if they’ve just always been like this, and I was too naive to notice.”

 _That’s not a good way to think…_ Kuzuha briefly thought as he listened, _Come on, Elu, I can’t have you beginning to move to the side that dislikes them as well..._

Suddenly hushing her voice and interrupting his thoughts, she then asked, “...Do you think it has something to do with that whole Caravan Incident that was mentioned before? Maybe they somehow found out about it and are trying to exploit it?”

Even if it were just speculation, mentioning an idea like that was sure to cause an uproar amongst the monsters present if it were overheard. 

Once the information of the Caravan Incident had become known to all the round table participants, many of them, understandably, refused to acknowledge or discuss it, unless need be. 

It was no longer a curse only plaguing Kuzuha, but now a curse plaguing all of the others as well, and what Elu had suggested was one of the biggest fears that everyone accounted for tonight internally harbored. 

Noting her worried expression, Kuzuha began to feel remorseful; not just because he knew he had something to do with the whole thing, but also because he was already beginning to stress her out, even though the meeting hadn’t even started yet.

“Don’t worry, Elu, that can’t be the case.” He stated, trying to calm her, “We should trust what Rin… I mean, Ms. Rindou said. No one but the Kingdom’s officials know about that incident, so I’m sure the human’s actions have nothing to do with it.” 

Truly, the vampire didn’t know any better. If anything, he was saying that to try and convince himself of it too, but he still wanted to do his best to settle the other down.

“I know,” He then said, “Why don’t we try to discuss it at the round table tonight, Elu?”

“Do you think we can?” She turned to him with hopeful eyes, but they quickly wavered. 

“Ah, I don’t know, Aleks… I mean, it would be nice, but we’re not even Lords yet. I feel like a lot of what we say may just go over everyone’s head. It’s probably not going to be a main topic in this meeting anyway, especially since there are a lot more participants this time around, and we’ve already reached an agreement on it.”

At that, Kuzuha paused, giving it some more thought. If he had been the vampire he was from before, he knew that he would’ve most likely just agreed with her and let it go at this point.

But something told him that there was still a chance to address the issue, even if it were a small one. 

“...You might be right, but I know it’s important to you. Let’s try anyway.” He tried to encourage her, “Maybe it won’t come up directly, but it’s still relevant. If it’s the two of us, we can try to find an opening.”

The elf blinked, staring at him in surprise. “...Well…” She then finally began, “I suppose you’re right. It _is_ important to me…”

Slowly, she turned away, a small smile appearing on her face, “...I wasn’t quite expecting that someone else here would share my sentiments on the whole thing; my Lords and Elder already have enough to worry about, after all. Thank you, Aleks.”

With a short break, she then began, “You know… I’ve noticed when we first met, you’re typically very reserved and quiet. I really hope I’m not just dragging you into my concerns and forcing you to talk about it...”

“N-Not at all.” He answered, immediately beginning to feel embarrassed. “Besides, anything concerning the lake is important to me, too… you see, I have a friend who lives there with the strawberry sea slugs.” 

Before he could go into further detail, they both dropped the conversation when Rindou made her way to the stairs, ready to begin her opening speech. 

_Ah, I didn’t have time to greet her or Dola…_ The vampire thought sadly. He would have to wait till after the meeting this time.

“Is everyone settled?” Rindou began with a smile. 

There was some collective acknowledgement in response, and she continued, “I would like to welcome and thank everyone for their dedication and travel. I am glad that we are able to get together once more to discuss the topics of our realm, especially with the start of a new Spring.” 

Then, with her graceful, sweeping gesture, she announced, “Now, let us prepare to begin the round table.”

Kuzuha held back a look of amusement. He never understood why Rindou always had to be so dramatic with the openings. Really, a round table was nothing more than a concentrated and long drawn-out meeting amongst the monsters. 

_...Nah, I shouldn’t think like that._ He instead thought, looking to his Elder and Lord so that he could ascend the staircase with them. 

_She probably finds some enjoyment in it, and I’m pretty sure some of the others appreciate it too._ He knew he did, at least.

Once they were on the second level, everyone began to take their seats. Kuzuha, now used to this routine, took his spot adjacent to Nyx, and Maxwell took the Elder’s opposite side as usual.

After the confidentiality oath and the normal introductions from each faction, discussions began. 

Kuzuha listened intently, having learned over time that it was for the best, and that the concerns and suggestions from others were important, even if he felt that their matters didn’t have any relation to him. 

Another reason had to do with Dola confronting him after one meeting, when she had caught the vampire nodding off during this part due to being tired after the day's activities. He didn’t fancy the idea of the fire dragon having to embarrassingly pull him away from everyone and give another lecture about it any time ever again. 

So far, there didn’t seem to be anything negative concerning each group, yet. Many of the participating monsters tonight had more stories to share about their discoveries and projects achieved over the winter. 

During the season, the human’s activities had also come to a temporary standstill, and due to not having to dedicate time to travel and labor, it had allowed everyone to work for their personal growth and development within their own factions. 

Collectively, the round table was happy to hear of these accomplishments, as they usually meant potential improvements within the entirety of the monster realm. It was good news for everyone.

But after that was out of the way, the difficult topic of relations between humans and monsters came next, and that’s where discussions began to take a downturn.

“I’m afraid not.” One of the Elders stated firmly. “Ms. Izuna, I don’t mean to sound discourteous, but you can’t expect us to divide our work anymore at this point. I’m afraid your foxes will have to handle the requests on their own. With Spring approaching, we’re already just as busy as you are in the area we cover.”

The nine tailed fox seemed disheartened by the response.

“...Surely, there must be another way we can reach an agreement.” Izuna then tried again, “It will just be for the touring season. I assure you, I don’t intend to keep your resources any longer than that.” 

“That’s just it for my faction as well.” The other Elder still said to her, “The human towns have been growing rapidly, and we are also expecting a rise in tourism. It’s not that I don’t want to help, it’s just that, like you, we are shorthanded as it is.” 

With that, they turned to the head of the round table.

“Madam Rindou, based on how quickly we’ve seen human expansion in the last year, it is only natural that they will continue their development within this one as well. Due to this rise, Ms. Izuna and my factions are hardly able to keep up. Our cases are special, since we deal specifically with offerings and wishes, but unfortunately some of our monsters are already participating with the physical labor groups to help maintain good relations.”

As Rindou looked to Dola with a thoughtful gaze, Nyx decided to join the conversation. 

“They bring up a good point, Madam Rindou.” He began, “We should consider now how we will deal with the human’s demands for the upcoming year, especially if we want to continue commerce with them. After all, that, and the allocation of their natural and material resources to us, is the main reason we keep up with this, correct?” 

Kuzuha noted the biting tone. That was his Elder; always quick to jump into the discussion once it presented an opportunity to aggravate issues between humans and monsters. 

As much as it annoyed him, the young vampire continued to listen, ready to inwardly agree or disagree with whatever it was Nyx had to say.

With a shake of his head, Nyx continued, “My apologies… but I must be blunt about this. We all can’t assume that we’ll be working for those humans forever. At this point, their trading is hardly worth the effort we put in every day for them.”

Then, with a leveled tone, he gave his proposal to the round table. 

“This year, I believe we monsters should begin focusing time and dedication to our realm, instead of giving any of it to the humans. If we take this past winter as an example, it was only thanks to not answering their demands that we were able to accomplish so much; and mind you this was _without_ any contribution from them as well. If this last season has proven anything for us, it’s that we really don’t need those humans to continue thriving on our own.”

Rindou, listening intently, stared back in deep contemplation. The participants of the round table, however, all unsurprisingly appeared interested and leaning in favor of his suggestion. 

If there was one thing that Kuzuha admired about his Elder, it was his ability to always sway the table as easily as he did just now. It was no doubt that when Nyx wanted to make a statement, he knew how to choose his words. 

“...I agree with you, Sir Nyx.” Rindou then began after a moment. “And… I’m sure that the whole of the table agrees, too. You bring up an encouraging proposition.” 

Earnestly, she then continued, “Before we decide that, however… we know that the humans are not going to just let the arrangements we already have with them disappear. While I am also onboard with Sir Nyx’s proposal, we must consider how to communicate this to the other realm as smoothly as possible and find a way to manage and maintain relations.”

“What is there to maintain?” Nyx interrupted her. “It may take a few months or so to assimilate, but there really should be no issues if we provide an official statement announcing our discontinue of labor. If the humans cannot accept it, then it will be their problem. If they try to drag us down, then we cease contact.”

“We cannot just ‘cease contact,’ Sir Nyx.” Dola now spoke up, rigidness evident in her voice. “If we were to do that, then we would be at the disadvantage of another possible conflict beginning with them. If communications are not held, then misunderstandings are bound to happen.”

“Ms. Dola, I assure you, if humans are smart, they will not spark a conflict like that with us.” The older vampire still continued, folding his hands that rested on the table. 

“If anything, us not answering to them and staying true to that decision will cause the humans to notice just how much they’ve relied on us during the past century. It may even cause an improvement in their current attitude.”

As he allowed that to settle over the round table, Rindou and Dola turned to each other, thinking about how to answer him. Evidently, they still seemed hesitant about the idea.

When no one else decided to speak, Nyx began again, this time with his tone taking a more reserved note.

“Madam Rindou, I suppose if I am to be perfectly honest, one of the reasons I’m passionate about this is because I am, like many of the Elders here, just concerned about the contribution of my vampires to the human’s realm. Take for example, the ones here with me tonight; one of my Lords, Maxwell, and one of our youngest, Aleksander.” 

At his name, Kuzuha tried his best not to look surprised, but initially he was. This was only the second occasion since his first round table that he was ever called out directly by his Elder. 

_What is he planning now…_ He jadedly wondered, as he prepared himself for whatever it was Nyx wanted to include him in.

“We, as vampires, are not only part of the physical labor groups, which in itself is demanding; but we also, as you may be aware, are the constant scourge of the human’s perpetual spite. This may not be specific to just us, but I’m sure we’ve all been witness to how we are treated by them from time to time.”

With a slight gesture, he continued, “For these two, and my other vampires who continue their time and dedication for nearly nothing in return... is it wrong for me to want to pull them away from that hostile environment as soon as possible?”

He was going for an emotional front this time, Kuzuha noted.

_...He really is terrifyingly good at this._

“Keeping in contact with the humans is just going to drag things out further for us.” Nyx then stated. “We need to consider and make our decision early on in this year, so that we can finally begin to move forward. Our current path may have worked before, but now you must agree that we are only stagnating while the humans advance.” 

After being sure to look to all the participants, he finally concluded his piece, turning to the ones accompanying him. “...What do you think, Maxwell, Aleksander?” 

Maxwell, with her unreadable expression, faced the others that were present, allowing her red eyes to settle. “I agree with Master Nyx.” She answered, unwavering and to no one’s surprise.

Next was Kuzuha’s statement. Kuzuha briefly looked to his Elder, who’s gaze remained on the round table, then he turned to Dola and Rindou, who met him with soft concern. 

_So, they’ve given me two options, hm?_ He thought to himself. 

It was either to stop operations with the humans completely, or continue the unwanted cycle they currently had, with labor and unsteady commerce as a bridge.

Both of the choices were unfavorable to Kuzuha himself, and even though his Elder had made it sound simple, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to do either one.

_Not that Master Nyx would care… it’s not like he’d be the one handling the communications, anyway._

But now wasn’t the time to be bothered with that. 

Calming his nerves and remembering the words of his friends and Lord, Kuzuha concentrated on the coolness of the locket resting against his chest, and took a breath. 

_...Right. My Elder was kind enough to give me this opening; I absolutely can't let it go to waste. I need to speak exactly what's on my mind right now, whether or not he's for it or against it._

“...I also agree with Master Nyx.” Kuzuha finally began, and before Nyx could utter another word, he continued, “But I also agree with Ms. Rindou.”

At that, Kuzuha saw his Elder pause from the corner of his eyes and turn to him slightly, as if bemused that the vampire had spoken any more after the initial statement.

“If I may, Master Nyx…?” Kuzuha then inquired, looking to him for permission. 

Tentatively, Nyx gave a small nod, and Kuzuha faced the other participants of the round table, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

Even though he had made the choice to speak, he still wasn’t used to talking to a crowd yet, especially one as important as this.

Focusing again on his locket for comfort, he did his best to steady himself and make sense to his audience.

“Master Nyx is correct, we really shouldn’t have to dedicate unwanted resources to the other realm, especially if we are not given back an equal amount of what we provide to them. However, I also agree with Ms. Rindou and Ms. Dola that just cutting off communications may not be the best way to start with this.”

Considering what he knew, he began to think.

Ultimately, what Nyx wanted was independence for the monsters and absolutely nothing to do with the humans anymore. Meanwhile, what Rindou wanted was to make sure they could still stay in touch to avoid conflicts and keep good relations.

They were opposite ends of the spectrum, but Kuzuha knew there had to be a way to bridge this gap somehow, and not accidentally make it bigger. If there was an option to make both Rindou and Nyx happy, he would need to find it within the short time he was given. 

_Rindou shouldn’t be an issue… and as long as I can achieve something close to what my Elder is aiming for, it should be fine._

Settling on his resolve, he remembered what he truly wanted to achieve within this opportunity he was given.

_...I can't have Master Nyx win and get the round table to side with his choice if I’m going to want a world where Kanae and I can stay together._

“Master Nyx, I think we all agree that you are right to begin focusing on ourselves as a realm for this new year. And Ms. Rindou, as you might have suggested, I think gradually letting the humans know about stopping the labor with them is the best way to go; as long as we can get them to understand that before the next winter, so as to not have it ‘drag out’ as my Elder put it.”

With a second more of contemplation, Kuzuha then continued, “As for continuing to keep relations with them afterwards… instead of just labor and trading, why don’t we try... collaborating?”

There was a silence from the round table as Kuzuha let his proposal settle, and he began to worry, recalling what Elu had said earlier that evening. 

_...Could it be that no one is actually listening to me?_

“...What do you mean by collaborating, young one?” Izuna suddenly spoke up, her gaze taking some interest in him and her tails swaying. He couldn’t help but feel some relief that someone had responded. 

“Well…” Kuzuha, now feeling like he had engaged the table, began to explain, “We all know that the humans are innovative, and as Master Nyx has stated, we monsters are also just as innovative. Humans have their own talents, and so do we… so why don’t we try working together with them to find solutions to any problems we, or they may have?”

Turning to the faction of elves, the vampire continued, “...We can start with the issue of our lake, for example.” He didn’t miss theirs, or Elu’s surprised look at the mention.

“We all know that the decision reached on the lake wasn’t one everyone was happy with; both on the monster’s end, and the human’s end.” Kuzuha explained, “And I think it’s because both sides had to end up compromising.”

He then looked to everyone else, hoping he still held their attention. 

“Instead… rather than more labor from each group, perhaps we can use our discoveries and whatever ideas the human’s come up with to find a better way of collecting water from either the mountain or the sea. If we manage to find a solution with them, then not only will it end up saving us all from additional work, but we might be able to finally get the humans off our lake once and for all, and maybe even learn a thing or two from them for our own advancements in our realm.” 

Turning to Rindou and Dola, he continued, “I know it might be tough to try and propose something like this to to the humans at first, especially since we’re all set in our ways… but if anyone has a chance of being able to convince them otherwise, it’s got to be you, Ms. Rindou.”

“Aleks…” Nyx suddenly began, turning to him with a warning tone.

Startled, Kuzuha held his tongue. He had gotten so caught up in speaking, he didn’t realize that at this point he was probably just making a fool of himself without any input from anyone else. 

Rindou, however, now only had a gentle smile from her side of the table as she stared at him. “...That’s… quite an interesting idea you’ve proposed, little one.” She stated, mild amusement and attention evident in her voice. 

Bringing a hand to her lips in contemplation, she turned to the other participants, “Well... as you can see, our vampires tonight have definitely voiced some compelling matters. What does everyone think about this?” 

Several of the monsters exchanged glances, while some others seemed indifferent. 

“Madam Rindou,” The Elder of the elves suddenly began with a raise of his hand and catching their attention. “If you do not mind… I think it would be a good idea to give what the young vampire suggests a try.” 

Kuzuha, from where he sat, did all he could not to openly smile at the answer.

“I also agree, Madam Rindou.” Izuna followed up, “...Perhaps if we provide this alternative to the humans, they may be more willing to listen to us. Not only that, but…”

She turned to Kuzuha with a softened expression, “...This route is one that seems beneficial for both parties. If we can get the other realm to understand, we might just catch a breakthrough with them.”

At their words, and even a few other agreements, Rindou smiled, showing her contentment. 

“Yes… I also think that as well.” The purple haired demon spoke, “It’s true it may be tough, but I believe we should give it a shot.”

Turning to Nyx, she then stated, “...I must say, Sir Nyx, you’ve definitely raised an intriguing batch this time around. Thank you for allowing the young one to speak.”

“Not at all.” Nyx replied, returning a faint smile on his end. 

Kuzuha began to relax, carefully leaning back in his seat. He had managed to speak his piece, and now that it was over and the next topic was beginning, he allowed himself a small victory, subtly bringing a hand to rest atop the fabric where his locket rested. 

_Kanae…_ He thought brightly, glancing out one of the windows towards the moon that illuminated the sky.

_If this works, then this year may end up being another step closer to what we’re aiming for, my friend._

* * *

“Aleks!” 

He turned to the bubbly voice that called out to him, lowering the glass he had been drinking from. Elu was there, eagerly approaching with a smile.

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” She said, her face beaming. “How in the world did you come up with such an idea, and not only that but with our lake as a trial, too? You’re amazing!”

“Uh…” Kuzuha blushed, hoping that no one in the entrance hall of their tower was overhearing this.

He understood his friend was excited, but he still didn’t want to stand out too much. “I-It was really nothing, Elu, I was just lucky enough that my Elder was willing to let me talk.”

Noting his hushed voice, Elu quickly began to match it, understanding his concern. “Ah, you’re right, your Elder is quite considerate in that regard, isn’t he? Most of the time, even the Lords aren’t able to speak during the round tables, so it really is something fortunate.”

 _‘Something fortunate’ sure is right…_ Kuzuha thought, briefly scanning the entrance hall.

Nyx wasn’t present yet. He, Dola, and Rindou had stayed behind on the second floor after the round table’s conclusion.

The reason why was unknown, and while Kuzuha was a bit concerned at first, he decided not to dwell on it too much, trusting that his Elder could probably handle whatever it was.

 _...I wasn’t able to get a read on how exactly Master Nyx felt when I just decided to talk so much all of a sudden, though._ He continued in his head. 

_If anything, that whole thing probably just destroyed my chances of being able to speak ever again at future round tables._

“But still, ‘collaboration?’” Elu interrupted his thoughts with a curious tone. “I don’t mean to sound incredulous, but for a vampire to suggest working together with humans… I don’t think anyone was expecting something like that at all. You really threw us all for a loop.”

Kuzuha gave a dry chuckle at her words. “I guess you’re right… but it was the only thing that was coming to me at the time, and I didn’t have forever to keep everyone’s attention.”

Looking down at his glass, he did his best to hide a pleased smile. Truly, it was only thanks to his companion and the fundraiser he had participated in last Autumn that the vampire was able to come up with such an idea. 

If Kanae hadn’t offered, or Kuzuha hadn’t partaken, then he wouldn’t have believed it possible that monsters could work alongside humans. 

There was of course, the consideration that it was never announced that he _was_ a monster, but nonetheless, it had still worked. It was just a matter of having the right participants willing to give it a try.

 _Really, if I think about it...if it weren’t for Kanae in general, I’d probably just be in agreement with the opinions of my race, despite not exactly getting along with them._

He considered what Nyx had said. It really wasn’t a lie when his Elder stated that the vampires were ill treated by the other realm; Kuzuha himself had been witness and subject to the abuse as well.

But because of his friend, he knew better than to believe that there wasn’t a chance to change this now, and remarkably, Nyx had given him that chance he needed. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Elu’s Elder called out to her from the entrance of the tower. “Oh,” She began, “Looks like we’re heading to our quarters already.”

The elf looked towards the stairs that led to the second story, where Rindou, Dola, and Nyx still were. 

They had been up there conversing amongst themselves for quite a while, and already, many of the monsters had taken their leave due to how late it had become.

“Usually, my Elder likes to talk with Ms. Rindou afterwards for a bit, but it seems she isn’t here yet. Either way, I’m sure we’ll get a chance to encounter her again within the castle before our return home.”

Prior to leaving, she reached into her bag and pulled out something wrapped in a dainty handkerchief. “I noticed you didn’t take any of the cookies earlier, and this was the last one. It practically had your name written on it.” 

Handing it to him with a smile and a bow, she continued, “Thanks so much once again for helping us out with our lake… I honestly don’t know if it would’ve been possible without you.”

Kuzuha placed the glass he was holding down on a counter and carefully received the item with wide eyes, “Elu, there’s no need,” He began, “ I was just doing what any good monster would have done.”

“That’s not true at all, and we both know it. You’re too humble.” She gave a small, softened laugh, holding his hands warmly as he accepted her gift. “...You can keep the handkerchief. I look forward to seeing you again at the next round table I attend, Aleks.”

After that, she left his side with a wave. Kuzuha waved as well, watching her till she disappeared into the outer quadrangle. Near the doors, he spotted Maxwell with her arms folded, leaning on the wall. 

With Elu gone, a part of him wondered if Maxwell had anything to say about his speech. She had been the one to give him advice on it last time, and she probably had some feedback. 

He also figured that, based on whatever response she could provide, he’d probably be able to gauge how Nyx might have taken the whole thing as well.

Putting the cookie wrapped in the handkerchief away, he cautiously began to approach her. “...Evening, Lord Maxwell.” He called, lightly.

She only gave a sound of acknowledgement to him, her eyes remaining fixated on the courtyard outside.

 _...Well, it isn’t horrible, but it also isn’t the best of reactions._

It wasn’t like he could tell, but he wondered if she were actually upset with him. If that was the case, he could only imagine what Nyx would have to say.

Internally, he debated whether he should just leave her be at this point, or just ask her directly for her thoughts. One option seemed much more welcoming than the other.

“...You did better this time.” She suddenly said. “You spoke your opinions without wavering, and you had the earnest intent to move everyone with your words. It was well delivered, even though it had to do with some strange proposals, Aleksander.” 

Startled by her observations, Kuzuha looked to her with a hopeful expression, and she responded with her dulled gaze.

“...Is that what you wanted to hear from me?” She then asked, and he noticed that her red eyes were taking a foreboding shine, glinting within the moonlight.

“Um…” He began, his demeanor of hope turning into one of slight confusion. This was definitely one of those times when her words weren’t matching her face.

Suddenly, she looked behind him towards the staircase, and Kuzuha turned around, following her. Nyx, Rindou, and Dola were making their way down the steps, still chatting lightly with one another. 

Once again, Kuzuha thought to go and greet the demon and fire dragon, but to his surprise, instead of going to talk with the other monsters as he usually did, Nyx, after concluding the topics with the other two Elders, immediately made his way towards the both of them near the doors.

“Hello, Maxwell, Aleks.” He greeted with a smile, once he was in earshot. 

Discreetly looking towards the others that occupied the entrance hall, Nyx continued softly, “...I’ll apologize later if it seems rude that I didn’t talk to anyone else tonight after the meeting, but I’m weary from my travels and don’t quite want to converse as much. I hope you’re not bothered if I remain with you two for the time being to get away from them before my leave.”

Bringing a hand to his chin in thought, he then gave a wistful sigh. “I’m afraid I will most likely need to travel again sometime within the Spring, however. This time, I will be accompanying Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola to the Kingdom.”

Then, looking to his vampires, he continued in a hushed tone, “...You may have already guessed it, but that long discussion I had with them just now was in regards to the Caravan Incident. Apparently, the humans are stating that the remaining evidence leans towards that of a vampire’s work.”

Upon hearing that information, Kuzuha stiffened, giving his Elder an apprehensive look.

Nyx, however, only laughed. “Relax, Aleks, you aren’t in any trouble.” He assured him. “I’ll make sure that whatever it is won’t be sufficient enough. Besides, the humans have always hated us and it’s only natural that they would blame us for anything right away, no matter what it is. Once we invalidate whatever they have, they should finally be able to put it to rest, which will be a welcome relief for everyone.”

As confident as Nyx sounded, Kuzuha still had mixed feelings on the whole thing. 

A part of him was glad that his Elder was going to cover for him, but another still felt guilty for the entire event.

Additionally, he also knew that Nyx helping him like this was essentially putting him in his Elder’s debt, which wasn’t exactly a place where he wanted to be.

“I suppose it also helps that Madam Rindou herself truly believes that a monster being behind it is impossible.” Nyx then said, interrupting his thoughts. “It was kind of her to share this information with me; away from the others as well, knowing how anxious it makes them.”

Then with a complacent chuckle, he continued, “I’m pretty sure at this point if she _were_ told the truth, she’d probably still deny it, hm, Aleksander? That demon really is too trusting of her own monsters.”

Kuzuha resisted the urge to glare. Not only was he addressing him directly on his involvement, but the tone of voice Nyx had was equivalent to what he’d sound like if he were outright calling Rindou stupid. 

“...Master Nyx, I told you it was an accident.” He spoke, trying his best to withhold his temper. “If you think that it was my intention to purposefully cause that disaster, you’re incorrect.”

“Ah, but of course.” Unbothered by his tone, Nyx faced him, “My apologies. I had forgotten, you are close with Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola, are you not? I meant nothing by my words, honestly.”

Kuzuha knew he was lying, but he held his tongue, remembering that this was still his Elder. 

With that, Nyx looked outside, “Well, it’s gotten fairly late, so I’ll go ahead and take my leave now. It may have been because I had just arrived back today, but I feel that this night’s round table was a particularly taxing one for a lot of us.” 

He may have been imagining things, but Kuzuha caught the offhanded gaze his Elder gave to him. Nyx, however, didn’t say anything more about it, so Kuzuha didn’t allow it to bother him.

Maxwell also announced that she would be retiring for the night, making sure to remind Kuzuha that they would be working together again within the next couple of days.

Before they both left, Kuzuha called out to them. “Master Nyx, Lord Maxwell.” He addressed, and they turned around to face him. “...Thank you once again for the new clothes. And thank you for allowing me to speak during the round table.” As respectfully as he could, he gave a bow.

Nyx only returned a knowing smile. “...Do take care to rest tonight, Aleks. I’ll see you again, soon.” 

They finally departed, and Kuzuha let out a breath. 

_...I know it’s necessary to work with them... but it’s still incredibly tiring every single time._

Straightening and turning to who remained within the entrance hall, he wondered, _Could this be what you meant when you said that you had to keep up appearances for your humans as well, Kanae?_

The last of the monsters who had not left the tower yet consisted of Dola and Rindou, and Izuna, who was still speaking with them quietly, her arms folded. 

As he approached them, the fire dragon caught sight of him and brightened. “Ah, Kuzuha.” She greeted warmly, “You decided to stay behind? It’s already so late, I’m sorry we’ve kept you this long.”

“Hello.” He only replied with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, Dol… Ms. Dola, I really wanted to make sure there was time to speak with you and Ms. Rindou before I left tonight. I hope I’m not interrupting anything important, though.” He cautiously turned to the fox, who faced him with surprised eyes. 

“Oh, it’s you, young one.” Izuna began, and then turned to the other two. “...‘Kuzuha?’” She inquired. 

“Ah, I’m afraid we’ve known each other for so long, that Dola ended up giving some alternate names to him by accident.” Rindou laughed in explanation, “She and I happened to be the ones who found him at his birth, so we’re all a bit familiar.” 

“Oh… I see.” Izuna smiled. “Then it’s no wonder you’re quite peculiar for a vampire.” She began, sounding amused, “If you were in the care of these two growing up, it’s only natural you’d be a little offbeat.”

“Ms. Izuna, what could you possibly mean by that?” Dola asked, laughing as well, “I’m sure we and the other vampires have raised him perfectly fine.” 

Taking a step forward, she stroked his hair, pushing some loose bangs out of the way of his eyes and behind his studded ears. “I’ve got to say, you look spectacular tonight, this new outfit of yours really suits you. I can’t help but feel a little proud seeing you appear so distinguished.” The fire dragon stated endearingly.

Kuzuha blushed. While he was moved by her words, he was also embarrassed that she was treating him like a kid, especially in front of another Elder. Still, he did his best to not pull away. “Thanks, Dola…”

“We should also be thanking you for your kind words to Ms. Rindou during the round table as well.” Izuna began, and Rindou gave a warm nod.

“Yes, Kuzuha, it was very kind of you to take my communications into consideration with your proposal.” She chuckled. “It was also very sweet of you to be thinking of not just me, but both the monsters and the humans as well. Thank you, my dear.” 

“Y-You’re welcome, really, it was nothing.” Kuzuha only said, beginning to get flustered.

“It’s not ‘nothing,’ young one.” Izuna replied. “I’m sure that Ms. Dola and Madam Rindou will agree with me… but many of us, aside from a select few at the table, no longer have the courage to speak up as boldly their ideas as you did.” Turning to the fire dragon and demon, she gave a somber gaze.

Returning her look, Dola confirmed, “Well, yes… sadly, it’s true. Everyone during the round tables lately have become so reserved in what they want to propose. Many of them don't want to overstep any boundaries by accident, or stray too far from what ultimately benefits their own factions. A proposal as interesting as yours could only come from someone who is new and naive to all this.”

The fire dragon turned to Rindou with a hopeful look, “Perhaps allowing Lords to begin speaking, rather than just letting Elders grant them permission, will be for the best moving forward. I know the year is just beginning… but I feel that it will have many changes in store for us, wouldn’t you believe?”

“I can’t help but agree, Dola.” The purple haired demon only concluded, “Nevertheless, you’ve given us a good place to start, Kuzuha.” She gently brushed the vampire’s arm, to which Kuzuha timidly smiled. “I’m sure we're all tired. Let’s wrap up the evening.”

The four of them exited, and once outside, Rindou and Dola began to lock the tower.

“...Young one,” Izuna said, once they were away from the other two. “...They called you, ‘Kuzuha,’ correct?”

“M-Me?” He asked, surprised that she was addressing him. “Well… yes, but you can also call me Aleks or Aleksander, if that’s easier…”

“Oh, of course, I do not mind either way…” Pausing a bit, she then asked, “Do you happen to know the fox, Gaku? I believe I’ve heard him mention a companion with a name similar to yours.”

“Huh? Oh,” Kuzuha blinked in realization, “Yes, Gaku and I are friends; I visit his shrine every now and again to see him. I didn’t know he’s talked about me to you, Ms. Izuna…”

She gave a light laugh, “Oh, don’t worry. I’m actually quite glad that you two are familiar with each other, now that I properly know who you are.” Quickly, however, her smile faded into a muted unsettlement. 

“...Would it be alright if you could do me a favor then, young one?” She then asked, “I’m afraid I'm too busy and will not be able to see him as soon as I’d like. But if what you said is true, and you regularly see him, then I’d like if you could deliver some news that he can pass on to the other foxes in his area at the next earliest chance.” 

Gently taking his hands, she stared at him with intense seriousness, “I’m asking with my full trust that this only stays between us and the intended party, alright?”

At her look, Kuzuha’s expression turned concerned, and he wondered what exactly it was she was going to tell him.

After a pause to think, she finally began, “...Lately, some of my foxes have heard news that within the neighboring towns, there is word of disappearances occuring. While it was really just sparse at first, over the winter, it has become significant enough that claims and rumors are starting to populate amongst the officials and into the towns.” 

At her words, Kuzuha’s eyes widened.

“These supposed disappearances are only happening amongst the humans, and as far as we know, no monster has yet to go missing. However, you can understand where this ultimately is leading. Eventually, if not already at this current moment, the officials…”

“They’re blaming us monsters for these disappearances, aren’t they?” Kuzuha’s grip on her hands tightened slightly, comprehending fully what she was implying. 

Her demeanor became saddened, and she nodded.

“M-Ms. Izuna, this news sounds pretty serious.” Kuzuha hesitantly began. “I’m sorry, but… shouldn’t you have brought this up at the round table?”

“I’ve made sure that Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola are already aware of it, young one.” She answered, turning to the fire dragon and demon, who were just about finished locking the tower. 

“And for now, all of these claims are only rumors and nothing substantial. We are looking into it, but it’s difficult for us and the human realm to figure anything out due to there being no trace of evidence. I’m not sure who exactly is causing these rumors, but they’re doing a very good job at keeping too many details out of the public eye."

Then, after taking a breath, she continued, "We’ve decided to keep this discreet from the monsters for now, because many of them already have enough on their minds with the knowledge of that accursed Caravan Incident.”

With all that said, she looked back up at him. "You are the only other soul I have told about this in confidentiality. Please, can you let Gaku know to be careful and spread the news to the other foxes? Their shrines are practically part of the towns they take care of, and they are at high risk of being targeted by both this anomaly and bitter humans during the evenings.”

At her sincere request, Kuzuha’s lips quivered with his mind trying to decide, but before he could answer, she pulled away once they noticed that Dola and Rindou were heading to them.

“Hm? Is everything alright?” Rindou began, giving them a worried look. “You both seem quite shaken.”

“Ah, I was just complaining to the young one about how cold it is, and how concerned I am for my sister and her foxes in the north having to deal with all the snow this season.” Izuna answered, giving a smile and turning to the vampire with a cautious gaze.

“...Yeah.” Kuzuha confirmed, meeting her gaze, “I can barely handle snowfall here on occurrence, so I can’t imagine what it is they would have to go through.”

“Ah, I see.” Rindou answered, her restful demeanor returned. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Fumi, Izuna. Winter truly is a difficult time, isn’t it? Please do let her and the others know to take care of themselves, especially with this changing weather.”

Once that was spoken, they all wished each other a good evening and began their departures. 

“Ms. Izuna…” Kuzuha began, calling out to the nine tailed fox before she was too far away from him. At her hopeful look, he gave a nod, “I’ll pass on the message to Gaku for you. Don’t worry about it.”

She, in turn, returned a relieved smile. “...Thank you, young one… sincerely.”

With that, the vampire began heading for the castle’s exit into the courtyards, and towards the outer walls.

 _...Disappearances…? Among the humans as well…_ He thought, slowly beginning to worry. _I know she had requested to just keep it between us and Gaku, but…_

Outside of the castle, he came to a stop when he reached his destination. Facing the stone wall before him, he let his eyes trail upwards to where the high window to his room was. The light of his lantern, although faint, was visible. 

Allowing his wings to unfold easily through his new shirt and vest, he stretched them out and prepared to leap.

_I’m worried about Kanae… and it wasn’t part of the actual round table, so..._

In one solid motion, he left the ground and allowed his wings to push him upwards against the air, aiming for his distant windowsill and counting each cycle in his head. 

_It shouldn’t be any trouble if I let him know, as long as I tell him that it remains between us. It’s not like Ms. Izuna will find out, and..._

He was starting to feel heavy, and his breaths were becoming shallow. His window was just a little bit further; just a few more feet away.

_...And I don’t want anything happening to hi—_

Before he could finish his thoughts, he wavered. Swiftly he drew his claws to grasp the stone, clinging to the castle wall and forcefully pushing himself upwards with a strained grunt. 

Finally, he grabbed his windowsill and clambered inside, almost knocking his lantern over as he ungracefully fell onto his table and floor.

With his heart racing, he tried to catch his breath. “Tch…” 

_Lord Maxwell won’t be happy to hear that I can’t even make it to my window yet at this point._

He figured it would be next time that he’d maybe be able to accomplish it without any issues.

* * *

Pulling the hood off, he stared up at the sky that was filled with fluffy looking clouds and couldn’t help feel a bit sleepy, seeing how they lazily made their way across the blue atmosphere.

At least today the sun was out, instead of it just being overcast.

It wasn’t often when a round table would occur on an evening before a meet-up with his companion, but whenever that did happen, he always found it difficult to both get up in the morning and not want to sleep the entirety of the afternoon instead of spending it talking with the other.

_I’m pretty sure he probably wouldn’t mind if I ended up actually sleeping, though; as long as I were still here with him._

Just as he was thinking of his friend, a familiar silhouette appeared a little further off, holding what looked like a large piece of fabric with several patterns on it. “Kuzuha, afternoon!” He called with a smile, waving. 

Quickly, the vampire made it to his side, helping him. “Hey, Kanae…” He greeted, taking the linen off his hands. “What the heck is it you’ve got with you this time?” 

“It’s a blanket.” Kanae answered, breathless from the hike. “Sister Cleaire, and the children made it for us, since they know that it’s cold and we tend to spend time outside of the town.”

With a laugh, he pushed up his glasses. “They still remember you, even though it’s been a while. When do you think you’ll come back to visit, Kuzuha? Chihiro and Era miss you quite a bit.” 

He gave a caring smile at the other’s question. “...Maybe on another free day of mine. We’ve both been so busy lately, we barely have enough time together as it is, don’t you think?”

With Kuzuha now having weekly training and study sessions with Maxwell, and Kanae now assimilated into his priestly role, availability had unfortunately become even scarcer for the two of them.

The winter didn’t help either in this case, leaving them unable to visit if there was ever any snowfall, or if the weather was too rough.

 _It’s actually been a bit longer since the last we’ve seen each other, now that I think about it…_

“Ah, yes I suppose you’re right.” With that, Kanae straightened, “I know Era had stated that it would be unfair to keep each other to ourselves from the time of the fundraiser onward, but it seems that we’re just a tad too selfish for that, hm?” 

Pleasantly, he took a step forward towards the vampire, and Kuzuha involuntarily held his breath, wondering why his companion was suddenly getting so close. 

Noting his unease, however, Kanae just gave a knowing chuckle and fell onto him, laughing more as he felt Kuzuha do his best to try and catch him in his surprise. With his cheekbone resting on the other’s shoulder, Kanae leisurely brought a hand against the vampire’s back to hold him in a half embrace.

“...You’re pretty warm, Kuzuha.” He stated absently, and Kuzuha couldn’t help his blush, feeling the other’s breath against his neck. 

_This human… seriously…_ He sometimes really didn’t understand why he had to act this way with him.

Hesitating a bit, he wondered if it would be possible for them to move. Kanae had settled onto him comfortably _—_ even though this position wasn’t exactly comfortable for the vampire, himself _—_ but they were still standing up and prominent against the evergreens from their spot. 

“Um…Kanae…?” He finally asked after a moment, his voice soft and inquiring. 

With an exhale, the human got off of him, the usual smile returned on his features. “Right.” He began, “Let’s get settled then. Era and I made some stew this time.” 

Brushing past him, Kanae began to lead them to their designated area, and Kuzuha followed, feeling his heart flutter softly. 

_...He was pretty warm, too._ He briefly thought, now that Kanae was no longer leaning on him. 

Reaching their destination, Kanae took his seat on the grass, and Kuzuha did the same, ending up having to scoot closer at the request of the other. Apparently, that wasn’t close enough, though. 

Taking the blanket, Kanae unfolded and wrapped it around himself first, then expectantly waited for Kuzuha to come towards him, holding his arm with the fabric out as if inviting to encase him in it.

Carefully, and a bit questioning, the vampire did what he was implying and sat right next to him in the open spot. Once he did, Kanae comfortably began to wrap the blanket around him, too.

“...It was kind of them, right?” He asked, as he placed it on the other’s shoulders, “I’m already warming up thanks to the extra layer.”

As he pulled away, Kuzuha noticed the gentle exhale and touch that Kanae left, brushing his fingers against his jaw lightly while he retracted his hand.

Once that was over, Kanae bumped their shoulders together with a smile. It was nothing but a normal gesture, but for some reason, Kuzuha still felt shy about it.

Kanae then reached into his bag to begin preparing their food, and the vampire relaxed, looking towards the town. 

Even with the fabric having been pieced together in a quilt like fashion, the addition of the blanket really did keep him a bit warmer than what he was used to during his visits. It may have helped that they were close together underneath it as well.

Distracting him from his thoughts, he felt his companion turn slightly, and gently slip something into his hand under the linen. The feeling of the object was familiar, and he accepted it with little hesitation. 

“Thanks…” He quietly replied, and Kanae gave a sound of acknowledgement. 

“...You haven’t been as resistant lately receiving those from me.” He stated, and Kuzuha pulled his hand up to look at the small vial containing human’s blood. “...Are you sure that the solution to your palate really isn’t obtainable, Kuzuha?”

Kuzuha thought for a moment on how to answer. Eventually, working alongside Maxwell, he managed to learn why it was his taste and appetite were failing him, and why he had reacted as deranged as he did that night of the Caravan Incident all those years ago. 

Whenever a vampire was introduced to a new blood, they were essentially initiating a new hunt, and to help them successfully kill their prey, their senses would become heightened, and their instincts would take the lead to aid them.

Back then, when drinking human blood was normal, many of these matters were handled in a controlled environment to prevent the outcome of chaos.

Unless it were blood provided from a monster of higher status, like the donations that they received normally in the castle, or the provider had already perished, like from the animals of their forest, this would always be the case during any consumption of new blood for every vampire.

Kuzuha’s situation happened to be a bit special, however, especially since his first human ‘prey’ was currently sitting next to him, preparing his food.

It had been an accident, but apparently, Kanae still being alive meant that he had failed his hunt; he had failed to kill the human who's blood he drank first, and now he would pay for it until Kanae himself left this world.

That wasn’t something Kuzuha wanted to think about for too long. For now, while Kanae was generous enough to give him these provisions, he decided he wouldn’t oppose them anymore. 

“...Don’t worry about it, Kanae.” The vampire replied, opening the flask.

“Really? You’re certain there isn’t any other way to get yourself back to normal?”

“I already told you it’s impossible, so just leave it be. Besides, you’re already kind enough to help me with these from time to time, and that’s more than enough.” After downing the blood, he gave the vial back to him easily. “...Thank you for that.”

“Of course, it’s really no bother on my end…” Kanae answered, his voice trailing, “But I can’t help but be worried about you... I won’t be around forever like you, you know? And I want to make sure that you’ll still be taken care of, even after then...”

At his words, Kuzuha met his concerned gaze, and for a moment, the vampire almost wanted to reach out to him in comfort and assurance. 

“...Don’t think about stuff like that, Kanae. I’ll be fine, and I’m sure by then, we’ll have figured something out together.” To the other, he only gave a small smile, “For now, you can keep doing what you’re doing… and be careful, okay?”

“...Well, if you say so.” Content with the response, Kanae went back to his bag to put the vial away and brought up a bowl prepared with food in it. “Here you go. Let me know how it is so I can tell Era too, alright? She’ll be mad with me otherwise.”

The vampire thanked him once again, eagerly taking his portion, then paused. Before that, he placed the bowl down and reached into one of his pockets, bringing out the handkerchief and sugar cookie that Elu had given him from the previous night. 

_I wanted to make sure I could enjoy this gift from her properly, too. She really was nice enough to give it to me after that round table._

“...What’s that, Kuzuha?” His companion suddenly asked before he could take a bite, and Kuzuha turned to him, seeing him eye the handkerchief dubiously. 

“Oh, this? It’s just a gift from one of the other monsters.” Kuzuha answered, “I had helped her out, and she decided to give me one of these cookies return.” 

“Is that so...? Well, you shouldn’t eat sweets before you meal, don’t you think? Save it for dessert instead.” Kanae began to reach over to grab it from him, but Kuzuha quickly held it out of reach.

“Come on, Kanae, I’m not one of your orphans...” The vampire replied, chuckling playfully and wondering why it was he seemed so bothered. At more attempts with Kanae trying to steal the thing, he rebelliously took a bite out of the pastry. 

“Hey...” Kanae began with a laugh, “Your meal is backwards now!” 

“Let me eat how I want, you weirdo, leave me alone.” 

At those words, Kanae also placed his bowl down, ready to try his hardest to now take the bitten cookie away from him, and Kuzuha laughed, getting tangled in the blanket and falling over with the other into the grass.

The hand holding the cookie was now pinned to the ground with Kanae clasping his wrist, and Kuzuha stared up at him, reflecting his lighthearted smile. Soon, however, that smile faded into a demure gaze, and Kuzuha began to blush. 

Kanae, however, only brought the wrist holding the pastry up to his level, also taking a bite out of it and surprising the other.

After its consumption, he looked back down at him. “...The ones I give you are better, don’t you think?” He asked and Kuzuha gave a humored scoff.

“Don’t be jealous… I mean, that cookie has been stored in a handkerchief and several of my pockets all night, so it’s not like it’s fresh or anything.”

“Which ones do you like more then, Kuzuha? Hers or mine?”

The vampire didn’t miss his inherent tone, and while he had been joking at first, he began to wonder if Kanae actually _were_ jealous for a moment. 

Briefly, he wondered how he should answer. Should he just give in and let his companion hear what he wanted to hear? Or should he agitate him more and see how he would react? In this position they were in, Kuzuha couldn’t help but think about all ways it could end.

Eventually, he replied after a small gulp, “...Of course I like the ones you make more, Kanae.” 

Kanae gave him a smile, and Kuzuha only reddened, an unknown hopeful feeling emerging from within. When nothing else happened, however, Kanae got off him and readjusted their blanket. “We should finish the food before it gets cold.” 

“Un… right.” The vampire absently agreed.

 _...What the hell do you feel so disappointed for?_ He questioned himself as he also sat up, grabbing his end of the sheet to pull it around himself again. 

Taking his bowl, he finished its contents along with the rest of the cookie, and once the containers had been placed back in Kanae’s bag, Kanae invited the other to rest on him as normal, to which Kuzuha, after some slight hesitation, did.

With the blanket encasing both of them, Kanae wrapped his arms around the other’s front to make sure he stayed warm with him, and the vampire settled, hearing his companion’s familiar heartbeat.

“It’s still so chilly, isn’t it?” Kanae began after a moment, “But at least the snow isn’t here anymore. Soon, Spring will be upon us, and this place will be filled with wildflowers again.” He brought his hand up to gently brush over Kuzuha’s jaw, and the vampire looked up at him. 

With his peaceful look, Kanae gazed down, some light reflecting off his glasses. “...I can’t wait to see the change with you. Our last spot didn’t have many flowers, did it?”

Pressing his face gently into Kanae’s warm palm, Kuzuha agreed, “You’re right… it seemed there were just evergreens and grass over there. It was more like we only caught the change in seasons by what the weather had to say as time passed.” 

Then, vaguely, he continued, “...I guess…just like those evergreens, I’ve never really noticed in general how quickly things can change in the short span of a given time.”

“I understand what you mean.” The other replied lightly, and the hand on the vampire’s cheek now moved up to touch his hair instead, gently combing through it. “...You’ve changed, too, haven’t you Kuzuha?” He then asked.

Kuzuha gave a pause at his question, staring up at the clouds as they continued to move slowly. 

“...I suppose I have, haven’t I?” Kuzuha finally answered. “...It really is nice, having a goal in mind to reach for. Especially when I know it’s something important to both of us, and that you and I are working towards it, together for ourselves.” He heard the other give a small chuckle.

“You’re a lot more open with your thoughts now, aren’t you?” Kanae began, “You used to be so shy about saying such sweet things like that.”

“Shut up.” 

His companion let out a laugh, and Kuzuha caught the hints of a modest blush. 

Briefly the vampire noted that it wasn’t just himself that had changed, but he was sure that this relationship they shared had changed too. As indifferent as they acted towards each other right now, he knew it had to have differed ever since…

He began to blush as well, and he looked away, hoping the other didn’t see it. 

Unsurprisingly, as much as they had both tried to act normal once they met up again after the fundraiser, the act that Kanae had done on that night had left him awkward, and it had to be addressed for things to move forward.

According to Kanae, he had only done it simply because he felt like it, stating that the face Kuzuha made at the time had compelled him to do so. Kuzuha, on the other hand, didn’t have a clue of what specific face it was Kanae was talking about.

After that nerve wracking conversation, Kanae had asked if Kuzuha were interested in him doing it again. The vampire of course, flustered and clueless, could only bashfully deny, saying that he would be alright. 

And with a knowing smile, Kanae just agreed with him. Instead, the human declared in that case, he would only do it again if ever Kuzuha asked, or whenever it was special. 

Of course, Kuzuha never did ask, and he didn’t exactly know what was considered a ‘special’ moment for Kanae. Over the next several months to their current day, their normal routine had resumed, and nothing like that act had occurred again.

 _Not that I care…_ Kuzuha quickly thought, and suddenly felt humiliated. _What am I even thinking about right now… I’m not a girl, for crying out loud._

“It really is a shame you don’t like your hair color, Kuzuha.” Kanae suddenly began, thankfully distracting him.

“It’s such a pretty silver, and it’s so soft, too… I’m sure if we were to cut it, we could probably sell it as high quality thread, hm? I’ve read of some human tribes that used to do things similar.”

“I might not like the color, but let’s not cut my hair and sell it like that…”

“I wouldn’t actually do such a thing.” He only chuckled, “I’m just saying… silver thread is hard to come by. But maybe when we go to the Capital, we’ll probably be able to buy some as a souvenir for comparison.”

His words caused Kuzuha to remember that Kanae’s field trip to the Kingdom with the orphanage was coming up soon, just in time for the colorful Spring. His companion would be gone for about a week and a half with the others.

In a gentle tone, Kanae then asked, “...You sure you won’t be lonely while I’m gone?”

Kuzuha looked up at him, noting the soft concern in the grey-blue eyes. There had been times when they weren’t able to see each other for longer than a simple week and a half, but for this field trip, and knowledge that he wouldn’t be at the Cathedral like normal, Kanae was making sure the other would be okay. It was kind of him to do. 

“...I’ll be fine…” The vampire said with a small, reassured smile, “Just as long as you promise me that you and the others stay safe during its entirety, okay?”

With that said, the worrisome news of human disappearances came to his mind and some anxiousness overcame him.

“...Kanae, actually… there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

The other, noticing the change in his expression and tone, gave an inquiring gaze. “Sure… is everything alright?”

“Well, not really…” After some more contemplation, Kuzuha internally apologized to Izuna and Gaku, and finally spoke again, “...Have you heard anything from the officials about humans going missing lately?” 

Instead of being shocked or startled like Kuzuha had anticipated, his companion only seemed mildly bemused. “...Humans going missing?” He repeated.

“Yeah… it’s probably nothing, and I don’t want to worry you too much, but I’ve heard some troubling news recently from my fellow monsters about some disappearances happening. We want to say that it’s just guesswork at this point, but while you and the others are traveling, I want to make sure that absolutely nothing happens to any of you. So I’m letting you know about it before any of the officials do.”

From out of the blanket, Kuzuha reached for Kanae’s hands, finding them and giving them a firm squeeze. “That being said… you have to keep this between us, okay? I really can’t have this information spreading anywhere for a lot of reasons, so please don’t tell anyone else. Alright, Kanae?”

“Kuzuha…” He gave a perplexed look that slowly turned calm, and he allowed his hands to relax into the other's, “...Don’t worry… thank you for letting me know. I won’t let anything happen to any of the children, or the others. And I’ll keep it between us, I promise.”

After a pause, he then continued, “But… people go missing all the time, you know? Did you hear anything about who exactly has vanished?”

“No, I didn’t have any information like that. I was only told about it, and that was all.”

“In that case, I’m sure it’s nothing, Kuzuha.” 

Before Kuzuha could say anything to that, Kanae continued, “I’m not saying I won’t be cautious… but I trust the Kingdom and my Cathedral’s ability to keep us and many of our towns safe. If disappearances are happening and it’s not announced to the public, then that means they’re infrequent enough to be more along the lines of something to do with either a personal vendetta, or perhaps a grudge, don’t you think?”

“Hm…” Kuzuha figured his friend was just trying to keep him calm by making the whole ordeal sound less problematic than it was to him.

“I guess… but as long as you guys are safe and make it back in one piece, that’s all that matters. You can’t go missing on me at this point either Kanae; you know there’s no way I’ll be able to sleep at night if that were to suddenly happen.”

Kanae, surprised by his words, gave a warm smile in return. “...I understand… thank you, Kuzuha. You won’t have anything to worry about, I assure you.” 

At his consolation, Kuzuha finally felt like he could relax a little bit. Letting out a soft exhale, he pulled his hands away. Kanae, however, remained clinging to one, and the vampire allowed it.

In the silence that followed, Kuzuha’s eyes began to close, still weary from the long trek to the hill and the round table’s late ending from last night. 

Just as he was beginning to drift to sleep, Kanae spoke softly, “...Even though it’s not even the monster’s problem… I’m sorry you’ve all had to hear such news at this time. I can understand why it must be very concerning to you in more ways than one, Kuzuha.”

“Well... yes, but not just for me.” Kuzuha answered in his tiredness, “Eventually... if it doesn’t stop, it’s going to be everyone’s problem, especially since officials are going around starting rumors that blame the monsters for it...”

At that, the hand holding his twitched, and an apprehensive pause occurred. 

“...Kuzuha, what do you mean?” Came the question from the other, and suddenly, the vampire was awake, realizing what he had just said. 

_...Oops._

“Ah…” Quickly, Kuzuha opened his eyes, glancing up at his companion. “Nothing. That was nothing, Kanae.”

Mentally, he kicked himself for allowing something so reckless to escape his lips. Drowsiness wasn’t anything close to an excuse for it. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking, saying something stupid like that…” Seeing the other’s disturbed expression, he gently squeezed his hand. “...Don’t listen to me. Really, it’s nothing, I swear. Don’t think anything of it.”

Kanae, however, didn’t seem convinced. “Kuzuha, is what you said true? Officials are blaming the monsters for these disappearances?” 

“They’re just rumors, Kanae.” The vampire responded, his grip tightening.

“It’s nothing concrete, alright? And even if they are spreading rumors, it’s a lost cause; monsters are already in a rough enough spot with the humans as it is, so why would we even try to do something like that? People will understand it’s just not true.”

“Even so, rumors can go a long way, Kuzuha, especially if they’re from officials. You can’t _—_ ”

Before any other words could be said, the Cathedral bells rang, signifying the time for Kanae to begin preparing for Mass. He restlessly looked up towards the building, and Kuzuha watched him, noticing that something seemed different about his anxiousness.

After the short pause that followed with nothing but the bells ringing in the distance, Kanae began again, “...I’m afraid I’m leading today, so I can’t be late this time.”

With a small exhale, he turned back down to the vampire, his calm demeanor having returned. “...I haven’t forgotten,” He stated gently, “This is to remain between us. I understand, Kuzuha.”

As concerned as he was, he still felt a little relieved hearing that. Easily, Kuzuha sat up, allowing the other to stand and prepare his departure back to the town.

Kanae folded the blanket and placed the remainder of any items away into his bag, and the other observed him carefully, checking to see if his friend really were alright.

Even with his usual grace, Kuzuha couldn’t help but notice in the slight gestures that something was still troubling him. He parted his lips, about to ask if everything was okay, but Kanae was already beginning to leave. 

“Well then, I will see you later, Kuzuha. Get back to your home safely, alright?”

“Kanae?” 

At his name, Kanae turned around, wondering why he was called. The vampire just stared back in bewilderment. “...I’ll be sure to visit you again next time… right?”

It was the question that Kanae always gave him at the end of their visits.

Realizing he hadn’t asked, Kanae’s shoulders fell slightly. “Ah… yes, that’s right…” With another small pause, he made his way back to the other.

Touching his arm, he gave a comforting smile, “Kuzuha, please do come see me again. I’ll be here as usual.”

Then, as if contemplating, he continued softly, “Those rumors… let me see if there’s anything I can do about them from my end, okay? It’s not something we should just ignore.” 

“Only if you’re absolutely careful. Remember, no one else knows about it.” Kuzuha resisted the urge to grab onto the other’s hand to emphasize his words. “...Let’s not be reckless about this, alright?” 

“Of course,” His companion chuckled, “Give me some more credit, won’t you? We’ll be fine.” 

Even with Kanae’s lighthearted tone, Kuzuha still couldn’t help but feel worried for what he had said and how he was acting.

As Kanae turned to leave again, wishing him another safe trip back, the vampire was tempted to chase after him, just to say anything more that could be encouraging for the two of them. 

He, of course, didn’t do that; he didn’t want to delay Kanae anymore than he already had for his Mass. Once his companion had disappeared into the distance, he let out a sigh and began to walk back to his forest. 

_...You really are such an idiot._ He addressed himself at one point, as he continued his walk. _Take notes from your past self and learn how to hold your tongue once in a while._

Replaying the image of Kanae’s departure in his head, Kuzuha knew that he was definitely shaken by the whole thing. His calm mask had slipped away, and for a moment, there was something like concern and another unfamiliar emotion displayed on his face. It looked like… 

_It looked like he was scared for a moment._

Kuzuha’s gaze hardened, and he did his best to try and remember if that was really he saw.

The info about humans going missing had hardly fazed him, but for some reason, an absent remark as trivial as untrue rumors being spread because of it had been what made his companion upset.

He supposed he could understand, since the whole of this issue would probably involve the vampire in one way or another, but... 

“BAA!”

“AAaH!” It felt as if his entire skeleton had jumped out of his skin from the sudden scare. With panicked eyes, he spun around, quickly becoming irritated once he saw who it was. “Shiina, for God’s sake!”

Shiina only doubled over in laughter at his reaction. “You really didn’t notice me at all!” She stated between her gasps, “I’m getting the hang of this, aren’t I? Your face was so shocked!”

“I swear to…” The vampire just shook his head, rolling his eyes, “Don’t do that! It’s seriously not funny!”

Knowing that his request was most likely just going to be ignored, he then heatedly asked her, “What are you doing all the way out here, anyway? It’s super late for you to be going anywhere at this time; do you want to get in trouble with our curfew or something?” 

Finally recovering from her laughter, she gave him a perplexed expression. “What do you mean? Kuzuha, this isn’t far from our forest; I was just coming back from Gaku’s shrine when I recognized your aura and cloak.” 

At her words, the vampire looked to his surroundings. While it had gotten much dimmer due to nightfall, it was only now that he realized he had already walked almost the entirety of his trip, even past the hokora at the mid-point.

 _...Was I really just that deep in thought?_ He questioned himself in disbelief, but Shiina interrupted him.

“If anything, I should be the one asking you where it is you’re coming from so late.”

She gave a musing expression, “...Come to think of it, our first encounter had to do with you coming back from somewhere all alone too, right? Where do you always end up going?” 

“None of your business.” Sighing, Kuzuha removed his hood, allowing himself to relax now that he knew he was nearly home. “Anyway, I don’t have enough energy for you right now. I’m going back to my room so I can finally sleep.”

“Oh?” Shiina began to follow him, as she usually did.

“...If you’re not going to tell me where it is you’re coming from, then can you at least answer if your travels have anything to do with what’s currently in your hair?” She then asked. 

_Hm?_

Confused, he turned to her, and at his oblivious look, she reached over and pulled up some of his silver strands. They were neatly tied into a simple braid held together by Elu’s handkerchief. 

_Ah…_ Surprised, he wondered if that was what Kanae had been doing the whole time when he was messing with his hair earlier. He didn’t even realize that he had taken Elu’s cloth from him in the first place.

Quickly, he took the braid and handkerchief from Shiina’s hand, undoing it and straightening the locks out again, leaving no trace.

Watching his awkward reaction, her demeanor became curious. “...Kuzuha, are you…” She began, trying to make sense of things, “Perhaps... seeing someone, dare I say, _special_ every time you leave for these trips, or something?” 

Midway through her sentence, the vampire had turned back around, swiftly resuming his path back to the castle without a word. 

“Hey!” She then yelled, running after him. “I was right, wasn’t I! Do I know them? Are they also a vampire? No, that’s impossible knowing you... perhaps it’s a magi? Maybe a cerberus?”

Kuzuha held in a heavy sigh, preparing himself to tune her out for the rest of the walk. At her excited and perplexed expression, however, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

A part of him was still a little concerned for Kanae, but he figured that he should probably just trust the human for now.

In all his years of knowing him, Kanae always knew how to handle things on his end. With the current information he had, it wasn’t like he could do anything anyway, and worrying too much wouldn’t help either.

_Eventually, when Kanae’s ready…I’m sure he’ll let me know what’s on his mind._

Looking ahead, he subtly slowed his pace, allowing Shiina to catch up with him as she continued to list the number of possible factions off for the vampire. 

* * *

The Mass had ended, and after conversing politely with the townsfolk for a couple of minutes as he always did, he finally managed to depart back into the Cathedral.

Making his way down the familiar hallway to his destination, he was surprised to see that the office door that was usually open was closed this time. 

Not that he cared. If whatever it is was truly important, the door would be locked, and only then would he decide to wait outside.

Grabbing hold of the handle, he entered and announced himself, “Father Leard, I have something I’d like to discuss with you.” 

In the room, Leard sat behind his desk, holding some papers and startled by his sudden entrance.

Two others were with him, initially conversing but now turned slightly to face the newcomer, just as surprised. Kanae recognized one of them as his coworker during his jobs from the Cathedral, and he figured the other may just have been new.

That was fine; he wasn’t bothered by that knowledge, but he did want to make sure that he could talk to Leard in peace.

“Kanae? Didn’t you just finish your Mass?” Leard inquired, sounding perplexed, but when he noticed the other’s seriousness, he politely asked for the other two guests to wait outside for the time being. 

Once they were gone and the door was closed again, he invited Kanae to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and Kanae did so. 

“...I’m guessing this must be an emergency of sorts?” Leard began, staring at the younger one with a questioning look. “I don’t think in all your years here, you’ve ever just barged into my office like that before, especially when the door is closed.”

At no response from him, Leard continued, “We were in the middle of discussing the next job given to us tonight. Since the subject doesn’t really go to taverns, we’ll have to catch them another way. I know you’re the one with the best aim out of the group, so I was thinking of leaving it to you. If you have any ideas on how we can proceed, please let me and the others know.”

Kanae had only tuned out his words, hardly catching anything from what he said.

Looking up from his seated position, grey-blue eyes swimming with concern, he finally began, “...Father Leard, I need to know if this is true. Are you and the other officials of our town and neighboring towns, blaming the monsters for our handiwork?” 

At his inquiry, the other gave mild shock. “...How did you hear of that news?” 

Kanae’s expression became rigid. Leard hadn’t denied it. 

“...Rumors tend to spread like fires, it seems.” He answered, his tone heavy, “And I know that we, by the request of the Kingdom, have picked up our activity over the winter. It isn’t hard to connect the dots when you work in this field.”

Then, with his gaze turning into a scowl, he asked, “...So, then… I suppose it’s the truth?” 

Leard only went back to looking at and signing his papers, unbothered. “And what if it is, Kanae?” He began, and Kanae felt his heart begin to sink. “I’m actually surprised that you’d be so disturbed by information like this. You’ve never cared about those beasts before, what’s with the sudden change?”

“Are you out of your minds?” 

The older priest looked up at him, and Kanae only glared, “Why?” He asked, “What do they have to do with this, Father Leard? Are you and the Kingdom trying to start something with them after they’ve done so much to help us develop and build our towns from the ground up?”

“Kanae.” Leard stopped him, confused by his anger, “You’re acting strangely. Are you forgetting everything you’ve learned about them? History has shown on multiple occasions that if they’re not kept in their place, it’s only a matter of time before they are the ones to begin something with us. Besides, the Kingdom knows what it’s doing; this is all taken into the account for the protection and safety of humans, after all.”

“What safety?” Kanae’s volume was beginning to rise along with his disbelief, “In all these years, the monsters have yet to do anything to us. The only reason they would, is if you were all to do something as reckless as what you’re doing now!” 

Leard’s expression began to narrow at his tone, and he gave him a focused stare. 

“Is that what you think?” He then asked, his voice also taking an imperious note, “Kanae, do you remember the Caravan Incident you were involved in, when we first found you? I know your memory was a bit unclear at the time due to the injury you suffered… but do you recall anything about what you had said?”

“That?” The younger repeated, “I told you and everyone else that it was a bear that killed those thieves. What about it?”

“A bear… yes,” Leard gave a vain smile, “You truly must believe that, don’t you? But what if I told you that may not be the case anymore, and that evidence held by the Kingdom is pointing more towards a monster’s involvement? Not only that, but when we first met, you had said something that’s retained in my memory all the way to now. You may not recall, but to me, it’s very clear.”

Holding his gaze, he explained, “You had refused to talk to anyone at first, after we found you. But when we met, and I announced I would be the one to take you into my Cathedral’s orphanage, you finally spoke up. Do you know what your very first words to me were?” 

At Kanae’s silence, he answered for him.

“You had asked me... whether or not monsters existed, and whether or not they were real. A rather strange question to ask after witnessing an event as traumatic as you did, don’t you think?”

Kanae, with his hand hidden behind the desk and stationed on his lap, began to grip the cloth of his uniform, and his glare was slowly beginning to waver.

“I, of course, thought nothing of it at the time. But now, with all that we’re finding, it’s starting to come together that your amnesia may have just made things really difficult for you to recollect properly. Now, let me ask you this.”

Leaning forward on his desk, Leard began, “You must remember why you joined this business in the first place, correct? Why I offered it to you?”

It was to remove those who didn’t belong on this earth, those who, even with their corruption and crimes, managed to live comfortably and avoid the system due to their circumstance, perception, and standing. The ones who survived off the livelihood of others and sacrificed and abused them with no hesitation. 

“To get rid of the ones who no longer deserve no mercy, correct?” Leard brought him out of his thoughts.

“So, as for those beasts, with their bloodstained history on us, and the new knowledge of their involvement in the Caravan Incident where humans were killed, what makes them any different from our targets?”

“Father Leard, those ‘humans’ that were killed on the night of the Caravan Incident were thieves.”

“And what? It still doesn’t change the fact that a monster may have done it. What would stop that monster from doing it again to someone less deserving? Don’t waste your benefit of doubt on them, Kanae. They don’t deserve it, and for them, reasons aren’t necessary if they suddenly decide turn on us all, as they’ve done before in the past.” 

Moving the conversation in a different direction, Leard signed another paper and placed it neatly away within his organized documents.

"Eventually, humans and monsters won’t need each other anymore. For the progression and attainment of their natural resources, the Kingdom has already begun to set plans for how we will deal with those beasts in the future.”

“You must be joking…" Kanae gave an incredulous scoff, "Resources? Progression? What are you planning on doing, removing the monsters and their forest all together? You’re delirious.”

“Kanae that’s enough, this conversation is over.” From his desk, Leard stood up, walking to the exit, “On your free day, you are to scope out the area for the next job. When you’ve found a good position, let us know so that we can prepare. You’re dismissed.”

“Father Leard...” He began to argue, but Leard had already opened his door, inviting him to leave. From beyond the doorway, he could see the other two guests, curiously looking inside.

“My apologies,” Leard addressed them, “But I am done with discussions for the evening. Please feel free to stay in one of our open guest rooms tonight.” Then, he expectantly turned to Kanae. 

Reluctant and upset, he stood from the chair, leaving the office in frustration.

Once he was out in the hallway and Leard’s door was closed again, he paused, holding his head. It didn’t sound like the rumors would stop. If anything, it was only going to get worse moving forward. 

_And for what?_ He thought. 

_For the greed of these detestable humans? My Kingdom and my Cathedral… this can’t be the truth, can it? Have they really gone this far to not understand how much these decisions will affect everyone involved?_

“That’s the one with the amnesia, right?” One of the voices of his coworkers asked from behind him, distracting him from his thoughts. They were quiet, but his ears still had no problem discerning their whispers.

“Yeah. Leard always favors that pretty guy over everyone else. He’s supposedly good at his work; but it’s unsurprising when you figure that he was basically born on a night of blood. I was told that there’s something wrong with him, especially with how efficiently he takes care of his jobs. Always aims for their throats with no difficulty, and is always smiling once they’re dead afterwards. He’s crazy.”

Kanae straightened and left, not interested to hear the rest of what they had to say. He was aware of some of his coworker’s unease with him, but he didn’t care for it. Whatever they thought never mattered to him before, and they didn’t matter now, either. 

_What matters now is figuring out how I’m going to deal with this… there has to be a way, I… I just need to think a little bit more… just a little bit longer, and then I’ll…_

Blurrily, he recalled the smiling face of his companion, and his shoulders fell, a forlorn feeling overcoming him. With an unsteady exhale, he reached his room and opened his door. 

Once inside, Kanae absently slipped out of his uniform into his casual clothes, and then sat at the writing desk in front of his window.

Pausing for a moment to try and collect his thoughts, he finally opened his grey journal, ready to record the events of today on the next available sheet as he did every single night.

 _…Kuzuha…_ He thought, as he dated the page and began to write. 

_I think… for once… I'm at a loss_ _._ _I don’t know what to do; I don’t want any part of it anymore. Everything I've known and done wasn’t for this outcome at all. For our world together, all I wanted was… I just…_

The pen paused on the paper and he looked up at the dark sky, disappointed that there were clouds obscuring the moon that he usually turned to for comfort.

… _I just…wish I could see you right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving~. 
> 
> I did it again, and this exposition chapter was too long, so it needed to be split in half. I have a feeling that the Chapter count on this story is going to turn into question marks really soon, and I’m not here for it. (sorry guys;; I promise I'm really trying my best;;;) [Edit: I got a more realistic number this time.]
> 
> It’s holidays now, so I hopefully should be able to get the next chapter out a bit quicker. I’ll try to aim for Part 1 to be completed before year end, so I can finally move onto Part 2, but I unfortunately can’t make any promises. (ó﹏ò｡) I sincerely thank you for your patience and understanding.
> 
> \---
> 
> As you may have already noticed, these stories are going to include a lot of Nijisanji characters, with some of them designated and specified to each of the unique timelines for ChroNoiR. 
> 
> I will always research any of the additional characters I want to include to the best of my abilities so that they are given appropriate roles within the narrative, but due to my lackluster to moderate Japanese, I tend to rely quite a bit on fan translations and the wiki/official website.
> 
> That being said, I’d like to thank the translators, and request that everyone thank them too on their videos/contributions if you haven’t already. Their work is invaluable for the vtuber and fan community!
> 
> Otherwise… to anyone else who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, I’d also like to thank you, as well. <3
> 
> Till the next part is up, please take it easy, my friend.


	6. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 5: Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize what I was getting into when I thought to write this, and for a moment I became worried for a ton of reasons; eventually falling into a sink hole of insecurities. 
> 
> But then, after reading all your encouraging comments again, as well as some other inspiring material, I furiously thought to myself, “Argh! Nothing I do will ever be good enough in my eyes! I’ve just gotta do what I wanna do, and there’s no better time to keep it up and enjoy myself with this passion project I have now!” 
> 
> And truly, that’s what I intend to accomplish. I’d like to continue to enjoy writing this how I imagined it to be, all the way until it’s completion. After all, isn’t that the point of a fanfiction? :’)
> 
> To anyone else out their working on their own passion projects, keep on going and don’t give up! Always remember that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. <3
> 
> Finally, to the readers who have returned or gotten this far, I’d like to once again give you my most heartfelt thanks. 
> 
> Beta-kun is still finishing their finals, so I had to proofread this myself lol. Please excuse anything I missed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

“You’re _leaving_?” He asked in disbelief. 

The strawberry sea slug only gave a bittersweet smile, looking back up at him from her roasted sweet potato. 

“Yeah… you know, I’ve been thinking about it for a good, long while and I’ve decided that now, it would probably be for the best.” 

As she took another bite out her snack, a small breeze picked up, and the vampire involuntarily fastened his coat a bit tighter around himself with his free hand to fight the chill. 

They continued walking side by side as he tried to comprehend this sudden information.

“I was going to break the news to everyone once we got to the shrine, but I was just too excited to keep it to myself. I wanted to tell you right away once I saw you, Kuzuha!”

“Excited?” He repeated. He couldn’t tell if she were even being serious about it at first. “But… leaving the forest? Ichigo, that’s a huge decision to make for any monster. Are you sure about it?”

He knew it wasn’t unheard of for monsters to willingly leave the forest, however it was only done on rare occasions and within groups to explore other lands, or new potential homes. 

The vampire was sure that somewhere out in their world, there had to have been pockets of monsters living separated from them, but it wasn’t like he knew how they survived.

From what it had sounded like, though, Ichigo was probably planning to leave and live independently, without any other accompaniment joining.

“Yep, I’m very sure about it.” Came her answer, “I’ve also already let my faction know. They weren’t exactly the most enthusiastic or supportive at first, but eventually they came around to the idea.” 

With a hopeful smile on her face, she then continued, “I can’t wait to tell the others too, once we get there. I wonder how they’ll react.”

“Probably not too far off from how I’m reacting…” Kuzuha responded quietly, but stopped once they finally came upon the familiar gate of the shrine, colorfully blooming with flowers to greet the new season.

A little further inside they could see their friend, diligently cleaning after the long afternoon. 

With his ear twitching towards the gate at their noise, he looked up, instantly brightening, “Ichigo! And Kuzuha as well!” He greeted, and stopped what he was doing to eagerly make his way over to them. 

“Hey there!” Ichigo greeted, jumping up to give the fox a pleasant hug, “It’s been a while, huh? I’m so glad it’s finally warm enough to begin travelling normally again!”

“I know, this past season was pretty harsh at some points! I’ve definitely missed your visits.” Then, he turned to the vampire, “But Kuzuha, I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve gotten to see you!”

Kuzuha smiled, “Yeah, it’s been a whi—” Before he could finish, he was suddenly smothered into a hug from the other. “Whoa, Gaku, come on!” He yelled, quickly becoming embarrassed, “It hasn't been that long!”

Laughing, Gaku pulled away, “Don’t act like that; it’s been months! Compared to our typical hangouts, that’s considered forever, right?” 

With a hand on his shoulder and a softened smile, he then asked, “The role of a Lord must seriously be keeping you busy nowadays, huh Kuzuha?” 

The vampire’s embarrassment faded, and he just modestly shook his head, “I’m not a Lord yet, Gaku… but you’re still right. We’ve all been so busy lately, we haven’t been able to see each other as much.” 

His hand fell on top of the fox’s, and Kuzuha gave a tired smile to his childhood friends. “It really is nice that we’re all able to get together like this again. I’ll admit… I’ve missed you both over the winter.”

Leaving his sentimentality behind, the vampire brought up his hand holding the bag full of roasted sweet potatoes. 

“Oh yeah, on the way here, Ichigo and I bought some of these for us to share. We should eat them while they’re still hot.” He said, and suspiciously began to look around, “…Where the heck is that specter? Is she slacking on the job you gave her?”

“I’ve been here for a while.” 

Kuzuha jumped, falling backwards into Gaku in shock. The fox only laughed at his reaction.

In response, the newcomer sighed, holding her broom. “I can’t even just walk up like normal. You’re overreacting at this point.” 

Ichigo faced the ghost with a smile, “Hi Shiina, it’s good to see you again, too. Looks like you’re nearly at one hundred percent; I can actually feel your presence this time. I guess Kuzuha’s just too dense to notice, even though he was the one who introduced you to us in the first place…”

“That’s not it at all, she’s just concealing herself from me on purpose!” Kuzuha replied, irritated. Ever since she had learned how to do so, she had gotten better at sneaking up on him.

He supposed it could be used as good practice for detecting things, but for now, it was only an annoying gimmick.

“How’s work been here?” The sea slug asked her, ignoring the vampire. “Have the humans been treating you and Gaku alright?”

Shiina gave a nod, “Yeah… although like Kuzuha, sometimes they have a hard time noticing me and I unintentionally scare them. But otherwise, we’ve been getting along fine.” She turned to the fox, “Thanks for giving me a job here, again, Gaku.”

“Don’t even mention it!” Gaku replied instantly, “I mean, with the body you have, I figured it would be appropriate anyway, right? And besides, ever since you’ve come, business has been a lot better. The presence of a shrine maiden is very comforting to the humans, especially since shrines are meant to house monsters like me.”

Turning to the others, he continued, “It’s not just that, but a lot of the other shines are missing in action, due to foxes needing to contribute to labor. So ours is pretty much the only one open in the general area. Without her help, I’m sure I wouldn’t even be able to get half of this stuff done.”

At his words, Ichigo gave Shiina an impressed look. “Wow, guess I had nothing to be worried about. Even as a specter, you appear to be blending into this environment better than expected.”

Shiina only shyly turned back to her broom with a smile. “You all are too kind.” She remarked. Then, bringing up one of her hands, she gave a steady gaze towards it. 

“...It really is strange though, how easily I assimilated. The more I get accustomed to this body, the more I realize I may be inheriting her gifts. I’m aware of the basic duties of a shrine maiden, but a lot of tribal knowledge that wasn’t mine is coming back to me for some reason, like a recollection of a memory. Interacting with the humans and doing these daily tasks… it’s all somehow familiar, and I think it’s thanks to her.”

Endearingly, she closed the hand and brought it to her chest, “…I’ll always be forever grateful to her for giving me such a wonderful gift. And little by little, I feel like I can start making the difference I want. Eventually, Gaku, I’ll make sure the humans won’t be afraid of you anymore.”

The fox only scratched his head bashfully. “Jeez, Shiina... you’re the one who’s being too kind, here...”

After giving Gaku a smile, she turned to Kuzuha.

“By the way, I’m beginning to see your guy’s auras, too. Well not just yours, but for humans also. It was bizarre at first, but now it’s gotten to the point that if I hang around a person long enough, I can still trace them after a while, sometimes all the way to where they’re currently at. Isn’t that cool?”

“...You mean like a bloodhound?” The vampire asked, giving her a skeptical look and wondering why she was staring at him specifically out of the group.

“Kind of. I know for a fact that because I attached to you first, your aura is distinctly recognizable. I bet even if you try to hide in a crowd, I’d still be able to find you, Kuzuha.” She answered his inquiring gaze.

“Good to know. That’s horrifying.” 

“Well, believe it or not, it’s pretty horrifying for me too. It’s not like I wanted to attach to you in the first place; this is just what happened ever since you decided to steal from the hokora, so accept your karma, you rude vampire.” 

“You’re the rude one. How am I supposed to have any privacy at this point anymore?” 

Gaku laughed again, interrupting their argument, “Guys, come on now, let’s not fight! It’s been a while since we’ve all been together like this, remember? Shiina, thanks for your aid in cleaning; let’s take a break. I’ll put the brooms away.” 

“Oh, I’ll help.” Quickly, Kuzuha handed Ichigo the bag with the snacks in them and followed after him, leaving the girls behind. 

“Gaku, actually…” He began, lowering his voice while grabbing some of the other cleaning tools strewn about, “Can I talk with you for a moment?”

“Hm? Sure, what’s going on?”

Once they were far enough from the others, Kuzuha did his best to calmly explain about the disappearances among humans that were occurring throughout the towns, and that the news to be cautious was coming directly from the fox’s Elder, Izuna. 

“Human disappearances?” Gaku repeated, completely shocked. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face as he closed the cabinet, hiding away the supplies. “Well then… I suppose that explains the ‘offering’ I got a little while ago.” 

“Offering? What do you mean?” Kuzuha asked. 

With a dejected smile, the fox turned to him, “Nothing too dangerous, but still disturbing. There was a dead rat left at my shrine’s gate entrance one morning, missing it’s head. I tried to tell myself that it was left there by an animal of sorts, but I knew at heart it most likely wasn’t the case.”

Kuzuha became concerned; he hadn’t even thought of the possibility of dangerous or unsavory gifts being left as traps. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to be a bit more careful. _All_ of us will need to be more careful.” Gaku continued, folding his arms. “I’m lucky that Shiina wasn’t around to see it.”

After a moment of contemplating silence, the fox began again, “Truthfully… it hasn’t just been that, has it, Kuzuha? You’ve also probably noticed that a lot of the humans lately, they’ve been a bit… I’m not quite sure how to phrase it, but kind of pushier, right? I wonder what’s going on with them.”

Hesitantly, he turned to his friend, “...Or maybe I’m just imagining things? This news is probably just getting me paranoid, huh?” 

How Kuzuha wished that were true. He couldn’t tell Gaku anything directly from the information of the round tables, but from all the discussion, the human realm really was becoming a little overbearing and bold with their interactions as of late.

_It’s worse knowing that there are some pressing things that could be contributing to their behavior, and I can’t even do anything about it; not immediately._

Kuzuha let out a small sigh. 

_It’s so frustrating… just waiting for things to happen, at this point._

“Either way, thank you for letting me know.” Gaku said, pulling him away from his wistful thoughts. 

Harboring a comforting smile, the fox continued, “It must have been super difficult keeping such worrisome information to yourself from everyone up until now. I really admire your honesty, Kuzuha.”

The vampire only returned a weak smile, trying to ignore the slight guilt of knowing that that too, wasn’t exactly the whole truth. 

“Well, now that I’ve told you, you don’t have an excuse to get hurt, alright Gaku?” He stated.

“You know I’ll always do my best.” Gaku replied with a laugh, “And I’ll also do my best to take care of Shiina as well. Thanks, again. When I see her, I’ll let Madam Izuna know you’ve delivered the message.” 

With a small gesture from the fox, he and Kuzuha went to join the other two, who were sitting at the steps of his shrine, lightly conversing and waiting for them. As they settled, Shiina turned expectantly to the sea slug with an excited smile.

“Okay, they’re back! Let us know what the big news is, Ichigo, I can hardly wait anymore for it!”

“Okay, okay.” Ichigo brightened, standing from her sitting position. Then, to Shiina and Gaku, she placed her hands together and announced, “I’ve decided… I’m going to be moving out of the forest at the end of Spring, and going to live in the sea town I usually visit!”

Kuzuha watched as the expressions of the other two quickly turned into shock mixed with confusion. He already expected that to happen, but it was still amusing to witness.

“Leaving?” Shiina repeated, looking at her with wide eyes. “The forest? _Our_ forest? What…?”

“Hey now, don’t go getting worried about me. It’s not like I’m banished and never allowed to come back.” 

Ichigo returned their apprehensive looks with a reassuring smile, “I’ve always loved the sea more than our lake anyway… so it was only a matter of time before I made the decision, honestly. It just happened a lot sooner than expected.”

“Well, if that’s what you really want, then I’m happy for you.” Gaku replied, trying to sound encouraging through his surprise. “End of Spring, right? Do you already have plans for a place to live?”

She gave an eager nod, “Yep! The nice couple that I usually stay with on my visits recently had a newborn, and in exchange for help around the house and delivery of their baking goods to the rest of the town, they’re offering me an unused master bedroom for myself.”

“But…” Shiina began, still cautious, “Is it known to them that you’re a monster?”

There was a slight pause, and awkwardly, the sea slug averted her eyes. “Not really… but what they don’t know won’t hurt them, and I don’t intend to ever let them know either. Like you at this shrine, Shiina, I’ve visited their place and town enough to blend in with no issues. Even the locals know me as a regular at this point.” 

Then, with a small sigh, she continued, “The change of pace will be really nice. Now more than ever, it seems like the best time to do this, you know?”

From the other two, Kuzuha faced her with a curious expression. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“Oh, I guess I never did talk about it whenever we were together, did I?” She turned to him, ready to explain. 

“Well… I don't know if you’ve heard about it, but ever since late last year, the humans have been hanging around our lake quite a bit, especially in the area near my home, since it’s closest to the border of the forest. We’ve of course tried to get them to leave, but they always end up coming back.”

With a shake of her head, she continued, “We’ve told the elves about it, and even Ms. Rindou came down to try and help, but… I don’t think anything’s going to be happening; not anytime soon. And unfortunately, other monsters are beginning to take up their arms in order to fight for the territory. It’s getting chaotic.”

Shiina and Gaku exchanged worried glances, and Kuzuha’s demeanor began to fall. 

_It’s really gotten that bad?_ The vampire thought, _Why didn’t anyone say anything more? Were they just keeping quiet because of other matters taking priority?_

Briefly, he recalled Dola’s speech about how Elders no longer spoke up about such matters openly anymore, afraid to agitate the rest of the table or stray too far from what mattered to their factions alone. 

_If that’s the only reason, it’s pretty pathetic... if this would’ve been made known to us much sooner, I’m sure Elu and I…_

His thoughts trailing off, he looked to his half eaten sweet potato in contemplation, wondering if there _was_ something more they could’ve done to prevent this. 

It was only until recently, when it was already too late, that he decided to speak up about it and begin making changes that could potentially be for the better.

_Perhaps if I had just been more attentive, then maybe I could have…?_

In his silence, the strawberry sea slug noticed his crestfallen expression and called out to the vampire. 

“Hey, don’t give that look, Kuzuha.” She said lightly, catching his attention. “I get that you’re a part of the round tables and all, but it’s not like I’m blaming you for this. In fact, it’s because of those humans that my faction was a bit more willing to let me leave. For me at least, it all works out in the end, see?”

As he looked up at her, she smiled. “I can handle myself, and the sea town is full of good people. This is a new stage in my life, and I’m ready to face it head on.” 

Then, she turned to Shiina, placing a dramatic hand on the specter’s shoulder. “Shiina, you’ll be the only girl with these two once I’m gone. It’s all up to you now. Make sure you keep an eye on them, especially that vampire.”

With an understanding and serious gaze, Shiina responded with an earnest nod. “Don’t worry, Ichigo, I’ll hold down the fort.” 

“The heck? You make us sound like we’re unruly troublemakers.” Kuzuha began, amused by their behavior. 

“Yeah,” Gaku chuckled along, “You’ve survived with us all this time, haven’t you, Ichigo? So it’s not like Shiina has anything to worry about.” 

The fox then gave a sad smile. “But still... I’m sure we’re all going to miss you very much. I hope you come to visit us every now and again.” 

“Of course I will, Gaku! You can’t think I’m just going to drop you guys and leave.” 

Returning the heartfelt look, she faced the three of them. “I’ve arranged it so that I can have letters sent to the post office here from my new address. So once I’m gone, you guys had better write often, okay? Because I definitely will.”

Holding up her sweet potato, she raised it towards them, as if cheering a glass, and they all responded playfully in kind to her actions. 

As they resumed the late afternoon with each other, conversing and laughing about their activities over the winter, the vampire gave a small exhale.

 _I wonder…_ He couldn’t help but think.

_In regards to the lake and forest overall… was there anything more I could’ve said to make things just a little bit better for everyone when I had the round table’s attention?_

In the back of his mind, he became slightly worried, wondering if something as positive and forward thinking as collaboration was still possible at this point when monsters were beginning to turn to aggressive behavior against the other realm. 

It was starting to seem like nothing more than a naive dream.

_Things are just happening too quickly. I feel like I can’t even keep up anymore sometimes. From the Caravan Incident, to the lake, to the disappearances, everything is..._

Finishing the rest of his snack, his thoughts eventually roamed to his human companion and his uncharacteristic behavior during the last time they had met; when the vampire had carelessly let more information go than needed. 

He knew he had told him not to worry, but every now and again, it wasn’t like Kuzuha could help it.

With his concern growing, he absently picked up the cold feeling of the locket against his chest as the others continued to chat in the background.

 _I hope... Kanae’s doing okay during these times, too._

* * *

He fastened the rosary around his wrists and brought his hands together in prayer. 

It was still early in the morning, with the sun barely rising above the mountains. But because he hadn't been able to sleep, he decided to go to the chapel instead, hoping that it would comfort him.

Acutely, he tried to ignore his trembling hands, instead concentrating on the altar. When that didn’t work, he clasped them together, gripping his palms in annoyance. 

_What’s wrong with you… he deserved it. He deserved it._ He continued to reiterate to himself in his head, his expression heavy. 

_…You’ve never had a problem with it before… why now… why now did you have to?_

The young priest, of course, knew why. 

With a sigh, Kanae closed his eyes and placed his forehead against his entwined fingers, recollecting the rough memory from the previous night. 

It was going to be a harder job with a smaller window for error, he told himself while doing his best to scope out the area as Leard had instructed him to.

The target didn’t drink, so they were going to be completely opposite from his usual subjects, who were typically sluggish from the consumption of alcohol. 

That late in the night, they were probably going to be lucid and alert, most likely briskly walking to escape the cold. 

That should have been fine, however; Kanae had handled jobs like this before. He trusted his skill with his firearm, and he trusted that he would be able to take out the target with no issues as usual, even with an additional challenge.

Everything proceeded as normal. 

Patiently, he waited at his selected spot, concealed in the shadows for the target to leave the designated destination at 22:00. And once that were over, he’d complete his work.

The alley chosen this time was smaller, but it was the only one closest and likely enough for their subject to enter through as the quickest path to the roads lined with inns. 

Without the taverns directly nearby, there would be no outside noise to conceal the sound, so Leard had been generous enough to give him some new ammunition created by alchemists near the Capital. 

They were supposedly meant to lessen the use of gunpowder, therefore suppressing the muzzle pressure and overall noise of the bullet’s exit. 

They were also supposedly a very expensive purchase right out of Leard’s pockets.

_Guess that’s why he mentioned that I should do it since I had the best aim._

Kanae admitted that he was curious to know if they actually worked, but to be using them as a test run for tonight, he couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive in the case that they didn’t work. 

There was no time to dwell on it however, as he saw his target leave the tavern on time. He noted that his coworkers truly were punctual when it came to the subject’s departures.

As he had expected, the suspect made their way directly for his alley, and he held his breath to keep it from fogging the air and giving his position.

 _It’s the one from the photograph…_ Kanae internally confirmed as they passed him. Once they were a few paces ahead, he stepped out, lifting his revolver. 

And for the first time in his experience of doing this work, he found himself hesitating. 

_…What are you waiting for?_ He asked himself, quickly becoming irritated. 

_The target is getting further; you need to shoot him. He’s probably done something unforgivable, and you’re about to let him get away? You fool._

His hands began to tremble and he blamed the cold, steadying them with a glare.

_The Cathedral chose this target for a reason, and you know you don’t have to doubt them; you never did before. They always were right with their choices. What’s the difference now?_

With that, he began to pull the trigger.

 _…But…_ In another fit of uncertainty, his eyes widened. _What if this death is also blamed on the monsters…?_

Within that split second, it was no longer the target from the photograph his bullet was speeding towards, but the back of his endeared companion with the traces of his long silver hair trailing behind him against the moonlight. 

_Kuzu—_

Kanae’s gaze and stance became unfocused, and he wavered, a sense of vertigo overcoming him. Immediately, the sharp yell of pain from his victim brought him back.

_Damn it...!_

Internally he cursed, realizing that his target was not dead.

With his cover blown, he dashed, chasing after his delirious and panicked victim as they scrambled to run out of the alley and call for whatever help could be offered this late in the night. Kanae however, was quick to stop them.

Reaching an angered palm out, he pulled them back into the dark, their blood staining his hands and clothes as he threw them onto the cobblestone.

Instantly, he jumped on top, sitting on their chest and pressing his hand against their mouth to prevent the escape of more noise. Placing the gun against the subject’s head, this time without any hesitation, he launched another bullet, silencing them for good. 

Breathing heavily as his victim stopped struggling, Kanae’s fist holding the revolver fell to his side and he stared at the lifeless body before him.

 _You… who were you?_ He began to think, looking into their departed eyes.

_What did you do to get here? Why couldn’t you have just been a good human and stayed out of trouble? Now, because of you, the monsters… the monsters will…_

“Hey!” 

Still breathless and wide eyed, Kanae looked up from the corpse towards the front of the alleyway. His coworkers were there, making their way to him. 

Upon seeing him in his chaotic display, the more experienced out of the group stopped and turned to the others, telling them to get the cleanup gear and scout the area for any curious people that may have heard the noise.

As the rest scampered off to follow his instructions, he turned back to the young priest, a confused glare on his face. 

“The hell happened?” He asked, “Not only have you gotten blood everywhere, there was a loud shout that could be heard even from where we were. Did you actually miss the target for once or something?”

Kanae sighed, finally standing up. “The bullets were new, and I wasn’t used to them.” He partly lied. “They really were quiet, though...”

“Well, quiet bullets are no use if your victim yells as loud as he did. You were supposed to be the best one out of all of us; you’re giving a bad example to the newbies.”

Eyeing him, his coworker gave a shake of his head, noting the blood on his arms, face, and clothes. 

“You look awful. You’ve probably freaked them all out with your appearance as well. Don’t you know that your reputation with some of the others is already bad enough?”

_I don’t need a lecture from you._

Kanae walked past him, ignoring whatever else he was going to complain about. 

“If you’re going to sleep for the evening, then make sure you’re not caught by anyone until you’re presentable. Focus, won’t you?” He called as Kanae exited the alley. 

Outside, the young priest saw his remaining colleagues approaching with the cleaning tools. They paused once they caught sight of him, and for his own amusement, he gave them a smile.

“Do I scare you?” He asked in a gentle tone, playfully. At their uncomfortable silence, he only chuckled, “Better get used to it. Working in this field will eventually turn you all into lunatics as well, so look forward to that.” 

How he wished in that moment, he could silence the rest of them with his revolver, too.

The hazy memory faded, and Kanae found himself in front of the chapel of his Cathedral once again with his hands clasped together; the same hands that had only dragged him further from what he wanted to accomplish due to the job he completed.

 _...This is madness._ He thought. 

Somehow, in the span of a few days, his entire livelihood and everything he had believed in was falling apart. He couldn’t tell anymore what the goals of his Cathedral were, other than the expansion of their home and influence. 

The Kingdom itself had sounded like it would push anything out of the way for its own objectives as well. 

With that knowledge, who was to say that the victims handed to him and the others through the Cathedral were all as guilty as they were deemed to be? 

If the Kingdom was willing to go far enough to try and begin a conflict with the monsters, what would stop it from taking out anyone else who got in the way of its desires? 

Was the target from last night even guilty of anything at all? Or were they just someone that needed to be erased, because of their possible interference?

With his head against his knuckles, he decided he would only get a migraine thinking of possibilities like that. He should only worry about one thing at a time.

_What am I to do…? More than all of it, I just really don’t want to be a part of this anymore. I can’t even concentrate properly throughout the day, knowing I’ll have to eventually do it again._

Even then, just leaving this line of work by himself wouldn’t solve the problem either. He was sure that these activities would still continue, whether or not he participated. 

_There must be a way to stop it at its core, then._ Momentarily, he thought about what that meant. 

Stopping this from the roots would mean fighting the Kingdom itself in that regard, which was impossible from his standpoint. He was just too powerless to do something so grandeur like that. 

_Too bad._ He pensively thought, _It would be so much easier if I could erase the litter amongst it and rebuild it, but humans can only do so much in a single lifetime._ _I bet if it were Kuzuha, though, he could probably…_

His mind began to recall the night he had been rescued by the vampire, and his eyes opened slightly from their closed state.

Kuzuha really had looked amazing that night... after the display of strength from one as young as him at the time, Kanae could only imagine just how strong he were now in his adulthood. 

If it were Kuzuha, he could probably take care of the waste much easier and more efficiently than the priest did with his simple revolver. He could probably even level this town bit by bit if he wanted to.

_...Hm. Yeah, right. There’s no way Kuzuha would even think about doing half the things I would do if I had his talents. He’s just too craven and kind hearted for his own good, that..._

In his contemplation he suddenly felt bitterness, and he once again closed his eyes.

_Now’s not the time to be upset about something so foolish. I must think of a way out; a way that will work. There must be something, anything I can do from my end for now..._

“Kanakana?” Someone touched his shoulder and Kanae opened his eyes, turning to who it was in shock.

Just as surprised by his intense reaction, Era and Chihiro backed up cautiously.

“Whoa... you don’t look too great there, chief!” The blonde stated, looking concerned. 

“Kanakana, Roto has been meowing at you for a while, and I called several times.” Chihiro explained, just as worried.

In the child’s arms, she held up the black cat, who was staring up at him with her. “I’m sorry if we’ve disturbed you from your praying...” She then began.

“Ah…” Kanae did his best to smile at them, “No, no, you didn’t disturb me... I should be the one apologizing for startling you both; I wasn’t expecting company this early in the morning. Did you guys have trouble sleeping?”

“We were actually thinking about going to town early today so that we could get more supplies for the field trip departure next week.” Era answered him. 

“Chihiro saw the doors opened and we thought we’d probably see Kanda or Father Leard in here, but instead all we found was you and your stray ready to claw at your ankles for ignoring him.” 

She then gave him a dubious look, “Did _you_ have trouble sleeping? You look more than just a little pale this morning, Kanakana.”

He gave a light chuckle at her concern. “No need to worry, Era. I’m sure tonight I’ll be able to get a full amount of rest and I’ll be back to normal tomorrow. Until then, I hope you don’t mind dealing with a zombie today.” 

Chihiro laughed at his words, but Era still didn’t seem convinced. 

“...Hey, the cat isn’t supposed to be in the chapel, so can you take him out?” The blonde asked the younger girl. “Go feed him while you’re at it, Chihiro. I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Okay, Era…” Curiously, Chihiro looked up at her and Kanae once more, and then left with Roto meowing.

Once she was out the doors, Era placed her hands on her hips. “So, you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Hm? What do you mean by that?” 

“Come on, Kanae. That’ll probably work on others, but don’t discount me for the rest. I know I’m not the brightest lantern on the curb, but I can at least tell when you’re feeling down.”

Kanae only laughed at her strange analogy. “It’s nice you’re worried about me, but I assure you, everything is alright. I’ve just been overworked as of late.” 

Turning to the rows of seats, he sat down, and Era followed with a sigh, sitting next to him less than gracefully. “Okay then, I guess you’re _not_ going to tell me.”

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he knew that nothing would be gained if he were to actually explain to her what was on his mind, other than probably just disbelief and the possibility of putting her in trouble for simply knowing the truth. 

For a moment, they stared up at the altar in silence, and Era leaned forward onto her knees.

“...You know the kids have noticed too. And so has Sister Cleaire. You won’t be able to hide whatever it is from us forever.” She began, breaking the quiet. 

“You’re all too kind.” Kanae replied lightly, “If it’s bothering you so much, then I’ll do better to liven my attitude so as to not worry everyone.”

“Ugh, are you stupid? That’s not the point.” She turned to him, halfway glaring. 

“Sheesh… you always try to act like nothing ever troubles you, but all of us have our worries. I’m trying to be nice, and I’m giving an ear to listen, you know…”

With a shake of her head, she then changed the direction of the conversation.

“Ah, whatever, this isn’t about me. Look, I’m trying to say that if something is concerning you, especially to the point where you’re misreading the psalms and losing your sleep, you ought to at least talk to someone about what’s on your mind at that point.”

Looking at the ground, she continued, “...If you’re not going to tell me or Sister Cleaire, then talk to Kuzu about it. I know you’re much closer to him more than you are with any of us here, anyway.”

Startled that she had brought the vampire’s name up, he turned to face her. “Do you think so?” He asked. “Believe it or not, I’m actually quite fond of you and the others, Era…”

“Oh please, it has nothing to do with that, it’s not like I’m super bothered about it. It’s just the truth, Kanakana.” 

Then, looking up at the altar, she began, “You know… ever since you and I were kids, you’ve always kept me and everyone else at arm’s length; and really, I’ve been fine with that. Everyone knows about your amnesia, and you’re probably hesitant to cross that line of commitment with all of us because of it.” 

She faced him from her seated position. “The only one who’s actually gotten farther than all of us with you is Kuzu; and don’t ask me how I know that, I’ve seen the way you act and talk about him compared to the way you do with all of us.”

Her gaze becoming earnest, she finished, “At the very least... I know that if I’m not the right person to talk to, then he is. So do that. Talk with him and maybe it’ll help. You’re seeing him tomorrow like clockwork, aren’t you?”

Kanae only stared back at her, speechless.

“...Hey.” She then said with an unamused glare, “That face you’re giving me is really annoying. Why the heck do you look so shocked?”

“Era, you’re just… a lot more attentive than I’ve given you credit for.”

“Well, if you’re feeling better enough to start spouting stuff like that, I’ve done my job here.” She sat back up, her back giving off a light thud as she hit the seat with another sigh.

“Though… Kanakana?” She began again, after another short pause. “For real, I’m glad you have Kuzu to talk to… but someday, I hope you’ll be able to let all of us in, too. Sister Cleaire, Kanda, Ms. Gundou, and I are here for you, and we’re willing to help in any way we can, if you’re troubled.” 

Kanae smiled warmly at her statement. “...I know that… and I don’t doubt it. Thank you, Era, for checking up on me. Sincerely, it means a lot.”

“Uh huh.” 

Their attention was drawn to the sound of bells, signaling the new start of their day. “Welp, I’d better find Chihiro before the market gets too busy.” She stood up. 

“Era, I think I’ll join you two.” Kanae stood up as well. “If you don’t mind.”

“When would we ever mind more help?” Era gave him a comforting smile. “Don’t push yourself too hard today, though; take a break if you need it, and go to bed early. I can't guarantee much, but I’ll handle the food tonight, alright?” 

Her bubbly attitude returned, she began to depart. 

Before following her, Kanae turned once more towards the chapel, staring at the white marble statues. 

_...Thanks to you, I’ve learned that anything, even something as pure as this Cathedral, can be corrupted by avarice._ He solemnly thought.

_It is no longer… the benevolent and sacred place that I blindly believed in, where positive changes could happen for both our realms._

“Kanakana, hurry up!” He could hear Era call from the outside, and he began towards the exit before she yelled again. 

_...I am lost and powerless... unless I find a way to break from this. If I were to listen to Era and tell Kuzuha my whole story, I wonder what would he say? What he would do?_

Thinking of all the possible expressions that could come from the vampire, Kanae laughed lightly to himself.

_...I’m sure he’d probably give me the most confused look in the world, as if I’ve sprouted five heads; and then it’s likely he’d just brush it off as a joke. I’ve lied and teased him too much at this point for him to believe anything as far fetched as this._

He gave a dejected, knowing smile as he left the building and stepped into the cold morning. 

_Even then… if I were to be completely truthful now, he’d probably still not notice... he doesn’t even notice the advances I constantly give him, no matter how blatantly obvious I make it sometimes._

He saw Era and Chihiro further ahead. Era was busy petting Roto, and once Chihiro caught sight of him, she excitedly ran to his side, giving him a flower she had picked and a warm hug that he both wholeheartedly accepted. 

As they walked together towards the end of the courtyard, he finished his thoughts.

_I suppose that’s just one of the things I find so charming about him… that stupid, naive vampire._

* * *

Kuzuha sneezed, and he quickly recovered from it, resisting the urge to follow up with another one.

 _...It’s either all these damn flowers around, or someone’s saying something rude about me._ He crossly thought, kneading his arms, annoyed with how sore they felt.

Not only was he weary from the long trip to get to this town in the middle of nowhere with his labor group, but the materials being used to construct this new building were incredibly heavy today.

Lifting up more of the items so that he could bring them closer to the required area, he caught sight of his other vampiric peers, sitting on break. They were probably just as tired as he was, if not more. 

Kuzuha was also invited to rest by the other monsters, but he decided that it would be better to get more work done while he didn’t feel entirely burnt out yet. 

Thanks to the blood rations that Kanae provided him at every other meetup, he was still doing head and shoulders above the others in terms of energy, despite all his internal complaining.

Suddenly, Kuzuha lost his balance when something tripped him and he ended up dropping all he was holding. 

“Ah—!” Startled, he turned to who had interfered and saw two adolescents snickering. 

“Freak show!” They called, running off, and he gave a quiet, unamused sigh. 

_It really doesn’t help that the inhabitants of this town are less than polite. Especially when we’ve come all the way out here to do the work for them..._

He was used to it of course, and he just ignored the two. 

_I wonder how Rindou is doing with those discussions… I’m really counting on her charisma to pull through for my idea I gave..._

Briefly, he also recalled that Nyx was probably with her and Dola now, somewhere on their way to the Capital, if they weren’t there already, to address the Caravan Incident. 

_...I can’t believe I’m thinking this…_ He continued, once more gathering up the materials, _But I hope Master Nyx does well with his discussions, too… for my sake._

“Hey! Watch it!” 

In the middle of picking up what had fallen, Kuzuha looked to see where the new noise was coming from.

Those same teenagers were now bothering the other monsters, and within the group they had picked, he recognized a familiar vampire. 

_...That’s definitely Auric._ Kuzuha confirmed, noting the jet black hair.

 _Idiots… those kids really know how to pick their fights…_ He then derisively thought. Out of all of them, why did they have to choose the group with his most aggressive peer in it?

“You were the one that bumped into me, you freak!” One of the adolescents yelled.

“Dumbass kid, we could kill you if we wanted to, you know?” Annoyed, the vampires instead began to walk away with each other, shunning the humans after one of them gave the menacing remark. 

For a moment as the monsters departed, Kuzuha saw the two teens whisper to each other. One of them smirked, bending down to pick up a pebble from the dirt.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the kid throw the rock straight for his peers, hitting one of them in the back of their head.

_Oh, crap._

This had never happened before. Verbal abuse and minor harassment was normal, but for these adolescents to be openly testing their patience like this and staying instead of running… Kuzuha knew there was no way it was going to end well; and he was right.

As they laughed at their prank, the vampires turned around, the one who had gotten hit already with their fangs grit in outrage. 

Quickly, Auric was the first to approach the two and an unintelligible argument began, catching the attention of other monsters and humans within the area. It didn’t appear that anyone was willing to intervene in their dispute.

Finally, in a burst of fury, one of the vampires lifted their claws to swipe at the teen, and once the two kids flinched, Kuzuha dropped all of his building material again.

_Don’t you dare—!_

If they landed that hit with all these witnesses around, too many things would suffer from it. Without thinking any further, he quickly sprinted towards them as fast as he could.

_If you touch them, then everything… all our work would have been for nothing!_

Fighting his resistance to just stay out of it, Kuzuha got in between the groups, grabbing his peer’s wrist with unyielding wide eyes and halting them from their assault. 

“Don’t.” He began to the vampire, firmly. 

The monsters, shocked at his sudden appearance, glared at him in disbelief, and before they could say anything, Kuzuha turned to the teenagers. 

“You get the hell out of here right now.” He demanded, and when they only stared at him in bewilderment, he revealed his fangs in a growl and raised his voice. “Get out, you insufferable brats!”

Finally, they began to retreat and Kuzuha let go of the other’s wrist, giving them an equal scowl. 

“Are you kidding?” Auric was the first to ask, “It’s always you, the cursed one, interfering… who’s side are you on? How can you even call yourself a monster with the rest of us at this point?"

“We’re here to do work, and that’s it.” Kuzuha tried to dissuade him. “Leave them be, they’re not worth your time.” 

Furiously, Auric stepped out in front. “So you’re defending them now, too? After what they did? Just because you’re special enough to participate in round tables and hang out with the Lords, you think you can just order us around like that now? Who do you think you are?”

Quickly, Kuzuha noticed with Auric’s rage, the others were beginning to turn on him as well, and he clenched his fist, holding his ground. 

“Then say you did hurt them. Then what? They’re just two kids, and they would win the argument, no matter who started it. We’re already in a rough enough spot with this realm; what good would come of it except temporary satisfaction, huh? Just go back to your break.” 

“You…” The other began, shaking his head slowly and completely baffled, “...We all should have just killed you off when we had the chance. Master Nyx is making a mistake; you’re not a Lord. You’re a Goddamn _traitor._ ” 

Kuzuha wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatic statement; they didn’t know half of the things he had to go through to get to this point in his life. But instead, he began to leave, turning back to his work. 

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Auric roared, and Kuzuha felt him grab his collar and forcefully tug him backwards. 

Clink! 

Thrown to the floor from the abrupt pull, he was more surprised once he saw his locket fall out onto the dirt, the chain destroyed and the clasp suddenly dented. At the sight of it, his breath caught and he froze, overcome with an incomprehensible anger.

As Auric grabbed him again, Kuzuha gripped the other’s arm, claws digging into the flesh, and he pulled him down as well. From there, their fistfight with each other began. 

The remaining vampires cheered in excitement at their brawl, the other monsters approached, unsure of what to do, and the humans began to shriek at the mayhem as the two of them bruised and attacked each other in their violent fit. 

Finally, after suffering a deep gash to his face from the other, something yanked Kuzuha and Auric up off the dirt, and Kuzuha barely managed to grab his broken locket before he was dragged off with his peer.

Roughly, they were hurled into a brick wall away from the sight of everyone else, and before them stood Maxwell, crossing her arms with an impassive glare on her face. 

“That’s enough from you both.” She stated strictly, “What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?”

With a small irritated sound, Auric looked elsewhere, wiping the blood off his mouth, and Kuzuha averted his frustrated gaze down, subtly hiding the locket and chain back into his inner pockets.

With no answer from them, Maxwell continued, “Whatever circumstances that led up to this don’t matter; you two ought to be excluded from compensation today due to your misconduct. If you want to fight, then do it properly when you’re sparring.”

At that, Auric spoke up bitterly, “Sparring? Sure, I’m all for that if it means I can put this fake in his place and show you and the others what I’m capable of, Lord Maxwell.” 

Then, with a disdainful glance at Kuzuha, he continued, “Good luck actually getting him to participate though. This coward does nothing but run.” 

“Well, based on the reaction today, I would say that he’s more than willing to accept your challenge and participate adequately this time.”

Expectantly, Maxwell looked at her apprentice.

Kuzuha held back an annoyed sound of protest, momentarily beginning to regret the actions that got him in this position. 

Inwardly, he only wanted to decline this offer; rarely did he ever participate in the sparring matches, and typically when he was forced, he only leaned more towards dodging and sidestepping everything until the round time was over. 

But now that Maxwell was glowering down at him, he had no room to oppose.

“...Fine.” He grudgingly answered.

“It’s decided then. Your names are first up on the list for next week’s session.” Maxwell unfolded her arms, “Auric, you’re dismissed. Aleksander, you stay here.” 

With one last piercing gaze at Kuzuha that promised retribution, Auric left the two of them behind. 

Once he was gone, Maxwell spoke again. “...I told you to stay away from doing such mindless things like that.” 

Kuzuha turned his attention back to her. Normally, reacting like he did in this scenario never happened. 

If things ever escalated that far with his peers, he wouldn’t bother with further engagement. But this time, it was different for multiple reasons.

Taking out a handkerchief, she handed it to him, and he dimly accepted it, wiping his face. The wounds had already healed, but the aftermath of the brawl still remained. 

“Next time, carry yourself with more dignity. Physical order should only be used as a last resort, so practice persuading them with your influence instead of your claws.”

_Influence? What influence?_

Kuzuha didn’t mean to, but he ended up scoffing anyway. “Lord Maxwell, you see the way they treat me. I was born on the wrong moon, remember? I’m supposed to be cursed. That alone is a reason they’re never going to listen to me.”

“Then you need to find a way to get them to look past that. Show them you are someone worth listening to.” 

She eyed him, “There is more than one way to show your distinction. You can start by honoring the sparring match next week with your peer.”

He only tiredly met her gaze in response and placed the soiled handkerchief away. “Thanks… I think I’ll take my break now.”

“Alright. Come back once you’re done. We’ll talk further on it later.” 

Without any other words exchanged, she left him behind, and he began to rub his ribs, still aching from the blows he had received.

Then, after making sure she was gone, he reached into his pocket to pull out the necklace, sighing dejectedly at the snapped chain and dented clasp. 

_...Whatever. That jerk deserved it._ He heatedly thought, feeling the regret he had from earlier immediately disappear.

He would need to get his gift fixed sometime later. Then, fearing the worst, he carefully and nervously opened up the locket.

To his relief, no harm had come to the inner contents.

After a pause staring at it, Kuzuha tenderly stroked a thumb over the rim of the sepia photograph, and for a moment he was calmed by the fact that he was going to visit his companion the next day.

_I hope you’re doing better than me right now. I’m… looking forward to seeing you again._

With that thought, he closed it and put it away gently, deciding that maybe bringing it everywhere with him wouldn’t be the best of ideas. 

At least, where he knew that labor and possible confrontation wasn’t involved, maybe then he would be able to wear it, just so that it wouldn’t end up getting fragmented again.

After taking one last breath, appreciating the time he temporarily had to himself, he finally headed back to join the other monsters in his labor group. 

* * *

“Kuzuha, run away with me.” 

At the sound of those words, the vampire glanced up at his companion from his relaxed position in the grass.

 _...Where did that come from?_ He curiously thought. But knowing how his friend was, he went ahead and decided to play along.

“Where to, Kanae? You have a destination in mind?”

“Not really… but anywhere away from here would be nice, don’t you think?” 

Gently, he felt Kanae reach over to run his fingers through his hair, and then briefly trace them against his face before pulling away.

Kuzuha didn’t oppose, but he was realizing that today for some reason, Kanae was being a bit more clingy than normal. 

Aside from the usual, the young priest had seemed to graze him at every chance he got within the time they had been with each other. Even the immediate hug after the greeting from him once they had finally met up lasted for more than a moment. 

At this point, the vampire was surprised that he hadn’t already just lied down and joined him on the grass when he reclined.

It wasn’t like he minded, of course. If anything, he was just as happy and relieved to see the other too; he just wasn't quite as sure of how to express it like Kanae did.

“...Running away, huh?” The vampire then absently repeated, watching as a butterfly made its way across his vision against the blue sky. “Just the two of us? We’d probably be with each other all the time at that point, wouldn’t we? It’d be completely different from the short moments we get now.” 

He then looked back up at his friend once more, “But... would we really need to run away for that? Isn’t that eventually the goal we’re trying to reach together?”

Kanae responded to him with a small smile. “...I suppose you’re right, aren’t you? But I can’t help but wonder when that will be. Do you think I’ll be able to achieve it in my lifetime?”

The vampire became slightly confused. That didn’t seem like something his companion would normally say.

“In the end, you’re going to outlive me for an indefinite amount of time. You’ll probably even remain as strong and beautiful as you are right now, too.” The other continued, “...It must be nice to have forever, huh?”

While he was a bit uneasy about the comments he was making, Kuzuha did his best to try and answer. 

“...I don’t know… immortality sometimes doesn’t seem as great as others make it to be. I mean, sure I might be able to recover quickly; but receiving any wound in general still hurts, which sucks.” He tried to counter argue. 

“And… forever is such a long time. Just thinking about it is enough to tire me out.”

“Would you even still remember me after all those years, Kuzuha?”

The vampire blinked. Then finally, he sat up, facing the other properly and wondering why it was he were asking these questions. 

“...Kanae,” He began, smiling to him a little, “I’m sure there’s no way I’m ever going to forget a human as insane as you, no matter how many decades pass.” He stated, half jokingly and trying to lighten the mood.

The other just gave a quiet laugh, understanding his remark. “I see… so that’s how you’ll end up memorizing me, huh? I’m not sure if I should be honored... but I guess as long as you do, I’ll be happy.” 

He stopped his talking when Kuzuha leaned forward a bit, giving him an inquiring stare. 

“...Is everything okay with you?” The vampire asked with genuine, gentle concern, and for a moment, Kanae felt affected by the softness of his voice.

“I didn’t say anything earlier because I thought it might just have been me… but you look a little down today.” He continued, “Is it because of what I said before? About the human disappearances? I’m sorry if it ended up making you restless… I wish there was something more I could do about it to help you.”

“Ah…” Kanae’s eyes wided, “No, no, that’s not it at all. It’s not your fault, Kuzuha.” He quickly began, and gave another smile in an attempt to comfort the other. “...Don’t worry about the running away thing; it was a joke. I was just talking nonsense.”

Kuzuha still didn’t seem convinced, but Kanae only turned, reaching into his bag, “Why don’t we eat now that we’re settled properly? Era did most of the cooking this time, even though she always says she’s bad at it.” He handed him his portion expectantly.

The vampire received it, and his face quickly became perplexed at the strange color. “...This is supposed to be…?”

“It’s curry.” Kanae answered, “I wasn’t there when she made it, and at one point she decided to let the children help her out. They ended up adding a ton of food coloring by accident, but that’s it. I assure you, it tastes better than it looks.”

“...Is that so?” Kuzuha uneasily lifted a spoonful up, and he hesitantly took a bite.

 _...At least Kanae wasn’t lying about that._ He thought with minor relief. Despite its weird appearance, it really did taste fine.

But he could tell it wasn’t exactly his companion’s cooking. The spices were different, and it was a bit drier than what he was used to.

Carefully, after his second spoonful, he glanced over at the young priest. Kanae was still staring out towards the town, quietly and almost peacefully looking lost in thought. He hadn’t even opened the lid yet. 

“Are you not hungry?” Kuzuha inquired, already feeling strange that he was the one asking that question.

“Hm? Oh... I was just admiring the scenery.” Kanae replied to him, “There really are quite a lot of flowers around, now that Spring is here. I was thinking that the trip to the Capital next week will be a colorful one. The children and the others are all so excited.” 

“Aren’t you excited too?”

There was another pause, and Kanae turned to him, a distant look in his eyes, “I guess I am… truthfully though, I think I’d really rather want to spend that time with you instead now, Kuzuha.” 

He gave a small smile and laughed a bit as he reached out to the other again, wiping some food off the corner of his mouth.

After lingering there a moment, Kanae pulled away and finally opened the lid of his lunch, beginning to pick at his food. 

_It’s obvious something’s bothering him._ Kuzuha noted internally. _But for some reason, it doesn’t seem like he wants to talk about it._

The vampire himself knew what it was like when there were things plaguing his mind that he just couldn’t tell his friend; and Kanae was always courteous enough to never ask or be bothered by it. 

Instead in these scenarios, Kanae would just do his best to try and support him in different methods. 

This place on their hill was meant to be somewhere they could be themselves and enjoy their company, without having to worry about whatever else bothered them outside of it, and for Kuzuha, this was the first time he had ever seen his companion this quiet and reserved.

After some contemplation, he looked back at his unfinished bowl and then gave a small huff, placing it down. 

“Kanae.” He called, and the other looked over at him. 

With the best straight face he could keep, the vampire expectantly patted the ground in front of himself, and a look of amusement immediately crossed Kanae’s face.

“Wait… _me_?” The young priest asked, pointing to himself and barely able to contain his laughter from the other’s completely serious expression. “Why, do I seem out of it? I hope I’m not unsettling you or anything…”

“Will you just get over here already?” Kuzuha implored, the tint of embarrassment already making its way across his face from the other’s delays. 

Kanae already knew what he was trying to do. Why did the human always have to tease him so much in these scenarios?

Almost as if wondering if he should, Kanae looked back at the town for a moment, an entertained look present. Then, finally deciding to comply with the vampire’s invitation, he moved off the grass to take a seat directly in front of the other. 

Gently, he began to lean back onto Kuzuha’s chest, and awkwardly, Kuzuha wrapped his arms around his front, unable to help the blush as he pulled him close.

“...Are you _really_ sure this is okay?” Kanae continued, laughing lightly. “Your face is so red right now.”

“Kanae, shut up. I’m trying to help, alright?” Quickly beginning to regret his actions, the vampire focused his gaze towards the town, doing his best to keep his pulse from becoming too obvious with the other against him like this. 

Still trying to suppress his chuckling, Kanae settled himself comfortably onto the other, and there was a momentary silence between them, as several other butterflies floated from flower to flower. 

“…I don’t think I’ve ever been in this position with you before, Kuzuha; it’s always the other way around.” The young priest then spoke, “The last time I ever leaned on someone like this, it was when I was a child with Sister Cleaire.” 

Kanae let out a soft sigh. “...I’m glad I at least still remember that. That’s... nice.” There was a heavy sound of sentimentality in his voice, and Kuzuha glanced down a bit. 

“Are you feeling a little better now?” The vampire asked, “It looks like your heartbeat’s gone back to normal. It was pretty erratic when you hugged me earlier.”

“You can hear my heartbeat?” Kanae asked, surprised.

“I always could… did I never tell you that?”

“Ah… that’s kind of intimate, don’t you think?” He smiled when the vampire only seemed uneasy by his choice of wording. “...But yes, Kuzuha, I’m feeling much better now, I wasn’t expecting you to do this.” 

Then, with an absent sigh, he stated, “I wish... I could stay like this forever with you.”

Kuzuha frowned, hearing the sadness return again. “Hey…” He began, doing his best to find the right words, “Kanae… you know, if there’s something on your mind, you can talk to me about it, if you want. You don’t have to tell me everything, of course, and I may not be able to give the best advice, but if it somehow helps...”

He couldn’t see it, but Kanae gave another smile, half because it was nice of him to offer, and half because of amusement; the vampire didn’t have to discredit himself so quickly after his suggestion.

“Is that so?” He replied, his tone becoming light. There was a contemplating pause. 

He knew that Era had told him yesterday to talk to his companion about it, and he wondered if it were possible to explain what was on his mind in a way that wasn’t overwhelming or confusing.

“...I’m just… worried, I suppose.” 

“Worried?”

Gently, Kuzuha felt Kanae’s hand find its way to his, and the young priest pondered for a moment. 

“Well… okay. Say that, for example, something you believed in your entire life was suddenly changed, Kuzuha. It’s as if a rug was pulled out from underneath your feet, and you’re completely unprepared, and for a second, you feel like there’s no way out of the current situation.”

The vampire was quiet at his words, listening intently. “…I do know what that’s like.” He answered, truthfully.

“You do? It’s awful isn’t it?” Kanae continued, bringing their hands up together against the sky and looking at them from his reclined position. 

“Kuzuha... I’m worried that I may have done something that set the goals you and I have back instead of moving them forward… and now, I’m afraid I’m not quite sure of how I’d like to proceed. I feel as if I’m trapped, and it’s…” He paused, “It’s… troublesome, to say the least.”

After that statement, Kanae left the conversation open to the air, dropping their hands back onto his chest with a sigh, and Kuzuha began to contemplate on how to answer him this time. 

In the back of the vampire’s mind however, he couldn’t help but think that this was a bizarre conversation.

_Kanae, not knowing what to do?_

He didn’t believe that were even possible.

Finally, with some thought, he asked, “Knowing you, you’ve probably considered all your options, right?” Kanae gave a sound of confirmation, and Kuzuha continued, “Have you found the one that’s probably the best place to start?”

“Mm… I guess? But eventually, I feel that any path I take now will all lead to the same destination, which seems like a truly difficult place to be once I’m there.”

“But it’s not impossible right?” 

There was a pause. “...It’s… not…” Kanae answered at last, “But... I’m not sure… what if I can't do it, Kuzuha?”

“What do you mean by that? Of course you can do it.” The vampire answered, his grip tightening slightly on their hands. He sounded as if he were offended for the human.

“Kanae…” He continued, “I know there might be something keeping you from doing anything for now... but if I’m honest, I know that fretting over things like that is meaningless; especially for someone like you.”

In sparse confusement, Kanae shifted a bit to look up at him. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well, I- I mean…” Kuzuha stuttered, becoming slightly nervous for suddenly requiring to explain himself. “I know I’m not exactly the best at talking about things on my end, but when it comes to you, I…” He paused, and the other patiently waited for him to continue.

Kuzuha really wasn’t used to speaking about what was on his mind or what he was thinking when it came to the both of them; so as best as he could, he tried to find a good way to convey his thoughts. 

“...When it comes to you, I at least know that there’s really nothing that can get in your way. Out of the two of us alone, you’re much smarter, and you’re way braver. Whatever it is that’s bothering you... I know you’ll get through it.”

After another silence, Kuzuha could begin to hear the other laugh at him, and he unconsciously became annoyed. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, this time looking directly down at his companion. 

“You’re just so confident in me. You make me sound as if I have superpowers, when you’re the one who’s supposed to be the immortal monster. The irony kind of hurts.”

Why did he keep bringing things up about his immortality? About him being a monster? None of that was the point and none of that mattered.

“Don’t say that; this isn’t a joke, okay?” Kuzuha spoke, “So you made a mistake, and now you have a chance to fix it, right? I’m trying to tell you that whatever it may be, it isn’t something I know you can’t tackle.”

Without deviation, Kuzuha stared straight into his grey-blue eyes, his concern and sentiment clear. 

“Listen Kanae, you’re the craziest and cleverest human in this godforsaken world, and without you, getting this far for the both of us wouldn’t have happened, or been even remotely possible. I know that if there’s something going on, then you would know how to handle it. You always do.”

Taking a moment to soften his voice, he continued, “So please, don’t think you’re anything less than that. You can figure whatever it is out, I know you can, and I…” His voice only got quieter as he finished. 

“...I don’t want to see you like this… I don’t want you doing things you don’t want to do, or feeling as if you don’t have a way out. I want to make sure that you know exactly what you’re capable of; and once you succeed, Kanae… once we _both_ succeed, I want to be there with you, together. Isn’t that what you always told me...?”

Kanae stared at him, his eyes wide. “...You…” He began to blush. Kuzuha thought about him this way? His friend placed him on much too high of a pedestal. 

But with the way he continued to stare at him, distress and genuineness overflowing, Kanae couldn’t help but be reminded of how much this vampire meant to him; how much they meant to each other.

This was one of those rare times Kuzuha was speaking to him about his true feelings, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the young priest. 

So that’s how Kuzuha saw him… he really _was_ a stupid, naive vampire. 

But while Kanae were here doubting himself, Kuzuha truly believed he could prevail. Just as he had said Kanae did for him, Kuzuha really made him feel like it were possible.

At that understanding, Kanae was warmed and encouraged by his words, and a peaceful smile full of calmed resolve overcame him. 

He just needed to be reminded again, what it was that really mattered. And that was a future, being together with this vampire...

“...Until the very end.”

Kuzuha blinked, confused by the other’s expression. “...What was that?” He asked, and Kanae only grabbed a hold of his silver hair, lightly tugging him down.

Before the vampire could comprehend anything else, he stiffened once warm lips met his own.

Immediately, his heart sped up, realizing that the other, while a bit awkward in their current position, was kissing him again. 

_Now-?_ He thought, completely flustered.

What had he done this time to earn it, he tried to figure, but he was quickly beginning to wilt at the sensation. Soon, instead of worrying, he allowed his eyes to shut, and he attempted to pull Kanae closer to him with the best of his ability. 

When Kanae moved away, the vampire stared back, eyes half mast and stunned. 

“W...Was that considered a special moment, or was it my face, again?” He asked, completely flushed.

For a second, Kanae looked quizzical, and then he laughed. “After all these months, _that’s_ the first thing you have to say about our second kiss? You’ve actually been waiting a while for it, haven’t you? You’re so stubborn.”

Then, Kanae got off the vampire, sitting in front of him properly. 

“I suppose, if you need an answer… then it’s because I felt like it.” He vaguely replied with a demure smile. “...And... you know, I could do it again, if you ask me to.”

Kuzuha stared at the other hesitantly, red up to his ears at this moment of deja vu. 

“...Really, Kanae?” He asked, looking annoyed, “You’re such a…” He stopped, shutting his eyes when Kanae got close, placing their heads together in endearment and finding the other’s hand, holding onto it.

“Ask me to do it again.” He said softly, almost as if making a request to the other himself.

Shyly, after what felt like several minutes, Kuzuha looked back at him with a gulp. “...C-Can you… do it again...?” He finally asked, barely intelligible, and he flinched as his face was gently cupped in the warm hand of the other and pulled towards him. 

Softly, Kanae brought their lips together once more, and Kuzuha did everything he could to not just reach out and grab his companion as tightly as he could in an embrace.

Kanae, however, was more than willing to do that for him. Delicately, his hands found their way into his cloak, wrapping themselves around his slim frame and pulling him onto the grass. 

Surprised, Kuzuha fell on top of him and Kanae smiled, parting his mouth and running a tongue over the vampire’s, causing him to freeze.

_...Huh?_

In his bewilderment, his companion only continued, pulling him down and lifting his lips open, beginning to eagerly explore the new territory. 

_Wait, the fangs…_ Kuzuha tried to protest, but Kanae wouldn’t even let him breathe. 

_The fangs are sharp you idiot, be careful…_

“Mn…” 

He was becoming warm, and slowly, the outside world turned into a blur; Kuzuha could no longer tell what was happening. 

The further this began to drag on, the further he was completely lost to his companion’s antics, and Kanae didn’t allow him to pull away. 

Even then at this point, it wasn’t like the vampire wanted to anymore. 

This kiss had become different from the first two, somehow filled with something like desire and desperation mixed in, and Kuzuha, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself, was beginning to feel an unknown hot sensation build inside of him as Kanae continued, hands trailing up against his sides and back.

His tongue was soft and playful, eager to meet with the other to either dance or clash, and Kanae began to tilt his head upwards, as if trying to allow Kuzuha to devour him deeper. 

A small sound suddenly escaped, and Kuzuha could feel his heartbeat jump to his throat at the comprehension of what it was. 

_A moan…_

Quickly, a dangerous, almost excited feeling emerged from within him, and for a moment all he wanted was to do anything else he could to elicit more out of his companion; just to see if his ears had betrayed him the first time.

Then, to their dissatisfaction, the bells of the Cathedral rang, signaling the time to part.

With a loud noise of annoyance, Kanae retracted himself, gasping and agitated.

“Out of _all_ times…” He began to say, his irritation only enhanced by the furious blush on his features from their actions. 

Kuzuha, however, just as breathless and completely dazed, was overcome with a minor relief. 

_Wh-What the hell just happened…_ He hazily thought, staring down at the grass as his pulse raced a hundred miles an hour.

For a moment they were getting a bit _too_ into it, and if it weren’t for the Cathedral, he wouldn’t have known what would’ve happened next. 

Still, it didn’t change the fact that he somehow felt just as equally disappointed as his companion underneath him that they had been interrupted.

“...I- I think you said you had to be on time today.” The vampire stated, finally able to recuperate, and Kanae sighed, only pulling him close and burying himself into the other’s neck.

“They can wait five minutes.” 

“That’s not good, you can’t be late if you’re leading.” Kuzuha pushed himself up, easily pulling the other with him as Kanae continued to hold on.

As the bells continued to ring in the distance, Kuzuha sat with him, half returning the other’s hug, and he suddenly felt somber knowing that they were going to part again, this time for longer due to the field trip. 

He knew he was trying to be the responsible one, telling Kanae to get going, but he truly didn't want to let go either.

“...Hey, Kuzuha,” Kanae then said, his head still pressed against his neck. “Come visit me and the children next week... before we leave for the Capital.” Then softly, he continued, “...I’d like to see you again before I go with them, if possible. Any day, other than the day we’re leaving, is fine.”

_Next week?_

After thinking about it, Kuzuha confirmed that he did, luckily, have one free day that didn’t fall on their departure date. 

While the thought of going into the town once more still made him incredibly nervous, he decided that he had survived doing so before, and that seeing his companion again was something he wanted, too. 

“...Sure.” He answered, giving his availability. “You can let the others know, also, if you’d like. Maybe I’ll be able to help Era fix the fences that need repair, like she had asked last time.”

Satisfied with his answer, Kanae finally pulled away from him, his smile returned. “...Thank you.”

Kuzuha smiled too, glad to see that his companion looked to be back to normal. Then, moving off of him, with Kuzuha holding onto his arm a little longer as he stood, Kanae began to collect his items.

Looking down at the half-eaten bowls, he chuckled, picking them up. “Well… Era’s definitely not going to be happy.” He began with a shake of his head, knowing he would get an earful for it. 

Then, with everything put away, he looked towards the vampire and Kuzuha stared back at him, as if he were waiting for something. 

Kanae sighed warmly; the other was just too obvious sometimes. 

“So,” The young priest began, “Whenever the next time it is… will you come visit me again?” He asked.

Kuzuha brightened a bit, which was something Kanae expected. But he didn’t expect the smile that followed afterwards.

“...Yes, of course I will.” The vampire replied happily, causing the other’s heart to skip. “Please get some rest… I’ll see you then, Kanae.” 

With one final wave and goodbye, Kuzuha pulled his hood up, beginning the trek back to his forest, and this time, Kanae was the one that watched him until he were out of sight.

Truthfully, he wasn’t the one leading the Mass tonight. But he knew that he still had to return early, so that he could get a much needed conversation out of the way. 

He had been dreading it the entire time, but Kuzuha’s words truly had been encouraging.

Turning back to his town, Kanae knew that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to let the vampire down anymore, it was that he _couldn’t_ ; not when Kuzuha looked up to him as much as he did.

“I suppose… I have a bit of a reputation to uphold for myself, now.” 

* * *

From the other side of his desk, he stared at the younger priest in utter shock. “... _What_?” He finally managed to ask. “What is the meaning of this?”

With his hands behind his back as a show of respect while he stood, Kanae only gave a small smile to the outraged question. 

“It’s exactly what I am saying, Father Leard.” He stated, “I hereby resign from my position as a sweeper from the Cathedral.” 

Leard looked at him in disbelief, as if hoping for a sign that he were joking. However, when he found nothing but sobriety in the other’s eyes, he finally confirmed, “...You’re serious.” 

“I am. And I’m requesting out of whatever good is in your heart, that you let me part from it peacefully.”

“Kanae, wait.” Leard still began, standing from his seat to face him as an equal, “Is there no way I can convince you otherwise? You really must think about this, what you are saying, before you end up doing something foolish.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve given it _much_ thought.” Kanae replied with a light scoff, “I have the eyebags to prove it.”

“This is no laughing matter, young man.” Leard only interrupted, “Do you understand what leaving this business, especially on conditions like these, can mean for you?” 

Then, his eyes wandered a bit, and his look of bafflement was replaced with one of sentient dissatisfaction.

Slightly confused by the change, Kanae reached up into his hair where the other gazed, and pulled out a small yellow dandelion that had been caught in it, most likely having gotten stuck there from when he had fallen over with his companion into the grass.

“Were you outside of the gates again today?” Leard asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that anymore? The Kingdom has already given their order for us to remain within the town unless traveling, or in groups. If that strange colleague of yours really wants to meet up with you, then he can visit you in the town, like a normal human being.”

At those words, Kanae felt a twinge of irritation for Leard to even think of comparing something as genuine as Kuzuha to the filth that they were, and he steadied himself with an exhale.

“...Father Leard, you already know that there’s no way I will obey that order. Ever.” He stated, “I’ve simply come here to tell you that I no longer want to be a part of the business, and that by tonight, I will cease all involvement.”

With that said, he looked at the older priest expectantly and Leard gave an irate huff.

“...Kanae, are you absolutely _sure_?” He asked, “I won’t ask you for your reasons, because in the end, they won’t matter. I but I’m telling you now, I can’t guarantee anything once you’re disbanded from the underground. And I can’t promise you that the others on duty won’t talk.”

Giving Kanae an equal glare, he continued, “…It would be a shame if they were to get any wild ideas. You said it best yourself; rumors tend to spread like fires, and it’s surprisingly easy to manipulate the public’s opinion.”

At his attempt of coercion, Kanae only returned another smile. “Careful.” He stated, darkly. “You forget Father Leard... I was always the best one out of all of them. And I assure you, I have my ways.”

With a moment passing, and both of them not backing down from their stance, Leard finally gave a heavy sigh. “Very well, it looks like you’ve made your mind up.”

Looking to his desk in resignation, he continued, “From today onward, you’re relieved from your sweeper duties, Kanae.”

Doing his best to hide the relief that overcame him from the words, Kanae gave a bow. Then he quickly turned to depart, striding to the door and reaching for it.

“Leave the revolver.”

Centimeters away from the handle, Kanae paused, his hand slowly closing into a fist. And at last, with a minor reluctance that he tried to conceal, he turned around and reached into his uniform’s holster, pulling out the firearm. 

Walking back to Leard, he handed it to him, and the older one bitterly took it, opening his right topmost drawer, hiding it there, and then closing it with a mild slam once he did so.

Then, with a final, plastic goodnight, the younger priest was properly dismissed, and the door to his office was closed again. 

Sitting back down at his desk with folded hands, Leard just shook his head in disappointment. “...And you were so promising, too...” He sourly began to the air.

“What a pity that someone so young with your talents is going to go to waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, and yet somehow the page count was lower than last time? I'm so confused.
> 
> Also, five parts was impossible. _(:3」∠)_
> 
> Gospel is probably going to be the longest timeline out of all of them because of the childhood portion, the character development/ exploration, and the copious amount of exposition for current and future plots.
> 
> I mean, I'm sure all of those are going to be included in the other timelines too, but not nearly as much as there is at the very foundation (I hope;;).
> 
> As a small note, I do hope that your December is going wonderfully for you. (^^*)
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. <3
> 
> Till the next part is up, please take it easy, my friend.


	7. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 6: Circuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Life and family seriously got in the way of completing this chapter, so I’d like to really thank anyone returning for their patience again. The next chapter will be up much much sooner, so I hope that makes up for the wait. (/;◇;)/
> 
> Other than holidays and getting destroyed for a plethora of reasons (vtuber related and otherwise)… I wanted to say for a while that it warms my heart seeing more Eng CNR slowly appearing on this site! <3 
> 
> It’s really thanks to you, the readers, and the aspiring writers that this can happen and be possible. To everyone, thank you for your continuous support, encouragement, creativity, and valor. I can’t wait to read/catch up on all of them, if I haven’t already! :)
> 
> And with everything I can give... thank you so much everyone, for 200+ kudos. You are all amazing.
> 
> To those of you who have gotten this far or are returning; and to my new beta, who is wonderful and warm-hearted and an absolute joy to work with, I’d once again like to give my sincerest gratitude. 
> 
> Happy New Year; I’m glad to be back. :’)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

He continued his leisurely walk, exiting the courtyard and noting the trees that decorated and lined the outside of the castle’s walls. 

Briefly, he admired how pretty they looked this season; magnolias fully bloomed along with several pink dogwoods splashed against the green backdrop of his forest. 

The outside gardens themselves were fully blossomed, and he momentarily was reminded of when he were a child, enjoying these days with his friends, eating snacks and flower watching for hours without a care in the world.

That was so long ago, and things were so different for everyone back then; he admitted that a part of him missed it. 

Then, with a sigh, he became a little annoyed that he couldn’t appreciate the atmosphere further.

Finally stopping his tracks, he turned around with a weary gaze. “Okay… how long are you going to follow me this time?” He asked, looking at the empty path behind him bordered with lavender, rose, and hydrangea. 

There was no response, and he shook his head. “I’m not walking a step farther until you give me an answer. I know you’re there, Shiina.”

“Dang it!” From the flowers, a tuft of white hair dusted with leaves popped out, followed by upset pink eyes. “How did you know? You were having such a hard time before!” She stated. 

The vampire suppressed a laugh at her dismayed expression. “I catch on easily. Now quit it.” With that said, he turned around again, continuing his course. 

“Aw, come on, Kuzuha!” Clumsily, Shiina made her way out of the bushes, untangling herself from the twigs. “Where are you headed? Doing some shopping today?” She asked, addressing the cloak he wore. 

“None of your business. Stop following me.” 

“If you’re going shopping, then I’ll tag along. I’d like to buy some new clothes, anyway.”

Kuzuha stopped again, facing her, and immediately she stared up at him with an innocent smile. 

“...Shiina, what are you doing?” He asked, cutting to the chase and trying to hide his discomfort at her unconvincing act. This was also the farthest she had ever followed him away from the castle into the forest, he noticed.

“What do you mean?” She replied, feigning ignorance, “I just so happened to have a free day, and I decided that I would spend it with you! You should be honored.”

“Liar, you’re just following me because you’re curious of that one time my hair was braided, aren’t you? Didn’t I tell you to leave it alone?” Annoyed, he began to walk again, this time faster.

“What? That’s not true!” Shiina continued, still following him. “...Okay maybe it’s a little true... but come on, what’s making you keep it from us? I bet whoever it is is a great person!” 

“Shiina, I’m telling you now, I don’t want to leave you behind in a rude way, but if you don’t stop, I’m going to.” 

“Ugh! Fine!” The spirit yelled, exasperated, “I’m just doing what Ichigo requested and am keeping an eye on you, okay!”

At those words, Kuzuha’s shoulders fell a bit, and he began to slow, eventually coming to another pause.

Catching her breath, Shiina stopped a couple beats behind him. “...You can at least tell us where it is you go all the time.” She said, sounding relieved she had gotten his attention. 

The vampire didn’t respond, only giving off a vague gesture signifying the inconvenience she was causing him, and she replied with a huff.

“...I’m not dumb, okay?” Shiina began again, “I may want humans and monsters to get along, but I’m not blind or deaf to what the castle and forest are saying lately.” 

Making her way in front of him so that she could look at him directly, she continued, “With everything that’s happening with interactions on the labor groups alone, you out of all races shouldn’t be going off by yourself to wherever it is like this; not without someone at least aware.”

With a cross looking shyness, she folded her arms and looked away. “...I admit, I may be curious, but I’m also concerned, alright? And if something did happen to you, how am I ever going to face our friends again, huh?”

Turning back to him, she then quickly finished, “There, happy? I said it. _Now_ will you allow me to go? Just this once?” 

As genuine as she was probably being, Kuzuha wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of her figuring out where it was he went for multiple reasons; especially today, since the plans already made didn’t involve her. 

The thought of this ghost becoming aware of his companion’s existence was also something he didn’t entertain; not right now, at the very least.

“...Thanks, Shiina.” He finally answered her, “But don’t worry about me, alright? Besides, you know how I am. I’m always back before the curfew, and I’ve handled myself fine up to now.” 

The specter only gave a glare, and he continued, “If you’re really that concerned, then you can meet up with me at the hokora again later this evening. Then you’ll know for sure you had nothing to worry about.”

“We’ll see about that…” She muttered under her breath, and defiantly, she shook her head. “Nope! I’ve made up my mind. I’m coming along. I don’t know what it is, but when I woke up this morning, I had a bad feeling about you today, Kuzuha.”

The vampire didn’t hide the impatience making its way across his face. He was already running late, and this was not helping. 

“Shiina, I’m sure it’s nothing. Please, go back to the castle. I’ll see you later, okay?” He cautiously made his way past her, and when she once again began to stubbornly follow, he sighed. 

“Alright, you asked for it.” 

Without any further words, his wings unveiled themselves from their dormant position through his cloak, and he jumped into the air, flying off at a rapid speed. 

“Hey!” She yelled, not bothering to run after him, knowing there was no use. 

With an irritated sound, she stamped her foot in frustration and scowled at the flowers that surrounded her in their serenity, almost as if mocking her upset attitude. 

A moment of contemplation passed, wondering what she would do next, and after watching several hummingbirds and other insects make their way to each of the petals, she resigned herself and turned around, walking back towards the castle with a quiet pout. 

She hadn’t been lying when she stated that she had a bad feeling regarding the vampire. Perhaps it was due to her shrine maiden gifts, but something certainly felt a bit off. 

Kuzuha for some reason, however, was being so incredibly hard headed today. It didn’t seem like he wanted to listen to her at all. 

“Fine. Sure, whatever.” She huffed under her breath with a roll of her eyes. “Since he’s so confident, then it’s his own stupid fault if something happens. I already tried to warn him, that idio…”

Her insults trailed off as she approached the courtyard entrance to the castle. 

Within the grand gates into the main halls, she noticed several figures making their way out, and upon recognition of who one of them was, she instinctively dove back into the bushes. 

“...Hm?” A voice began.

There was the sound of footsteps growing closer to where she hid, and Shiina covered her mouth with both of her hands, doing her best to blend her presence into the environment with no noise escaping.

After a tense pause, a question broke the silence. “Everything alright there, Auric?” Came another voice.

“...Yeah.” Was the response from the dark haired vampire. “I just thought I saw something for a moment.” The footsteps began to depart. 

“Practicing here should be good, in case that fake shows up.” Auric continued, “Then maybe you guys can get a preview of what to expect when the actual sparring match occurs.” There was a cunning tone that accompanied the words. 

The response was only some light laughing from the others. 

“You think Aleks will actually participate?” One asked, “He’s always done nothing but tuck tail and run during these things.”

“He’ll participate if he knows what's good for him, especially with everyone who’s heard about it, and who’s going to be observing.” Auric stated, and he sneered. “Not that it matters. I’ll beat him to the ground with no problems for you guys.” 

“The match will be over in an instant if that’s the case.” One of them chuckled. 

“It’s reassuring you’re so confident, Auric. At least we know we can trust you to properly lead us in the correct direction, unlike him.” 

A complacent smirk could be heard from the one complemented. 

“Thanks.” Was the response. “There’s nothing to worry about; once they see I’m more than capable to be a Lord, I’ll make sure that everything gets better for us. That fake should be prepared for me to tear a rib out after what he did last time.” 

“Yeah, spill his blood!”

“Make sure you give us all a good show, Auric!”

There was more laughing and Shiina’s eyebrows knitted at their excitement. 

_God, all vampires are insane…_ She momentarily thought, with the concern for her friend slightly increasing upon their promises.

The bigger problem was that they weren’t leaving, and there were quite a few of them here accompanying the black haired one. For a second, she wondered if there was a way to leave without getting caught. 

Quietly, after finding her best path with the least chance of detection, she got down, beginning to crawl away. 

And just as she pressed her palms forward onto the grass, the sound of the bushes snapping due to twigs being caught on her hem immediately made her wince. 

_...Uh oh._ She thought in mild panic when she realized that the chatter of the vampires on the other side had stopped because of the noise she made. _Time to go!_

Quickly, she prepared to sprint to her exit, but was immediately halted when something darted past her head through the bushes, shaving the tips of her hair and causing a surprised flinch. 

Turning to what it was, she saw a dagger with its blade half buried in the dirt, and before she could discern anything else, Auric leapt above the brush and grabbed her neck, shoving her into the grass.

“Huh, so I _did_ see a rat…” He began, red eyes glowering down at her as she coughed from his sudden attack. “...It’s you, that coward’s specter buddy. Spying on the competition for him?” 

The other vampires appeared on the other side of the bush she had been hiding behind, curiously staring at the scene, and only unsettling Shiina further. 

Doing her best to mask her nervousness, she gave a glare, holding onto his arm and struggling to pull away from his grip. 

Auric scoffed at her attempts to escape and he smirked. “You were the one who kicked me last time, weren’t you? I haven’t quite paid you back for that.” Then, a look of interest crossed his eyes. “Actually… that fake fought back for you as well then too, didn’t he?” 

At those words, anxiety overcame her, and she gritted her teeth as the grasp on her neck tightened. 

“You seem to be reason enough for him to properly participate.” He began, and she apprehensively eyed his other clawed hand as it made its way into her vision. “In that case, I’ll just give him a bit more incentive.”

With a snarl, he continued, “The next time you see that fake, you make sure to tell him that anything less than one hundred won’t suffice, and that no matter what happens…”

Shiina winced as the claws got closer, and her right hand frantically began to scour the ground above her as he continued his threats.

“...I’ll never allow Aleks to think he can surpass me.” 

_There—!_ Immediately, Shiina grabbed and pulled the dagger that had been thrown at her earlier out of the dirt, swiping it at the vampire. 

“Ugh!” At the surprise of an abrupt slash to his face, he finally let her go, and she quickly kicked him away, bolting out from underneath him like a rabbit and throwing the taken dagger somewhere into the surrounding hedges.

She heard the others call out in uproar, but the specter refused to look back or stop, making sure she gave herself enough time to properly disappear from their view for a few seconds to hide and mask herself properly.

This time crouched down, holding her breath, and hidden in the shadow of the castle’s outer walls, she waited for them to appear and pass. But after a moment, it didn’t seem like they were giving chase.

With a few more minutes passing and nothing occurring, she timidly looked around, ensuring that the surrounding area was safe, and then carefully stood up with a shaky sigh.

It was nice that they hadn’t followed her, but those vampire’s were still probably blocking the main entrance back to the castle. She would have to go through one of the other access points to get back in.

Wearily, Shiina turned to leave, but paused when the path that Kuzuha had left her behind on, caught her attention.

The specter stared at it as it stretched out into the distance, and for a moment, she noted how she internally felt. After the scare she had, her roots were instinctually coaxing her to find and stay with something she knew; something familiar. It was an ordinary and common habit for any spirit. 

_Something familiar..._

Her expression cringed for a moment at the unfortunate knowledge that Kuzuha was the one she had attached to, and that his presence, although not exactly wanted, would surely calm her nerves.

If she really thought about it, it was practically his fault that all of this had happened to her in the first place.

With an annoyed scowl, Shiina took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When they opened, she gave an incredulous laugh, impressed with herself. 

Although faint, the specter still managed to see the traces of Kuzuha’s aura, already slowly beginning to fade from where he had walked and leapt into the air. There wasn’t much time left before it would disappear from her completely. 

After a second more of contemplation, she finally made her way out of the garden, firmly following its fragments. 

It wasn’t just her inner compulsion driving her to do this, she thought, but the worrying feeling regarding Kuzuha earlier also hadn’t disappeared or changed either. 

If there was anything she wanted to take away from that dreadful experience with Auric, it was the belief of it being a sign saying that she should definitely go after her friend to wherever it was he went.

 _Forget what Kuzuha thinks._ She stubbornly thought. _I’m coming along._

* * *

The vampire mindfully turned around, looking at the empty path behind him. He was nearing the town gates now, and he knew that the chances of Shiina being able to follow him this far must have been pretty low especially with how quickly he had left.

Still, that didn’t keep him from being paranoid. After making sure she truly wasn’t there, he turned back around, walking his normal pace and internally apologizing to the ghost again for ditching her.

 _...I wonder what the heck her problem was._ He thought as he continued past the town’s walls, looking towards the ground and keeping his head lowered so as not to stand out among the humans. 

If he considered it, her words did seem a bit foreboding. _A “bad feeling,” huh?_

He supposed that he would just need to be a little more careful today. For certain at least, Kuzuha knew that he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to see his companion again, especially before Kanae temporarily left the Cathedral for a little bit. Some weird suspicions weren’t enough to deter him from that.

Following the signs of the town towards his destination, he finally came across the known path lined with trees, and after passing them, he was once again greeted with the familiar presence of the tall Cathedral.

It had been a minute, he thought to himself, seeing as how the front courtyard was now green and colorful, in comparison to the Autumn tint of the last season he visited.

Instead of stalls in preparation for a fundraiser decorating the area, Kuzuha saw two caravan wagons, along with some supplies lying about. 

Among the people there who were packing things away and shuffling the items around, the vampire noticed a blonde nun, and a girl with golden curls.

The nun caught sight of him first, and she immediately gave a welcoming smile upon recognition of who he was. The other girl, following her gaze, turned around to see who she was looking at, and brightened.

“Kuzu!” She yelled, announcing his presence and eagerly making her way to him. 

With how quickly she was approaching, Kuzuha, still not as used to humans as he’d like, felt the instinctual need to back away. Kanae wasn’t here, and this time there was no mediator; but the vampire didn’t want to seem rude. 

Doing everything he could to stay put, his muscles locked themselves, and he stiffened once she excitedly took his hands.

“It’s so good to see you again!” The girl continued, and Kuzuha tried his best to smile, hoping she didn’t catch his shaking palms. “I can’t believe it took Kanakana this long to convince you to come back, that guy! It’s been months, hasn’t it?”

With an uneasy chuckle, Kuzuha quietly stuttered, “I- I think so… but, it’s good to see you too, Era… ”

The nun had caught up and now stood beside Era, her calm presence counteracting the energy of the girl’s. “Kuzuha, welcome back.” She stated, “I’m glad to see that you’re doing alright.” As if to share her affection, she reached out, tenderly brushing the vampire’s arm. 

It was a kind gesture, but just like with Era, Kuzuha couldn’t help but freeze at the touch. “Thank you, S… Sister Cleaire…” He answered, and nervously, his gaze turned towards the two caravans.

Noticing his glance, Era faced them as well. “Oh, you’re probably wondering what those are for.” She answered his inquisitive stare, “Well, if Kanakana has kept you up to date, we have our field trip to the Capital coming up in a few days. We’re in the process of packing the rest of the items we’ll need.”

Kuzuha looked back at Era after her explanation. He already had an impression about them being for the trip once he saw the wagons; truthfully he was only looking there to see if Kanae were around, and if he had just missed him. 

“Brother Kanae told us you’d be coming.” Cleaire then spoke, “You’re probably wondering where he is, Kuzuha.” With a warm smile she continued, “He’s helping the children finish changing their sheets at the orphanage. You can go join him if you’d like.”

“Oh, come on, Sister Cleaire.” Era began, turning to her, and squeezing Kuzuha’s hands that she still held onto. “He sees Kanakana so much already! Your partner can wait for a bit, can’t he, Kuzu? Catch up with us for a while!”

_M-My partner?_

At her expectant gaze, Kuzuha couldn’t help but shrink. He knew that he had worked with Era before and that they were well on their way to being something close to acquaintances, but without Kanae here, his nervousness just wouldn’t fade.

Cleaire, as if noticing his unease, placed a hand on Era’s shoulder. “Era, Kuzuha’s probably worn from his long trip. Let’s give him a break, hm?”

When Era turned around, ready to whine, Cleaire amusingly continued, “My, my, Kuzuha, I’m afraid Gibara here has missed you quite a bit since the last you’ve visited. She and some of the other children are rather fond of you, if not more so than Brother Kanae himself now.”

“Hey!” At the sound of her nickname, Era blushed. “S-Sister Cleaire, there’s no need to be like that in front of Kuzu...” 

With a pout, she then let go of the vampire and scratched her head. “Ah... fine. Kanakana’s taking forever anyway… Kuzu, when you see him, can you drag him and the kids back here so that they can help us finish?”

Kuzuha almost gave a relieved sigh. “Sure thing, Era…” He began, “I’ll be sure to help out with what I can, too, once we come back.”

“Oh,” Surprised, their eyes widened a bit, “There’s no need for that, Kuzuha…” Cleaire meekly began, but he only gave a shake of his head, assuring her briefly that he really didn’t mind.

Then, after a few more words exchanged, Kuzuha left them behind to do what Era had requested, and headed towards the Cathedral’s orphanage.

Relaxing a little now that he were finally far enough away from them, the vampire gave a sigh. 

He figured that he should be happy that he had such good relations with them after the last time he had been here, but he just couldn’t seem to get past his awkwardness. While they seemed unbothered, he momentarily felt embarrassed for how he must have acted. Kanae’s presence was still crucial for these things, it seemed.

Approaching the back of the building, Kuzuha soon saw the crosshatched fence of the orphanage, this time covered with blooming violets. 

On the other side were laundry poles set up with sheets pinned on clotheslines, moving gently with the wind. Further past them, he saw his companion and the orphans, folding the remaining linen.

He couldn’t quite explain it, but at the sight of his friend, Kuzuha felt his chest warm, and he cautiously paused when he reached the gate, wondering if he should just call out to him.

A girl he recognized with purple pigtails beat him to it, however, tugging at Kanae’s sleeve and pointing to the newcomer happily. “It’s Kuzu!” 

Several of the other children excitedly brightened and chattered at the news, and Kanae turned towards the entrance, a smile crossing his features in acknowledgement. Kuzuha saw him say something to the girl before going back to folding the sheets, and she quickly made her way to the fence. 

Opening the gate, she smiled up at him. “Kuzu, welcome back! Thank you for coming to visit us again.” 

He shyly returned her welcome with his own small smile. “Hello, Chihiro…” He began. Her demeanor sparkled, as if she were happy he remembered her name, and then to his surprise, she took his hand and led the vampire beyond the gate towards Kanae and the others.

Instantly, he tensed as he was surrounded by kids, and for a moment, he couldn’t help but think they resembled ducks crowding around a person about to feed them as they gave him their greetings.

“Kuzu, can you carry us again?” One of them eventually asked, and was eagerly followed by more similar requests from the others.

Flustered, he turned to Kanae for help, and his companion laughed. “Guys, before that, let’s finish putting these sheets away.” He said, saving him. “When you bring them inside, make sure they’re neatly set on the shelves. Kuzuha can carry everyone afterwards once he’s settled, alright?”

Diligently at his kind request, the children gave some confirmation, and with Chihiro leading, they lifted the baskets, excitedly bringing them inside the orphanage.

Once they were gone, Kanae looked back at his companion, amused. “They just finished their lunch not too long ago and they knew you were coming, so they’re a little hyper now that you’re here.” He explained.

With another small laugh, he continued, “You really don’t have to appear so scared of them, Kuzuha… they’re just children, you know.”

Straightening his cloak and ignoring the mocking tone, Kuzuha only gave a small huff. “I know that…” He began, “But it’s the whole reason I’m just nervous about it. I can’t believe you said I would carry them again, Kanae. Really, the last thing I want to do is accidentally…”

His words were stopped short when his companion took a step forward, gently reaching out to brush both his hair and the hood away, as if to get a better look at him. 

The irritated feelings left, and curiously, Kuzuha met his eyes. Quickly however, he became shy, noticing how close the other was, and for a moment he wanted to move away and scold him, saying that he shouldn’t be acting this familiarly. But at the human’s earnest and endeared stare, no words came out, and all he could do was gaze back.

“...It’s almost unreal; you being here again.” Kanae stated warmly to him, “I’m just making sure you’re actually present, and not an illusion of sorts. It makes me happy to see you. Welcome back.”

Then, with his thumb gently tracing over the vampire’s cheek, he continued, “...I hope Era and Sister Cleaire didn’t give you too much of a hard time at the entrance. I would’ve been there to greet you, but truthfully, I was getting a little restless because you were taking so long. I just needed to keep moving for a little while, and the children were energetic enough to help with that.”

Kuzuha took Kanae’s hand, pulling it away and lowering his eyes. “Sorry… there was a bit of a holdup when I was leaving.” He quietly explained, and Kanae shook his head.

“No need. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters. You’ll stay with me the remainder of the day, won’t you?”

Kuzuha couldn’t help but feel himself blush. He had pulled Kanae’s hand away, and now his companion had only entwined their fingers together and held on. He was acting too careless, and he knew he should say something.

“That was the plan…” The vampire instead answered, and Kanae smiled again. 

Delicately, his companion used their held hands to pull Kuzuha a bit closer, and before they were too close, Kuzuha turned his head, surprising the other.

“Era told me to bring you and the orphans back to the front courtyard so you guys can finish packing the caravans.” He stated, hoping to get the day back on track, and that the red tint on his face wasn’t too obvious.

“Oh, is that so?” Kanae replied, “Well, the children are still putting things away. Era can wait for a bit, can’t she?” 

The grip on his hand tightened slightly, and Kuzuha heard him chuckle. “Hey… why do you look so shy? Am I making you nervous, Kuzuha? After all these years we’ve known each other?”

He wondered why Kanae recklessly chose now out of all times to be teasing him like this, and he gave an embarrassed scowl.

“Kanae…” He began, trying to step back as the other continued his playful attempts to pull him closer. “H-Hey, quit it, alright; w-we’re not alone right no…”

Before he could finish the sentence, the loud sound of footsteps running could be heard, and something tackled the vampire’s back, forcing Kuzuha to launch forward into his companion for a moment in complete shock. 

“We’ve finished! I’m first!” A child called out, clinging onto his waist. The other children returned as well, expectantly crowding around the two. 

Kuzuha anxiously watched them, gripping his hood so it wouldn’t fall, and Kanae gave a small sigh, placing a hand on his hips. “That was fast… you guys made sure they were put back neatly like I had requested, right...?” 

There was of course no answer, with all attention currently on their guest. Again, Kuzuha turned to Kanae for help, and this time, Kanae only gave a shrug.

“Well, it seems like it’s time for me to go back and help Sister Cleaire and Era.” He absently stated, and at Kuzuha’s look of confusion towards him, he smiled and continued, “I’ll get going now and leave the rest to you, Kuzu.” 

Then, as if taunting him, Kanae gave another smug dismissal and turned around, about to leave the vampire behind with the children.

_Really?! Kanae, you son of a…_

Somehow, Kuzuha felt like he should’ve been angry, but instead, he found himself smirking back at his companion’s challenge. 

To the others, and loud enough so that he knew Kanae could hear him, he announced, “Alright then! The first four to tackle Kanae to the ground over there are the first four I’ll carry!”

Surprised at the sound of his name, Kanae looked behind for just a moment before breaking into a sprint past the cross hatched gate, laughing as the children began to eagerly chase him. 

Kuzuha as well, careful to not accidentally trample anyone, began to give chase, cheerfully picking Chihiro up who tailed behind the others, and lifting her with him as he ran.

Ensuring that his hood wouldn’t fall from its position, Kuzuha also gave a laugh as Chihiro enthusiastically incited him to run faster after everyone.

* * *

“Kuzuha?”

From the inside of the caravan, organizing the remaining luggage neatly into their designated spot, the vampire faced the exit to see Cleaire pulling away the wagon’s curtain to peek inside. 

“Oh, my apologies, I thought I would find Brother Kanae in here with you.” She explained, and then looked at the work he had completed. 

“Goodness,” She then continued, her eyes wide, “You’ve definitely been a bit of a busybody! For a moment I was afraid this would take much longer, but you’ve managed to get almost everything heavy packed away here with no issues. How can we ever repay you?”

With a small, modest smile, Kuzuha only gave a dismissive wave of his hand. He really didn’t mind, and besides, it wasn’t like he wanted to sit still while everyone else did work. He knew he felt much more at ease when he was kept busy around their company anyway.

_It was either this, or I’d end up being a jungle gym for those orphans again._

“Why don’t you come down and take a break with the rest of us, then?” Cleaire then invited him. “Some of the children and I are making sandwiches and juice.” Pulling back the curtains, she lightly gestured for him to come out with a smile, and cautiously, Kuzuha did so. 

Outside, Era could be seen a bit further off, helping some kids finish their packing and laughing with them. But as Cleaire had mentioned, he didn’t see his companion around. 

“Era, can you help me get the snacks?” Cleaire called from their position. “Have you seen Brother Kanae anywhere?”

“I thought he’d be with Kuzu.” Era answered, straightening. “Not with you, huh?” She then addressed the vampire. “Hah, what a bad host he’s being this time. Last you were here, you guys were practically glued at the hip.”

“Um… I think Kanakana went to the garden with some of the others to get tomatoes.” A small voice answered them. They turned their attention to Chihiro, who was approaching with a jug. Then quietly, the girl began to continue, “If you want, Kuzu and I can…” 

“The garden?” Era interrupted her, not hearing her mumbling. “Oh, then there you go. Kuzu, can you go get him while we prepare the rest of the food? The garden is on the left of the Cathedral.”

Inwardly, he was happy she had requested him to do it; he wouldn’t have known what to do alone with the others, and she was probably aware of that. 

With a nod, he began to head for the left of the Cathedral, leaving them behind once more with Chihiro’s eyes curiously following after him.

Briefly, he wondered when Kanae had exactly left, and how long he had been away while the vampire was busy. Era had a point about him normally always being in the same vicinity with Kuzuha, but now it seemed like he were comfortable enough to leave him on his own here; even though he had been the one suggesting they remain together the rest of the day.

Approaching the garden, he saw the familiar young priest. There were a few more of the children, picking several of the fruits and vegetables among the plants, but Kuzuha kept his gaze on his companion as he watched over them. 

Kanae stood, a frown on his features, gaze distant, and arms folded. There was something secluded about his eyes, as if a storm were silently brewing beneath them, and for a moment, the vampire wondered just what it was Kanae was thinking, and why he seemed to be making that expression.

Quietly entering the garden, he called out. “Kanae?”

His companion faced him, and once again, Kuzuha’s heart felt itself flutter upon the gaze. Before he could question why to himself, his friend smiled, the deep thought in his eyes instantly leaving. 

“Ah… Kuzuha. These children were eager to see what’s sprouted today.” He began to explain. “Apologies for leaving so suddenly.”

“It’s alright…” Kuzuha answered, “Sister Cleaire, Era, and the others are preparing some food. They wanted me to come get you again.”

At that, Kanae gave an understanding nod and turned to the one who accompanied him. “Everyone, can you bring these back to the kitchen before Sister Cleaire and Era finish? Maybe we can eat them with the snacks provided.” 

There was a call of acknowledgement, and they did as they were told, carrying the bits of their harvest away.

Kuzuha watched them as they began to leave one by one. “...They really listen to you well.” He absently commented.

“You’re right, they’re very kind children.” Kanae replied, “Most of them, like myself, lost their parents to unfortunate accidents. Some were bitter at first, but that’s what Sister Cleaire and I are here for. As best as we can, we want to make sure they can live happily and comfortably in the remainder of their childhood, without any fear of what they can or can’t do.” 

“Hm.” The vampire gave off a small smirk. “That’s so like you. It’s basically the whole foundation for yourself as well, isn’t it, Kanae?”

Kanae’s smile wavered for but a moment. “I… I suppose so.” He answered, looking away. 

Then, he reached out to take the other’s palm, “By the way Kuzuha, come take a look over here.” Pulling him, Kuzuha could only steadily follow, looking at their hands.

The touch was different, he couldn’t help but think. Era, Sister Cleiare, and Chihiro had all reached out to him in the same way, with the same amount of kindness behind the gestures, yet he could only tense up each time. With Kanae, however, he welcomed it, and he felt at ease.

_Perhaps it really is just because of how long we’ve known each other._

Pausing at their destination, Kanae let him go and then crouched down, a warm smile on his face, “Look.” He called, and Kuzuha leaned over, seeing some blooming white lilies. They were fragrant and delicate, looking pristine against the other plants.

“...Almost all of them are opened.” Kanae spoke, “Their bulbs were a gift from a traveller, and everyone at the orphanage planted these about a month or so ago. It seems they’ve sprouted exponentially. Aren’t they gorgeous?”

Kuzuha silently agreed. However, he soon only found himself gazing more at the image of his companion against them, rather than at the flowers themselves. Realizing that he were staring, the vampire turned away, feeling a little confused with himself. “...We should head back to the others.” He began, straightening.

Kanae stood as well. “So soon?” He asked, “You must enjoy the children climbing on you quite a bit, hm?”

In response to the comment, the vampire winced. “Don’t get the wrong idea. Those kids are heavy, alright?” And Kanae laughed.

“It’s just because you’re so tall, and you actually can carry them. They really have a lot of fun when you’re around, it seems.” 

Kuzuha just gave another uneasy expression, and with a small sigh, he began to head for the exit. But before he could get far, he felt a gentle tug on his cloak, like an unspoken request for him to stay behind, and at the small gesture, he couldn’t help but feel his pulse begin to quicken.

Carefully, he turned around to look at his companion, and Kanae gazed back at him, something coy about the way he stared. 

“Kuzuha… I’m not quite sure, but this entire day, I can’t help but feel like you’ve been avoiding getting too close to me. I decided leaving with the children for a bit would be fine, since you seem to be doing alright by yourself, now. I guess you’ll no longer need me for these things, hm?” 

While Kanae sounded like he were mildly bothered, Kuzuha still caught the traces of his teasing undertone. Besides, it wasn’t like that were true at all, and he was sure Kanae knew better than to believe it.

With a subtle gulp, the vampire averted his eyes elsewhere. “You’re imagining things.” He answered, and Kanae, giving what seemed to be a knowing smile, took a step closer to him. 

The urge within Kuzuha to lightly push his companion away increased. He couldn’t describe it that well, but the look in Kanae’s eyes seemed troublesome, and every ounce of the vampire wanted to be cautious of his actions because of it.

There was a light scoff from the young priest as he only continued to get closer, as if he truly wanted to invade every inch of Kuzuha’s personal bubble. “I really _am_ making you nervous.” He laughed, “A mere human like me, making a vampire nervous. Is there a reason?”

Trying to ignore the mocking tone again, Kuzuha timidly looked at him as he felt Kanae take a gentle hold of his arm, keeping him from backing away this time. 

There _was_ a reason. And Kanae already knew what it was. Kuzuha, in this moment, began to feel irritated with both himself and this human. Kanae was teasing him so much, tempting him with his advances in this area that was not private, not like their hill; and slowly, the vampire was losing his will to resist it. 

“You were worried last time because the children were around, right?” Kanae quietly inquired, “Well, it looks like we have a moment to ourselves for a little bit.” 

Then, with another smile, and his grip on his companion’s arm slightly tightening, he continued, “You know, you could ask me to do it again, while you have the chance, Kuzuha. Why don’t you?”

Kuzuha, with his heartbeat jumping out of his chest at this point, only blushed deeply as Kanae leaned forward, ready to claim what he wanted whether or not the vampire allowed or denied it, and in response, Kuzuha parted his lips, prepared to surrender to the other’s antics.

“Kanakana?” 

Immediately at the sound of another voice, Kuzuha became lucid and pulled away, face completely flushed, and eyes unfocused. Kanae, taking a second to recover, only gave a sound of surprise, looking at who had approached. 

“Ah… hello, Era.” He managed to greet lightly. 

From the entrance of the garden, Era stood with a confused expression on her face. “...Um…” She began with wide eyes, “Sister Cleaire and I are almost finished with the snacks and you guys were taking so long, so I…” 

Then, with a shake of her head and her blue pupils becoming suspicious, she instead continued, “W...Was there something going on that I’m missing here?” 

At her question, Kuzuha looked towards the plants, hiding his embarrassment, and Kanae shook his head. “Nothing’s going on. Everything’s alright, so don’t worry. You said the food was ready?”

“Almost ready…” Era still didn’t seem convinced, and slowly, her confused expression was turning into one that began to resemble something like realization. “...Are you—?”

Before she could finish, Cleaire wearily appeared by her side. “Oh, so this is where you all were.” The nun stated, catching her breath. “Hm? Era, is there a reason you look so red? Are you feeling ill?” 

Era gave her a look of what could only be described as bafflement, but Kanae was quick to cut her off before anything else was said. 

“I’m sorry you all had to come this way to get me. I was simply showing Kuzuha the lilies we had planted earlier in the season.” He explained and walked over to them. Kuzuha, finally getting his bearings, nervously began to follow, shrinking behind the shadow of his hood. 

“There’s no need to apologize.” Cleaire replied with a smile, “Are they already in bloom? They must look lovely at this time.” 

Then, turning back to the girl, she continued, “As for you, Era, you had left so quickly when you noticed that Kuzuha and Brother Kanae hadn’t returned yet, you didn’t even hear me call out after you as you left. So I ended up having to follow you here as well.”

Era, looking like she had returned from her innate shock, scratched the back of her head, and Cleaire continued, now facing the other two, “Since Kuzuha was kind enough to help us with the loading, we’ve nearly completed the day’s work. It was requested that, while we’re ahead, we may as well begin changing the draperies within the Cathedral before our departure, too.”

Turning to Kanae, she reached into her uniform’s pockets and pulled out a storage key. “I would ask Kanda to go get them, since he also knows where they’re stored, but he’s off with Gundou right now looking at the horses we can borrow.”

Kanae gave a mild sound of annoyance, “We really have to do that?” He asked, “Here I thought we’d be able to spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing since everything was nearly completed.” 

Then, inevitably accepting the additional task, he sighed. “Well… I suppose it makes sense, especially since we have you here, Kuzuha. I hope you don’t mind...”

Kuzuha shook his head. He didn’t mind at all.

With another appreciative smile, Cleaire handed the key to him. “Will you be okay getting them, Brother Kanae?”

“Sure thing, Sister Cleaire.” He answered. “You guys go ahead and finish up with the food. Kuzuha and I will…”

He was stopped when shouting could be heard, and Chihiro suddenly ran into the garden, out of breath with frustrated tears. 

“Sister Cleaire!” She called. “The boys ended up fighting over the bowl of fruits, and they knocked the juice pitcher over the table on top of everything! I tried to get them to stop, but they just didn’t listen to me! They wouldn’t…!” 

At her yelling, Cleaire instantly went to her, kneeling at her side and comforting the child. 

“Calm down, calm down, It’s alright, Chihiro.” The nun stated calmly, and immediately gestured for Era to go back. Era did so, swiftly heading towards where they would all be eating together.

“I’m sorry…” Chihiro then sniffled as Cleaire brushed her bangs out of her face. “I know you said that I should watch them while you and Era were gone, but I couldn’t even…”

Cleaire only warmly smiled at her, giving a couple of other encouraging words, and Kanae left the vampire’s side to go help console the poor girl as well.

After a few minutes, the nun straightened. “Come, let’s head back, Chihiro. I’m sure there’s still some food that wasn't spoiled.” 

Kanae also stood, sighing slightly. “I’d better return as well and make sure I talk to those boys… we should go now before Era ends up fighting with all of them too, knowing her…” 

Chihiro, however, stubbornly wanted to stay behind, still upset. Not even their coaxing seemed to satisfy her.

“Mm…” A little lost on what to do, Cleaire then looked around with her hazel pupils eventually falling on Kuzuha. “Ah, in that case…” She began, her demeanor light, “Kuzuha, would you mind going with Chihiro to get the Cathedral draperies from the storage units?” 

“Me?” The vampire asked, surprised at the request.

She nodded, “Yes; if you don’t mind. I’m sure Chihiro will appreciate some time away from the others to calm down a bit. Brother Kanae, do you think this is okay?” 

Kanae looked at the nun and the girl before looking at Kuzuha. “Well, I suppose… if it’s alright with you…”

_Me and Chihiro by ourselves?_

At the sight of Chihiro’s watery eyes, Kuzuha was hesitant to agree. But then the realization of the other option, which was him going to the isolated storage shed alone with Kanae, crossed his mind. Somehow, that seemed far more dangerous than going with a child.

Briefly, he couldn’t believe how far he had fallen for a moment back there. He was typically very good at ignoring and avoiding his companion’s mischief, but for some reason, it was especially difficult today.

“S-Sure, I’ll go with her.” The vampire answered, ignoring whatever scenarios came to his mind of what could possibly happen if he did end up going with Kanae instead. “...Chihiro, is that okay?”

Wiping her face, she gave a nod and ran over to his side, giving him a hug. Kuzuha could only stiffen in response. 

Kanae walked to him too, smiling gently. “Alright then. Thank you, Kuzuha; the food should be all set and prepared once you two return.” 

Handing him the key, he continued, “The draperies you want will be the white ones with golden trim. They should be stored near the back of the storage unit, on the second topmost shelf. You can just bring them out for the time being, and that should be good.”

Then to Chihiro, Kanae brushed her hair, “You know where the storage shed is, and which banners and tablecloths are needed, right?” At her nod, he continued, “No rush, okay? We’ll be at the front courtyard waiting for you.”

With that, and another small squeeze on the vampire’s arm as thanks and reassurance, Kanae and Cleaire headed out of the garden, leaving the two behind.

Kuzuha gulped, carefully looking down at his new buddy for the time being. “S-So… storage shed, right?” He asked. 

Chihiro nodded, “Yeah, I know where it is… I’ll show you.” Then, she expectantly reached out to him. When he only stared back, confused for what she may have wanted, she took a step forward and held his hand, beginning to lead him like she had done so earlier in the day. 

He was surprised by the action and tug, but instead of pulling away, he chose to follow and keep up with her. He hadn’t noticed before, but her hand was so much smaller than his, and for a moment, he was afraid he would accidently harm her if he moved too suddenly.

Quietly they walked together, heading behind the Cathedral near the orphanage, and after a few more steps in silence, Chihiro finally spoke softly with a sigh. “I’m always messing up.” 

Kuzuha gazed down at her, and with her eyes forward, she only continued, “They keep giving me tasks they trust me with, but I always just end up letting all of them down.” Then sadly, she looked at her feet as she walked. “There must be something wrong with me, Kuzu.”

Uneasily, he wondered how he could respond. “...I don’t think that’s true...” He finally answered, looking at the flowers that surrounded them, “Besides, they really shouldn’t be leaving children in charge of children, no matter how brief an adult is gone…”

Chihiro only shook her head, “... I was the one who tried to get them to stop, but when I did, they knocked over the pitcher and only got into an even bigger fight. I just made it worse. I’m so dumb.”

At that, Kuzuha gently squeezed her hand, catching her attention. As mature as she were trying to act, he still remembered that she was only a child, and that thoughts like these were common, but ultimately a waste of time. 

“Hey, stop that.” He began, “You’ll make Kanae and Sister Cleaire sad if you say things like that. It’s not your fault, okay? It sounds like it was an accident.” Then, looking back towards their destination, he continued, “Instead of wallowing, think of other, better ways you could have handled the situation. So that next time, if those kids end up fighting again, you’ll be prepared. Right? We live and we learn.”

Curiously, she stared up at him and, with no other words, she also looked ahead. “...Kuzu, do you always wear your hood up?” She then asked.

He was a bit surprised at the question; it seemed to have come out of nowhere. “Not all the time…” He carefully answered.

“When do you take it off?”

“When I’m at home, I guess?”

“So whenever you’re not at home, you always have to wear it?” 

He gave a moment to think, wondering where this conversation was going. “...I guess it depends…” 

“Kanakana said that your hair was long, and that it was a really pretty color that looks like moonlight when the sun hits it. So you must not wear it when you’re with him, huh? Is it because you guys are really good friends?”

Kuzuha held back an annoyed grimace. That ‘really good friend’ of his seriously needed to learn what and what not to disclose when it came to the vampire sometimes. These humans were proving to be far more attentive than they both assumed.

“...Do you think one day you’ll ever be able to remove your hood with all of us, too, Kuzu?”

The way the question was so quietly asked caused Kuzuha to soften, a strange feeling of hopefulness and sadness mixing at what it entailed. Subtly, he once again looked down at the girl, but she only continued to stare forward.

“I hope one day you do.” She continued to his silence, “I hope one day we all become really good friends with you… so that you don’t have to worry about being shy with all of us anymore.”

The vampire’s shoulders fell. They were such kind words, and he wanted to both thank her, and apologize to her at the same time. 

At the end of the day, they lived in two different realms; realms that still needed their relationship mended. And while he and Kanae had the goal of making positive changes, he secretly hoped that it would be soon enough for both his companion, and now Chihiro, to experience. All he could do right now, however, was give her a small answer. 

“...I hope we can all be really good friends sometime too, Chihiro.”

Finally, they reached the storage shed. It was a little out of the way, but still within the Cathedral’s grounds, just a bit past the orphanage. Now that he thought about it, this whole Cathedral seemed just as expansive as the castle back in his forest.

“Here it is.” Chihiro said. “Do you have the key?”

With a nod, he pulled it out and unlocked the door. The shed was dim, with a few dusty windows allowing traces of sunlight inside. He could still see fine, but he didn’t want Chihiro to accidently trip on anything. 

“It’s dark. Is there a light?” He asked, and Chihiro pointed at several oil lamps that hung from the ceiling. Looking around a little more, Kuzuha spotted some matchboxes and took one, finding a match and lighting the first lamp closest to them. Then, he turned to Chihiro. “I think Kanae said back of the shed on the second shelf, right?”

“Second shelf from the top.” She confirmed, and before walking forward, she once again waited for him expectantly. 

This time, Kuzuha responded, lightly taking her hand that she held out, and together they headed towards the back of the dim area, with Kuzuha pausing to light the other lamps for better visibility. 

They both didn’t notice the door closing behind them with a solid click. 

Finally, near the back, Kuzuha saw some storage boxes and gave a sigh. The shelf was long and full of items. He knew that they were looking for white and gold draperies, but he didn’t know where they were located on the shelf exactly, or which box held what. 

“Do you have any idea where it is, Chihiro?” He wearily asked and she looked at the items, her gaze falling. 

“No… I’m sorry, Kuzu.” 

“It's okay. Kanae said there was no rush anyway, so let’s check them one by one. I’ll bring them down and you open them. That alright?”

She eagerly nodded as he reached up to take the first container.

After a few minutes, patiently looking through each of them together, Kuzuha placed another useless box back up on the shelf and paused for a moment, turning back with a confused and questioning look. 

Chihiro, who was watching him, mimicked his expression and gestures. “What?” She asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Shh, shh.” He listened closer, concentrating. It was faint, but Kuzuha could hear a sound like crackling. 

_Crackling?_

It wasn’t just the sound now, but for some reason the area they were in was beginning to rapidly get darker. It didn’t take him long to notice that smoke had begun to obscure the lights. 

Upon realization, he looked at Chihiro in alarm. “Something’s burning! We have to go!” Before she could say anything, he took her hand, quickly heading for the exit. 

Near it, they both saw an intimidating orange glow, and the flicks of fire beyond the shelves. 

Cursing to himself, Kuzuha wondered just what exactly had caused that, and how he didn’t notice it sooner before it became this severe. At the same time, he also wondered why the entrance to the shed was suddenly closed. Had he shut it when they entered?

Letting go of Chihiro, he ran to the door, twisting the handle and realizing it was locked. “The hell?!” He began, only to hear the crashing of glass and a scream from the girl.

Turning back around, he saw that one of the oil lamps had fallen due to the fire spreading to the roof, causing more flames to rise. Chihiro, panicked and on the other side of the blaze, backed up, frightened tears blurring her eyes. The ceiling looked ready to cave in on top of her.

“Chihiro!” Letting go of the door, Kuzuha leapt above the flames, grabbing her and pushing them into the back of the shed as the ceiling collapsed, trapping them inside.

Shielding her from the overwhelming heat, he frantically tried to think of a way they could escape. The smoke was drowning them both, and the flames were getting closer, searing his clothes and skin. 

He winced at the pain and growled, realizing that this time, his natural recovery may not be helpful or fast enough to save him from the constant blaze. 

_Dammit… someone, please…!_ He gasped, doing the best he could to keep Chihiro safe as she buried herself in his arms with incomprehensible sobs. 

_Help us…!_

* * *

In the front of the Cathedral’s courtyard, a girl with white hair and pink eyes entered, curiously looking around. Her gaze inquisitive, she found it hard to believe that her friend were here, and momentarily she wondered if she had followed the wrong aura by mistake.

Quickly however, she dismissed the doubt. She was sure that, no matter how faint it had been, it belonged to the vampire. 

But what the heck was he doing all the way out here, in a human settlement no less? It was so far away, and it had taken her hours to arrive. Not only that, but this was a Cathedral, too. The more she continued to follow the breadcrumbs, the more confused she became. It just didn’t make any sense to her at all.

A little further ahead, she saw some humans and children excitedly gathered around two horses, and what looked to be picnic tables. She didn’t mind or feel awkward about it; she worked with humans on a daily basis at Gaku’s shrine, so naturally, she approached them.

“Excuse me…” She politely began, addressing the four adults present. There was a nun, a girl with curly blonde hair, a lady with purple hair, and a man with narrow eyes.

At her greeting, everyone faced her. “Oh, hello!” The nun answered first, “Our apologies, we didn’t see you there! Welcome to our Cathedral.” She gave a warm smile and curtsy. “How can we help you, Miss...?”

“Ah, Shiina.” She introduced herself, reflecting the greeting with her own smile and light bow. Looking at some of the children who were sitting at the table and eyeing her curiously, she gave a wave. Some of them waved back, and others didn’t notice.

“Shiina is a lovely name.” The woman with purple hair commented. “I’m Gundou.” She then stated, “This is Kanda, Sister Cleiare, and Era.” 

The other three acknowledged the specter in a welcome manner.

Surprised by how kind they were all acting, Shiina blushed a little, almost thinking that something was a little suspicious about it all. “H-Hi…” She answered, “Um… I’m looking for someone, and I think he might be here.” She tried to explain.

Cleaire gave an inquiring look, but the girl with golden hair shrugged with a grin, “You’re probably looking for Kanae, aren’t you?” She said, leading the horses away a bit, “You hear about him from the other girls? Sorry, but I think he might be taken this time around.”

“Era, shush.” The nun faced her with a stern glance, and Era only turned away, snickering. 

“ _Are_ you here for Kanae?” Kanda asked, “I don’t think we’ve seen you before; are you perhaps new to town?”

“Uh…” Before Shiina could speak more, someone approaching from further off caught her attention.

A man with light brown hair tied back and glasses had arrived, holding a tray of food. “Hm? I didn’t know we were expecting more guests.” He commented lightly with a smile, “Welcome to our Cathedral, young miss.”

Shiina turned to him and paused, her gaze unintentionally becoming hyper focused. She stared at him, her pink eyes wide and questioning, and she looked as if she herself were gazing at a ghost.

Quickly shrinking at her perplexed demeanor, he began to uncomfortably chuckle. “U-Um… is something wrong?” He asked. When there was no answer from the newcomer, Kanda decided to intervene.

“This is Brother Kanae.” He introduced him, interrupting their odd staring contest. “Might he be the one you’re looking for, Ms. Shiina?”

Coming back from her daze, Shiina blinked and shook her head, almost apologizing for her habits as a spirit. 

“N-No, I’m afraid he’s not the one I’m looking for.” Looking around, she then continued, “The person I’m looking for is tall and probably really quiet, knowing him. Oh, and he’s most likely wearing a cloak with the hood up. Is there anyone like that anywhere?”

The man with the glasses, Kanae, had a look of surprise overcome his features. “...Do you mean Kuzuha?” He asked.

“Oh, you know his name?” Shiina, just as shocked as him, nodded, “Yeah! He’s my friend, and I was a bit worried about him today, so I’m kinda checking up on him. I’m _pretty_ sure that this is where he is. Is he here?”

It was Kanae’s turn to seem confused, and a bunch of questions raced through his mind about this girl, and what her being friends with the vampire could have implied.

“Kuzuha?” Era repeated. “You’re a friend of his? Did you travel all the way out here from his village, too?”

Shiina gave a lost expression at the inquiry, but Cleaire spoke before she could question anything. “Brother Kanae, isn’t Kuzuha still fetching things from the storage shed?” 

The nun turned to face him, and then looked towards where the storage shed was stationed behind the Cathedral. Upon doing so, her eyes suddenly rose to the sky and became wide with concern. “Oh my goodness!” 

Everyone else, turning to where she looked, also gave sounds of shock to see black plumes of smoke swiftly rising.

“There’s a fire!” Gundou yelled, but to all their surprise, Kanae, realizing that it was coming from the location of where his companion currently was, immediately dropped his tray, letting it clatter to the ground with the food spilling everywhere, and he raced towards the smoke’s direction, leaving everyone behind.

“Kanae?!” Era called, but Kanda quickly began to give orders.

“Era, get the fire department! Gundou, watch the kids; Sister Cleaire, go into the office and call an emergency; let the others know to evacuate!”

Apprehensively, everyone began to do as he had requested, with Era sprinting to the Cathedral’s exit, Gundou gathering the horses and panicked children, and Sister Cleaire running to the inside of the building to call an evacuation.

Kanda, once he gave the instructions, also began heading for the fire after Kanae, and Shiina, who was left confused in the chaos, decided to follow the priest, her worried feelings concerning Kuzuha at their peak in this very moment. Just what the heck had that vampire gotten himself into this time?

Within the smoldering shed, Kuzuha winced, the burning becoming unbearable, and he did everything he could to not yell at the searing pain that continued as his vampiric genes recovered his flesh, only to have it once again excruciatingly melted.

He needed to leave right now if they wanted to get out of this alive, and there was only one option left that came to mind. 

With shaking, stinging breaths, he fastened his grasp on the girl he hid away. “Chi-Chihiro, I’m going to need you to hold on to me, okay?” He managed to gasp, and in response, the grip on the front of his clothes tightened and she nodded frantically. 

Gritting his teeth, Kuzuha glared at his exit, unveiling his wings against the heat. Shielding the child, he propelled them both forward at breakneck speed, darting through the flames and debris, crashing through the collapsed roof and locked door, and tumbling out into the open, away from the fire.

Ignoring the ache from his shoulder which was probably broken from impact, he gasped, taking a mouthful of fresh air and grimacing at the pain that accompanied it.

“Kuzuha!” 

Hearing the distressed call of a familiar voice, he became heavy, slumping into the grass and flinched as hands grabbed him. Allowing his red pupils to focus in and out, he managed to see his companion breathlessly staring down at him with shaken eyes.

_Are… Are those tears?_

Quickly, he and Chihiro were pulled into an embrace, which Kuzuha wearily didn’t fight against, and he allowed himself to relax, the scent of myrrh calming him. Everything still stung, but at least he knew he was going to live.

As he continued to recover, he caught the glimpse of others heading in their direction. He couldn’t see clearly who they were, but he knew they had to be human.

_Dammit…_

His wings were still out, and his cloak had all but burned away. There was no way to come back from this, and he was too worn to even move.

_It’s the Goddamn end for me… I’m sorry, Kanae._

Accepting his fate, he only buried his face into this companion’s shoulder. He felt Kanae turn towards the newcomers and, as if attempting to hide the vampire, he moved, covering what he could with his form.

He was shouting something, but Kuzuha’s hearing had only gone fuzzy, and he was quickly beginning to pass out.

Before he could properly fade into unconsciousness however, something roughly grabbed him and pulled at what remained of his clothes. “Kuzuha, you big dumb, stupid, idiot!” Someone shrieked. 

_Oh my God, shut up…_ He couldn’t help but think, recalling the voice but unable to pinpoint who exactly owned it. It was just way too loud right now. 

“Hey! Don’t shake him like that, he needs first aid!” 

“You already know he’s a monster, he’s freaking fine!” Hysterically, the owner of the other voice, a female voice, began to drag him. “Come on you oaf, get the heck up! You heard the other man, the fire department’s coming at any minute, we’ve got to get you out of here!”

Incoherently, he felt himself get lifted onto someone’s back, and through his misty vision, he saw the black ribbon and brown strands of his companion’s hair. Understanding that Kanae were bringing him somewhere, he tiredly managed to fold his wings, hoping that it helped make him less heavy.

Finally, after some swaying, the vampire was placed down onto a cold floor, leaning against a wall. Something touched his face, and Kuzuha’s eyes fluttered open, finally feeling like he had healed enough to begin coming around.

Before him, with concerned expressions, were Kanae, Chihiro, and Shiina. 

_Wait…_

“...Shiina?” He managed to ask, confused. And at his first full word, the three of them crushed him with hugs, making him grimace in pain.

“You absolute moron!” The specter only yelled. “Why didn’t you listen to me?! You idiot…!”

Realizing that there was an echo to her voice, Kuzuha looked up, seeing the inside of the Cathedral. It looked like he was brought into one of the corners of the chapel. He had never been inside of it, and was surprised at how large and hollow it appeared.

Kanae was the first to pull away, and he took the vampire’s face again, his eyes red and puffy. “Kuzuha…”

Without waiting for the priest to finish, Kuzuha grasped his hand, shaking his head and giving a small smile, “Kanae… it’s all good now. No problem. See?” 

As if to reassure him, he weakly lifted his other arm that used to harbor his broken shoulder and moved it, letting Shiina and Chihiro remove themselves from their embrace on him. The action was actually incredibly difficult, but he didn’t want to worry them.

If anything, Kanae and the others appearing so distressed for him was more upsetting than the pain that was slowly beginning to fade. Although, if he could help it, he definitely didn’t want to experience anything like burning alive ever again.

With a sigh, Kanae seemed to calm, his breathing beginning to steady, but before anyone could say anything else, someone entered the Cathedral, swiftly shutting the doors behind him. It was Kanda, with a first aid kit. 

Automatically, Kuzuha reached to pull his hood up, but only caught air. He had forgotten that it had burned. 

“Ah…” Shakily, he stared at the other as he approached, but to his surprise, Kanda only came to his side and gently took his arm that still had the traces of burns on them. 

“...Impressive,” He absently stated, “Your entire arm was falling apart back there, but it appears that more than half of it is already back to normal. Looks like you might not need first aid after all.”

He then turned to Chihiro, “The hospital carriages have arrived, so let’s go get you fixed up, Chihiro.” He reached out to her, but she only shook her head, holding onto Kuzuha firmly.

“I’m fine. Kuzu protected me, nothing hurts.” She said.

“Chihiro, there are scrapes and bruises and minor burns all over you. We need to get them looked at.”

Stubbornly, she didn’t let go of the vampire, glaring at Kanda. Kanda gave a tired sigh.

“Chihiro, you should go.” Kuzuha then spoke, surprising her. He smiled the best he could at her troubled face. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here when you’re done, okay?”

At his reassurance, she hesitated. “Promise?” She timidly asked and he gave a nod.

“Yes, I promise.”

After his confirmation, she reluctantly got off him, wincing a bit as she moved. Kanda helped her stand, and then carefully carried her. 

Before he departed with her in his arms, he turned to the ones remaining. There was something like concern and uncomfort in his eyes as his gaze fell back onto Kuzuha, but he only sighed again. 

“Chihiro and I… we won’t tell anyone about you.” He finally stated. “Sister Cleaire, Era, Gundou and the other children are still unaware, and as much as possible, I’d like it if we keep it that way, please.”

The other three visibly looked relieved, but before they could thank him, he faced Kanae, “Can you go check on the fire department? They should be with the shed, and the fire should be contained, but if you can, try to assess the damages we’ll have to make up for.” 

Then to Shiina, he continued, “There should be some cloaks Kuzuha can take from the Cathedral's closets. Brother Kanae will show you where they are.”

With that said, he turned around. “...Thank you, for saving Chihiro, Kuzuha.” Without anything more, he left them, and Chihiro anxiously stared back over his shoulder as they disappeared behind the Cathedral's closed doors to the outside.

At their departure, Kanae removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Mm, what a mess…” He began, and then reached into his pockets, “Here, Kuzuha. I was saving it for when we were going to eat, but you probably need it now more than ever.” 

“Th-Thank you…” Carefully, Kuzuha received a small red vial, gazing at his companion with some concern as Kanae held his hand a bit longer before letting go. 

“Ms. Shiina…” The young priest then addressed, putting his glasses back on, “You know that Kuzuha is a vampire, so… are you also perhaps…?”

“A-Ah, I’m a shrine maiden.” She nervously explained. “Well… partly. The point is that I tend to work between both realms, and along those lines, I got to meet this guy.” 

Then, with a shy gaze to the floor, she continued, “Th… Thank you, Mr. Kanae for helping us back there. If it weren’t for you, he would’ve been found for sure and everything would have been over for him.”

Kanae shook his head, “No, thank _you_ , Ms. Shiina. If you hadn’t followed him, who knows how long it would’ve taken us to notice, or for someone else to catch him instead of us?”

Tiredly, the young priest straightened. “Let me show you where the closets are. I’d better go listen to what Kanda said; he’s already doing so much.” Then, before standing, he hesitated, and once again faced his companion, his eyes welling. “I… I’m so glad you’re alright, Kuzuha, I just…” He leaned forward, his gaze downcast in anguish.

In response, Kuzuha reached out with an affectionate stare, brushing the drops away from his cheek. “Hey, it’s not your fault. It was most likely an accident. Those oil lamps you guys had in there were ancient and rusted, you know? One of them probably fell when we weren’t looking.” 

With a chuckle, the vampire continued, “I’m just glad it was me instead of you. You humans are fragile compared to us, remember?” Then, after a small pause, he tenderly spoke, “...I’m… sorry I worried you.”

Kanae managed to smile back, shaking his head and leaning into the palm. 

Shiina, on the other hand, just watched the two, uncomfortably feeling like she had been forgotten about and turned into one of the Cathedral’s walls, witnessing something that _probably_ should’ve been private with the way they gazed at each other. 

Resisting the urge to cough or clear her throat, she instead stood up, catching their attention again. “Closets are…?” She began. 

“Ah, right.” Wiping the rest of his face with his sleeves, Kanae joined her. “Will you be alright here, Kuzuha?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Kuzuha opened the vial, ready to drink it. “Don’t worry about me, I’m going to rest for a bit. This corner looks to be pretty hidden from the chapel, so unless someone knows I’m here, it’ll be okay.”

After that reassurance, Kanae gave him one last caring stare, and nodded to Shiina, gesturing for her to follow him.

Once they were gone, Kuzuha rested his head against the Cathedral’s side, letting out a heavy exhale. 

_Holy shit._ He wearily thought as he brought the blood to his lips, eagerly swallowing it as it fell. 

Immediately, the pain that refused to leave disappeared, and the rest of his sore muscles began to untense with the final traces of burns healing themselves. As the heaviness also began to depart, he internally thanked Kanae once more for the ration. 

_I should thank everyone else too, while I’m at it. I practically owe Shiina and Kanda my life right now._

It was probably for the best that it all occured this way considering. It could’ve done without anyone else’s involvement, but if Kuzuha hadn't been here today to enter and help out in that shed, who knows what would’ve happened?

 _Anyone else would’ve died._

It was a morbid, but true thought. It was a miracle for the vampire himself that he hadn’t passed out after inhaling all that smoke inside the damn thing.

Just as he closed his eyes to let the rest of his body recover, he heard the sound of the Cathedral doors slightly opening. Cautiously, and suddenly aware again, he looked towards the entrance to see the doors close, and he heard the sound of small steps heading in his direction.

Again, completely out of habit, he reached behind his head to grab his hood and pull it up but only ended up grabbing the air several times. Frustrated, he glanced at his empty palm, and then quickly prepared himself for who was coming.

Behind one of the rows of seats, he saw Chihiro appear, bandages decorating her small frame. Her burned clothes were changed into hospital’s garbs, and her pigtails were down, showing how long her hair actually was. 

At the sight of her, Kuzuha felt relieved that it wasn’t someone else, but he also couldn’t help but feel guilty seeing all the gauze. He wished he could’ve shielded her better during the chaos.

Shyly, she stared at him, remaining in her spot, and he sat up again, his gaze cautious. “Hey, there.” He tried to greet her lightly, “That was fast… everything alright with you? Did Kanda give you permission to come back?” 

She shook her head in response, and Kuzuha held back a sound of disapprovement. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked away. 

“Um… hey…” He then began, “I’m… I’m sorry, Chihiro.” 

At her confused silence, he explained, “Well first of all, I’m sorry I hadn’t thought of busting out of there faster; I was just too panicked in the moment. But if I did, we wouldn’t have suffered as many injuries as we got.”

Then, softly he continued, “And… I’m sorry that you had to find out like this. About me being a… a monster.” He gave a sigh and glanced down at his lap at the confirmation of it. “I know you wanted to be friends with me… and I really wish I could be friends with you too. Trust me, I want to, but I just…”

Something suddenly entered his vision, startling him. Chihiro had walked over and was now sitting in front of him with huge eyes, swimming with curiosity.

Then, delicately, she reached a bandaged hand out. He hesitated for a second, nearly flinching once she touched his face, but relaxed, returning her inquiring look with one of his own.

Carefully, she stared at his red eyes, and then made him turn his head, looking at his pointed ears. She then touched his silver hair, which thankfully hadn’t suffered too much from the fire, and finally after that, she pulled away and inquisitively stared at his mouth.

Withholding a light laugh at the child’s obvious wonder, he answered her unspoken question. “Um… yes, there are fangs. Do you want to see?” 

She nodded, and to show her, he reached up and pulled at his lips a little, revealing the canines. 

It was amusing, he thought. Vaguely, at the time when he and Kanae were children and first became friends, Kanae had done something similar to what Chihiro was doing now. Kuzuha guessed that all humans probably harbored this type of curiosity when it came to monsters they got to see this close.

Satisfied, after glancing at his sharp teeth, Chihiro then sat back down and looked up at him, her eyes still wide. With a moment longer passing, and Kuzuha beginning to feel self conscious under her gaze, she spoke, “Your hood is off.”

He blinked, a little confused. _...Well, more like turned to ashes and unavailable, but sure?_

“Does this mean I can be really good friends with you now, too? Like how Kanakana is?”

He was surprised by the question. Just because the hood was gone, this is what she thought about? Slouching against the Cathedral as he leaned on it, he had to ask her in quiet incredulity, “...You already know I’m a monster, right? Isn’t that bad?”

She shrugged, giving a mild shake of her head. “Kanakana once told me that not all monsters are bad.” She simply explained. “I didn’t really get it before… but now I think I do, because you’re here, Kuzu. You’re not… bad.” Then, timidly looking at him again, she asked, “So… is it okay?”

Kuzuha couldn’t help but return a caring, yet hopeful look towards the child at her request. Then at last, he softly answered her. “...If… If it’s fine with you, Chihiro. I wouldn’t mind if we were really good friends.” 

In response, the girl happily smiled and nodded, reaching up to give him a warm hug. This time, Kuzuha hugged her back.

* * *

Kanae inspected the remains of their storage shed, carefully seeing what was still salvageable among the ashes while Era and Sister Cleaire stood a bit further behind him, away from the debris to keep safe. 

“Man…” Era sighed, hands on her hips and shaking her head, “We lost a bunch of our ornamentations in there. Looks like we’re all going to have a field day figuring out what exactly was destroyed. Was there anyone in charge of keeping track of what was stored?”

“Wasn’t that your job, Era?” Kanae called from his spot.

There was a pause before she irritatedly answered, “No, it wasn’t, Kanakana! It was someone else's! Don’t try and pull that on me, I got worried for a moment there wondering if it were true!” 

Kanae only chuckled to himself, picking up another charred processional cross and deeming it to be unusable.

“At least no one was severely injured.” Cleaire spoke up. “And it’s a good thing that nothing of considerable significance burned with it.” 

Tuning to Era, the nun continued, “You did a great job getting the fire department as quickly as you did. If you hadn’t, the flames would have jumped right to the orphanage in their furious state.” 

Era just smiled, scratching her head, “Bah, it was nothin’... by the way, Kanakana, you said that Kuzu was doing all good in the infirmary, right? Should we go and check on him?”

The young priest only waved his hand in dismissal, “We can go visit him together later. He’s resting right now, and I think he’d rather just sleep without any disturbance for the time being. Ms. Shiina is with him too, so I think he’ll be fine.” 

“Oh I see… Ms. Shiina sure was a lucky bolt out of the blue when she showed up.” Era then commented as Kanae assessed a few more areas that weren’t as abolished by the fire. “She’s got to be a pretty good friend if she walked as far as Kuzu did just to check up on him, don’t you think?”

“She seems pretty familiar with him, as well, doesn’t she?” Cleaire chuckled, “It’s good to see that his other friends are just as caring as Brother Kanae is.” 

“Hm.” Kanae idly smiled at their chatter. Internally however, he couldn’t help but feel a bit restless about it for multiple reasons. 

Kuzuha was never one to talk about his home or personal life with the young priest, so seeing someone new appear from out of nowhere with relations to the vampire threw Kanae into a bit of shock. It made him feel as if he had suddenly realized that Kuzuha truly did have his own life, apart from the time he spent together with him.

Briefly, he wondered just how close those two were, and what exactly it was his companion did when he were away in his forest with the other monsters. He was sure Kuzuha had to have had his own couple of friends apart from him, but he only very rarely talked about them.

Pushing the questions out of his head, his gaze slowly became questioning when he noticed the faint traces of what looked to be black residue lining the areas where the fire had initially started. 

_Hm?_

Carefully, he moved over the collapsed debris and examined the remnants. It was nearly indistinguishable from the other ashes, but for Kanae, he felt that it looked like a familiar, fine substance. And quickly, upon realization of what it was, his eyes became wide, and his pulse jumped. 

_Gunpowder…?_

“Hey…” He began to call, immediately straightening and staggering backwards for a moment, trying to settle himself. Returning to the nun and blonde, he asked, “Did the fire department tell you guys what the cause of the flames were?”

“The cause?” Era repeated, staring at him in wonder, “They determined it to be because of one of the oil lamps. There were some traces of oil from where the fire began, so one of them may have fallen over by accident.”

“Just like that? It simply fell over? Nothing else?” He asked, trying to conceal the suspicion in his voice. They both shook their heads, clueless.

“...Is something wrong, Brother Kanae?” Cleaire asked, concerned for his shaken demeanor. 

Kanae didn’t answer, lost in thought. 

The traces of gunpowder, how quickly the blaze had spread, and the easy justification of a turned over oil lamp just didn’t click correctly to him. He could’ve simply been paranoid, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this fire somehow wasn’t an accident.

The last part of his realization caused his heart to race. Kanda and Kanae were the only ones who initially knew where the draperies were, and because Kanda was gone, Kanae was supposed to be the one to get them.

“Sister Cleaire…” He then asked, “Who was the one that requested for me to get the draperies?” 

Somewhat confused by his question, she cautiously paused to remember, and finally answered him. “...Father Leard did, Brother Kanae. Why?”

That was the final piece of embittered proof he needed. The one who was meant to be in that shed when it burned down was not Kuzuha or Chihiro. It was supposed to be _him_. 

The edge of this reality hit him like a bullet. 

“Kanakana?!” The other two grabbed ahold of him before he could collapse to the floor from his shock. “Whoa! Are you alright?!” The blonde yelled.

“I- I’m fine, I just…” Trying to calm down, he suddenly caught sight of the last person he wanted to see, making their way towards the three of them, and what remained of their storage unit.

Instantly composing himself, Kanae glared and pulled away from Era and Cleaire, stepping forward to get between the newcomer and the other two. “Father Leard.” He greeted with a scowl. 

“Ah… Kanae.” He replied with his own indifference. “I’m… glad to see you’re alright.”

Before Kanae could sneer, Cleaire sadly spoke up from behind him. “Father Leard… it looks like we weren’t able to get a lot back from that fire.” She shook her head, “I’m afraid we may need to go through our inventory to identify what exactly was lost so that we can replace it.”

He only smiled warmly at her, past the young priest. “That’s perfectly fine; many of the items in there were rather old and needed to be replaced anyway. I’m just happy that everyone else was unscathed.”

Kanae however, as if repulsed that he were even speaking to her, took another defiant step forward. “Is there something you wanted?” He stated, his grey-blue eyes sharp. 

“Hm? I was simply observing the damage, and looking for you, Brother Kanae. I was hoping that we’d be able to talk.” Then, to the other two, he requested, “Era, Cleaire. Would you mind giving us a moment?” 

The two women exchanged wondering glances, but eventually Cleaire answered, “Of course. Please be careful you two, there are still some hot spots among the debris, okay? We’ll go check on Gundou and the children.”

Leard smiled at her in thanks, and Kanae watched them, a reluctant look on his features. Once they were away, he gave another glare at his assailant. 

“Trying to burn me alive now, are you?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. You appear perfectly healthy, so I’m not sure where all this anger is coming from.” 

Furious at his disregard, Kanae grit his teeth and grabbed his collar. “You could have burnt down the entire orphanage! Whatever it is you’re planning, you leave the rest of them out of this! You almost killed one of the children, you—!”

“ _I_ almost killed one of them?” Staring darkly down at the other, he continued, “You, knowing your position in all of this, have the audacity to blame me for it? I already said that I couldn’t guarantee you anything once you left the underground, didn’t I?”

Kanae’s gaze wavered. “That’s…” He didn’t want to believe it were true. He realized now that he had been too naive, and still far too trusting. 

“The others are already not a part of this, Kanae; they never were. I even gave you my fair warning, but perhaps that wasn’t enough.” With a heavy sigh, Leard took Kanae’s hand, pulling it off of his collar. 

“Somehow, miraculously, you are still here. You are alive, and I’ve been given another chance. I didn’t try hard enough to convince you last time.” Steadily, he stared at the young priest. “Kanae. Come back and rejoin the sweeper business.”

At the request, Kanae’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I trained you, and I raised you. I took care of you, along with Era and Cleaire. You are like a son to me.” A weary gaze overcame his maroon eyes. “Don’t make me need to erase that. Enough with these reckless decisions. You were always our Cathedral’s best asset, and my pride. Come back.”

Kanae only continued to stare at him in distrust. “...What about… the monsters?” He finally asked. 

Leard gave a huff, once again confused and irritated by his question. “For God’s sake Kanae… what about them?” 

With that answer, Kanae pulled his hand away, scoffing and shaking his head. “...You almost killed Kuzuha today, too.” He breathed, venom dripping off every word. “That in itself is already unforgivable, Father Leard.”

“What are you talking about?” Perplexed at first, Leard’s expression was replaced with a scowl. “Kanae. I will ask one more time. Come back.” And before Kanae could answer, he continued, “Come back, or I, as this entire Cathedral, will put an end to you myself.” 

Incited by the foreboding ultimatum, the young priest prepared to respond, his eyes livid and biting, but ended up getting interrupted by another voice.

“Kanae?”

Halting their argument, both faced who had arrived, and Kuzuha, now concealed in a simple dark cloak, stared back, quickly becoming nervous at the sight of another person with his friend. “A-Ah, I’m sorry, I was told Kanae would be here, I didn’t expect...” He paused, noticing how distressed his companion was. 

With his gaze quickly becoming concerned, the vampire’s eyes bounced between Kanae and the other party. “...Is everything… okay?” He asked, his voice harboring some suspicion.

“It’s nothing; don’t apologize.” Kanae immediately answered, and before heading to him, he faced Leard with an unwavering, piercing glare. “You will leave the others out of this.” He stated firmly, and with that, he left him behind.

Kuzuha, confused by what exactly was going on, was grabbed at the wrist by the young priest and dragged off. 

Cautiously, he turned back to look at who Kanae had been talking to. The person looked familiar, and it took him a moment to recognize him and as Father Leard; the one who had caused them to move from their original spot on their hill.

Seeing how Leard stared after them, he couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy. 

Finally, with Leard out of sight, they arrived back at the entrance of the Cathedral’s garden, and Kanae began to slow his stride, letting go of Kuzuha’s wrist.

As he caught his breath, Kuzuha watched him, worried. He looked completely shaken, and his pulse when he had tugged him along, was incredibly sporadic.

“Kanae…?” He asked again, softly. “What’s… going on?” 

At his inquiry, Kanae straightened, and he turned to face him, his usual, calm expression having returned. “I… I said it was nothing, didn’t I? Don’t worry about it, Kuzuha.”

Kuzuha, of course, was not convinced, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt that his companion was dismissing him so easily. 

Before he could speak, however, Kanae continued to him, “How are Chihiro and the others doing?” 

“Chihiro is alright… she has a few minor injuries but she’s still as lively as ever.” Then with a small smile, he continued, “When we returned to the other kids, they all started crying with her at one point… if Gundou and Sister Cleaire weren’t there, it would’ve been chaos.”

Kanae gave a light laugh, and it was followed by a sigh of relief. “Ah… thank God.” Swiftly afterwards, his demeanor fell, and Kuzuha once again saw a forlorn look overcome him. “...You didn’t cry with them, too?” He then asked, “It must have been a scary experience.” 

He was a bit put off with the teasing, but the vampire just shook his head, laughing as if it were just a joke. 

“It sure was ‘scary…’ and I’m certain at this point I probably have an ingrained fear and respect for what fire can actually do to me… but I’m fine now, Kanae. We were seriously lucky that it was me in the shed today, and not anyone else.”

“Hm… I suppose so.” Then, Kanae gazed back towards him. “...It hasn’t even been an hour and you’re already back to normal, aren’t you? I guess that’s just one of the nice things about being an immortal monster.”

Kuzuha noticed something odd with his companion’s stare towards him this time. 

There were many occurrences today where he had felt a certain way whenever Kanae met his eyes; but this time, for some reason, the gaze appeared hollow, with an underlying obscurity. It made him nervous, as if he were suddenly being inspected through a magnifying glass by disquieted intentions.

“Well… I mean, the vial you gave me really helped the recovery process… thank you for it.” Kuzuha approached his side, almost reaching out to him for comfort. “...How about you? Are you doing okay, after all that?” 

“I’m doing alright, Kuzuha.” 

Kuzuha’s expression hardened at how quick the response was. Kanae seriously _was_ brushing him off, and a small part of the vampire was wounded by it. 

Maybe before, when he was still his timid self of the previous Autumn, he would’ve simply moved on. But now, it wasn’t unnoticeable how Kanae was stubbornly closing himself away; and after everything Kuzuha had gone through, he found himself becoming irritated with how his companion treated his attempt at kindness.

“...Hey.” He began, his own feelings beginning to rise to their surface, “Kanae… that experience would’ve unsettled anyone. And back there with that other guy, you looked so upset. I’m just…”

At the mention of Leard, Kanae’s expression became cross, and he turned a glare towards his companion, startling the vampire. “Kuzuha.” He bit back, like a warning. “I said I was alright, didn’t I?”

“Kanae…”

“Don’t worry about it; I’m alright.”

“Why are you lying to me?” 

The question visibly surprised both the young priest and Kuzuha himself. It had come out involuntarily and more unrestrained than Kuzuha would’ve liked; but now was not a time he wanted to be teased or ignored. Kanae was nowhere near ‘alright,’ and Kuzuha truly wanted to show him that he were concerned, and that the other should take him seriously. 

His companion’s demeanor began to soften to a light scowl, which then slowly turned into one that resembled displeasure. “...What do you care, Kuzuha?” He asked.

Kuzuha, at the unexpected response, could feel his entire heart sink, and he returned his own look of confusion. It didn’t sound like Kanae were kidding. “What do you mean…? Of course I care.”

There was a scoff, and it only confused Kuzuha more. To him, Kanae replied, “Thanks… but I can figure it out on my own, remember? I can handle anything myself. Like you said. Wouldn’t want an inferior human to let you down, now would we?”

The vampire was completely shocked by the spiteful words, unsure of where they came from. It sounded sarcastic, with each one piercing Kuzuha’s nerves, and at this point, Kanae’s expression was all but bitter, staring at him with what looked like resentment and pain, as if he were being mocked.

“Kanae, I…” Already faltering, Kuzuha tried once again to reason with him, “I- I’m just trying to help.” 

“Help.” Kanae repeated, incredulous. “And what are you to do about anything, huh?” 

“Well, if you would just talk to me…!” 

“There’s nothing to tell you about! Since when were you ever someone willing to put yourself in human’s affairs? The fact you’re even offering to ‘help’ when you don’t have the actual intention of doing anything solid is pathetic!”

Kuzuha’s shoulders fell, his steadiness broken at the cold words, and his voice was all but gone from his bewilderment.

“...What’s with that expression?” Kanae then asked towards the vampire’s numb silence, and he gave a scornful smile, causing what remained of Kuzuha’s hope in salvaging this conversation to disappear. 

“Just do what you always do and stay out of it. The last thing my concerns need right now is the involvement of a vampire like you.” 

_Like me?_

Just what was that supposed to mean? Kuzuha took a step back, the frustration, confusion, and disbelief evident in his eyes. 

Kanae, however, with his sneer disappeared, only looked back towards the garden, dismissing him. The young priest himself looked to be wounded and sorrowful under his distress, but Kuzuha had already taken enough.

“...Fine.” The vampire at last answered. “I get it.” 

He turned, ready to leave him behind, when he heard the footsteps of others approaching. A bit further off, Shiina appeared with Chihiro by her side, holding her hand. 

“See? I told you he’d be here!” The specter remarked with a smile, pointing. “You shouldn’t ever doubt me when it comes to finding Kuzu, Chihiro. I’m basically a Kuzu detector at this point.”

As Kuzuha walked up to the two of them, Shiina spoke, “Found you! Everyone’s managed to settle down back there, and the nun made some food for us inside the orphanage! Let’s eat; I’m famished, and I bet you’re starving after all that, too. We deserve a break!”

“Shiina, we’re leaving.”

“Huh?” 

Before she or Chihiro could say anything else, Kuzuha gently patted Chihiro on the head as a gesture for saying goodbye, and he grabbed Shiina’s arm, tugging her along.

“Kuzu…?” Chihiro began, watching him depart with wide eyes. 

“Hey!” Shiina on the other hand shouted, drowning out the child’s questions. “Don’t pull me like that! Kuzuha?! What the heck! Where are we going?!” 

Soon, her voice faded along with the vampire’s form, and Chihiro turned to who remained. 

“Kanakana?” She began, walking up to him and immediately noticing the drops that fell from his face. “Kanakana?” She asked again, this time more urgently, “What’s the matter…?”

* * *

“Heeeey, don’t pull my sleeve! Seriously, it’s going to rip!” Shiina raised her voice again as they departed swiftly past the gates. 

Pulling her arm back, she gave an annoyed look, stopping for a moment in hopes that the vampire would change his mind, but he only continued to stride ahead of her. 

“Really...?” She then whined, jogging so she could catch up again. “Tch, why are we leaving all of a sudden? I’m hungry, and the food she made looked amazing, you know...”

“We’ll just get food when we’re back home.”

The specter gave a huff, making it back to his side. “Sure, okay… you’d better not leave me behind again.” She muttered under her breath. 

“I won’t.”

At his clipped words, Shiina glanced up at him in wonder, seeing a dark expression on his face. “Um...” She hesitantly began. She was ready to ask if he were alright, but in the end, she felt that it may have been safer if she just left him alone.

She wasn’t sure what had exactly happened back there between this vampire and that odd, glasses-wearing priest, but she figured that it didn’t exactly end on a good note.

Quietly they walked side by side together through the green fields and patches of woodlands, and after a long period of no words spoken, Kuzuha finally gave an exhale and asked, “...How did you find me?”

The specter, almost startled that he broke their silence, once again looked up at him. She couldn’t see his demeanor from her angle due to the hood, but she still decided that she should respond.

“I, uh…” She awkwardly turned elsewhere, “I attached to you first.” 

It was definitely a vague answer, but she was sure it was enough of an explanation for him.

“No kidding? Even with how fast I left, you still managed to see traces all the way to the Cathedral?” He gave what sounded like an amazed scoff. “That really _is_ horrifying, seriously… is there a reason you followed me, then? After I told you not to?” 

He then quickly dismissed the question, not waiting for her to answer. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter in the end. If you hadn’t shown up, I would’ve probably been burned alive either way; if not by the shed, then by the humans or even the monsters for sure.” 

Then, turning to her with a tired, but genuine look, he finished, “...Thank you, Shiina. I’m sorry I ignored you earlier. I’ll really be sure to listen to you next time.”

She just shrugged. It was a little overdue, but she still smiled a little, appreciating it. 

Another long silence followed, and once Kuzuha was able to see the hokora further off in the distance, signalling the midway point of their trip, he removed the hood of his temporary cloak and began to speak again.

“Shiina.” He called, catching her attention. Earnestly turning to her, he requested, “...Don’t… tell anyone about this, or my relations with those humans. Please.”

Shiina however gave an easy nod. “Don’t worry, I already figured that that were the case with how you acted this morning. I won’t tell anyone, Kuzuha.”

“No, Shiina, I really mean it.” Steadily, he stopped his path to stare at her directly, making sure that the gravity of his words could be heard. 

“It’s no joke this time; there’s no room for slips of the tongue about it, or little mistakes like ‘oops, I forgot.’ I’m requesting with everything I’ve got that you seriously keep this between us, or I swear to God, I’ll…”

“Whoa, calm down!” Visibly taken aback by his rush of words, she put her hands up to settle him, her pink eyes wide. “I’ve already been friends with humans too, alright? I understand how difficult it can be for both parties, and I’m telling you, I get it. I won’t say anything.”

His anxious demeanor remained, and she gave a sigh. It almost looked like he would eat her alive if she didn’t find a way to convince him. 

“Ugh… alright, alright, sheesh.” In front of his face, she brought her hand up again, holding out the pinky. “Here, Kuzuha. If words aren’t good enough, then I’ll give you something a bit more solid. Pinky swear it with me.” 

His anxiousness turned into puzzlement. “...Pinky… what?” He asked.

“It’s something I’ve seen the humans do when they make promises they intend to keep. Hook your pinky around mine already, will you?”

Still confused, the vampire slowly did as she asked, and she locked them together. “There you go. I pinky swear it; I won’t tell anyone. If I break that promise, you have my permission to break all my fingers along with it. Not that you’ll ever have to, though.”

Then, once that were over, she let go of his hand and began walking ahead, annoyed that he didn’t trust her enough to begin with. Kuzuha gave a pause, curiously looking down at his pinky, and then began to follow after her.

As he caught up, she relaxed, feeling like she could finally talk with him as she normally did. 

“...You know, if I hadn’t seen it for myself, I personally would’ve never believed it if someone told me that you were familiar with humans like the way you are with them.” She began. 

“In fact, the idea of you, a _vampire_ out of all monsters, even going as far as entering a town for them with everything that’s going on is hard to believe. But it’s not just your race either… weren’t you always uneasy when it came to the other realm, Kuzuha?”

“I was… in fact, I still am.” He truthfully answered. “...It’s just a little different for those guys at the Cathedral.” 

“Huh… I see.” She scratched her face. “Actually, no, I don’t. I’m still super confused, but I trust you enough not to ask.” She said. Then, after another pause, she cautiously continued, “That priest friend of yours… Kanae, right?”

He scowled a bit at the name, but he just looked away, giving a sigh. “Yeah, what about him?”

“You seemed pretty close with him back in that chapel, you know? My guess is that you’ve known each other for a while.” 

He gave another small wince at her words. He had calmed down considerably from everything, and now that he felt he were in a better place mentally, he replayed the scenario of their argument. At the time, they were both probably agitated with everything that had happened, and unable to think straight.

Recalling the pained expression Kanae gave after his harsh words to the vampire, Kuzuha wondered if there were some way he could’ve handled it better on his end, instead of just shutting off, too.

 _...I should’ve said something more._ He wearily thought. _I was supposed to try and make him feel better, not…_ He shook his head.

As much as he tried to think of another way during the actual argument, Kuzuha had just been too stunned to properly respond to Kanae’s words. It was the first time he had ever seen Kanae so upset.

 _No, it wasn’t just then._ Kuzuha remembered. It may have been the first time Kanae had ever spoken spiteful words in that tone of voice to him, but that anxious expression was not the first time he had seen it. 

Ever since the day when he had let him know about the human disappearances on their hill, his companion had changed. It was like he had two different moods; one that was distant and withdrawn from the vampire, and one that appeared more indiscreet and less restrained about certain things. 

Kanae masked it fairly well under his usual calm and unbothered presence, but the vampire felt that all of that was what ended up leading to this inevitable misunderstanding between them. 

_...Kanae’s going to be leaving for that field trip, too… I was supposed to spend this whole day with him without any issues._

Upon the wistful thoughts, Kuzuha’s face was overcome with concern and sadness. Were they really going to leave it like this before then? He was going to be busy the rest of this week, and it was too late at this point to turn around and go back before the curfew.

_Maybe there’s a way… maybe if I can ask for time off labor or something, I can go back to him._

The chances were awfully slim, but he really wanted to try and make sure that they were able to resolve things as soon as possible.

“Hm…” Shiina then absently began, distracting him from his thoughts. “Kuzuha… I’m not sure what it is, but… I would be careful with him, if I were you.” She stated.

The vampire, bemused by her advice, turned to the specter. “...You mean Kanae?” 

She gave a nod and sound of confirmation, and he asked, “Why do you say that?”

“Well…” Hesitantly, she tried to find a way to explain. “I’m not sure… but his aura was pretty foreboding.” She shook her head, “No, ‘foreboding’ isn't quite the right word. It was like everything was so mixed up when I looked at him; I couldn’t tell which one of his was actually his. It was really nauseating at first.”

Kuzuha just continued to stare at her in confusion. “...What are you talking about, Shiina?”

She gave a shrug, “I… I don’t know how else to explain it. He appears normal… but behind him, I can’t help but see a long, scarlet road that’s somehow connected itself to you, Kuzuha. So I’m telling you already to just be careful with him, okay?” 

He only uneasily looked back at their path. “Could you be any vaguer and more creepy with the predictions?” He began, but brushed it off. 

If there was anything he learned today, it was the fact that she really did have a good understanding when it came to her impressions.

It wasn’t exactly the best or most informative of warnings, but he decided to take it to heart. “Thanks, I suppose… is there anything else you need to let me know about?”

Shiina paused, thinking about it. “...Mm… I would avoid going through the main entrance of the castle.” She stated. 

She also had the ominous message that the black haired vampire demanded her to deliver to Kuzuha about the weird rivalry and power struggle they had going on, but with all that occurred today, she figured that Kuzuha could do without any more stress. What Shiina had gone through earlier seemed like nothing compared to him.

Quietly, with more idle small talk, they continued their trek back to the forest, and their afternoon faded to dusk, with nothing but the sound of trees and other animals to keep them company.

* * *

He gave a heavy exhale as he stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him. The day he dreaded the most out of this entire week was here, and he begrudgingly began to make his way towards the castle’s sparring grounds to hold his match with Auric.

It wasn’t like he were unprepared for it; the role of a Lord demanded that the potential candidate be sufficient in both self defense and combat, so he regularly underwent training with Maxwell due to that requirement.

Lately though, she had been more rigorous and less forgiving with her exercises and blows, and while he hated it, he figured that it was because of this event happening. For Kuzuha, it wasn’t just himself he would be appraising during the match, but Maxwell, too.

That mere expectation, and the fact that there would be an audience this time; an audience that probably wanted him to fail and die no less, was nauseating to think about. 

Before he reached the exit to the courtyards, he saw the sight of his Lord, staring out at the grounds with the ever present impassivity on her face. 

“Lord Maxwell.” He greeted her. 

“Hello, Aleksander.” She replied and turned to him. “...You seem unnerved.”

 _Gee, I wonder why that would be._

Kuzuha just shook his head, dismissing her words. It was probably her way of asking if he were alright, but Kuzuha decided he didn’t want to deal with deciphering her blank remarks before the match.

“The turnout was more than anticipated today.” Maxwell then continued, looking back out towards the courtyard. Kuzuha as well, curiously peeked from behind the column. 

There were quite a few vampires present that consisted of both his peers and the other Lords, and there were some separate monsters excitedly gathered with them, probably having heard of this through word of mouth. 

Auric could be seen, jovially conversing with a few of them, and while Kuzuha watched him, he couldn’t help but be reminded of Nyx in the entrance hall of the tower where the round tables were held.

It wasn’t just that, but further off, where the Lords were, was their Elder himself, standing with his arms folded, looking expectant.

Surprised, Kuzuha turned to Maxwell. The answer was obvious, but he still had to ask. “Master Nyx has returned from his trip to the Kingdom?”

She gave a nod, “He returned yesterday, along with Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola. It seems that, like many here, he didn’t want to miss the match today after he heard about it, and what had caused it.”

That was not welcoming news. Kuzuha gave a small gulp, his wide eyes turning back towards the sparring grounds. 

A part of him was wondering about how the discussions with the humans regarding the Caravan Incident went while Nyx were away, but right now he had more pressing and immediate things to worry about before he could get to that. 

“It appears some of the spectators have even gone as far as placing bets on who would win.” Maxwell stated. 

Kuzuha gave a grimace. Did she really need to tell him that? Rubbing his face and covering his eyes for a moment, he hoped that when he removed his palm, at least half of the crowd and his Elder would disappear as nothing more than a stressful hallucination. 

Of course, that didn’t happen and they still remained no matter how much Kuzuha wished them to go away. 

With a heavy sigh, he figured he might as well ask. “Did you also place a bet, Lord Maxwell?” 

“I don’t really participate in things like that.” 

“Then, just for some laughs, who do you think’s going to win?”

At the question she turned to look at him and was quiet. He waited for her to respond, but instead with no answer, she began to depart towards the courtyards. “Come, let me help you prepare with some stretches beforehand.” 

Another small sigh left as he watched her. 

_...Not even going to try and cheer me on, huh?_ Why he even expected that was beyond him. 

Kuzuha seriously didn’t want to follow. He felt much safer and more comfortable in the shadow of the castle’s halls, but unfortunately, with Maxwell’s appearance alone, everyone else had already gotten much quieter.

 _Ugh…_ He straightened himself, and took a deep breath. _So annoying… fine. Let’s just get this over with._

Giving the best poker face he could, he left the shadow of the halls and followed after Maxwell, making sure to walk with his head up. The last thing he needed was to appear timid in front of everyone as they stared at him with evaluating glares.

Maxwell had joined the other Lords, and Kuzuha arrived with her, thankfully hearing some of the crowd resume their light chatter.

Other than meeting eyes with Nyx for a moment, nobody else seemed willing to talk or spare any words to the young vampire.

_Probably for the best._

As Maxwell reached out to him to begin their stretches, Kuzuha responded in kind, taking her hand. Then, before anything else, he was suddenly lurched forward, hearing his arm give a loud crack at the abrupt movement, and he was amazed he didn’t let out a yelp of surprise.

Halting himself before he could trip, Kuzuha would’ve stared at her in confusion, but she had moved down to his side.

“ _Here_ is where you belong, Aleksander.” She murmured, and his eyes widened. 

What was she talking about? Here? In the sparring grounds at this very moment? Or perhaps here, being with the Lords and his Elder, away from the others? That phrase could’ve been taken multiple ways, but it only left him puzzled. 

When she pulled away, all that remained was her aloof demeanor, and she began to resume their regular stretches. Kuzuha followed through, with no response. 

_...Maybe she_ is _trying to cheer me on; in her own way._ He thought as he pondered the simple expression. 

It wasn’t like he could be sure of it, knowing her. But he decided he would take it as a form of encouragement. 

Soon, the conversational atmosphere faded, and everyone began to take their positions. Kuzuha exhaled, preparing himself with the last of the wraps on his hands and wrists. 

Staring at the platform where the match would take place, he wondered if he would be able to land any hits. He was good at moving aside and dodging blows, but he had never actually engaged and snared an opponent.

Typically, doing nothing but avoiding attacks always left him as the loser of the match, but it wasn’t like that bothered him in the past, no matter how dissatisfied others were with it. As long as he could leave as soon as possible and not need to participate again, he was fine.

 _That’s definitely not the case this time._ With Nyx and Maxwell here, he had to at least do something to show his progress. 

Finally, he began to make his way to the platform, and on the opposite side, Auric approached, an anticipative glower on his features. The referee, another Lord that Kuzuha wasn’t familiar with, joined them and laid out the rules.

The use of fangs and going out of bounds would count as disqualification, however, everything else was fair game. Winner was determined by three occurrences: the first person to reach ten points, the knockout of their opponent from the ring, or their opponent’s inactivity.

After the brief explanation, the ref allowed the match to start, and he backed out of their way. The crowd began to make noise, and their Elder and the other Lords gave their full attention.

Auric smirked as he began to walk, circling the platform, and Kuzuha only glared as he oppositely followed the other’s actions. 

“You know, I’ve always waited for a moment like this to properly pound you to the ground with everyone here to witness it.” The black haired vampire then began. “Thanks for being able to give me that opportunity.” 

Kuzuha only remained quiet, and towards his unwavering look, Auric laughed. “...Let’s not disappoint anyone, Aleks.” 

Then, quicker than Kuzuha could gauge, Auric dove at him, throwing a vicious hook, and not being fast enough to dodge, Kuzuha only managed to block the attack with his arms, swiftly falling back to get some distance between them.

Immediately however, he was followed, and this time, he properly evaded, with Auric’s claws connecting with the ground where he once stood and shattering the platform. “Running away?!” He taunted, and Kuzuha let out a growl. 

_His moves are way less controlled than Lord Maxwell’s…_ He briefly thought. _Whatever, that doesn’t matter. I want to finish this match ASAP so sending him off the ring will have to do._

Landing on the ground for just a second, he sprinted forward and approached Auric with lightning speed. Briefly, their eyes connected, and when Auric lifted his arms to meet him head on, Kuzuha dropped and spun, throwing a kick to his side instead, and sending the other vampire flying. 

Nearly thrown off the platform from the blow, Auric dug his claws into the ring, stopping his descent, and he bore his fangs, enraged.

“A clean, critical hit! Two points to Aleksander!” The ref called, immediately followed by jeers. 

If he weren’t so on edge, Kuzuha would’ve taken a moment to be impressed with himself, but Auric was already making his way back towards him. 

In a flurry of punches and kicks, the two of them engaged in bouts of attack and retreat, and suddenly, Auric drew his wings, using the extra momentum to tackle Kuzuha to the ground digging his claws into his shoulder and face.

Kuzuha, before he could have his arm ripped off, swiftly drew his wings as well, pushing himself off the platform, and throwing Auric off of him. 

Then, ignoring the pain in his jaw, he pulled back and, matching the speed of his opponent, deflected another swipe, knocking Auric’s fist aside and ramming his knee into his rival’s stomach with the intention of kicking him out of the ring again.

Unfortunately, Auric had grabbed him, and Kuzuha was dragged along as he flew backwards from the attack, almost having himself thrown out with his own force if he didn’t do something.

Opening his wings to stop their velocity, Kuzuha felt Auric let go, and they both tumbled away, catching themselves. 

The crowd was cheering loudly, and even the Lords appeared to be impressed with their performance. Kuzuha however, just wanted to get this over with already. 

The match had only gone on for about several minutes or so, but he was already sore from the blows and almost winded. The good news was that, as angry as he was, Auric wasn’t doing any better either.

From the referee’s counting, they had both rapidly gained points during their exchanges, and Kuzuha currently led eight to seven. 

_...Nice._ He momentarily thought, dodging another wild blow as Auric approached. 

Kuzuha didn’t think it were possible to win with points alone, but if he managed to deliver one more clean critical hit, he would be victorious and he could hopefully leave without anyone bothering him again.

Pulling him away from his thoughts, Auric jumped, ready to deliver a kick, and Kuzuha, faster than he had been this entire fight, dashed underneath him, immediately straightening and pulling his fist back to punch the other’s jaw as he turned around to face him. 

The match should’ve ended there.

But when Kuzuha delivered his attack, Auric lifted his left arm up to deflect it, hearing a definitive crack travel from his wrist to his forearm to his shoulder upon impact, and he growled, grabbing Kuzuha’s neck with his other hand.

With Kuzuha’s eyes wide and his fangs grit by the sudden move, he was lifted up by the other several feet into the air, and slammed back into the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and every muscle and bone in his body feeling as if it had shattered. 

The platform itself was fissured underneath him, and Auric, blood dripping from his face and breathless, unsteadily stood, glaring down at his opponent, and holding the side with his broken arm.

Kuzuha weakly attempted to follow, however his nerves refused to respond due to his spine being pulverized, and he instead could do nothing but stare at the sky with unfocused pupils, doing his best not to lose consciousness from his shaken brain. 

The referee, at Kuzuha’s inactivity, called the victor for this match, and Kuzuha’s expression twisted into bitter disbelief. There was loud cheering from the audience, calling his rival’s name. 

Kuzuha had lost, and it was the first time he ever felt truly humiliated, and pained by it. 

But it seemed that that wasn’t enough. 

“Master Nyx! Lords!” Auric shouted over the spectators, wiping the blood of his face in a furious manner and gestured to Kuzuha who was still recovering. “ _T_ _his_ is who you expect to lead us? This coward, fake of a vampire who can’t even win a sparring match?! It’s practically an insult! You’ll get nowhere with him! He’s not, and never will be a commendable Lord!”

Kuzuha glared at the sky at his words, and he snarled.

 _...Get up._ He angrily thought to himself. _Get the hell up, you bastard, you can’t let this happen…_

Taking a limping step forward, Auric gave a demanding glare to their Elder and the others with him. “Don’t waste yours, or my time with this failure. He doesn’t have what it takes. Instead, I request you give me, a _true_ vampire, a chance instead.” 

Then with a firm stance, he declared. “I will never let you, or my fellow monsters down like him, Master Nyx. _Ever._ ” 

With his piece spoken, Auric gave one more final glower and turned around, leaving Kuzuha and the platform behind to join the rest of the monsters and peers who eagerly called out to him.

The Lords accompanying Nyx began to murmur amongst themselves, and from the corner of his blurred vision, Kuzuha saw Nyx unfold his arms, and make his exit from the sparring grounds. 

Maxwell also watched their Elder and the others depart. Turning only once to look at Kuzuha, who was finally beginning to sit up, she took her temporary leave as well, and he remained as the last one in the courtyard.

Kuzuha, still feeling dizzy, held back his impulse to shout or tear up in frustration, and he rubbed his eyes with an aching palm.

He was so close. All he needed was one more good hit and it would’ve been finished with him as the victor. The way Auric had sacrificed his arm for victory was insane, but still, how was Kuzuha unable to predict that? Was he just too overconfident? No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t believe he had lost.

 _...Master Nyx and Lord Maxwell are probably pissed._ He thought. It wouldn’t be the first time someone were angry with him this week. 

_“And what are you to do about anything, huh?”_

_Really?_

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his head with both his hands and rested on his knees. He really knew what to think about in this moment just to add insult to his injuries. 

_No… maybe, Kanae really did have a point. What the hell can I do about anything?_

Solemnly, staring at the ground, Kuzuha gave a heavy sigh.

_“The last thing my concerns need right now is the involvement of a vampire like you.”_

“...Like me, huh?” He scoffed, “Okay, I get it… I guess I can’t have anyone count on me when it comes down to the things that matter.”

As much as he wanted to just stay put and recoup, being miserable here wouldn’t do him any good. Best to just move on with his day, no matter how exhausted he currently felt. 

Ignoring the pain still coursing through his body, he sorely stood up and also began to leave the empty courtyard.

 _It seems this week I’m getting beat up more than usual._ He thought, as he departed. 

_I really should figure out what to do now after all that… I doubt they’ll cut me any slack, and I…_ He closed his eyes, disappearing into the halls of the castle once more. 

Underneath all of it, there was only one thing he really wanted. 

_...I just want to see you and speak to you again, Kanae._

* * *

“So this is where you were. I should’ve known to find you here.”

From his relaxed position and book, Kuzuha looked at who walked in on him. Maxwell stood further away, staring at the small, private cove that the vampire occupied, surrounded by bookshelves and tomes. 

Typically, upon her arrival, he would’ve immediately situated himself; but he decided he wasn’t in the mood. 

Not bothering to adjust from his casual position on his armchair, with his back against one arm and his legs swung over the other one, he indifferently acknowledged her presence and went back to the pages. 

He hoped that she would leave him after his aloof response, but unfortunately, she only walked in and joined him, removing the books he had stacked on the other armchair adjacent to him, and sat down.

He resisted the urge to sigh. After the sparring match that occurred, he obviously wanted to keep a low profile for an array of reasons. 

Being alone in his room for once was too quiet and bothersome, so he figured, since he were so familiar with the library’s layout, he could remain here until further notice and occupy himself with whatever reading material he wanted until he knew that the others wouldn’t be out and about to harass him.

With how far nestled he was in its vast maze, he really wasn’t expecting anyone to find him. However, it seemed his Lord had gone through the trouble of searching for some reason. 

Absently picking up one of the books he had brought and looking at it, she began to explain. 

“Before you became my apprentice, I used to see you lurk within this library quite a bit. I always found it strange, seeing a young, white haired vampire visit as frequently as you did. I figured if you weren’t in any of your typical areas minus your room, you would be here.”

“Lord Maxwell, if you’re here to see me for a reason, please just get it over with.” 

He didn’t look up from the book at his curt statement towards her. He figured he was already having a rough week, and he didn’t care if this would just add to it at this point. 

Truly, he was hoping he could spend the rest of his day alone without anyone coming to bother him, and her presence was already unsettling and bad news enough.

“Is that so?” She immediately replied, “Very well.” She placed the book down and stared at him, over the arm of her chair.

“Another Lord had decided to sponsor Auric. They shall be the ones participating at the next round table in our place. Not only that, but upon his return, Master Nyx wanted to share some news with you about discussions regarding the Caravan Incident and the Kingdom, but after the loss you had, he figured that it would be for the best to withhold it. If that isn’t enough, I’ve required to spend the remainder of my time either explaining myself to the other Lords, or looking for my apprentice to make sure that, God forbid, he wasn’t already devoured by the other vampires who are currently soaring on their power trips. _There_ are my reasons for being present, Aleksander.” 

At the rush of even tempered words, Kuzuha’s grip on his book tightened, and he hid an annoyed grimace behind it.

_...Well okay, I guess I asked for that._

Giving out the sigh he was withholding, he finally dropped the book onto his chest and stared up at the library’s high ceiling, irritated. 

“...Sorry.” He muttered.

Maxwell, however, sat back in her chair, turning away. “You’re at least not dead somewhere without my knowledge. Our Lords are one thing, but how I would even explain that to Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola is beyond me.” 

Cautiously, Kuzuha looked over at her. Despite her blank stare into the bookshelves, he now knew that she hadn’t had any better of a time than he did, and she once again seemed caring for the young vampire. If she really did go through all this trouble, he might as well give her a chance. 

Getting up and putting the book he held onto the floor, he straightened to sit properly this time. For a moment, they both sat in silence.

“...I really thought I had him.” Kuzuha finally stated quietly. 

Maxwell gave a musing noise. “...I will admit, your technique has definitely improved from when we first started. The fact you got as far as you did into the match was impressive in itself, especially since you hesitated so much during the entirety of it.” 

He turned to her, questioningly. “Me, hesitating the _entire_ match?”

She gave a nod, “You had all the advantages you needed, but every time you engaged, you would momentarily pause, as if you were unsure of what to actually do. To the normal spectator it would go unnoticed, but for everyone who’s had actual combat experience, it was obvious. One moment of hesitation out there in any scenario can be the difference between life and death.” 

Meeting his stare, she continued, “Auric, however, had the drive and bloodlust; he was determined to break every bone in your body, and that desire only increased with each point you gained against him. That, and his willingness to do anything for victory, was one area that led to your defeat.”

 _One area?_ Kuzuha sighed. 

“...What was the other area?” He asked.

“Confidence and focus.” Looking away, back at the books scattered about, she began to pick one. “Aleksander, the last we sparred, you seemed ready. I was sure you would perform well at that time. And yet, when we met before the actual match, that assurance of yours was gone.”

Picking the book she wanted, a heavier tome, she asked, “The time between our last sparring session together and the match wasn’t long. Just what happened during then that caused you to become so distracted and self-doubting?”

Kuzuha averted his eyes, holding his tongue. Then, Maxwell held the book out to him, placing it on his head. 

Puzzled, but keeping it balanced there, he faced her.

“The most important thing right now, is how you will come back from this. The others are sure to give you a hard time, and you cannot hide in this library and your room forever.” 

She stood, and gestured for him to follow, which he did, doing his best to keep the book in its place.

“As difficult as it becomes, you cannot wither under their stares, and you cannot let them think you are one to be taken lightly, even after such a defeat. Carry yourself confidently, with poise. And if they appear aggressive, put them in their place with your gaze.”

“My gaze?” He repeated, swaying a little, and she gave a sound of agreement.

“Every vampire is gifted with a defining, piercing glare. If you use it well, it can serve as a means of defense, or even a weapon.” 

Then, backing away a little, she explained, “Learn when to use it; to show those who oppose you that you are Aleksander Ragusa, a proud vampire, who does not let something like a petty white moon define your status.”

Kuzuha listened intently, at last regaining the balance of the heavy tome on his head as he aligned himself. 

“Just like Auric, you will always be presented with opportunities and prospects, and you will always be given a choice. Don't let anyone you deem insignificant take that away from you.”

Then, with her own gaze becoming sharp, she continued, “...Whenever it is that time comes, Aleksander, you must solidify yourself and choose. You will need to think more, and choose more. Don’t hesitate. Choose what it is you really want.” 

And finally, with a small exhale, she finished, “Don’t do anything that you would regret. And if you _did_ do something, then don’t regret it. That is the commitment everyone has, once a decision is made.”

Kuzuha only stared up at her, absorbing the information. He had heard these words before, perhaps in a different iteration, but this time, coming from Maxwell, they seemed to carry more weight than he could’ve imagined. 

He briefly recalled that Kanae had also said something about decision making too, on the night of the fundraiser. It was less intense, of course, but still similar.

With that last piece spoken, Maxwell’s gaze softened and she turned around. “...Do you have anything else occupying you for the rest of this day?” Before he could answer, she already began to depart, continuing, “Rearrange your schedule, if that is the case. Come and spar with me for a little bit.”

Removing the book from his crown, Kuzuha’s eyes widened, “Wh—? Right now?”

“Of course not, I mean outside of the library, at our regular training grounds.” Then, facing him, she asked, “...Surely, it’s no problem for you, especially if you don’t want to humiliate me or our Elder again at the next match, correct? Let’s go over what can be improved.”

Kuzuha’s demeanor fell as she continued her departure, not waiting for his response.

_Aw, man… this is going to suck._

* * *

Back in his room with an ice pack to his left shoulder, he laid on top of his closed coffin, recovering from the unforgiving sparring session he had with Maxwell.

 _‘Unrestrained abuse’ would be a better way to describe it_. He annoyedly thought, staring into space.

If anything, the past couple of hours or so were nothing more than him getting battered to the ground as a means of stress relief for that Lord. But at least she was kind enough to give him a break in between each session and tell him where he went wrong every time he fell.

Tomorrow would be another day with her, this time on a knowledge check. He always found these types of classes boring, going over things such as history, etiquette, and other means of education; but for once, he was glad it wasn’t another training day. 

Wearily, he looked out his window, seeing the sky tinted pink from dusk, and on his table, something glinted. 

Against the mahogany, his locket from Kanae rested, gently mirroring the color of the atmosphere. He had managed to get it fixed, and it was once again back to normal, yet he refused to wear or bring it anywhere at this point, fearing it would accidentally get destroyed like last time. 

Upon its calming shape, he sighed. He didn’t have a chance to ask if there was a way he could get out of anything so that he could go back to the town to visit. 

_...When was Kanae leaving again?_

He had already forgotten, and the realization that it could be as soon as tomorrow caused him to sit up, dropping the ice pack. That was no good; how could he forget such an important date like that? It couldn’t have been tomorrow, right? Perhaps it was a day later? 

_Even then, I still wouldn’t have a chance to visit, because of that stupid loss. Lord Maxwell’s going to be occupying every bit of my free time until things settle down._

Standing from his coffin, he stared out the window, a distressed look evident. 

Eventually, his gaze fell back onto the locket, and he turned away, scornfully. “...What am I going to do?” He mumbled to himself and shook his head, “...No, the real question is, am I really thinking about doing this again?”

Internally, he had already made up his mind, and he looked over at the spot where his cloak usually was. 

He hadn’t had a chance to replace the one that was burned to a crisp yet, and the one given by the Cathedral reeked too much of human’s scent. He had to discard it immediately once he were back in his forest.

With another huff, his hand balled into a fist. 

_Enough. Enough with the doubts. Remember what they said… what the hell is it that you really want? What decision, in this moment, would make me feel better, despite how difficult it is?_

Staring out the window again, seeing the sun set and the sky turning purple, he glared. Night came sooner, and he would be able to conceal himself fine, even without the cloak. He just wanted to talk, just for a little bit. Even if it were just for a second…

_I… I want to see him._

Grabbing his locket before his resolve fell, he perched on his windowsill. And for the first time after eight years, Kuzuha once again broke the curfew, and leapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell’s advice was inspired by Shin Soohyuk from the comic “King’s Maker,” and Yoonshik Kang from the comic “Intense.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Of course, with the release of Geminids and more lore bits being shared amongst the CNR community about Kn and Kz’s lives in virtual Shibuya, there were quite a few things I wondered to include or update in my story while I had the chance. 
> 
> However, in the end, apart from a few changes, I decided to keep track with what I had in mind without diverting too much.
> 
> Things like Roto's lore will perhaps be given a nod to, but I will most likely leave that to other talented writers out there! (Tbh, though, the white lilies were already part of my drafts all the way back in September 2020. It was really freaky when I saw them.)
> 
> Additionally, I would just like to reiterate my posting frequency— I know it took a while for this one, but I will always try to stick with the 10, 20, and 30 day mark for posting, with 30 days being the latest. 
> 
> I know deadlines are important too, so once again, thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, once again, thank you so much. <3
> 
> Till the next part is up, please take it easy, my friend. There are only two parts left in this Timeline.


	8. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 7: Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually took some time to go through the rest of my drafting, and after looking at my plot points and having a better gauge on my writing habits, the chapter count has gone up by 15 more. Welp.  
> (×﹏×)
> 
> Now that I've gotten this far, I wonder how the heck it was that I were so confident in this only being 10 chapters at the beginning… I actually need to go update some previous author’s notes, too (lol).
> 
> And, well… it’s kind of embarrassing, because it was only the last chapter that I was thanking everyone for 200+ kudos, and this time again, I can’t believe I’m able to say thanks for 300+. 
> 
> Never from the beginning of this journey did I think it would get this far, and to all of you, both new and returning; and to my beta(s) who have supported me through this, immensely, I give all the gratitude I can. (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ Thank you all for letting me do what I love.
> 
> **Polite Warning: There is smut in this chapter, okay. It’s in the tags, but I feel like it still needs to be noted here. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

* * *

He polished and wiped down one more of the golden chalices, quietly sighing and pleased that this was the last task of the night before he could finally go to his quarters. 

The Mass this evening felt so much longer than normal, and it had left him tired. At the very least however, he was glad he managed to deliver the prayers and readings without any issues this time.

“Brother Kanae,” Someone addressed, distracting him from his absent thoughts.

Closing the cabinet that he had placed the sacramental items away in, Kanae turned to who called. “Ah, Kanda…”

“I heard that you won’t be joining us for the field trip to the Capital!” Kanda stated, green eyes opened in mild, perplexed shock. “Is that true? Is everything alright?” 

Kanae gave a sad smile in response. “...Unfortunately, yes, it’s true. I’m afraid there is too much work that needs to be done in regard to the Cathedral that I will need to stay and complete. Especially with that fire that occurred; our loss of supplies for the upcoming year practically left holes that quickly need to be addressed. My expenses can go into its repair.”

“Oh, come now,” Kanda shook his head, “You can leave that to the others here, you know? And work is work; it will be there for you when you return. If something truly becomes urgent, then they can handle it. You deserve a break the most out of all of us.”

At his kind words, Kanae’s shoulders fell slightly and he did his best to keep his smile. “I’m glad you believe so…” He began, “But truthfully, if I’m away on a field trip when I know that there are things I need to get done here… I may end up fretting more than relaxing.”

“Are these things really so important that you don’t even have time to spare, Brother Kanae?”

The disbelief and concern in the other’s voice almost caused Kanae to yield, and momentarily, he wondered if there was a way to try and explain to the fellow priest just what his real reasons were, and the magnitude they held.

Instead in an attempt to reassure him, Kanae only took his hands in care, giving them a calming squeeze. “Yes, Kanda.” He answered, unwavering, “The things I need to get done here are _very_ important; to me at least. And I really don’t want to delay them… please, understand.” 

A heavy silence hung between them, and Kanda, after a moment of quiet hesitation, finally sighed. “...Alright then, I will stay behind as well.”

Kanae’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kanda, there’s no need…” 

“Hush, it’s not like I can just leave you behind by yourself here while everyone else is gone.” With a warm smile, Kanda pulled his hands away and placed one on Kanae’s shoulder, but the other only shook his head.

“Kanda… I was already in unmeasurable trouble with Era and the children when I told them the news. I’m not going to be spared anything more if you stay behind because of me, too…” 

“Don’t worry.” The other still insisted. “I’ll be sure to let the others know that this is simply to do with the stock issues as well, and no other reason. I trust that Gundou will be able to handle everything with Sister Cleaire and the other chaperones; there are quite a few parents coming along, anyway.”

Withholding a displeased sigh at his kind words, Kanae did his best to not give away his worry. 

He knew that Kanda was coming from a good place, but with him here, there would be a potential risk to the plans he wanted to deliver while the others were gone.

Now that Kanae knew no one would be safe with him present, he couldn’t risk accompanying everyone to the Capital and potentially expose himself and the others to any harm in an area unknown to him, especially in a place that close to the Kingdom itself, where all the trouble stemmed. 

As long as he wasn't there, there would be little chance to target the others; or even worse, have them get caught in the crossfire like in the scenario of the burning shed. Their faces weren’t known on a hit list like his was, so Kanae chose to remain behind, here in the Cathedral.

While they were away, this would be the perfect time for the young priest to achieve the plans he had to finally remove the Cathedral of its cancer. And he needed to have it completed as soon as possible, if he wanted to both ultimately survive, and keep everyone around him protected for longer.

But he never figured that one of the challenges before then would be the concern of Kanda and his stubborn idea to stay behind.

Even with Kanae’s pleading gazes and remarks, the other priest wouldn’t back down from his stance, and eventually, Kanae gave in with a tired sigh. 

“...There’s really no talking you out of it, is there?” Wearily, he still managed to smile. “Very well… thank you, Kanda.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Satisfied, Kanda returned the grin. “I already know that you would do the same for me in scenarios like these, and we can all use an extra hand from time to time. That rule never excludes you, alright? All of us at the Cathedral here have each other’s backs.”

With that, Kanda removed the palm from the younger’s shoulder and continued, “I’ll let the others know tomorrow. And in the meantime, while I’m staying, is there anything else I can do for you? I’ll help you with anything you need, Brother Kanae.”

Kanae blinked, his eyes brimming with thought for a moment. “...Anything?” He repeated, almost withdrawn.

“Of course.” Kanda replied, noticing his strange expression. “Whatever it is you need! I’ll help you.”

The younger priest stared at him. 

Kanda was offering his help. This clueless human could be willing to throw himself into the jaws that Kanae was already halfway chewed apart by. It may have been an innocent proposal, but if Kanda were to find out, if he were to know everything, could something be gained after all?

_He handled the truth about Kuzuha being a vampire fairly well, and he’s already staying behind… he might be okay with the knowledge. He can probably—_

Kanae’s demeanor immediately became crestfallen, almost desperate, and Kanda mimicked it, his own face taking one of puzzled anxiousness. 

And finally, Kanae opened his mouth to answer him.

“...I’m alright for now.” 

Giving his usual, caring smile, the younger priest somehow managed to recompose himself and his nerves. “Thank you… for offering. I will keep it in mind, Kanda.” With that, he began to make his way past the other, ready to head back to their quarters, with Kanda caringly watching him. 

“Oh.” Kanae paused, “If there is one thing, though… please.” 

Turning around and catching the other’s gaze, he gave a heartfelt stare. “If ever I’m unavailable, and he is here… take care of Kuzuha for me. Is that okay?” 

“Kuzuha?” Kanda repeated, his eyes widening a bit. He gave a moment to think, and Kanae patiently waited, knowing that he was probably still a bit uneasy at the new knowledge of his friend being a monster.

But thankfully, and to his relief, Kanda gave a reassuring nod. “...Alright then, Brother Kanae. You’ve known him for so long, and he’s even gone as far as saving one of our own… as long as you trust him, I also trust him.”

To that, Kanae gave a comforted, peaceful smile and a bow of gratitude to the fellow priest, and after a brief and polite goodnight, they both parted their ways for the evening.

Making it to his room, Kanae swiftly locked his door and moved to sit at his writing desk, not even taking the time to slip out of his uniform. 

With Kanda now deciding to be present, he needed to make sure that whatever plan he chose to execute would accommodate him. Opening his grey journal once again, Kanae prepared to go over his day, and once more add any refinements in the strategies he proposed to himself. 

Before the pen hit the paper, he paused, contemplating for a moment. Then he turned and quietly opened one of his drawers. At the sight of what occupied the inside, a small, relieved exhale left him. 

_Still there._

He hadn’t been entirely unprepared. He already knew it was more than one hundred percent likely that leaving this Cathedral’s business would have critical consequences, and before his resignation with Leard, he had made sure to pay a visit to their hidden armory to find a firearm that would suit him; just in case.

 _Good thing I did. Seems like those incompetents haven’t noticed their missing inventory._ He thought.

_It’ll be better news for me if they remain this careless. Without anyone of significant status directing them, it seems they aren’t willing to put any extra effort in._

Carefully reaching into the drawer, Kanae lifted up the pistol, eyeing the ammunition hidden beneath it. It was slightly heavier than his revolver, he noticed. Hopefully that wouldn’t cause him any issues when it was time. 

For a moment, he couldn’t believe that he would actually need to use this weapon. 

Leaving the underground was one thing, but it was only until that burning shed that his hope in talking to and changing Leard’s mind about the Kingdom and its plan for the monsters disappeared altogether. 

He never would’ve imagined that Leard would allow something that could potentially harm those who weren’t involved come to pass, and now, with Kanae here, everyone around him was unfortunately at risk.

_...It’s also a shame that I hadn’t thought to remove those special bullets from my revolver before it was confiscated, as well…_

He was pretty upset with himself that he hadn’t thought to do so beforehand when Leard took it away from him. 

_Having them would probably make this a little easier, if I wanted to be stealthy._

Of course, with the plans he had, anything less than stealthy would be fatal. If he wanted to get results as soon as possible, cutting off the head of the snake would have to do; all else would be wasted effort. 

_The head of the snake..._

Meaning, his father figure and teacher. Kanae glared down at the weapon. Leard definitely had years of experience above him, and every technique Kanae had learned when it came to his work had been from that priest. 

In his youth, Leard was always someone he admired when it came to the delivery of their jobs, both within the Cathedral or otherwise, and for Kanae, this would probably be the most difficult kill of his life for multiple reasons. 

Momentarily, he began to recall the days he grew up with Era and Cleaire under Leard’s watchful parenting, and he irritatingly began to feel sorrowful.

_...How sad it had to end up this way._

No, that wasn’t the case anymore; none of their past mattered at this point. He had to remember that this was no longer the man he respected, and someone who had already tried to burn him alive once, with no qualms.

With a small sigh, he placed the gun back, closing the drawer and again turning to his journal. On the day that the occupants of the orphanage left, it would be unsafe to travel anywhere without that pistol.

_In fact, even as soon as tomorrow, I should be holding it on my person._

His naivete in this situation had already been his downfall once, and he knew to learn from his mistakes. 

But with everything he did throughout the day, and the time he spent with the children, having a weapon on him made him likely to be found out by anyone, and his cover would immediately be blown.

_...Then, I’ll just… need to be a bit more paranoid, I guess…_

He closed his eyes in discontentment. With how paranoid he was already, the thought of having to be _more_ cautious was leaving him beyond exhausted.

Resting his chin atop the palm of his free hand, he did his best to relax and divert his mind to the next topic, and after twirling the pen a bit, he finally began to write. 

Within his recollection, he eventually replayed the scene of how chastely Kanda had inquired if there was any way he could be of aid, and Kanae gave a touched, sad smile. 

All of them; Era, Cleaire, Gundou, and even the children… he knew that they all would have asked if they could help as well, if they hadn’t already.

For once, Kanae found himself wishing that he could accept their offers. Back in the chapel alone, he had almost given in and confessed everything to his fellow priest. They were all truly too kind, and too innocent.

 _Even Kuzuh…_

Involuntarily, the grip on his pen tightened, and he glowered at the sight of his companion’s unfinished name written on the paper, reminded of when they had last met.

The way Kanae handled that situation definitely left him upset with himself. In all his years, even with the children and Era, he had never had an outburst as big as he did with that vampire. There may have been other things that contributed to it, but the resentment he held in that very moment towards his friend was incomprehensible. 

_But…_ His eyes dimmed. _It’s really not Kuzuha’s fault… I even vaguely recall him saying something about me defending myself against the whole world, and how it was impossible._

At the time, Kanae would’ve never imagined just how relevant those words would be, and he was disheartened by it.

 _...Perhaps…_ He continued to write, _If I could’ve just been a little more honest…_

The pen only paused once again at the sentence. What did being honest in that situation even mean? Tell Kuzuha everything about Leard, the Cathedral, and the Kingdom? 

_Impossible, there wouldn’t have been enough time to even begin a conversation about something like that with him…_

Then… maybe tell Kuzuha just how helpless he had felt in that moment, and even though it wasn’t the vampire’s fault, just how much he detested him because of it?

_...Detested?_

He blinked, and his gaze narrowed into another mild scowl. _So… that’s how I’ve felt lately, hm?_

Back in the garden, Kuzuha probably really _was_ concerned, but the young priest had only taken it as a false assurance; an empty offering. 

Kanae had known him long enough to understand that there was no way Kuzuha would actually do anything for him regarding these issues, especially if they involved something as dire as the death of humans. Telling Kuzuha everything would only be a useless waste of breath.

 _...It’s hard to believe… that he was the same vampire that saved me on that night._

A small sigh escaped his lips.

_Kuzuha would probably… never do something like that for me again… no matter what the situation was._

He shook his head, dispersing the thought. So what? So what if he wouldn’t? The Kuzuha now was dense enough to believe that Kanae could handle anything himself anyway, and he scoffed.

_Me… a simple human being, believed by a monster to be superior in that regard._

When did that ever happen? This was probably the first time in history that something like this occurred, but for Kanae, he could only feel as though he were being made fun of by that vampire, who could easily throw him aside like nothing in comparison.

As he continued down this train of thought, Kanae’s stare eventually became distant.

_...And now… with Ms. Shiina…_

It wasn’t like he was upset at her; he really was glad that she had appeared that day and had helped save his companion. 

But with her presence alone, Kanae’s ignorant, blissful concept of Kuzuha being someone with no ties to his forest or realm because of how little the vampire spoke about it, was grounded, and he began to harbor a strange feeling he had never experienced before.

Other than his and Kuzuha’s friendship, which was now probably fractured due to the young priest’s outburst, what else was keeping Kuzuha from moving on?

At the end of the day, Kanae was still only a human, and nothing more. His lifetime would be nothing but a mere blink of an eye to Kuzuha, and he was sure that the vampire would meet many more people, monsters and humans alike, who he would also grow close to, perhaps even as close as he was with Kanae.

The young priest already knew this, he had accepted this a long time ago, but this was the first time he ever felt so bothered about it. 

At this point, if Kuzuha were to ever figure out that Kanae just weren’t as grand as he was made out to be by him…

_Just how quickly would he grow tired… and leave me behind?_

His eyebrows knitted in disappointment. 

_...That’s enough._

These thoughts were so piteous and unlike the young priest. What he should be focusing on instead were the matters at hand, and his pen’s pressure on the pages once again became light as he continued the sentences.

Stopping after the last period, Kanae stared down at the notes in absentminded contemplation, and he gave a soft, acknowledging gaze.

A part of him was envious. A part of him was frustrated. And yet, for that vampire... a part of him still felt guilty for their argument, and wanted to apologize. He so badly, wanted nothing more than to see his friend and talk to him again, about anything but this issue. 

He wanted that familiar feeling of comfort when he gazed at him, and he wanted to feel that same happiness he felt when he saw just how brightly Kuzuha could smile. He selfishly only wanted that for himself, and no one else.

 _...My feelings don’t make any sense._ He ruefully thought, with a smile reflecting the cynicism. _Just when did Kuzuha come to mean this much to me?_

He already knew the answer to that, too, but he instead decided to ignore it and move on.

 _…Either way,_ Kanae eventually wrote.

_I really should think more logically… getting a monster involved with human disputes can be reckless for both realms if not executed well. And it’s not like I can just force Kuzuha to participate._

_Even if I told him now, and he somehow did miraculously decide to do something, I wouldn’t know how resolute he’d be. A moment of doubt, even from a vampire, can cause disastrous outcomes, no matter how well planned the method is._

Then, his expression once again reflected a lonely tenderness.

_...As for the others, as kind as they all are… I can’t risk getting anyone else here in the Cathedral involved._

_None of them would be prepared or ready to accept that information, and none of them would know what to do. I would only be putting them and myself at the disadvantage of the entire underground if I were to talk. The less they know of, the safer they are._

_...I’m the only one who is aware of this Cathedral’s resentful truth… and, while removing Father Leard may only temporarily help, it’s still a step forward in the direction I’m aiming for._

With a pained look overcoming him, he sorely turned his face into his free hand.

_Eternally, however… it seems that I’m fated to always be alone, on this jo…_

Tap-tap-tap.

_...Job?_

Confused, Kanae turned up from his hand towards where the light knocking sound had come from. 

Outside his window, he was shocked to see the silhouette of a person blocking the moonlight, hanging upside down with two red pupils glowing at him from the other side.

“WH—?! AAH!” Kanae shouted, almost falling backwards out of his chair, completely surprised. The newcomer, instantly flustered at his reaction, placed a finger to their lips, signalling a request to keep the noise to a minimum.

It was only then Kanae noticed the familiar, long silver hair cascading down, and his eyes widened upon realization. 

“K… _Kuzuha_?” He asked, completely bewildered.

As if reading his lips, the other eagerly nodded, and suddenly lost his grip, flailing for a second and gracelessly falling from his hanging position onto the ground with a muted thud and yelp. 

Still hardly believing what he had just witnessed, Kanae could only freeze in a minute of confusion. 

Quickly, however, he regained himself, and he stood from the seat, striding towards his window to open it and confirm whether or not he had finally gone delirious.

* * *

The vampire achingly rubbed his head and sat up from his fallen state, and above him, he heard something unlatch and creak.

“Kuzuha!” Came the hushed, perplexed voice, “It’s… really you! What are you doing here? Aren’t you…? Isn’t it…? W-What about your curfew…?”

At the barrage of questions, he only got up, continuing to massage his skull. “Y-Yes, Kanae, it’s me.” He stated, trying to reassure him.

Placing his hands on the windowsill, Kuzuha gazed at his companion, a feeling of ease and hope immediately overcoming him at the young priest’s presence. But now wasn’t the time for that. With a gulp, the vampire quickly forced himself to explain. 

“I… I just wanted to talk with you again, and I knew you would be leaving soon because of the field trip, and I didn’t know if there would be another chance to be able to speak with you before you left, so I…” 

He trailed off, noting the stunned and confused look on his companion’s face.

Kanae still seemed to be in disbelief of the other standing before him, and his expression was as if he were staring at a brick wall. It almost pained the vampire to see the other looking at him like this.

“...I’m... sorry if I startled you.” Kuzuha began again, this time softly.

Kanae shook his head, somewhat overcoming his bafflement, “No, it’s just… won’t you get in a vast amount of trouble with your realm for...?”

“Don’t worry about that, I won’t get caught.” Kuzuha answered, and inwardly reminded himself that he shouldn’t say such things carelessly. However, he didn’t want to stress the other out any more than his sudden appearance already did. 

“I know it’s a bit out of nowhere… but is it okay if I speak with you, even for just a little bit, Kanae?” He then asked.

“Outside my window?”

“W-Well, I mean,” Kuzuha internally grimaced; he hadn’t exactly thought that far in his plan tonight. “I don’t need to come inside if you don’t want me to. I just wanted a moment to see you.”

At those words, Kanae appeared to soften; it was incredibly subtle, but Kuzuha didn’t miss it. However, there was still an ounce of hesitation from the young priest, and he looked away, wondering about how to proceed. 

Kuzuha watched him, patiently waiting for him to decide. But before either of them could say anything further, the sound of the garden’s gate where the stone wall lined with ivy was, creaked open and caught both their attention. 

Startled, Kuzuha turned to who might be coming with worried eyes and then frantically looked around, as if contemplating which direction he could run in so as not to be seen. Kanae, however, immediately made his decision upon hearing it. 

Reaching out and tugging the vampire’s coat forward slightly, he begrudgingly ordered, “Fine, get inside, hurry!”

Without any delay, Kuzuha leapt through the frame, clambering onto the writing desk and knocking everything over, much to Kanae’s mild dismay.

As soon as his companion was through, Kanae quickly closed the window and moderately pulled the curtains, making sure no one would catch sight of his unexpected guest if they were for some reason passing.

Turning to the mess the vampire had caused, he withheld a sigh, noting the turned over pens, books, and organizational trays. 

The lantern thankfully hadn’t fallen, but it had still been knocked haphazardly close to the edge of the table in the chaos. The oil from it was spilled onto the floor, causing the flame and light to dim considerably to a faint glow, but at least it wasn’t entirely dark.

Picking it up and placing it to a safer position on his desk, Kanae then moved to his dresser and got several hand towels to begin cleaning what had spilled. 

“Sorry…” Kuzuha started, but the other didn’t respond. Maybe he hadn’t heard him. 

Timidly, the vampire began to look around the room. He had only seen it twice from the outside; once on the day of the festival, and tonight. 

It was almost surreal being inside of it, as if he were on the other side of a painting he vaguely recalled from memory.

Here, in this new angle of where Kanae lived, the room lightly reflected his companion’s personality. Simple and organized, with the gentle scent of myrrh that always accompanied him omnipresent. 

There were some more crayoned drawings taped to his walls, and among them, Kuzuha noticed one with three smiling characters. One was a person wearing a shawl, one was a child with pigtails, and one had big, circular glasses. It was only after more inspection that Kuzuha recognized Chihiro’s name scribbled on it.

 _…Is that supposed to be me in the drawing, then?_ He briefly thought, almost finding it amusing and heartfelt. He didn’t know how old it was, but his character in the drawing wasn’t wearing its hood.

“I almost didn’t recognize you without your cloak.” Kanae spoke, pulling him away from his observations. Straightening, he turned to face the vampire. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without it under normal circumstances... you’re much leaner than I thought you’d be, Kuzuha. But those clothes suit you.”

“Oh… thanks?” Kuzuha gingerly answered, noting to himself that this was actually his first time seeing Kanae in his full uniform, too. 

Even with a simple difference in outfit, Kanae’s entire atmosphere and bearing had also changed. It was a bit hard to believe that he were the same friend that Kuzuha had known for years.

Once again taking a seat on his desk’s chair, Kanae gestured for the vampire to sit on his bed. Cautiously, Kuzuha did so, sinking slightly into the mattress.

“So then, you wanted to discuss something with me?” Kanae asked, looking at him expectantly. “You even came all the way out here tonight… I don’t want you to waste your time.”

Kuzuha didn’t miss his detached attitude, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of Maxwell with the way he spoke. 

His companion was acting so stoic compared to what he was used to, and this was beginning to feel like something more akin to a confession of sins rather than a moderately friendly chat.

“Kanae…” He began with his gaze troubled, trying to coax his words out, “...You know that our last meeting didn’t exactly end well. And I… didn’t want to leave it like that…” Carefully, the vampire studied him. “...Do you not feel the same way?” He asked. 

Kanae only looked to his floor. “...I suppose… I do feel the same…” He absently began.

“Then…” With slight hopefulness, Kuzuha leaned forward. “Kanae…” He gulped, “I… the reason I came back was because I wanted to check on you, and t… try again.”

The last part was nearly mumbled, and the young priest looked back up at him, grey-blue eyes gently reflecting the dimming light of the lantern.

At his gaze, Kuzuha once more felt his heart lightly begin to pound, and he composed himself. 

“...Look… back in the garden… you asked me if I cared. Those words…” His demeanor wavered, “...I just wasn’t expecting them, and I could only respond without thinking because of it.” Staring at his companion earnestly, he asked, “Did you… really think I didn’t care, Kanae?”

Kanae didn’t reply, his pupils only turning away again, something clouded about the way he stared elsewhere.

Withholding his dejection from that simple action, which confirmed that it were true, Kuzuha resisted the urge to reach out to him, a part of him torn between demanding to know why, and wanting to apologize for allowing Kanae to believe such a thing.

Instead, he only replied, “...I get it. I get that I might not be the best vampire in the world, but… but still, I’m your friend. I’ve been your friend for eight whole years, and I want you to know that you can always talk to me about whatever is on your mind, no matter how trivial or upsetting you think it is, and that I _will_ listen, and try to do what I can to help you, if there is anything.”

Then quietly, he moved a bit so Kanae could meet his eyes. “Kanae,” He called softly, searching the other to see how he read. “Really…I may not know what’s going on, and perhaps you don’t want to tell me for your own reasons. I get that… but no matter what, I want to be here for you, just like you always are for me.” 

Giving the best sincere smile he could, he finished, “Don’t… think otherwise. Because really, when it comes to you… I do want to make sure you’re okay.” 

For a second, it seemed as if he had managed to get his words across, and Kanae stared back, his withdrawn expression pulling away for a moment into one lighter; hopeful even.

Nearly immediately, however, it disappeared and the young priest moved back to an unaffected state, straightening and leaning into his chair a little. “I see.” He began, and after a mild pause, he replied, “...Thank you, then. Is that all?” 

At his companion’s indifference, Kuzuha’s eyes widened and his faith once again began to fade. 

“...Kanae,” He said, trying to maintain his poise. 

The last time he let his feelings get ahold of him in a conversation like this, it didn’t end well, and he needed to remain level headed for them both if he wanted to get anywhere with this human. “...Please don’t brush me off like that, after everything I just said to you.”

“I’m not brushing you off whatsoever. It’s just that I can’t help but feel this conversation is a little familiar, yet I recall you saying something abjectly different the last time you stared at me like this.” 

His gaze declining into an accusatory one towards the vampire, he continued, “You seemed so sure in my ability to handle myself before, and now here you are, saying that you want to be here for me, instead. I suppose my fit in that garden really shattered your confidence, hm?”

Kuzuha, on the other hand, shook his head, “Of course not; I know that you’re more than capable of handling yourself, Kanae, but…” His voice stopped, his mind blanking on how to continue the sentence, and Kanae easily caught the hesitation. 

“...But _what_?” He urged him to continue, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

Internally, Kuzuha scrambled to find an answer. He needed to find something that communicated his thoughts to his companion, without breaking the fragile ground he were treading upon, and as he tried to reason to himself on what would be the best way to respond, a small, doubtful smile pulled at Kanae’s lips.

With a dejected chuckle, he spoke, “...This is more than enough proof, Kuzuha.” 

Forlornly, the young priest looked back at his floor, “...Stop… building me up so high, when in reality, you actually harbor uncertainty. And enough with trying to make it sound like you would actually do something. It’s nice of you to offer to listen, but I’d really rather you just keep to yourself instead of giving me false hope.”

“That’s not it at all,” Obstinately, Kuzuha’s volume began to rise, and he quickly reminded himself to remain calm, and that there were others in this building that he needed to be cautious of. “This is different, alright?”

“It’s really not…”

“It is!” Against his better judgement, Kuzuha’s last sliver of composure fell away and his gaze reflected one of frustration.

Staring at him and negating Kanae’s tone of placidity, he stated, “Why are you being so stubborn? Why do you keep thinking that this is just how far it’ll go, and that I’m just someone who would immediately leave you behind or let you down? Why do you insist that even talking about it won’t help? The Kanae I know would never think this way!”

His last sentence caused Kanae to look directly at him, and immediately Kuzuha froze, feeling as if he had awakened a sleeping dragon. 

“...The Kanae you know, huh?” The young priest repeated, as if having a hard time controlling himself. His expression mirrored one the vampire had never seen on him; a disheartened, infuriated stare that showed a sorrowful resentment, and acute hatred. 

“Well then… I’m _so_ sorry that I can’t seem to keep up my appearances. You must be beyond disappointed to learn that perhaps I’m not the perfect image of your friend after all, aren’t you?” 

He gave a spiteful huff, “After all, it wouldn’t be favorable to you if I were ever at all unhappy, hm? As long as I were consistently that calm, peaceful friend you could always come back to, you would be fine and wouldn’t have to bother or even think to care more.”

At his barrage of words, Kuzuha’s demeanor slowly began to fall, and a sorrowful understanding started to make itself apparent to him. 

The things the vampire had said, both here, and during the time on their hill regarding Kanae… they had affected this man more than he could have imagined.

His voice was gone, and his mind was racing, trying to piece together all the things that had fractured under the weight of this conversation, and staring at Kanae’s trembling knuckles that gripped the uniform’s fabric on his lap, Kuzuha began to reach out, wanting to comfort him.

At the feeling of Kuzuha taking his hands, Kanae’s shoulders rose, and while he didn’t look up or immediately pull away, he dauntingly bit back, “Let go.”

Kuzuha only refused, warm hands enclosing on the other’s. “Kanae, listen…” He softly began, “I’m sor…” Before he could finish the apology, Kanae angrily grit his teeth and instantly, he grabbed the vampire’s wrists, startling him and pushing him into the mattress behind him. 

“Shut up; I don’t want to hear it!” He growled in a furious voice, staring down at the other who only gazed back with wide, shocked eyes. 

“You think a mere ‘sorry’ will do? Quit acting like you’re so timid and beneath everyone, you recreant! An apology like that means nothing from you!” 

His glare then harbored one of grievance, “You… with all the power you have as a vampire…” 

The grip on Kuzuha’s wrists were painful, nearly as painful as the livid gaze of his companion above him, and he could only stare, speechless.

“Such gifts of yours are only wasted.” Kanae ruefully continued, anger dripping off each word. “Just thinking about how much I could accomplish with your strength; how much I’d probably be able to achieve… it’s absolutely pointless, and yet all the more infuriating.”

Kuzuha could hear his voice begin to waver, and the young priest gingerly shook his head, “So, for God’s sake… enough with this stupid game. Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry, and that you even care. I’m tired of hearing nothing but lies.”

At his harsh words, the grief became evident on the vampire’s face, to which Kanae irritatedly scowled, his emotions having finally reached their peak. 

“That expression again…” The young priest snarled, “Pitying me now, perhaps? Tch… as if you’re any better, you spineless wimp…”

The pain in Kuzuha’s chest increased at those words, just as the trembling grip on his wrists tightened, almost feeling like they would bruise the vampire.

“You probably don’t even have the guts to try and overpower me. I’m just an inferior human, Kuzuha. You already know that compared to you, I’m nothing but a weak thing you can toss aside.” With an irate exhale, he continued, “What are you waiting for, huh? Do it already… be the damn monster you are, and...!”

“Kanae.”

Finally breaking his silence, Kuzuha managed to call out, and Kanae’s breath and voice caught at how softly his name was stated. 

With nothing more, the young priest stopped his words, his angered expression briefly turning to one of frustrated hurt as he dipped his head, once more hiding his eyes behind his fringe. 

Staring past him at the ceiling, Kuzuha realized that, for the first time, his companion, who for as long as he had known up to now, was suddenly showing the cracks in his armor, and slowly, the mask he always wore had begun to slip away. 

The mask of someone who was always composed, always in control, and always there for the vampire. 

These innermost feelings, thoughts, and words spilled from the young priest showed just how much he had been exasperated, and just how much the weight of everything, including Kuzuha’s expectations, had crushed him, even to the point that a mere apology had no significance. 

It was a side that Kuzuha had never been shown, and yet still something he needed to fathom. It was something he needed to hear, to finally confirm just how much he didn’t know about his companion, but desperately wanted to.

“...Kanae...” Kuzuha called again, noting the other’s erratic heartbeat. Steadying himself the best he could, he softly continued, “...You don’t… have to be perfect… I don’t need perfect. I never... wanted perfect.” 

Slowly, he felt the grip on his wrists begin to weaken, and to the other, the vampire swallowed, and laid his feelings bare. 

“...I only wanted you... as you are.”

At that, Kanae looked back at him, his grey-blue eyes reflecting a look of exhaustion and sadness, and Kuzuha knew in this moment that he needed to show this human just how much he meant to him.

He needed to show him how much he wanted to be there for him, how much he wanted to understand just what it was that made him happy, or what haunted his mind when it were the opposite. Flaws and imperfections didn’t matter; if it were Kanae, nothing would be enough to keep him away at this point.

Kuzuha had always felt like he knew about these feelings that he internally harbored, but now, he was absolutely certain of them.

Gently, he pulled his wrist away from Kanae’s grip, meeting no resistance, and placed a hand to the other’s face.

“...I don’t care if you’re a human. I don’t care if you have faults, or don’t have forever like me. In the time I’ve got to know you now, I want to be here for you, with you, as long as I can be. I want to know everything about you; all of it. No matter how difficult or unbecoming it is... I don’t care.”

With that, Kuzuha steadily lifted himself off the sheets, and this time, carefully, he was the one to initiate their kiss. There was a slight sound, but Kanae didn’t push him away, and the vampire sat up, gently pulling the other closer to him. 

After a moment together, they separated, and Kuzuha kept his gaze lowered, his face tinted red. From how close they were, he was unable to look at his companion directly, but that was fine.

“...Kanae...” He began again softly, and his other hand that was still being held at the wrist twisted to take his companion's palm. 

“Please… don’t think that I don’t care about you. You’re the only one, the only person in my life I would ever consider this much about, and I want to be able to do anything for you; I…”

In the middle of the vampire’s sentence, Kanae gave what sounded like a sharp inhale, and he quickly moved forward, silencing Kuzuha with another kiss that the other accepted completely. 

A palm from the young priest found its way into his silver locks, tangling itself there as he achingly held on, and Kuzuha wrapped his arms around the other as he was once more pushed back into the sheets.

Obediently, the vampire parted his lips as Kanae lifted them open, his tongue meeting the other’s with a firm need, and without further words, Kanae instead molded his feelings into the kiss they shared; a heavy sense of longing, anger, desire, and anguish mixed with aggressive bites and soft exhales.

At the other’s advances, a small sound left the back of Kuzuha’s throat, and he noticed the traces of the unfamiliar warm feeling beginning to creep from inside him as he trailed his palms against the human’s back, gently on the uniform’s fabric.

He knew this conversation was far from over, but his rattled feelings were quickly beginning to overtake his mind, causing him to lose focus, and turn more towards how this situation was beginning to unfold.

He was here with Kanae, the two of them alone in a dim room. Kuzuha instinctually felt like he should know what exactly this warm sensation was; and he also knew with how fervently the other was kissing him, that somewhere under all of his emotions, Kanae must have been feeling the same way.

Now, with their barriers finally gone, Kuzuha desperately clung to the other, wishing to surrender himself, and to relinquish his doubts of anything concerning their companionship. And internally, he hoped that Kanae could do the same as they continued to descend.

Several months of repressed feelings ever since their first kiss were suddenly beginning to show, and the dam holding all these desires back had begun to crack. That day on the hill when Kanae had kissed him again, was the first sign of its path to disintegration.

The glances, the playfulness, the habitual touches and gestures… they all had changed since that night of the fundraiser, and it was only now, after they were able to understand each other this much, that Kuzuha felt that these feelings were finally able to come to the surface with a searing vengeance. 

So many times had he wanted to pull Kanae towards him, as close as they were now; to breathe the air from his lungs, and not let him go. It had been nearly impossible on his end to hold back with how much Kanae constantly teased him.

And now that they were together with what he hoped was little to no chance of interruption, Kuzuha began to let himself go.

Pulling away to breathe, lost in a trance of desire, Kanae only moved to next kiss the vampire’s jaw and neck, to which Kuzuha didn’t fight against, drowning in his companion’s rapture.

After pulling down his collar, he felt Kanae forcefully bite down hard on him, causing a strained gasp to leave his lips. Involuntarily, Kuzuha arched his back, moving upward into the other’s body. 

“K-Kanae...” he managed to choke out, inwardly humiliated at how weak he sounded.

The bite was painful and unsuppressed, but Kuzuha didn’t mind, knowing that even if it broke skin, it would soon afterwards heal itself and disappear with no traces of evidence.

Pulling away from his neck with a warm exhale, Kanae moved back to kiss him once again, this time biting the other’s lips to pull them open, and Kuzuha could feel the human’s quivering hands begin to trail down the front and sides of his chest, finally pausing at his hips, and pushing his slender frame into the mattress with his weight.

“Kuzuha,” Kanae managed to begin, causing the other to snap to reality at how deep his voice sounded.

“All that you had said. All of it…” He pulled away to gaze down, a pensive, yet wishful stare apparent. A stare that searched for something like approval, and acceptance from this vampire.

“Do you… really mean it?” 

Kuzuha tried to focus on him, eyes hazily open and drunk with the other’s scent. Of course he did. He meant all of it, and his lips, swollen from the other’s bites, fluttered slightly before answering. 

“Absolutely… all one hundred and fifty percent of it, Kanae.” He finally managed to say with every ounce of truth he could give, and Kanae's expression was overcome with happiness, a small, tender smile crossing his features that showed a truly joyous feeling. 

The look caused Kuzuha’s heart to swell, and a warmth, different from the one that made him yearn for his friend’s heat, to fill his body.

At the vampire’s answer, Kanae then leaned back down, coyly brushing their lips together. “...Show me, then.”

Kuzuha’s eyes widened at the words. It was something like an invitation; permission to move forward with him. Managing to process it, the grip Kuzuha had on his companion’s clothes tightened, and the vampire pulled their bodies together, desperately kissing him once more, as if he were oxygen.

“Nnh...” A small gasp escaped past their parted lips, and Kanae once again nipped at the other, playfully challenging him.

He had placed himself between the vampire’s legs, almost pushing them apart, and as the kiss only grew deeper, the hands digging into Kuzuha’s hips deftly began to move down from them towards the vampire’s crotch.

“Mn!” Kuzuha flinched as the one on top of him felt over his hardening length. Even though it was over the fabric, the touch was unknown, and it had caught him off guard. 

Gasping softly and his grip wavering, Kuzuha broke off from the kiss, turning away with his eyes shyly averted.

Kanae, just as breathless, only kissed the pointed ear Kuzuha showed, causing the other to shrug timidly in an attempt of escape. “Kuzuha...” He whispered, followed by a small swallow. “...May I?” 

The vampire could hear the rasp and longing in his voice. It was almost dangerous.

He knew that once this happened, there really was no going back for the two of them. Their relationship as friends would change forever into something more. Briefly he wondered if he were okay with it; going this far with Kanae, the one he cared for with no qualms and high regard.

Timidly, he allowed his red pupils to concentrate, and he forced himself to look at his companion from the corner of his eyes as he held on to the other’s arms.

Kanae met his gaze, a soft, yet eager expression apparent. The human above him was sure, with undivided attention on this vampire; watching him intently and studying every inch of what was presented with unwavering interest.

At the enraptured sight of this human pinning him to the bed, Kuzuha was overcome with a strange sense of defenselessness, and in this moment, he knew that deep down, the dam was already broken, and a part of him wanted to give everything to this man.

Averting his gaze once more, Kuzuha gave a small nod, his blush all but evident in this dim room lit with a lantern quickly fading along with its last traces of oil, and becoming replaced by moonlight from the window.

With what sounded like a content exhale, he felt Kanae rest his forehead against his temple, and Kuzuha refused to look at him, embarrassed. 

Closing his eyes, the vampire instead focused on the feeling of Kanae undoing his belts, blushing even more in realization of what was exactly happening. And finally, he felt his half hardened shaft meet the coldness of the room, only to be held in the soft, burning hand of his companion.

Having never been directly touched in this state, Kuzuha’s eyes squeezed, and his grip on Kanae tightened, noting how sensitive it felt even with just this much being done. A quick exhale left him, and he tried to steady himself.

As if testing the waters, Kanae delicately stroked the tip, slowly moving downwards towards its base. Then with a bit more confidence, he intently watched the other’s expressions as he began to move.

Kuzuha adamantly kept his lips pressed together, trying to suppress the breaths that began to escape as Kanae continued his ministrations. Quickly, however, with Kanae’s palm enclosed on him, his mouth fell open to gasp. He didn’t resist, and he didn’t try to hide his face, even though he knew Kanae was watching.

“You’re being so docile... even though you won’t look at me.” The other stated, sounding enthralled. “That’s fine though...” The strokes became a bit firmer, and Kuzuha body twitched at the sensation, his hips wanting to meet and move into the others hands. 

“A-Ah...” The vampire at one point gasped, with an involuntary moan accompanying it, and he blushed, immediately covering his mouth, ashamed by the noise.

Kanae’s eyes widened, and his actions slowed for only a second, amazed. “Kuzuha...” He breathed as he continued again, noting the hand over his companion’s lips, “That noise… please, let me hear you...”

Furiously, Kuzuha shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut, and his blush practically making him glow.

“...Tsk.” Almost like a punishment, Kuzuha suddenly felt Kanae move down to his side and attack his red, pointed ear, nipping at it and running his moist tongue over the cartilage with another warm exhale.

“Mn-!” Kuzuha flinched, surprised by the sudden action and noise.

As he continued to kiss and suck his ear, Kanae’s hand refused to pause, causing the vampire to whine, his body unable to keep up.

Finally, the vampire’s hand fell away to allow better airflow, and Kuzuha did all he could to keep the sounds from the back of his throat from becoming too loud as he desperately held onto and moved against the human.

“W-Wai...” He gasped, unable to even complete that request. 

_Ah, pathetic…_ Was the internal criticism he gave to himself, humiliated that he had become this submissive by just a few stimulations from the other. 

Kanae nipped his ear again, and without waiting for the vampire to recover, he moved onto the other side, now attacking the right ear.

“Nn, ah—“ Weakly, Kuzuha tried to retreat into the pillows, but only failed as more incomprehensible gasps left him.

Soon, Kanae was stroking him easily, his pre-cum allowing for better lubrication, and Kuzuha was becoming restless, with more whimpers beginning to leave his throat than he’d like. 

“K-Kanae,” he finally whined against the lewd sounds of his companion’s tongue and the rush of lust. Shamefully, he turned to him with pleading eyes and caused the other to pull away because of it.

The heat growing in his abdomen was becoming more and more unbearable with each stroke, and he didn’t understand what would occur at its peak. All he knew was that it was beginning to suffocate him, and a feeling like wanting release was fearfully making his mind blank out. 

At his call, Kanae stopped, and Kuzuha couldn’t comprehend whether his body was relieved or angry for being denied any further stimulation.

As Kanae stared down at the trembling vampire, he smiled and gave another experimental stroke over the tip, causing Kuzuha to flinch and his hips to desperately answer, as if asking for more.

“Just like its owner, it seems this part of you is also pretty responsive to teasing, hm?” 

The vampire only blushed, his eyebrows knitting in embarrassment. “Y-You don’t need to say it like that...” he began, annoyance more than evident.

Kanae gave a chuckle, and he moved close to plant another kiss on Kuzuha’s lips. “...Hey,” He called softly, as he pulled away, “Unbutton my uniform for me?”

Kuzuha turned redder at the request. “A-Are you s...?” 

At his incomplete question, Kanae’s hands, one of them slick with the vampire’s essence, found and took the other’s wrists, placing them against the fabric on his chest. “Right here is the opening.” He stated, inviting him to begin. 

Kuzuha stared at him, entranced and bewildered, and with shaking fingers, began to do as asked, gently unbuttoning the cassock.

In response, Kanae began to undo the clasps on Kuzuha’s outfit, much to the vampire’s embarrassment. But he didn’t stop him.

 _…I suppose... it would be inconvenient if we stained our clothes…_ He internally tried to reason, gulping softly as he began to see the traces of Kanae’s skin, behind the dark fabric.

A small smirk from his companion distracted him, and carefully, Kuzuha met his eyes. 

“It’s almost as if I’m opening a gift.” He absently spoke, his smile delighted as more pins were undone from the vampire’s clothes. “...Just what is your complexion like under these, Kuzuha?”

Teasingly, he pulled the fabric away a bit, marveling at the porcelain collarbone, and he moved to place a kiss atop it. 

Kuzuha only did his best not to flinch as Kanae once again bit into his skin and undid the rest of the clasps. With a sharp exhale, Kuzuha’s half mast eyes wavered and his hands, no longer occupied with the uniform, instead found their way into Kanae’s hair, delicately tangling themselves there for a second, and slipping the black fabric off of the other’s shoulders.

Eventually, Kanae’s chest was exposed, and he moved out of the robes as he pulled away, quietly thanking his companion with a smile.

Kuzuha as well, with the help of the other, was discarded from his outfit, feeling them fall to the floor, off of the small bed. 

At the sight of the silver locket stationed around the vampire’s neck, Kanae endearingly smiled. Gently, he lifted it up from the other’s chest, planting a small kiss against it, and then he removed that too, placing it on top of his writing desk next to his glasses.

So as to not let the chill of the room affect them, he brought his blanket on top to cover their bodies, and he straddled his companion, staring down at him with mesmerized interest. 

The sight of Kuzuha lying on his bed below him, bare and demure, was a sight he’d never think he’d see in his life. And yet here he was, giving him a shy gaze, entranced crimson eyes exploring his body. 

Momentarily, Kanae wondered if he looked appetizing to the monster; perhaps in more ways than one, considering, and he smirked, noting the other’s trembling lips, and seeing just how red he were from this position in the moonlight.

“Kuzuha…” Kanae finally breathed softly, “How unfair… your complexion truly _is_ beautiful underneath…”

 _But…_ Kuzuha could only shyly blush as the compliment. _You’re beautiful too…_ He wanted to respond. His voice being lost to the image of his friend above him proved it.

Slowly, a warm hand lightly traced over the vampire’s jaw, neck, collarbone, and chest, and Kuzuha, staring up at him, reached out to do the same, pale hands running down and exploring his companion’s form, finally finding their home on his hips.

Kuzuha barely had anything to resist anymore at this point. Wholeheartedly, he thought, as he blushed at the naked figure before him, he would probably accept whatever it was this human had in mind for them. 

As long as it was Kanae, and only Kanae, and no one else, he didn’t care anymore how far it was they went tonight.

Pressing their bodies together and bringing the vampire out of his trance, he felt Kanae take hold of his length once more, pushing his legs apart. “Mn…” Kuzuha whimpered, but the touch was now welcome, craved even, and he wrapped his arms around his companion as they brought their lips together again.

“Touch mine, too...” Kanae then gently asked, and Kuzuha obeyed, hands moving to trail down the human’s skin, and delicately enclose around the other, just as hard and wet as he was. 

With that, Kanae placed one hand onto the mattress, next to the vampire’s neck to steady himself, and he more than willingly showed Kuzuha everything he felt with a shaking exhale.

The expressions and gasps he gave intoxicated the vampire as he touched him, and the slight moans and whines he released as he invitingly pressed his hips in response into the other’s hands were causing Kuzuha to feel like he was going crazy. 

Kanae’s lips were moist, and enticingly, the human bit them as he tried to concentrate, stroking his companion just as passionately as the other did to him.

“Kuzuha...” Kanae finally moaned after a moment, and the vampire gulped, silencing himself and his breaths, wanting nothing to distract him from this moment and his companion’s sounds.

“H-Hey...” Kanae then began again shakily, pausing his movement, “...Can I... can we do it?” He asked. 

_Do what?_ The vampire vaguely thought, his mind just as blurry and a mess from their actions. But the question had caused him to slow his movement as well. 

As if to answer his unspoken inquiry, Kanae lifted himself off the other, instead taking Kuzuha’s legs and pushing them further apart. 

_Hm…?_ Kuzuha in a daze, stared at him, confused, and suddenly stiffened as he felt Kanae touch his back entrance. 

“Wh-!” He began, involuntarily freezing as his companion’s fingers began to prod the opening. “K-Kanae, w-wait, w...?” 

“This is what two males do if they get this far.” Kanae explained, far more collected than the vampire was. Meeting the other’s gaze, he continued, “...If you want… you can do it to me instead.” 

Kuzuha’s eyes widened, somewhat beginning to comprehend what he was suggesting. 

“I don’t mind.” Kanae breathed, “If it’s you, then I don’t mind. I’ll let you do it to me, Kuzuha.”

At those words, Kuzuha slowly looked away, face red from wonder and embarrassment.

As he thought about it, Kanae seemed much more sure about what was supposed to happen with whatever it was he had in mind, and Kuzuha figured that perhaps he would be less fragile to these new actions.

Just as Kanae’s expression began to waver with some worry and concern, Kuzuha decided that for now… he would let Kanae take the lead once again.

“...I-It’s okay.” He finally stated, settling the other. “It’ll probably be a lot easier on me, if you’re doing what I think it is you’re doing... I-I think I can take it.”

With his response, Kanae gave a soft sigh, content with the answer. “...Okay, then...” He began quietly, “Leave it to me.” 

Reaching over and opening one of the drawers from his writing desk, Kanae pulled out what looked like a small container of lotion. Taking a moment to oil his hands with it, Kanae then moved to place a soft kiss onto Kuzuha’s forehead, and below, he began to insert his fingers. 

“Mm...” The vampire gave an apprehensive noise at the unknown sensation, and Kanae, having already pushed this far, gave him another kiss, this time on his lips to calm and distract him.

Although resistant at first, Kuzuha tried his best to relax and trust the other, feeling the intruders push further in. It was strange and foreign, and briefly he didn’t know if it was something he’d enjoy. 

_It was feeling much better when he was just touching me instead..._ He hazily thought, trying to comprehend what Kanae was doing to him.

As if to drag him away from those thoughts, Kanae’s fingers suddenly pulled out slightly, and gently forced themselves back in, causing a confused sound to travel down his throat into their kiss. 

Kanae moved back, and Kuzuha could see a devious, yet blissful smile on his face. “It’s warm here... does it feel unpleasant?” He asked, once again pulling them out and pushing them in, deeper than they had gone before. 

This time, they pressed against something inside that caused Kuzuha’s eyes to shoot open. 

“Nh-!” The vampire began, feeling an unfamiliar jolt rush to his erect length and startle him at the pressure. “Ah…” Lips fluttering and legs beginning to quiver, the spark of interest in Kanae’s eyes caused him to become concerned of what he had just discovered.

“...Here?” His companion almost teasingly asked, pulling out and forcing in again, right at the spot that made Kuzuha’s head spin. 

“Hh...!” Eyes wide at the raw feeling, one of Kuzuha’s hands grabbed the sheets, while the other one gripped Kanae’s shoulder, trying his best not to let his claws harm the other’s exposed skin as Kanae began his relentless action, now moving the fingers easily inside of him.

“So... this is where it feels good for you… it’s a lot softer than I imagined...”

“Ah...-!” Kuzuha gasped, as Kanae began to kiss his jawbone and sweaty neck gently, in contrast with how rough his actions were below. 

“K-Kanae...” The vampire began, his eyes strained at the overwhelming sensations as Kanae pressed against him, nudging the area. “Wai...!” Breathlessly, Kuzuha moaned, “D-Don’t rub… nh...!”

“It sounds like it feels nice…”

While Kuzuha did his best to ignore the smirk on his companion’s features, he was quickly becoming distracted by the unbearable feeling of heat again, building up in his abdomen and pooling, almost ready to erupt at the next slightest touch. 

Just as the pressure was becoming too much, Kanae pulled the fingers away and Kuzuha involuntarily let out an unrestrained moan, his body almost wanting to follow after the other. 

Catching his breath, head falling back into the pillows, and almost gone from his companion’s activity; this was the second time he had been so close to what felt like an overwhelming peak, only to have it robbed again. Kuzuha’s mind felt as though it would break at this point.

“...What an expression.” His companion only breathed, his voice sounding absolutely mesmerized. “It looks like you’re ready.” 

Then, as if an afterthought, granting him another kiss, Kanae continued, “Kuzuha… I don’t really mind... but you can’t quite shout like that again. We can’t risk the others hearing you, you know...” 

_I-It’s your Goddamn fault..._ Kuzuha desperately wanted to argue, covering the bottom half of his face with the back of his hand in shame, but Kanae shifted, already eagerly positioning himself. 

Anxiously, Kuzuha felt the hot tip of the other press against his entrance. It was much bigger than his fingers, Kuzuha noted, and through his blur of comprehension, he only managed to shut his eyes at the feeling of Kanae inserting himself in, bit by bit.

“Nnh...” 

As with the fingers, Kuzuha did his best to relax and allow Kanae to enter, and finally, with what felt like hours, Kanae paused, buried in as far as the other’s body allowed. 

Holding the vampire’s knees and legs, Kanae breathed lightly, doing everything he could to keep himself from just wildly moving. 

Staring down at where they were now connected, he began to pull out, excruciatingly slow for the vampire.

“Ahh...” Kuzuha quietly moaned, the feeling of fullness leaving as his companion removed himself. Shamefully, he also looked down at where they met. It was such a lewd sight that he never thought he’d share with his endeared friend.

“You’re so much warmer than I thought you’d be...” Kanae spoke, distracting him. He moved down, pushing the other’s legs apart with his hips, causing the vampire to let out a pained gasp as Kanae forced himself back in. 

“So tight, too... I’m your first, aren’t I?” Gently placing another kiss against the vampire’s trembling lips, Kanae smiled, “I’m happy... you’re my first too, Kuzuha.”

With that, one of Kanae’s hands grabbed the bed frame above Kuzuha‘s head, and with an exhale, he slowly began to move. Kuzuha held onto him, small sounds escaping at each firm thrust.

“Ka-Kanae... Kanae....” He softly moaned, to which Kanae affectionately smiled, holding him tightly with his free hand, and tangling his fingers into the long silver hair as he enjoyed every bit the vampire offered.

Kuzuha responded, moving his hips to meet each thrust, as if yearning for more at every time Kanae pulled out. His erection was hot against Kanae’s abdomen, and Kanae shivered at the knowledge of this vampire being his, and that he were the one doing this to him. This vampire had given this human everything.

After a moment of Kuzuha finally getting used to the other’s size and accepting him fully, the movement became deeper and less withdrawn, and Kanae finally gave in with a sinking exhale.

“...It’s impossible...” He began, voice trembling and desperate. “I wanted to enjoy it a bit more but I just can’t hold back any longer.” Letting go of the bed frame, Kanae firmly pressed both hands into the mattress underneath the small of the vampire’s back, and pulled their bodies together. “I’m sorry... but I’m going to move how I like, now.” 

He didn’t even wait for Kuzuha’s answer. Pulling out and pushing back in with one fluid motion, Kuzuha gasped, arms wrapping around Kanae’s lower back and allowing himself to accept it with a suppressed moan. 

And at his companion’s second, solid thrust, the vampire’s innermost area was nudged with more pressure than he could comprehend, causing Kuzuha to arch his body right into him.

“A-Ah-!” He once again covered his mouth, remembering what Kanae had said about volume control, and in response, Kanae pulled that hand away, instead taking the vampire’s breath with his lips as he pushed himself back in.

“Nnh- mn-!” 

Unable to hold his desperate moans, Kuzuha was nearly asphyxiated as Kanae forced his tongue inside, claiming whatever noises he let out.

“Mnh—!” 

It was impossible to hold back for them both at this point. Kanae continued his movement, pulling away only to gasp and moan himself, and Kuzuha felt the overwhelming heat emerge for the final time from being struck over and over again. 

A hand initially gripping Kanae’s hips fell away, and white knuckles now grabbed the pillow and bed frame as Kuzuha threw his head back, clenching his jaw and concentrating on the raw feelings below.

With his neck exposed, Kanae once again bit hard into his skin and growled, leaving a red stain and bruise. 

“K-Kanae,” Kuzuha only quietly choked, not caring for his companion’s nip. “S-Something is... something’s…!” 

Not waiting for him to complete his sentence, Kanae took his pale hand, entwining their fingers into a warm hold. “Almost there…?” He asked with sweet, quiet breaths and sounds leaving his lips in between each word. “Go ahead; I’ll finish too, Kuzuha… go ahead.”

With the promise of completion, Kanae placed their foreheads together, continuing swiftly, striking Kuzuha’s spot with each solid thrust; and Kuzuha, overwhelmed with lust and the need to climax, finally squeezed his eyes shut and allowed ecstasy to overtake his senses. 

“Nnh-! A-Ah—!”

With choked gasps and breathless, restrained moans, Kuzuha lost himself to waves of pleasure, feeling the pinnacle of his desire launch him into the black abyss of his mind and unforgivingly drag him back with every gasp for oxygen that escaped.

He had finished, and all that was left was a vulnerable mess under the warm human that caused his heart to race. Inside of him was hot, and he knew that Kanae had most likely finished as well, not too long after.

Breathing heavily, Kanae once again brought their lips together, and with no will left to comprehend or resist, Kuzuha gave in as the other affectionately kissed and swiped his tongue against his for a final time.

Eventually, after a moment of nothing but empty minds, and slow, lucid recollection of their surroundings, Kuzuha finally allowed his intense feelings to fade. 

It didn’t sound like anyone had heard them from within Kanae’s quarters, and after listening and confirming that there were no footsteps about or approaching, he began to relax, with his his breaths evening, and his heart continuing to softly pound, mirroring the pulse of the one who had collapsed on top of him.

Another minute or so passed, and sluggishly, Kanae reached out to grab some of the spared hand towels on top of his writing desk.

Forcing himself up, he began to wipe them both down from the results of their actions, and Kuzuha, while a little embarrassed, didn’t oppose. 

Once that was off of them, he discarded the towel, and pulled the loose ribbon out of his hair, placing both to the floor and falling back onto the vampire comfortably with a sigh.

As the atmosphere settled into the quiet night, Kanae called his name out so softly, that for a moment, Kuzuha thought the human’s heartbeat had been louder than his voice.

Kuzuha gave a sound, acknowledging that he heard him, and Kanae continued, “Just tonight... stay...”

It was an earnest request. Even with how exhausted Kanae was, a warm hand found its way into Kuzuha’s and held tightly, as if to keep him from refusing.

Kuzuha responded, accepting the other’s palm. He was pretty tired too, after everything that occurred today; and the idea of leaving had long since been gone at this point. He knew that he had already broken the curfew, and that going back now or later wouldn’t make a difference. As long as he wasn’t caught, he would be fine.

_I’ll be damned if I even allow myself to get caught now. There’s no way I’ll let that happen._

He would be fine. 

“...I’ll stay with you, Kanae.” 

There was a light sound, like a content exhale, and then Kanae’s body became heavy, as he drifted to sleep. 

The bed was small and there was little to no room to toss or turn, so Kuzuha adjusted himself towards a more comfortable position, ensuring that no body part on him or his friend would go numb by accident. 

As he settled, he caught sight of the moon through the curtains, and he sighed, pulling Kanae close to him as he slowly shut his eyes.

It was the first time he had ever thought that silver crescent looked pretty.

* * *

_...How many does that make it?_ He wearily thought as he once again awoke.

As comfortable and warm his companion, the blanket, and the mattress were, he just couldn’t sleep deeply enough for him to feel incredibly rested. 

He had never slept in a proper bed before, let alone a human’s, and without his coffin or the familiarity of his forest and castle, his nerves consistently woke him up every couple of hours or so. 

This time however, he was able to see the traces of dawn beginning to shine through the window, and he resigned to himself that it would be time to leave soon, just to be safe.

Carefully, he began to pull away from the one tangled around him, and he paused a second, staring at his companion’s demeanor. While the room was a little dim, he could still see how peaceful and attractive the other looked, even while he slept. 

He wondered if anyone else had ever seen this part of Kanae, and internally, Kuzuha wanted to believe that no one had, and that this was an image he alone could keep.

Rarely did he ever see Kanae’s hair down like this, and for a moment, the vampire couldn’t help but think he looked a bit like a girl. Immediately, however, as that thought crossed his mind, he blushed. 

Even if that were the case for his companion right now, there was no way it were true. Last night’s activities were proof of it. 

Suddenly embarrassed by the recollection, Kuzuha mindfully began to sit up, rubbing his dry eyes, and at his shuffling, something warm lightly grabbed him, startling the vampire.

Once more, he looked down to see Kanae sleepily blinking awake, holding onto him and watching him rise.

 _Ah…_ Kuzuha gave a soft expression, inwardly apologizing if he had disturbed the other. _I wasn’t going to leave you yet, don’t worry…_

Before he could say anything, however, Kanae drowsily pushed himself up, the blanket falling off of his shoulders, revealing his skin, and he stared at the vampire, half awake. 

Once again, Kuzuha couldn’t help the tint across his face at the other’s appearance. There were no words exchanged yet, and silently, they gazed at each other, with Kanae getting a hold of his surroundings, and Kuzuha shyly trying to keep his eyes from wandering anywhere else. He wondered what he should say.

_...Is there anything to say?_

Even something like a ‘good morning’ seemed too normal and domestic for the two of them after what they did, and to break their strange staring contest, Kuzuha turned a little, demurely scratching his neck.

To that, Kanae’s looked down, gently grasping the vampire’s palm. Delicately, he brought the knuckles to his lips and held them there with a soft, contented sigh.

Kuzuha watched him, his heart fluttering at the affectionate action, and in response, he pulled their hands away to lean forward and grant Kanae a proper kiss. It wasn’t aggressive, and it wasn’t forced; it was a simple gesture to show him that he really was still here, and that he cared deeply for the night they had spent together.

 _...This is much better than a mere good morning._ Kuzuha couldn’t help but think, as his companion wrapped himself around the vampire once again, warming him against the dawn.

After a little more time with them softly stuck together in peaceful comfort, both finally pulled away and began to situate themselves with small brushes against each other, gentle laughs, and idle small talk. 

“How are you feeling?” Kanae at one point asked him as they sat on the side of his bed, shoulder to shoulder. “Does it hurt anywhere? Was I too rough at all?”

“N-No, I’m okay.” Shyly, Kuzuha dismissed the question. In truth however, his lower back was feeling the slightest bit sore; but he blamed it more for being because of an awkward sleeping position, due to how small the bed was.

As Kuzuha was about to pull his coat back on and fasten the topmost couple of clasps, he felt Kanae’s delicate fingers touch his neck, pushing the silver hair away, and pulling down the collar of his blouse slightly. 

“...Such a shame.” He heard the other say, and Kuzuha faced him in question. 

Kanae, with a longing smile, only continued to eye the pale skin, with his hands fondly tracing over its curves and dips. “...I was hoping there would be at least some trace of the marks I left on you last night, Kuzuha. I bit down pretty hard, you know?”

The vampire blushed again, this time darker, and Kanae laughed, seeing how red his ears had become. “It seems that your natural healing is just too efficient for something like that. Really… a shame.”

Then, after a pause, Kanae pulled his hand away and continued, “...Even with your claws, you barely left any marks on me, though. I don’t feel any pain, or a break in my skin anywhere on my body at all.”

“Mm…” Kuzuha just shrugged, finally closing his coat. “I didn’t want to harm you by accident, Kanae.”

“But what if I wouldn’t mind it?” 

At the vampire’s inquiring stare, Kanae leaned forward, pushing some hair away behind his ear, and once again revealing the traces of his collarbone and neck past the clothes he wore.

“A mark or scar left by you, is something I wouldn’t mind. In fact, if it’s something I could keep forever, I would be completely fine with it. As long as it’s only from you, Kuzuha.”

 _Are you insane?_

What was the point of even asking himself that? Kuzuha already knew his companion had some screws loose, and yet every single time, Kanae still somehow managed to surprise him with the words he put out. 

Uneasily, he watched as Kanae got closer to him, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “...There’s still a chance to leave one… you know?”

Kuzuha tried to listen for the teasing undertone, but found none. Kanae was being serious this time.

Placing a hand on the back of Kuzuha’s neck and hugging him tightly, Kanae continued, “I mean it… we’ve already gone this far. I don’t mind if you give me something that marks me as yours forever at this point.”

Kuzuha wanted to. Kanae was so warm, holding onto him like this, and his neck was right there, exposed and inviting. He gave a sigh, the scent of myrrh drowning the rest of his senses.

“Ka…” He paused, unable to continue. He wanted to do it, and his willpower to control himself was quickly fading to his companion’s allure, the afterglow of their night, and feelings he had for him. 

Kanae was right. They had already gone this far, and he was already given the consent of the human. Just what was stopping him now?

_Choose._

In the back of his mind, Kuzuha recalled Maxwell’s words, and delicately, he brought his arms around Kanae’s waist, pulling him close, with one hand brushing away the light brown strands of hair, off of his companion’s neck.

_Think more. And choose more. Don’t hesitate. Choose what it is you really want._

Kanae, as if understanding the vampire’s actions, gently tilted his head and stretched his shoulder as silent encouragement for him to continue. 

Kuzuha placed a kiss and ran his tongue over the exposed skin, identifying where the artery was and feeling the steady pulse of his partner against his lips. It would be too dangerous to bite there directly, so delicately, he began to choose another spot; near it but not too close to cause any major damage.

_And once you’ve chosen what you want to do… commit to it, and don’t regret it._

With one last warm exhale, Kuzuha revealed his fangs and sunk them into his companion, the rush of blood as he broke the skin nearly overwhelming him with its taste.

Kanae’s grip tightened for a moment, a shaking breath escaping as he attempted to relax. “Nn…”

Compulsively, Kuzuha pulled him closer, drinking the sweet liquid and overcome with the elation of another taste that accompanied it; a taste that could only be described as nostalgic and craved, as if his body wanted nothing more than to fill its entirety with this human’s blood.

For a moment he lost himself, taking mouthful after mouthful, barely able to hold back, and Kanae became heavy, his hold on the vampire beginning to loosen, and his breathing becoming shallow.

Quickly at that feeling, Kuzuha, against every instinct and nerve that demanded him to continue, agonizingly forced himself to pull back from his companion’s neck, startled by the blood that continued to flow down.

“Ah…” With mild panic, Kuzuha reached for another hand towel from Kanae’s desk and placed it over the wound, stopping what he could before it could stain anything.

With quiet exhales, Kanae, now appearing tired and lightheaded from the loss of blood, was held in Kuzuha’s arms, and the vampire searched his half mast eyes to see if he were alright. 

“K-Kanae…?” He timidly asked, noting how pale the other had become. Just how much had he drank in that short period? It only felt like a few seconds, yet he couldn’t hold back at all at some points. 

In response to his stutter, Kanae managed to smile. “...You look scary.” He chuckled. 

It was probably the blood all over his mouth. Kuzuha’s lips quivered and his eyes became unfocused, shaking. “I- I’m sor…” He stopped when a warm hand reached his face, smearing the red off his chin. 

“So…?” Kanae asked, slowly getting his bearings again. “How did it taste, Kuzuha?”

Kuzuha gulped, and he evened his breathing to calm himself. Brushing Kanae’s bangs away, gazing at his grey-blue eyes with undivided devotion, affection, and care, he gave his honest answer.

“It… It was irresistible.”

* * *

Now, with some first aid applied, and a bandage placed on the human’s neck to cover the wound and help it heal, Kuzuha prepared to depart, turning towards the window. 

“Are you leaving?” Kanae quietly asked, carefully watching the other’s antsy gestures.

“I’m sorry… I’d better, if I want to make sure I get back before it becomes suspicious.” Kuzuha answered. 

He wished he could stay just a little bit longer, and at his companion’s expression, he began to feel guilty. 

But he had broken the biggest law that was known to the humans and the monsters, and if he were caught by anyone, he would for certain have to pay for it with dire consequences from both realms. Staying the night wasn’t part of the initial plan, and he had to make sure that he gave himself enough room to depart and return.

He also still had that knowledge check with Maxwell later, but he was sure that he could make it back in time before then. 

In fact, even though he hadn’t gotten the best night of sleep, he appeared to be in top shape, probably due to Kanae’s blood now within his person. His body was calm and aware, feeling as though he could perform above and beyond at any given task for the time being. At this rate he could probably make it back to the castle quicker than expected.

With his normal smile, Kanae gave him a saddened, understanding nod, taking him out of his thoughts. 

“It’s okay, I understand. You didn’t come with a cloak either this time, so you really had better go, before the morning bells ring. The town gets crowded quite a bit after that.”

Carefully, he unlocked the window, and began to pull it open, allowing the morning air to enter. 

Kuzuha came to his side. Kanae had already told him that he would be remaining here due to the fire that occurred instead of going on the field trip, and while a part of the vampire was happy Kanae were staying, he knew that the young priest was definitely going to be lonely during it. 

Inwardly, he decided that he could probably visit every day he would be free. For Kanae, he didn’t mind walking or flying a couple more miles during his week to see him. 

“Will you be okay?” Kanae asked.

Kuzuha gave a sound of confirmation. “Yeah, probably…” Shaking his head, he instead rephrased, “No, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I'll come visit you again at my next availability, okay?”

“Is that so? In that case, I’ll make sure to leave my window unlocked for you.”

Kuzuha paused, and when he realized what the other implied, he reddened. “Oh, I- I don’t know if…” At his shyness, Kanae gave a laugh, and in that moment, Kuzuha’s blush of embarrassment turned into one of fondness and affection.

Then, after the laughing faded, Kanae’s demeanor turned withdrawn, and quietly, he requested. “Hey, Kuzuha… run away with me.”

Kuzuha only gave a concerned glance. _This again…_

Cautiously, he fully faced the young priest. “...Is that what you really want?” He asked. 

If the vampire thought about it, they really could do it. If Ichigo could do it, then they could, too. 

But what made Ichigo different was the fact that she had told everyone beforehand, and was giving them the closure they needed before simply running off to a new life and disappearing for a while.

And Kuzuha knew that for the both of them, they had ties to each of their homes that needed to be considered before anything like ‘running away’ happened.

At no response from Kanae, the vampire softly continued, “Let’s… talk about it first another time before we decide that, okay?”

“What is there to talk about?” Kanae replied, turning his gaze down. “I won’t need anything or anyone else.”

“That’s not true, Kanae.” Gently, Kuzuha took one of his hands and squeezed it, trying to comfort him, “I know how important this place is to you. _You_ know how important it is.”

“It’s not.” A frustrated look overcame Kanae’s features, and he glared at the floor. “I don’t care about this place, Kuzuha. Let’s just leave, let’s just…”

“What about the kids? What about Era, Sister Cleaire, Kanda, and Gundou?”

Again Kanae was quiet, and Kuzuha gave a small sigh, realizing that yesterday night, his companion hadn’t exactly told him the core reason of what had been bothering him, and what had initially started their quarrel in the first place.

“...I already said I’d be there for you, right?” Kuzuha then began, and gently, he brushed Kanae’s face, making the other look at him.

“The time before today was different, Kanae.” The vampire then began to explain. 

“I feel like after yesterday I… I finally got you. Like I finally realized that there’s more to my friend that I’ve always wanted to know about. It was like there was this barrier I could never see across, and I think that’s where it went wrong. So this time, why don’t we change that?”

Taking both his hands now, he gave an earnest gaze. “If something happens where we know we might not be able to handle it by ourselves, then how about we think of a solution? This time, instead of alone, together?”

Kanae stared at him, an expression of mixed emotions on his face, and Kuzuha returned a small smile. 

“We’ve... already claimed each other in both our own ways, haven’t we?” He asked, “So from today on, we give each other everything, and in return, we’ll get through everything, together. Let me be here for you, just as much as you’re here for me, Kanae.”

“Kuzuha…” Kanae’s shoulders rose, and his lips parted as if hesitant; ready to say something. “Kuzuha,” He began again, this time with more resolve, “I—”

The Cathedral’s bells rang. This time, they signalled the start of the town’s day. 

Kanae closed his mouth, and Kuzuha’s grasp on their hands only tightened, with the vampire impatiently clenching his jaw. 

If it was one of the last things he ever did, Kuzuha swore he would ensure that those bells would never ring again in the future and interrupt them.

Kanae, however, only comforted him with a gentle touch. “Kuzuha, you should get going. The marketplace will be full soon. Use the side streets to leave. The alleyways are dark, and you can get to the town gates through them.”

Then, like an afterthought, Kanae moved to his dresser, taking out one of the large, darker blankets. “...It’s not exactly a cloak, but with this over your head, it’s better than nothing.” Wrapping it around Kuzuha’s crown, Kanae then gave a consoling smile. 

“...The next time you visit me… I’ll tell you everything and anything that you want to know… okay?”

Kuzuha’s eyes widened. “...Everything?” He repeated, and Kanae nodded, his sincere smile not leaving. Quickly however, Kuzuha brought his hand up, mimicking Shiina’s actions from the days previous. “Pinky swear it, Kanae.” He stated, holding the finger out.

There was surprise, then Kanae laughed again. “Are we children now?” He teased, but Kuzuha refused to back down, staring at him seriously and keeping his hand where it was. 

Realizing that it wasn’t a jest, Kanae gave an amused look, and hooked their pinkies together. “Very well… I pinky swear, Kuzuha.” 

Once he did that and declared it, Kuzuha used their locked hands to pull the human forward, and Kanae’s eyes widened as their lips connected in a soft kiss.

Soon after, Kuzuha pulled away, and he grinned at the blush on his companion’s features. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

Kanae only nodded, and the vampire, carefully this time, climbed onto his writing desk and cautiously looked around outside. Upon no view of anyone, he leapt out the window and into the garden. 

Turning back once more to smile at the young priest, Kuzuha subtly disappeared, swiftly making his way towards the blind spots and shadows of the Cathedral, using the blanket to conceal himself.

Kanae watched him as he left, laughing a little at how ridiculous he looked for a moment. Then, he let out a small sigh, quietly praying in his heart that Kuzuha would make it back to his forest safely without getting caught or any issues. 

When would be the next time he visited? Hopefully by then, Kanae would’ve completed his plan already, and he’d be able to relax and enjoy time to the fullest together with his vampire.

If not, then he needed to make an effort to survive until then. Once the ones of the orphanage left, he knew that he would be at his most vulnerable, alone in the Cathedral as an open target.

 _No, I’ll be fine. I’ll… get through this for them._ Kanae firmly thought. 

And when it came down to it, he had made up his mind to ask Kuzuha for help. At that thought, he couldn’t help but warm. 

Kanae hadn’t been sure before, but after the words his endeared companion spoke, he felt confident enough to expose everything, and to trust that Kuzuha wouldn’t hesitate for him anymore.

_A vampire helping a human tear down a corrupt Cathedral, hm?_

For a moment, the thought of Kuzuha being his accomplice in this whole odyssey seemed a bit fairy-tale like. 

_But I suppose even from the very beginning… we were already each other’s accomplices in our own ways._

His thoughts were paused when a familiar black cat leapt onto his windowsill, startling him. 

“Ah… Roto.” Smiling, Kanae walked towards the newcomer, reaching out to pet him gently. However, it appeared as if the feline were concerned, ears folding back at the hand, and eyes slightly closing, cautiously.

“Oh…” Noticing the strange behavior, Kanae awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “...You probably saw Kuzuha leave my room through my window, huh? That must’ve shocked you. You don’t have to worry about him. Nothing bad happened.”

Then warmly, Kanae sat down on his writing chair and pulled back his hair, “Look, Roto. He even left me a gift at my request. Isn’t it wonderful?”

The cat, silent, only stared for a minute, and then slowly made its way onto his desk, eyeing the bandage with his tail flicking slightly. Then, Kanae reached out to pet him again, and the feline closed its eyes, affectionately rubbing his head into the palm.

“You, Kanda, and Kuzuha will keep me company while the others are gone, won’t you? I’m actually quite fortunate to have all of you, if I think about it.”

From the cat, Kanae’s eyes wandered to the blue sky outside of his window, and he allowed his mind to drift.

The night previous and this morning were a wonderful and much needed respite, but overall, his goals had remained the same, and nothing, other than those who were now involved perhaps, had changed. He was still at the mercy of this Cathedral until further action.

Kanae let out a small sigh. 

_… And like all things of the future, the outcomes, until they actually occur, will not be for certain._

Feeling the slight sting of the bite, Kanae calmed himself, and his gaze softened. 

_I’ve made my decision… and in both myself, and now, Kuzuha, I will place faith in our success. But before then… I must remain absolutely vigilant… until the right time presents itself._

He let his eyes shut, and he leaned back in his chair as Roto continued to pur, comforting his owner. Once a cool Spring breeze entered his room, pushing the fringe out of his eyes, Kanae finally stood, ready to continue his daily routine. 

“Oh.” Pausing for a moment, he saw something glint on his desk in the sunlight, catching his attention. 

It appeared that Kuzuha had forgotten his locket.

 _That vampire…_

He only gave a small chuckle, watching as Roto jumped off the desk, ready to accompany him throughout his morning.

_Well, it’s no matter… I’m sure Kuzuha will be able to retrieve it, once he returns again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to all the brainrotters.
> 
> In all my years of writing, I have never posted sh*t like this online until now, so congratulations, everyone. (/ω＼) I’m going to go find my coffin to die in and inevitably come back just to suffer more with you. See you then!
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. <3
> 
> Till the next part is up, please take it easy, my friend.


	9. Gospel/Accomplice - Part 8: Aleksander Ragusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your patience. Let’s finish this Timeline.
> 
> To my beta, who has encouraged, also been patient, and suffered with me through this, and to the 400 who have found this story, both new and returning… I thank you (and apologize;;) from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, and all your support in the journey thus far. <3
> 
> **Polite chapter warning: major character death.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely meant for entertainment and has no relations to any of the Nijisanji vtubers mentioned or included. In your support towards the Nijisanji company and its employees, please remember to be courteous and respectful of their privacy, real world status, and opinions.

Holding onto her bear which was stationed comfortably on her lap, she sat on her bed, eagerly talking with her friends before they were all told to go sleep. 

It wasn’t just her and her group chatting, however. Within the large room that housed everyone else’s beds along with theirs, an excited hum could be heard amongst the rest of the children, as well.

“What about you, Chihiro?” One of her friends eventually asked her. “What are you going to get yourself as a souvenir once we’re there?” 

At the question, Chihiro looked down at her bear in thought, taking a momentary pause. “...I don’t know.” She truthfully answered them. “To be honest, you guys… I was thinking more about getting something for the ones who can’t attend with us.” 

“You mean Kanakana and Kanda?”

She gave a nod, “Yeah. And Kuzu, too… what do you guys think they would like?”

Her friends only exchanged surprised glances. “Chihiro, you’re too kind!” One of them finally stated, returning an understanding smile. “Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll give you some of my allowance for them, too.”

Quickly, her other friends followed suit, stating similar proposals, and before Chihiro could dissuade, or try to explain herself more to them, there was a light knock at their door.

Immediately, the chatter halted with some kids frantically running back to their cotts, and after a second, the entrance opened and announced their caretakers.

“Goodness, you guys are loud this evening.” The first to come in stated, smiling and shaking his head with a chuckle. “We can hear you from all the way down the hallway, you know?”

Behind him, a nun followed, softly laughing along. “It’s alright Brother Kanae, we can all understand why they’re so excited. With our trip being tomorrow, it’s only natural their enthusiasm would be so high.” 

With her look turning to one of mild wonder, she continued, “Although, I do hope that won’t keep anyone from getting a good night’s sleep...”

“If we’re all planning to stay awake and energized enough for the traveling, we’d all better get rest.” The last newcomer, a blonde with curly hair answered her, a yawn accompanying it. “...But, I guess you do have a point, Sister Cleaire. I mean, I get it; I’m pretty excited, too.” 

With another mellow laugh, Cleaire agreed. “I’m glad you are, Era. I’m quite excited as well.” 

Then, delicately she clapped her hands and turned to the children, “Era is right, however. Let’s all get ready for bed now; it’s our duty to be aware and watch over each other on our travels tomorrow, so that we can all come back to Brother Kanae and Kanda safely.” 

To that, some of the children gave sad glances, and Kanae only returned a solemn smile towards them in return.

As he, Era, and Cleaire went about, wishing the children goodnight, Kanae finally paused at Chihiro’s bed, taking time to kneel at her side and cheerfully admire her bear, tucking it in with her. 

Chihiro laughed, appreciating his playfulness, then slowly her expression began to harbor a timid frown. “...Kanakana, are you _really_ not coming with us?” She asked.

At her quiet question, Kanae softened, a tender gaze reflected in his eyes. “...I’m sorry, Chihiro…” He answered, much to her dissatisfaction. “I’m afraid I can’t.”

Leaning forward, she gave him a hopeful look. “Can we still change your mind, somehow?”

“Forget it, Chihiro.” Era, who was in earshot, spoke up with a huff. “I can tell you, I already tried everything. He’s not budging.”

In response to her sour tone, Kanae gave an awkward laugh, scratching his face. “Era really means it,” He said, looking back at the young girl. “Her persuasions were really something to note this time around. I’m truly lucky that she’s kind enough to not expose everything about me.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Kanakana.” The blonde answered, pouting a little and turning to the other children.

Kanae’s smile didn’t leave, but it dimmed to a reserved state, accompanied by a quiet sigh.

Seeing that Chihiro’s anxious demeanor still remained however, the young priest gently reached out to stroke her hair in comfort. 

“Don’t worry, Chihiro. I’m sure there will be more opportunities in the future for me to attend with everyone. And besides, someone needs to take care of Roto and keep Kuzu company around here while you’re all gone.”

At those words, Chihiro finally gave a small smile, and he brightened a bit, too.

Then delicately, a trace of loneliness was reflected, and Kanae placed his arms on her bed, resting his head atop of them as he distantly stared at the blankets.

“...I do admit, though...” He quietly began, and she leaned closer to properly listen. “I’m… really going to miss all of you while you’re away… you know?”

Hearing that, Chihiro once again gave a sad expression, and she turned to her lap in thought. 

For many, if not all of them within this orphanage and Cathedral, it would be their first time being gone for more than a few days. She knew that even if it were considered a short period of time in comparison to the travels of others, everyone was still going to miss Kanae, too. 

After a moment more of contemplation, an idea came to mind, and she happily faced the young priest again. “Kanakana, can we all have a sleepover tonight before we leave tomorrow?”

Surprised by her proposal, Kanae blinked and lifted his head, eyes swimming curiously. “A sleepover?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Brother Kanae will be sleeping over?” Another child who overheard repeated, and before Kanae could answer them, others began to call out in delighted agreement, starting to echo the statement to everyone within their room.

At their lively game of telephone, Cleaire placed a hand to her face in perplexity, and Era lifted her hands, waving them to try and settle the children down. “H-Hey!” She began, “Guys, don’t you remember, we’re supposed to be getting ready to rest…”

Towards the two’s flustered state, Chihiro cheerily replied, “Era, you and Sister Cleaire should sleep over, too!” 

The nun and blonde faced her, and she clasped her hands together with sparkling eyes, politely inquiring, “Pretty please?”

“Yeah! Sleepover!” One of the boys yelled, cutting in and running between them. “Let’s create a pillow fort!” 

Several of the other children were already up and about, securing their cushions and blankets, and beginning to push their beds together, energetically deciding how they wanted their makeshift castle to look.

From his kneeling position, Kanae exchanged baffled expressions with Era and Cleaire, only to have his gaze fall back to Chihiro, who appeared expectant and optimistic. 

Eventually, the young priest’s shoulders fell, and he turned to the other two with a weary, yet caring smile. “...You wouldn’t mind terribly if we complied just this once, would you?” He asked.

Mirroring his feeble demeanor, Cleaire dropped her hand, facing Era with an acknowledging look, and Era sighed. “I swear, only Kanakana can get away with stuff like this…”

Seeing as how the other children were already situating themselves, the blonde shrugged, “Well, the kids don’t look like they’re going to change their minds at this point. I guess a sleepover once every now and again is fine… what about you, Sister Cleaire, are you okay with it?” 

Cleaire only laughed, her mind having already been made up, and she gave a nod, her smile as gentle as ever.

To their happy expressions, Kanae warmed; a comforted, secure feeling encompassing his chest, and dotingly, he once again turned to the purple haired girl, who brightly grinned back.

“...Thank you, Chihiro.” He spoke, with a fond sigh.

Quickly interrupting the tender moment however, a pillow was thrown at his face, nearly knocking his glasses off, and he only stared at where it had been launched from, shocked.

“Don’t get comfy yet there, pal!” Era playfully called, “Come on, we still have to make sure they’re all in bed soon, even with the three of us here! You’re not the one traveling tomorrow, so the least you can do is help Sister Cleaire and me get them to calm down again.”

Kanae laughed in response. “Don’t worry, Era. I’ll be the one to rearrange the room back to normal for you guys tomorrow.”

With that, Chihiro jumped out of her blankets, and the young priest began to help push her bed over to join the others. 

The ease and comfort he felt in this very moment… Kanae found himself wishing it would remain this way for much longer.

 _...And it will, once they return from their trip._ He assured himself, looking at their happy expressions.

_Even if it’s only a temporary peace I can achieve… it will be worth it, for every moment like this in the future._

* * *

“Okay, ready? Watch carefully, now!”

At excited and expectant gazes, Rindou once again prepared herself and then tumbled sideways, her hands catching her weight and delivering a successful cartwheel with astounding grace.

“Wow!” Ichigo cheered, as did Gaku and Shiina. The three of them applauded in amazement, and the purple haired demon gave a bow, asking next which one of them would like to try first. Ichigo was quick to volunteer.

“I’ll probably never be as smooth as you, though, Ms. Rindou! You make it look as if you’re gliding!” The strawberry sea slug remarked.

“Nonsense! With practice comes improvement!” The Elder only encouraged her, and as they began their instruction, Gaku glanced back at the vampire and fire dragon resting beneath one of the blossoming trees they were all stationed near.

“Kuzuha, do you want to give it a shot?” He asked, “You’ll probably have better luck than all of us since you fly!”

To the fox’s enthusiastic offer, Kuzuha just waved his hand in a polite decline. “I’m good. Thanks though, Gaku.” 

After his answer, Gaku rejoined the others in Rindou’s demonstration, and Kuzuha looked up towards the grey sky of their late afternoon.

It had been overcast for the past couple of days, with drizzles and light rain coming and going. But throughout today, the clouds were sparse enough to occasionally allow the sun to brightly shine through them. 

Briefly, he wondered how long this weather would continue. It was common for it to rain in Spring, but he hoped that no major downpours would occur if he ever needed to do outside activities, or decide to travel.

“Do you want any more food? We still have some snacks in the second basket.” The fire dragon sitting next to him said, distracting him from his thoughts. “And there are some leftover drinks, too. Better get them before they’re all gone.” 

“I’m okay, Dola.” He only answered, “I’m actually still a little full from lunch.”

“Then in that case if you don’t want it, I’ll drink tea.” 

Reaching into one of the baskets with a pleased expression, she took out a small thermos. Opening it and pouring some of the beverage into a decorated cup, Dola warmed it with her breath for a second, and then took a modest sip, humming in approval. 

A small silence followed between them, with the sound of the other’s chatter and laughing filling it as they attempted their own cartwheels under Rindou’s careful guidance. 

“...You actually did eat quite a bit this time, didn’t you?” Dola noted after the pause, “That’s good… you shouldn’t be shy about eating if you want to keep growing, Kuzuha.” As if to add to her playful encouragement, she kindly rubbed his shoulder, to which the vampire returned a smile.

“Speaking of growing… I’m really glad that Rindou and I were able to come back sooner than anticipated and put this together for you guys. We didn’t want to miss Ichigo’s departure for anything.” 

At the sentimental tone she gave, Kuzuha looked over at her and she only continued to watch the others.

“...I was so surprised when Ichigo said she wanted to leave the forest. Probably just as surprised as when I heard that Gaku would be taking over his own shrine, or when you were selected by Sir Nyx himself to become a prospect for a Lord, Kuzuha.”

With a gentle sigh, she continued, “It feels like only yesterday when you were all children… and now look at how far you’ve come. I can only hope that the world we’ve worked on for you guys isn’t too incredibly disappointing…”

To that, Kuzuha returned his own reminiscent gaze. “...Everything you’ve given us is irreplaceable, Dola.” He quietly replied. “Besides, I’m sure we all couldn’t have gotten this far without you or Rindou always supporting and inspiring us.” 

“Haha, you’ll make me teary eyed if you say things like that.” Reclining a little and drinking more tea, the fire dragon’s tone then became subdued. 

“Rindou and I… I know we do our best… but to be honest, when we had first heard about Ichigo leaving, we were, of course, a little concerned; especially with everything she’s informed us about the lake.” She shook her head in discontentment. “I know Ichigo told us that she had been planning to do this for a while, but…” 

Kuzuha frowned, knowing how the fire dragon felt. He too, when he first heard it, couldn’t help but feel like he should have done more. In the end however, there just wasn’t enough time for the lake’s issues to be properly addressed yet, and Ichigo was already in the process of moving out. 

“Ah, with that in mind… you’ve probably been wondering how our discussions with the Kingdom went, hm?” Dola then asked.

“Nah, it’s okay…” He mildly replied, “You really shouldn’t need to think about stuff like this right now. You and Rindou finally got a chance to relax… you can always just tell me later.”

“It’s perfectly alright, Kuzuha.” She replied warmly, “Just being here and seeing all of you again is already soothing to us in our own way. Even Rindou’s gone back to her old self for a little bit. See?” 

She gestured to her friend, who performed another cartwheel for the others, laughing merrily.

Kuzuha, seeing Shiina and Ichigo topple over themselves in their attempts, also chuckled a little. Gaku looked like he had somewhat gotten the hang of it, which only motivated the other two to keep trying.

“And besides… the conversations with the other realm went a lot better than we anticipated.” The fire dragon continued. 

“While there was some reluctance to be expected, there were still surprisingly a lot of officials who were open to the proposal of collaboration between our realms, and Rindou managed to convince them to give it a try. Their alchemists are especially interested in the talents of our magi when it comes to resource collection using the mountains and sea, rather than our lake. Hopefully they’ll all get along fine with everyone’s supervision, and things will finally start to calm down a little.”

With a proud and optimistic hum, she nudged Kuzuha’s arm with her elbow. “It’s all thanks to you for proposing that idea at the round table. We were really lucky to have you attend that day with Sir Nyx, huh?”

“D-Don’t give me all the credit.” Kuzuha immediately replied, “You and Rindou were the ones who pulled off the hardest part… it’s thanks to everyone for putting the effort in, really…” Embarrassed, he turned elsewhere, timidly scratching his neck, and Dola laughed at his bashfulness.

Trying to divert the subject away from himself, Kuzuha then asked, “How was traveling with Master Nyx, anyway? I hope he didn’t give you guys too much trouble…”

“Sir Nyx? He was fine… it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve traveled together with him on occasion. He handles everything pretty well when he’s in the human realm, considering all the…” Her voice trailed off, and curiously, Kuzuha faced her.

With a small shrug, she instead continued, “Well, you know how humans can be with vampires. Sir Nyx is a proud monster, and he isn’t exactly fond of the cloaks we have to wear when we’re out and about. So, sometimes it can get rough. There were a few confrontations here and there... but otherwise, it was alright.”

Somehow, Kuzuha felt like she wasn’t giving him all of the details, but he decided to leave it be.

“You’re pretty close with him and Ms. Maxwell, aren’t you, Kuzuha?” She asked, turning to him, “I thought he would’ve told you guys about his travels and the Caravan Incident discussions by now. Have you not been able to see him?”

Hesitantly, Kuzuha slowly looked elsewhere. “Not… really…” He warily answered. “I was kind of hoping that maybe you and Rindou could give me some of the details.”

“Ah, well…” The fire dragon gave a dismayed expression. “I wish I could. The officials wanted to speak with him privately, and he seemed dismissive of our inquiries on how it went. But if it makes you feel better, he and the ones speaking to him seemed fine afterwards, so perhaps things are going to start looking up for everyone.”

It was probably just Dola being positive, but Kuzuha decided that he should remain positive, too. Everyone appearing ‘fine’ in her point of view was much better than everyone appearing apprehensive or shaken.

Momentarily, Kuzuha recalled Maxwell saying that Nyx _did_ want to speak with him about the discussions upon his return, but due to that unpleasant sparring match that occured, their Elder had kept whatever news he wanted to share to himself until further notice.

Witholding a sigh, Kuzuha wondered if it would be best to approach Nyx in his own free time, and ask directly how things went. But until Maxwell gave him the okay, he wasn’t too keen on bothering their Elder yet. 

Still, that didn’t keep him from wanting to know what exactly was happening and what had been discussed, especially since the entire incident in question was due to Kuzuha’s involvement. 

If anyone needed to make sure that things were solved and put to rest once and for all, it had to be Kuzuha, himself. 

“Speaking of the round table… I heard that you and Ms. Maxwell won’t be participating in the next discussion. Everything going alright?” Dola asked.

“Oh… that?” He replied, “It’s… going fine…”

Unfortunately, his reputation among his peers and within the castle had suffered more than it had in his entire lifetime because of that loss as well, and Maxwell had been understandably watchful in his activities and sessions lately because of it. 

At the very least however, now that the match was a bit more in the past, things were finally starting to return to normal, and little by little she was giving him back his free time, without her constantly hovering around like a hawk.

Auric as well, now occupied with his own training to become a Lord, was leaving him alone, and without that dark haired vampire’s constant prompting, harassment from the others had become much less frequent. That didn’t make it any less annoying or inconvenient whenever it did happen, however.

 _I can only imagine how Auric’s going to participate at the next round table, too._ He jadedly thought. _I should think of the fastest way I can get back in there, before he probably ruins everything we’ve built up so far..._

“Going fine, huh?” Dola said, interrupting his thoughts again. “Think you’ll be a Lord anytime soon?”

The question was lighthearted, but Kuzuha gave an uneasy expression at it. “...Maybe.” He answered, with uncertainty evident.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” She replied, chuckling. “Take as much time as you need. Don’t feel pressured to rush important things like that. I know how difficult and taxing the role of a Lord can get, so only accept that position once you know you’re ready for it, okay?”

At her advice, Kuzuha gave a sound of acknowledgement, but the look of unsettlement remained, and Dola didn’t miss it. To comfort him, the fire dragon then gave a smile. “...Did I ever tell you about when Rindou and I first found you?” She asked.

“That story? Only every single time you remember.” He answered with a modest grin.

Mimicking her narrating tone, he then began, “You always pointed out that I was ‘but a small, helpless baby in a large, lonesome coffin, staring up at a bright white, full moon.’ You also made it really clear how big my eyes were back then, too.”

“Ah, that’s right, you were so cute.” She agreed in between laughing at his reiteration. “Then, did I ever tell you that after we picked you up from your coffin, Rindou was the first ever monster to give you their blood?”

There was a brief pause, then curiously, Kuzuha faced the fire dragon again, who nodded in response. 

“That’s right.” She confirmed, “Rindou was kind enough to give you her blood first thing when we found you, and she, along with myself decided to bring you and your coffin to the others all those years ago.” 

Looking back towards the demon she spoke of, who finally managed to get Shiina to perform a decent cartwheel with some support from her and Gaku, Dola peacefully smiled. 

“...I know you’ve had it a bit rougher… and there may have been other factors that influenced it while you were growing up, Kuzuha… but from the very beginning, you truly were always so gentle; for a vampire, at least.”

Taking another small sip from her tea, Dola softly continued, “I often figured that your gentleness came from Rindou’s blood… and to be honest, because of that, I was a bit worried when I heard you were expected to contend for such a burdensome role in our realm at first.”

She let out a small exhale, but her smile remained, turning into a considerate one. 

“You, in your own way, remind me a lot of Rindou… and I realize now, that if you probably have her gentleness ingrained in you, then chances are, you have her courage and strength, too. And she’s always had a plentitude of it.”

With that, Dola turned to him with a confident gaze. “So Kuzuha… if you ever find doubt within yourself, just know that all of us here are always on your side, and that you _do_ have the ability and fortitude to do whatever it is you feel needs to happen. No matter what.”

At her words, Kuzuha found himself blushing a little. He couldn’t help but realize now how much had missed the fire dragon’s encouragement in comparison to Maxwell’s, and he once again returned his own gladdened expression. 

“...Thanks, Dola.” He quietly responded. “That… means a lot.” 

The sound of excited cheers caught their attention, and the two of them looked over at the other four. 

Ichigo, with concentrated determination reflected in her posture and features, lifted her hands and tumbled, finally managing to deliver a flawless cartwheel. At her return to an upright position, the others gave their applause and admiration. 

“See, what’d I tell you! You’re all a natural at it!” Rindou dearly remarked.

With a triumphant smile, the strawberry sea slug gave another enthusiastic hurrah with Shiina and Gaku. 

“Thank you for taking the time to teach us, Ms. Rindou.” Gaku stated, and the purple haired demon only gave a heartwarmed shake of her head. 

“Don’t mention it, Gaku… it’s been a while since I’ve laughed this much, so I really should be thanking all of you.” 

With a content sigh, she looked towards the clouded atmosphere, and then she faced Dola and Kuzuha. “It’s such a shame that it’s already getting dark… I feel like I barely got enough time with everyone.” She called.

“I know what you mean.” Dola sincerely answered. Friendlily nudging Kuzuha a bit, the fire dragon began to collect their items. “Sounds like it’s almost time to go. Let’s start cleaning up here for them.” 

The vampire agreed, and the others began to make their way back to their picnic area. “When are you leaving the castle again, Ms. Rindou?” He heard Shiina ask. 

“Tomorrow.” The Elder answered and chuckled at the surprised glances that followed.

“Don’t worry; Dola and I won’t be leaving the forest for a while, but we do have some discussions with the magi that we need to get out of the way. I’m happy we were able to spend time with all of you before then, though. I know you’re all probably just as busy as us right now.”

Caringly patting the top of Ichigo’s head, she then said, “Make sure that on your travels, you do everything to take care of yourself, okay Ichigo? Settle well and safely, and know that if things don’t work out, you’re always welcome to return back. I do hope that when you visit our forest again, Dola and I are available to see you, at the very least.” 

“Of course, Ms. Rindou!” She eagerly answered, “I’ll make sure I write to you and Ms. Dola all the time, too.” Facing their vampire with a hopeful gaze, she inquired, “Is it alright if you could deliver my letters to them, Kuzuha?”

“Sure, no problem.” He answered with a light nod.

As everything else was cleaned and put away, they all chatted lightly, preparing to head to their homes for the evening. 

Dola and Rindou were the first to depart, giving their hugs and goodnights, and before the younger ones left each other, Gaku called out, “Oh Kuzuha, are you and Shiina still coming over tomorrow for breakfast with us?”

Per usual on Ichigo’s visits, the strawberry sea slug was spending the night at his shrine, and traveling back to the lake the next day. As a final farewell celebration for her, the friends had all wanted to get together one last time, before meeting up again on the day she would leave.

“I’m still able to attend.” Shiina brightly answered the fox. 

Kuzuha, on the other hand, scratched his head. “Sorry, guys… I don’t think I’ll be able to make it. Something came up.”

“Aww, really?” Ichigo whined, “Something more important than me?” 

“Come on, Kuzuha!” Shiina sided with her, “We’ve been planning this for a while! You can’t just cop out like that…”

The vampire sheepishly laughed at their remarks, hoping they would let him slide this once. “Sorry…” He apologized to everyone again, “If it makes you feel better, I really was planning on attending. I seriously was looking forward to being able to eat Gaku’s fried rice this time.”

Gaku chuckled at his statement. “Well… I’ll try to make some fried rice for you when you visit next time, then. You really sure you can’t make it?” He asked. At the shake of the vampire’s head, the fox then continued with a sad gaze, “I hope that whatever’s got you tomorrow isn’t something too bothersome, Kuzuha…”

Kuzuha only replied with a touched smile at his concern. With that, he turned back to Ichigo, “I promise you, though… I’ll be there for you on your day of departure no matter what.”

“Hm…” Ichigo still looked a little dejected, but shrugged. “Okay, then. Better hold to that promise, Kuzuha. I’ll be absolutely heartbroken if I don’t see you.”

“I will, I will. I’ll be there.” Giving her a final reassuring confirmation, the four of them gave their goodnights, and he and Shiina began to head back towards the castle.

“‘Something came up,’ huh?” The specter repeated, and Kuzuha didn’t miss the suspicious gaze she gave him from the corner of her eyes. “Seriously? You suddenly can’t go, just like that? You’ve been missing in action a lot this past week.”

“I’m telling you, it’s because of my Lord taking up all my time. If I miss even one of the exercises she gives me, I’m going to suffer with no mercy.”

“I dunno…” Shiina gave a musing sound, folding her arms at his explanation, and an aware skepticalness crossing her features. “You make it sound like it’s been a pain, but these past couple of days when I’ve seen you, I can’t help but feel you’ve been a bit more upbeat than usual lately… did something good happen?” 

“You’re imagining things.” Kuzuha easily dismissed her with a shrug, but Shiina only gave an acknowledging laugh at it.

“Fine, whatever you say. Can I at least know what’s happening tomorrow with you, then?” 

“You can know that I’m not going to be available, and that’s about it.”

“Kuzuha, come on.” 

The vampire slowed his steps, facing the specter at her unamused call and tone of voice. 

Giving him an equally peeved stare, she continued, “...If you’re thinking of going where I think you’re going… _please_ be careful, okay? I mean it, I really don’t want to hear that something happened to you again, and that I wasn’t there to help this time around.”

At her sincere concern, Kuzuha returned a small smile. “...Thanks, Shiina.” He answered. “I’ll… be careful.”

With that, and another short goodbye, they also parted their ways once they arrived at the castle.

Kuzuha headed for his room, making sure to take precautions if there were any other vampires on the route, and without any confrontations, he reached his heavy wooden door and entered, closing it behind him. 

Lighting his lantern and looking at the remaining study material and books that were on his table, he sighed, knowing that he should get the work done before his next meeting with Maxwell.

Then sparsely, he turned to his open coffin. Within it were the familiar, handwritten letters, and the dark blanket that his companion had allowed him to borrow.

 _...I wonder if I should also return that tomorrow when I go._ He thought to himself, leaving the table behind and kneeling at the casket’s side.

Truthfully, Kuzuha really had intended to go to the breakfast with his friends the next day. Nothing had initially changed for him, regarding that plan.

Yesterday’s night however, the vampire realized that his locket was missing. 

He had panicked at first, wondering if it may have broken and dropped off somewhere without him knowing, but then he recalled that the last time he had worn it was when he paid Kanae that unplanned visit. If anything, he probably forgot it in his room by accident.

It had been a couple of days since he last saw the young priest, but Kuzuha returning unannounced again tomorrow would be much sooner than what he and Kanae were used to. 

Still, the vampire wanted to make sure that he was able to retrieve his necklace as quickly as possible, and the thought of surprising his friend and seeing his smile warmed his heart to an unmeasurable degree.

Gazing at the blanket, he momentarily wondered if Kanae would mind if he held onto it for just a little bit longer.

The gentle scent of both myrrh and his partner clung to the linen, and delicately, Kuzuha brushed his hand over the fabric, taking a hold of it and bringing it up out of the coffin.

Shyly burying his face into the sheet, he couldn’t help the small blush of inner embarrassment at his actions, or the affectionate smile that followed afterwards as he recalled their time together.

_...I can’t… wait to see you again._

* * *

He combed his hair and tied it back, fastening it with his black ribbon.

Once that was done, he placed the brush down next to his feline companion, who was lazily sleeping on his dresser, and he stared at his mirror, grey-blue eyes reflecting a distant look behind his glasses.

It was still considered early, with the bells of the Cathedral just having rung, announcing the start of the day, but it was his turn to lead the morning Mass this time, and he had to make sure things were prepared beforehand in the chapel for it.

 _It looks like it will be dark again today…_ He briefly thought to himself, noting the clouds outside his window from the mirror’s reflection. He was unsure if it would rain, but nevertheless, the sun didn’t look like it would be making an appearance like it had yesterday.

With a soft sigh, he turned back to himself and absently tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, pausing after the simple gesture. 

His expression then harbored a slight curiosity and fondness, and he pushed his ponytail aside, loosening the buttons on his uniform to pull down the collar. 

Faintly, between his neck and shoulder, the remains of his partner’s bite could be seen, and he chuckled.

It hadn’t even been a full week since their night and morning together happened, and already the puncture wounds were faded, healing nicely into a bruise. 

_Figures, for Kuzuha…_ He thought to himself with a doting gaze. 

The vampire had probably only bitten as hard as he needed to; deep enough to drink his blood, yet not too deeply for it to have lasting effects. 

_Even after I asked him so politely for a scar, too…_

Kanae smiled, a small blush tinting his features. _Ah, well. No matter._

The young priest figured he could always just ask Kuzuha to do it again properly once he had healed up enough.

The smile then disappeared, and after readjusting his clothes once more, he turned to his writing desk. Walking over to it and opening one of the drawers, he removed the slightly heavy pistol that he continually kept on his person every time he left his room.

_...How many more days do I have…_

He had expected to have the task he’d given himself done much sooner than now, but his target this time was just as clever as the young priest was; always being surrounded by people, and never giving Kanae a chance to confront or corner him without any uninvolved witnesses being within the general area. 

Kanae had even tried to execute his plans during the night as well, but that in itself had been a challenge. 

Every single time after the evening Mass, Leard was nowhere to be found in their Cathedral, and with Kanae’s paranoid mindset, he found that operating this way would only deprive him of sleep and leave him even more paranoid and unstable throughout the next day.

If it wasn’t Leard avoiding him, then it was Kanae avoiding Leard. This wild goose chase of theirs was becoming exhaustive, and he was running out of time. 

He had to deliver this job accordingly and soon, or else Cleaire, Era, and the children would be back from their field trip before he knew it, and that would only cause unnecessary delays and more unwanted, restless nights.

Shutting his drawer, something moved and glinted, catching his attention. 

On his desk, the young priest saw his partner’s locket, gently reflecting the grey morning outside his window against its silver case, and he was immediately calmed by its presence.

Briefly, Kanae found himself wondering when he would see Kuzuha again, recalling what he had promised the vampire the last they’d been together. 

He still intended to tell him everything about the Cathedral and Kingdom, but in regard to his personal struggle with Leard, he truly believed that getting the older priest out of the way before his companion’s return would be better for both of them. 

And it wasn’t like Kanae just wanted to wait for the vampire to come back and immediately throw him into the middle of this chaos, either.

 _...It’s fine… I’ll just need to readjust my strategy again._ He told himself, hiding the firearm away in his uniform’s holster.

With one last quick prayer for safety throughout the day, he looked at his black cat, now sitting up expectantly on his dresser. “Time to get going, Roto.” He lightly called. “Kanda’s waiting for me in the chapel, so I shouldn’t linger more than I already have.”

In response to his call, Roto jumped off the drawers and approached his side, affectionately rubbing his face and body against Kanae’s legs. The young priest just laughed, warmed by the feline’s actions, and proceeded to the church, senses on high alert.

Finally reaching the Cathedral’s front courtyard with no issues, he paused at the main doors, once again turning to the clouded sky, and then to Roto. “No cats allowed.” He sadly stated.

In response, Roto looked up at him with large, yellow eyes, his tail swishing slightly, and Kanae gave him one last pet, scratching his chin with a smile. “Thank you for keeping me company yesterday evening, and this morning today, too… I’ll see you later to feed you, alright?” 

With that said, he straightened and opened the doors, looking into the chapel. “...Kanda?” He called.

There was no response, and cautiously, Kanae entered the building, making sure to leave the doors open, just in case. Carefully heading towards the altar and attentively scanning the area, the young priest didn’t see anyone, and quickly his paranoia was coming back.

Just where was Kanda? Kanae had specifically requested that they meet here yesterday before the Mass began, and unless something had happened to him, he was sure Kanda would be here.

The sound of the Cathedral’s doors closing behind him caused Kanae to instantly reach into his uniform, turning to who it was with wide, alert eyes, and he saw a person calmly making their way through the rows of seats.

Upon being looked at so intensely by the young priest however, they immediately halted and raised their hands, bearing no weapon. That wasn’t enough to settle Kanae; he recognized this person as someone from the sweeper business. 

Before the young priest could question why they were there, a familiar voice called out to him from the altar. 

“Are you here to prepare for morning Mass, Brother Kanae?”

Kanae froze, instantly recognizing who it belonged to, and slowly, he began to turn around, but not fully to the point of the other party who shut the door being out of his peripheral vision. 

Glaring at his mentor and father figure with dark grey-blue eyes, Kanae demanded, “Where is Kanda?”

“Kanda is fine. He’s simply running an errand for me.” Nonchalantly, Leard kept his gaze fixated on their gospel, turning a page and bookmarking it. “I needed some time to talk to you one on one, after all. You’ve been doing a good job at avoiding me as of late.” 

“What do you know, the feelings are mutual.” Kanae only replied, keeping his scowl, and trying to listen for any other people hidden within the chapel. Involuntarily, his hands began to tremble, and to steady himself, he tightened them into fists.

 _This is it…_ He thought, barely able to contain his adrenaline. _This is my chance… it’s now or never at this point._

Seeing as how the young priest continued his guarded stance and glare, Leard sighed. “Calm down… I’m not here to kill you.”

For a second, there was something like confusion, but Kanae quickly resolved it, his expression and suspicion solidifying once more.

“The Kingdom under no circumstances allows loose ends. However I’ve gotten them to agree to spare you under one condition.” Leard continued.

“...You were the last remaining witness of the Caravan Incident, and it turns out the officials have been looking for you for a while. I did my best to keep you hidden until now so that you wouldn’t have to deal with it ever again… but now it’s become unavoidable.”

Keeping his distance, Leard walked away from the podium, returning his own firm gaze. 

“They’ve written to inform me that they are in the final stages of confirmation, and that by the end of this month, they will for certain know whether or not a monster were behind the incident, thanks to the remaining evidence. But in the scenario where the evidence doesn’t prove favorable, then you’d be our last alternative.”

Kanae, listening to his story, could feel his demeanor begin to take one of inquiry, and the other finished his proposal.

“You’ll be coming with me to the Capital once the others return. The officials would like to ask you some questions, and help you recall your memory. Then you can finally confirm once and for all what monster it was you had seen that night, and put this to rest without having to worry for your life anymore.”

“Questions?” The young priest only repeated, a dread he tried to conceal filling himself at those words. 

Kanae already knew that there was no way out, and that leaving to the Kingdom would only delay his inevitable fate. 

If he were to say anything other than a monster having been behind it regardless, he would still be as good as dead; and there was absolutely no way that he would ever let them know of Kuzuha’s involvement.

“Am I just supposed to agree to this and become a pawn in whatever plans you and the Kingdom have, then?”

“You _will_ if you want to leave this Cathedral alive, Kanae.” Impatiently, Leard’s gaze narrowed. “Do you understand just how thin the ice you’re treading upon is? This is your only chance, and the last thing I want is to have to make up a story justifying your dirge to the others upon their return from their field trip!”

“I’m not going, Father Leard. And you won’t make me, either.” 

“Then you’d rather Cleaire and Era mourn over your grave? Is that what you want?!” 

At the other’s rising voice, Kanae only returned a solemn, condescending smile, shaking his head. “...I never wanted any of this.” He sincerely answered. “But I’m sorry… there’s only one way this story is going to end for us, Father Leard.”

Leard, with his resoluteness fading, had his shoulders fall and he heavily sighed. “...It seems so.” 

With a slight gesture of his hand, two other observers appeared from behind the pillars of their chapel, accompanying the initial one that had closed the Cathedral’s doors, and Kanae could see them reveal their firearms. 

“...A bit unfair, wouldn’t you say?” The young priest witheringly stated, as three assassins aimed their weapons at him.

Leard only returned a resentful gaze. “Be honored…” He answered. ”You were always the best one… and I won’t be taking my chances with you.”

To that, Kanae gave a final smile of respect and sadness, and at the sound of their gun’s safeties being unlatched, the young priest swiftly reached into his uniform’s holster and pulled out his pistol. 

BANG!

From the entrance of the Cathedral’s main courtyard, curious crimson eyes hidden behind the shadow of a hood perked up and turned towards the strange sound that he had heard. 

The vampire had just arrived at his destination after the trip from his forest, and he initially was heading to Kanae’s window to see if the young priest and his locket might be there, but his ears had caught the noise of what sounded like a firecracker coming from within the church.

It was faint, and most likely unapparent to humans ears, so he briefly wondered to himself if it had just been his imagination. 

There were more irregular short bursts that followed afterwards however, and questioningly, the vampire’s eyebrows knitted. 

He knew he was here to see his partner, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he began to make his way towards the doors of the chapel, wondering just what was going on and causing all the racket. 

“Argh!” The first of Kanae's assailants yelled, collapsing as lead pierced his skin. 

Breathlessly, Kanae moved, quickly dodging more shots and aiming with precision at one of the remaining two executioners. 

Within seconds, he pulled the trigger, and another bullet was launched, burying itself into the throat of his next victim, staining the chapel’s columns and seats with blood. 

Kanae turned to the final assassin and his eyes grew wide as he saw a large candle holder from one of the altar’s many shrines being thrown towards him. 

Not swift enough to fully dodge it, the container shattered against his temple, knocking his glasses off and bruising his face. 

Recovering as fast as he could, Kanae instinctively ducked to the right, barely missing a projectile aimed at his head, and he glared, steadying himself and dashing towards their sanctum to get closer to his assailant. 

Following an evasive pattern as more bullets were fired at him, the young priest copied the other’s moves, grabbing one of the Cathedral’s service books from the rows of seats and flinging it at the other, targeting their hands instead of their skull.

Effectively, Kanae managed to strike their gun, causing them to drop the firearm before they could shoot again, and catching his breath, Kanae lifted his pistol up from the stairs of the altar.

Straining his eyes to aim correctly, he fired twice and could see the other fall unconscious.

 _That’s it…!_ He thought, barely able to concentrate with his adrenaline fueled mind. _That only leaves—!_

Faster than his senses could keep up, he impulsively turned and focused on the last one who remained in their Cathedral, and his eyes widened to see Leard directly standing in front of him, having closed their distance when Kanae wasn’t looking. 

Grabbing Kanae’s pistol and causing the other to momentarily panic in his attempt to back away, Leard pulled the young priest forward, and Kanae felt the barrel of another gun connect against his chest. 

Immediately, the sound of a gunshot echoed, louder than Kanae had ever discerned, and he felt his entire body jolt at the unfamiliar feeling of a bullet’s entrance and exit through his form.

For a second, the air settled, and they stood together, with neither moving. 

Kanae’s gaze quickly began to blur, his mind trying to comprehend just what had exactly happened to him, and he choked as he felt iron begin to clog his throat and stain his clothes from the wound.

Weakly, Kanae gripped Leard’s uniform in an attempt to remain upright, and in response, the other only pushed him away, causing the young priest to collapse to the ground onto his back, coughing up the blood and staining the altar red.

Gasping to regain air, Kanae’s sight honed in and out, pupils feebly looking up at his grim reaper as Leard stood over him, pointing the gun at his head. 

_...So this… is how it happens…_ He fadingly thought, his end all but confirmed. 

The pain in his chest rose and fell with every breath, and the overwhelming taste of his blood was nauseating. All he could do now was wait for the abyss to claim him with Leard’s final bullet.

Faintly however, the sound of the Cathedral’s doors opening could be heard, and Leard anxiously looked up, giving an irritated sound and fleeing from the young priest’s vision.

With his last bits of comprehension, Kanae’s eyes slowly began to turn to the silhouette of who was entering.

* * *

The sound of supposed firecrackers had stopped by the time he’d reached the top of the steps that lead to the large entrance of the Cathedral, and for some reason, Kuzuha couldn’t help but begin to feel worried.

In a brief moment of hesitation, he felt himself become reluctant to open the doors, with an unknown feeling of uncomfort coursing through him. 

And yet at the same time, something else, something greater than his curiosity even, compelled to keep going and see what was happening in the chapel.

Ignoring the warning signs in his head, he timidly began to open the door and was immediately met with the scent of blood. 

With his eyes widening in question, he pushed the door out of the way and was shocked to see the corpse of a person laying in the aisle between the rows of seats, surrounded by a pool of red.

His attention was then caught by the sight of another person leaving through one of the Cathedral’s side exits. They had left much too quickly for the vampire to perceive whether or not he knew them.

_...What the hell happened here...?_

Shaken and dazed by the unexpected sight, Kuzuha had the compulsive instinct to get away from this place as fast as possible, especially before someone found him.

Swiftly beginning to leave, his apprehensive eyes fell on the altar for but a moment, and he immediately froze, turning back and feeling like he recognized one of the bodies that lay there. 

His crimson eyes focused, and Kuzuha felt his voice, along with the air in his lungs, completely disappear. 

At first, his mind blanked, gripped with an unbounded disbelief, and all his senses began to collapse as he more and more grasped the sight that lay before him.

Finally, he felt himself remember how to breathe, almost suffocating, and time started once again, with the vampire sprinting to the altar as fast as his legs could take him to confirm his deepest fear.

“Ka—?!” His voice broke, and he barely managed to keep his rationality as he kneeled at his partner’s side to hold him up, not caring for the warm blood seeping into his clothes and staining his skin from the wound in the young priest’s chest. 

“Kanae! Kanae—!”

At his calls, Kanae’s eyes faintly fluttered, fixating themselves on the vampire. 

“...Kuzuha…” He softly managed to begin, grey-blue irises overcome with happiness, and Kuzuha could feel himself start to lose his composure, his vision beginning to blur with panicked tears.

“W-What’s going on?! What happened?!” His cracking voice echoed, accompanied with shallow breaths. “K-Kanae, w-what should I do…? Y-You need to tell me what I need to do, I- I can’t…!”

In response, Kanae only smiled, much to the vampire’s distressed confusion, and the human comforted him, weakly lifting his hand up to pull Kuzuha’s hood off. “Kuzuha…” He mumbled, “I’m so happy I get to see you…”

Taking his companion’s palm with his own trembling one, Kuzuha shook his head, “I- I need to get help…” Immediately, the other gripped him, and Kuzuha’s eyes widened. 

“Stay…” Kanae requested, a peaceful expression given, “Just let me look at you.”

With those words spoken, the tears finally fell, and Kuzuha obediently remained, stifled gasps leaving him as he squeezed the other’s hand. “Kanae, please… please, you can’t…”

“My journal.” 

Perplexed, the vampire looked back at him, and Kanae only returned his knowing smile. “...I made you a promise.” He finished, “It will tell you everything… take it with you.”

Then, before Kuzuha could say anything further, the young priest reached up behind the vampire’s head to bring him down, endearingly pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Kuzuha didn’t pull away, tasting salt and his partner’s blood. He hated just how sweet it was in this very moment, and how it remained smeared on his mouth, as if it were poison. 

Moving back, and brushing the red and tears off the vampire’s disarrayed features, Kanae began to grow heavy, and Kuzuha could hear the other’s already faint heartbeat begin to disappear. 

“Kanae...” He began, the desperateness once again evident in his voice. 

“...It’s okay.” The other only replied, his hand falling back to the ground, and his tone soft and delicate as he still tried to comfort the other. 

Resting his head against Kuzuha’s chest, his peaceful smile and demeanor remained, and grey-blue pupils stayed on his partner’s crimson orbs until they finally disappeared behind closed eyelids. 

And with a last, quiet exhale, he whispered. “...Please… come visit me again… K… z…”

The sound faded, and an unmerciful silence consumed the Cathedral, drowning the vampire who was left in it.

Paralyzed, Kuzuha stared down at the limp form he held, his entire being going into a state of shock. 

“...Kanae?” He timidly began, his voice hardly above a murmur. At no response, his eyes once again began to grow blurry, a painful sensation growing with each second that passed. 

“Hey… quit fooling around…” He only continued, “You can’t do this… you can’t… you can’t just… after everything we’ve…”

There was no heartbeat. No matter how much he tried, Kuzuha didn’t hear it anymore. The body no longer moved in his arms, but his mind just couldn’t accept this reality. 

With his shoulders trembling, the vampire felt his control beginning to slip away.

“...Kan…ae…?” He asked again, grief overcoming his expression, and at still no response from the peaceful look on the young priest’s face, Kuzuha finally broke down. 

“Ka—!” 

Embracing his partner tightly and further staining his clothes with the blood of the other, he gasped and choked, unable to find enough breath between his incomprehensible sobs. 

_Why…? This… can’t be happening._ His mind raced.

_This is not real. It’s not. Please… please just say something… anything… please, Kanae…_

Squeezing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he cradled the other, leaning forward.

_...You can’t... leave me…_

Through his weeping, Kuzuha could hear someone enter the Cathedral, but the vampire refused to move from his spot, no longer caring if he were caught.

“What in God’s name…!” A familiar voice called out in panic. “...Kuzuha? Is that you?!” 

He heard someone quickly run to the altar towards him, and upon the footsteps reaching his side, he heard a gasp.

“B… Brother Kanae…?” The voice questioned, becoming filled with disbelief and shock. Then, taking a moment to rationalize everything, they began, “...Kuzuha, it’s me, Kanda. I… I need you to tell me what hap…”

Something touched the vampire’s shoulder, and Kuzuha immediately tightened his grip on his companion, fiercely pulling away. 

“Don’t—!” He screamed, his broken voice echoing throughout the chapel. 

In response, Kanda backed up, unnerved and confused, but he knew that people would begin gathering for the morning Mass soon, and he could already hear the sound of others starting to arrive. 

Leaving Kuzuha behind, Kanda ran back to the entrance. “Don’t come inside!” He called to whoever was there, “Get Father Leard, right now! Contact the hospital and law force, too! Hurry!” 

After that, Kanda quickly pulled the doors shut and made his way back, kneeling in front of the distraught vampire.

“Kuzuha, look at me.” He stated firmly. “Kuzuha!” 

With shaking gasps and bloodshot eyes, Kuzuha finally turned to stare at the human. 

“Listen, others are coming; the hospital and authorities are on their way, and everyone else in this Cathedral will be upon us once news of this spreads.” Kanda explained with a strained tone. “You need to get out of here, I’ll help you escape.”

The vampire’s crimson pupils only shuddered. “I c-can’t…!” Kuzuha barely managed to respond, “Kanae is...! He’s—!” 

“I will take care of Brother Kanae, I swear it to you, Kuzuha.” Kanda answered and stared at him seriously, the urgency rising in his voice, “Look, we have to go! If anyone, _anyone_ else sees you, you are going to be blamed for sure, and I can’t let that happen. Brother Kanae wouldn’t have wanted it!”

Quickly, Kanda straightened, cautiously looking around to ensure no one approached from any of the entrances, and he glanced back down at the other. 

Kuzuha watched him, mouth fluttering, trying to answer or argue, but Kanda remained firm. 

“...Kuzuha!” He finally called again at the other’s hesitation, and reluctantly, the vampire let his companion go, leaving him on the cold tiles of the chapel. 

“Come on!” Kanda took the vampire’s hand, leading him away, and Kuzuha kept his blurred eyes on his partner as he left him behind, unable to contain the tears that spilled.

In one of the corners of the chapel, Kanda opened what appeared to be a hidden door. “Go through here and stay out of sight, okay? This should lead you outside, behind the Cathedral.” The priest explained. “You must escape, Kuzuha. You _must_.” 

With his expression harboring one of sadness and pain, Kanda grimaced, as if he had just realized the actuality of the situation. 

“...Come back when things here have calmed down… give it at least a day, if you can. I… I know it’s going to be difficult, but you must remain cautious.” Taking a moment to grip the other’s arm, Kanda gave him an earnest gaze.

“I don’t know what happened… but I refuse to believe that this is your doing.” The grip tightening a bit, his green eyes became sorrowful. “...I’m… I’m so sorry about Brother Kanae, Kuzuha.”

Before Kuzuha could respond, they both heard the clamoring of people, as well as the doors of the Cathedral opening again, and Kanda faced the entrance. 

“Go!” He whispered, giving the other a slight push. “Please... get out of here safely!” The passage was closed, and Kuzuha was left in the dark. 

Still shaking and unsteady, the vampire looked down the dim hallway filled with what looked like unused and ancient sacramental items.

 _...Escape..._ He thought fervently. 

Kanda was right, he had to leave before things got too hectic. Forcing himself to move forward, he pulled up his hood again, and began to run into the blackness, careful not to knock anything over or trip. 

Eventually, he reached another wall with light shining faintly from behind it, and giving it a slight push, Kuzuha was greeted by the overcast weather. 

As Kanda had said, it opened towards the back of the Cathedral, and his exit was hidden behind some hedges and rose bushes. 

Hearing the light chatter of others a bit further off, Kuzuha tried to steady himself as best as he could, and he made his way across the courtyards, unseen. 

Finally he paused, hearing the people getting closer, and swiftly, he jumped up over a stone wall lined with ivy, just before several humans passed, headed towards the commotion.

As the voices faded, the vampire’s legs gave out, and he fell to sit against the wall, breathing heavily. He knew he had to run, but he was just too overwhelmed at this point. 

Covering his face with his bloodied hands and leaning against the stone, he couldn’t suppress the tears that continued to fall. 

_Kanae… are you really…?_

In a fit of distress, Kuzuha gripped his head, slouching forward against his knees in anguish. It couldn’t have been true. 

But he didn’t hear the familiar heartbeat anymore. He didn’t hear any breathing. The drying blood on both his hands and his clothes, along with the vivid image of his friend’s last exhale was enough proof of this, no matter how much he just couldn’t believe it.

Kanae had looked so peaceful that the vampire could have mistaken him for sleeping. Just why couldn’t that have been the case, instead of what reality really was?

Trembling, Kuzuha felt his composure beginning to dangerously slip away once again, and he grounded himself, stubbornly wiping his eyes. 

He needed to get out of here before he could let anything else happen. 

From the stone wall he sat against, he noticed that he recognized this area. The small garden and the fountain that occupied it told him that Kanae’s room was nearby.

_...My locket…_

Kuzuha frailly stood up, remembering the initial reason that brought him here. 

Making his way to Kanae’s room with subdued hiccups leaving him as he did his best to stay upright, he found the window he was looking for, and softly unlatched it, pushing it open. For a moment, he was surprised it weren’t locked. 

_It wasn’t a joke...?_ He blankly thought, and quickly, he pushed the question out of his head, knowing that if he continued to think about it, he wouldn’t be able to focus. 

On Kanae’s writing desk, he saw his silver locket, glinting.

Taking it and putting it back around his neck where it belonged, he also caught sight of a grey journal next to an array of pens.

 _Kanae’s journal..._

He didn’t forget. Kanae had mentioned it within his last couple of breaths. The journal wasn’t unfamiliar. Occasionally, the vampire would see it in his companion’s satchel, or out on their hill, if the other ever decided to write in it.

It always appeared to be near him, so it must have been important. 

In his contemplation and wonder about what information it could possibly possess, he heard the sirens of the hospital carriages arriving, and he snapped out of his trance. 

Reaching once more into the room and taking the journal, he closed the window, careful to make sure he didn’t leave any traces of disturbance behind. 

The main courtyard of the Cathedral was sure to be filled, so he couldn’t exit that way. He would have to take the long way back to his forest. He had only recently just arrived, and now he was immediately going back. 

_...Anywhere will be better than here._

With tired eyes, he unveiled his wings from underneath his cloak and leapt towards the cloud filled sky, ensuring that no one would see, or catch him. 

Clutching the journal against his chest where his locket now was, more drops fell, and his heart ached as he finally admitted the truth to himself. 

Kanae… was gone. 

* * *

_Autumn, Day xx, Year xx_

_I saw Kuzuha again today. He looked so happy to see me, and he talked a lot this time, even though it was mostly just about the weather and changing of seasons. Even then, to see him so glad made me very glad, too._

_Next time we see each other, he’ll be visiting my town and Cathedral to help with our orphanage’s fundraiser._

_I hope I’ll be able to keep everyone on their best behavior for my companion… I can’t even express how joyful and anxious I feel, knowing that I’m going to have him by my side the entire day._

_If everything goes well… then maybe he won’t be as timid anymore, and he and I can finally grow a bit closer. I’ll be so happy if we do._

_Ah, that reminds me, his birthday is coming up soon. I should start thinking of what I can give him as a present. There was some really nice stuff I saw in the marketplace earlier… but I want to give him something that he won’t replace._

_I’ll have to try and be extra creative this time around._

_\---_

The altar was decorated in white as pure as snow, directly contrasting the audience clad in black inhabiting the entirety of the rows of seats and aisles within the large Cathedral.

As Kanda continued to lead the prayers and rites, the somber atmosphere of the funeral hung heavy in the air.

Chihiro, holding her stuffed bear in one arm and clinging to Kuzuha with the other one, once again buried her face against his cloak as she tried to stifle her crying.

Sitting in the row behind him were Cleaire and Gundou, with the remaining children of the orphanage between them, and on the other adjacent side of the vampire sat Era, also doing what she could to keep her stability in the wake of their friend’s passing.

The funeral was long, with many speeches and respects given, and at the end of the Mass, everyone had their own individual chances to pay their final regards to the departed young priest.

Kuzuha only scarcely interacted with the ones he knew at this gathering, and he kept his distance from the other humans, subtly watching from his corner of the chapel as person after person walked up to the coffin on the altar, leaving their own flowers, gifts, words, and other items at the casket’s side.

Only after everyone had left, and Kanda had closed the doors of the Cathedral to join the others outside and give the vampire his desired privacy, did Kuzuha finally move from his spot.

Thanks to the kindness of the orphanage, he too was given his own small bouquet of lilies from their garden to offer, and as he prepared himself to see his companion once again, he removed his hood, allowing the silver hair the other loved to freely cascade down.

Careful to not step on, or accidently knock over any of the other gifts surrounding the coffin, he approached it and saw his partner’s peaceful, sleeping expression. The circular glasses were also there, placed alongside his form.

At the sight, Kuzuha delayed for a moment, bringing the lilies to his chest, and giving a shaking exhale.

“...I’m sorry I’m late.” He softly stated, keeping his gaze down. “I… just wanted to make sure that others weren’t around, so that I wouldn’t have to hide myself under the hood once I came to see you.”

With faint eyes, he once again gazed at his companion, and he managed to gently smile. 

“...You’re so popular and loved, you know? Practically the entire town came to see you. Kanda said that you’re really a hero of this place, protecting everyone and this Cathedral from those men...” With his grip on the flowers tightening, the vampire felt a stray tear roll down, quickly followed by others. 

_It didn’t have to be you though, you fool… why did you try to intervene instead of running? Just why the hell did those criminals come to the Cathedral out of all..._

Wiping the tears away, he instead steadied himself and pushed the thoughts out of his head, knowing this wasn’t the right time for that. Once more with a shaking breath, he tried his best to smile. 

Delicately, the vampire placed his bouquet next to Kanae’s form in the coffin, and he paused for a moment realizing just how beautiful his partner still appeared. 

“...You were right… the white lilies you guys planted are pretty.” He whispered, “...But they only wither in comparison to you, my friend.”

Backing away again, he timidly held his arm, staring down at the young priest. 

“...It’s only been a day since the orphanage came back… they didn’t have any time because they’d just arrived, but they’re all planning to write farewell cards for you.” 

The vampire himself only had a few distorted days to grieve before now… he could only imagine how the others were taking it, having to hear of such devastating news immediately after they had returned. 

“...They all miss you.” He quietly continued, “I mean… I’m no exception either, Kanae, I… I miss you, too… so much…”

To that, Kuzuha lowered his head again, trying to keep more of his tears from leaving. 

“...Don’t worry… I’ll do my best to watch over them… I know I’ll never be able to fill your shadow, of course, but they’ve done so much for us, and I know how important they all are to you.”

There was a small pause, and the vampire’s gaze dimmed. “...I haven’t forgotten your last request either, Kanae… I promise, I’ll come pay a visit to you too, whenever I return to see everyone.”

With that, he stared at the ground, giving a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“...I have your journal.” He then said, “...I’m sorry, though… I haven’t exactly read it yet, but I will… it’s just that whenever I try to open it or even look at it, I become so scared and frustrated, because I’m always reminded of when you di…”

Stopping himself and shutting his eyes, he only gave a heavy sigh, gripping his arm, and letting the silence settle once more.

“...I’ll… I’ll read it soon… I’ll promise you that, too… it’s not like I’m doing anything better with my time, anyway…”

He shook his head, his shoulders sinking. 

“I can’t… think straight… knowing you’re not here anymore. I’m regularly hungry, and I can taste things just fine now… but my appetite feels meaningless, knowing I’ll never be able to eat your homemade food on our hill ever again.”

His demeanor and posture only continued to crumble with the weight of his grief as he went on.

“Everywhere I turn, I’m reminded of you… in the evergreens, in my everyday tasks, in the letter’s you’ve written… it’s so painful, that I can’t even bring myself to sleep at night, either… I’d rather just force myself to stay awake and try to keep busy. I don’t want to close my eyes at this point… I’m always afraid that if I do, I’ll end up dreaming about y…”

He suddenly felt something warm drip onto his body, and the vampire paused, opening his eyes to see a red liquid flowing down his silver hair and falling onto the floor in sporadic drops.

Confused and frightened, he looked up with wide eyes and froze, seeing Kanae standing on top of the coffin, staring down at him with a bloodied face. 

“Ah…” At the sight, Kuzuha’s unsteady pupils cowered, and he began to feel the last of his sanity disappear.

“Kuzuha?” 

The vampire jolted awake, eyes shooting open at the feeling of someone touching his shoulder.

Before him stood Cleaire, a concerned look on her features. “You and Chihiro shouldn’t need to sleep here… we have some rooms available. You can borrow one of the beds to rest properly...”

Regaining his surroundings, the vampire realized that he were sitting in one of the many rows of seats within the now empty chapel, and leaning against the vampire’s numb arm was Chihiro, who had also fallen asleep with him, clutching her bear against her chest.

_Oh… that’s right..._

The funeral service had been over for a few hours, and Kanae’s body and coffin, along with his many gifts, had been removed from the altar. The day had already gone by into the late afternoon.

After his last respects with his companion, Kuzuha had hung around for a little bit longer, knowing it would’ve been rude to just leave so soon and so suddenly, and eventually, he found Chihiro seated in here, and he parked himself next to her.

Appreciating his company, she shared some happy memories regarding the young priest, and after some brief words of encouragement and comfort exchanged between the two of them, she dozed off against the vampire. 

He too, must have passed out at some point.

Finally catching his breath and lucidity, Kuzuha rubbed his tired eyes through his hood. “I’m sorry, Sister Cleaire, we didn’t mean to just crash like that…”

“No, no, there’s no need to apologize at all.” She only replied with a timid smile and a consoling rub on his shoulder. 

Looking down at the dark circles under the girl’s eyes as she slept, Cleaire sighed and took a seat on the opposite side of the child. 

“...Chihiro’s woken up several times during the night and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I can understand her weariness… well, I suppose it’s been the same for all of us, too…”

Solemnly, she turned her gaze to the floor, and Kuzuha watched her, silently agreeing. It wasn’t just Chihiro with clearly defined eyebags; almost everyone, including him, was probably shaken and emotionally exhausted. 

“...Thank you for coming to the service, Kuzuha.” Cleaire then began. “...I’m sure Brother Kanae would be very happy to know that you were here with us.” 

Touched by her words, he sincerely replied, “Sister Cleaire, I wouldn’t miss this for anything… and it’s not just me… he loved talking about you, Era, and the others whenever we met up. He’d have been incredibly happy knowing that you guys were here too… I’m sure of it.”

“Ah,” She gave a light, warm chuckle, and Kuzuha could see her eyes begin to well up. “Ah, I’m sorry.” She began, and her expression caved for a moment before she hid her eyes and wiped them with the sleeves of her uniform.

Kuzuha wanted to reach out and comfort her, but the arm that was closer to the nun was still numb under Chihiro’s sleeping form, and all he could do was observe in sorrowful understanding.

“I- I guess it’ll be up to us now, to take care of everyone in his place…” She began, “Brother Kanae gave his life protecting our Cathedral… we shouldn’t let that go to waste… his memory will be upheld for a long time.” 

Sniffling and removing the sleeves from her eyes, she then gave a tender smile to the vampire. 

“And, Kuzuha… no matter what, you’re always welcome here, okay? We all shouldn’t need to endure this alone… whenever you want to… you can always come back to our orphanage and Cathedral. You’re family, just like everyone else.”

At those words, the vampire also began to feel tears begin to surface, and immediately he gave his own smile, doing everything to remain composed in front of her. “...Thank you, Sister Cleaire… I’ll definitely come back. I promise you, I will.”

To that, she gave a content nod, looking up at the altar. “...Will you be leaving soon?” She then asked, after a small silence.

“...Yeah.” He answered, turning his gaze to the stained glass windows. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew with how dark the sky was that the chances of rain were high, and he didn’t want to have to travel in a storm.

“We still have some guest rooms… you can stay, if you’d like, Kuzuha.” She offered.

“I know.” The vampire smiled, facing her. “Thank you, again… but I’m afraid I have to return. If it’s alright with you though, I’ll try to come back as soon as possible to see how everyone is, and help around here as much as I can.”

“Kuzuha…” She only warmed at his inquiry. “You already know how we feel. You don’t need to ask permission.” 

With that said, she then delicately brushed Chihiro’s hair, waking the child up. “Chihiro, my dear… let’s go back to the orphanage so you can sleep properly. Era and I will stay with everyone again tonight, too.”

The purple haired girl drowsily began to blink awake, and Kuzuha could finally start to feel his arm come back. 

After taking a moment to regain her surroundings, Chihiro looked up at Cleaire, and then at the vampire. “...Are you leaving?” She asked him, worry on her features.

“I’m sorry… I am…” He answered, “I’ll try to be back soon for you, though. You should get some rest.” 

At the look of reluctance she gave, Kuzuha continued, “...Maybe Shiina can come back with me too, next time. Then we can all eat lunch together properly. Does that sound alright?”

There was still some hesitation, but in the end, Chihiro only sighed, absently agreeing.

Together, the three of them stood from the seat and they began to head outside into the grey afternoon. 

Before they each said their final goodbyes, Cleaire gave one last squeeze on his arm, wishing him a safe trip back, and Chihiro expectantly looked up at him. 

“Kuzu,” She quietly called, and she reached into one of the pockets that lined her black dress. 

From them, she produced a small, colorful item. “I got this for you on our field trip to the Capital… it’s supposed to be a lucky charm. I got a matching one one for Kanakana too, but…” 

In response, the vampire’s eyes widened as he received the trinket, carefully observing its details. “Chihiro, you didn’t h…” 

He paused, looking back at her, and after a moment, he began to rethink his words. With a smile, he instead said, “...Thank you, Chihiro… I love it. And I know Kanae would’ve loved his, too. Thank you, from both of us.” 

She gave a sniffle and Kuzuha kneeled down to her level, giving her and the stuffed bear she held a tight embrace. 

“...Hang in there for me here, okay? I’ll see you soon.” He encouragingly commented as he pulled away, and she nodded. 

Waving to them as they left him behind, Kuzuha turned towards the exit and hesitated, remembering that there was one last place he wanted to visit before he decided to go home.

Passing through some iron gates, the vampire was glad to see that there were no other humans lingering around, and he approached a decorated tombstone surrounded by an overabundance of gifts and flowers; a new one among the several others that inhabited this cemetery.

With weary eyes, he stared upon it, seeing Kanae’s photograph, name, and determined dates inscribed on the marble.

 _An empty grave._ Kuzuha knew. The tombstone was only here as a monument to the young priest.

He had been told that Kanae was to undergo a process of being burned, and that his ashes were to be stored in an urn and kept with the people of the orphanage. 

The vampire had found it strange and inhuman at first, but apparently it was highly practiced and normal among humans when it came to the passing of others.

 _It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re not left alone._ Kuzuha softly thought. 

_...I suppose I’d rather you be taken everywhere with the orphanage if possible, even if it’s just as ashes… beats resting in the dirt, stuck in one place forever, hm?_

Distracting him from his thoughts, he heard someone else approaching, and he cautiously looked to who it was, slightly tugging his hood forward. 

“Huh? Oh… I thought you would’ve left to go home by now, Kuzu.” 

Seeing the familiar curly blonde hair displayed against a black dress, the vampire managed to relax a bit, recognizing who it was. “I… I was about to, but I just wanted to see how this place looked now that everyone’s gone, Era.” He answered.

“Ah… same. There were so many people here at one point, I had to get away for a bit.” 

She walked up to stand next to him, and Kuzuha couldn’t help but notice how red and sunken her eyes looked. No doubt, she had taken this just as hard as he did, and was probably suffering sleepless nights as well. 

Kneeling at the gravestone, she placed a few roses down in front of it. 

“...I already gave him a gift, but some of the kids and I picked these from the garden. Ended up getting stabbed by a bunch of thorns, but it’s the least we can do for Kanakana.”

Afterwards, she brought her hands together to pray, and the two of them waited there in silence.

“...You really… meant a lot to him, you know?” She then said, quietly.

Curiously, Kuzuha turned down to the blonde, but she didn’t look up, only taking the time to straighten herself from the ground. “...Thank you, for always being such a good friend with him, Kuzu. It meant a lot to all of us too, that he had you.”

Facing the vampire, she gave a small grin. “...Whenever I look at you, I always think of him. Especially when he smiled. It was always the brightest when the topic were about you, and… it’s nice to remember him like that.”

Kuzuha only shyed at her words, once again looking at the gravestone. “...Kanae always smiled and laughed the brightest whenever he talked to me about you too, Era.” He quietly began, and he could hear Era chuckle.

“That’s good to hear… glad I didn’t always just annoy him all the time.” 

There was then a short pause, and Era looked down at her shoes, placing her hands behind her back in calmed solace.

“Hey… Kuzu?” She then asked. “I… I know he’s not around anymore, and I know we’re still kind of brand new to our friendship, but… that won’t keep you from coming back every now and again to our orphanage… right?”

The vampire could see her from the corner of his eyes. She didn’t look up from the ground, or at him. 

Reassuringly, however, he answered her, “Era… of course I’ll come back. I already told Chihiro and Sister Cleaire I would as well… I won’t just disappear from you guys because of this.”

“Ah… that’s great, I’m glad…” He couldn’t see her face, but he could hear her shakily laugh. 

“...I’m sure… Kanakana would be really happy if we all got along. He always said that it was one of his dreams for us to grow closer. And I’m sure you already know it, but I’d really love it too, if we all did.”

There was a sniff, and she wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. “...Kanakana… I’d like to believe that he’s still here, in all of us. His memory lives on within us.” Then, she finally looked up, giving the vampire a bright and hopeful grin. “...Let’s… do our best to take care of each other and everyone else for him, Kuzu.”

To that, Kuzuha returned a warm expression and heartfelt nod. “Yes, Era… let’s.”

There was another happy laugh, and Era took a brief moment to collect herself. Giving a quick huff of approval once she did, she continued, “...I won’t keep you anymore… looks like rain’s coming, and you shouldn’t have to travel in both a downpour and the dark… that would suck.” 

With a final sigh she looked down towards his hands and gently took them in a caring manner. Kuzuha didn’t tremble or lock up this time, and she once again smiled at him.

“Thank you so much for coming today… I can’t wait till you come see us again. The kids and I will whip up something delicious for you once you’re back.” 

Then with a wave, she began to depart, “Get back safely… see you, Kuzu.” 

“You too, Era. See you.” He called. 

As he also prepared for his departure, he once more turned to the gravestone to pay his respects for the last time and became startled when his eyes were suddenly met with the yellow ones of a black cat, now sitting on top of the stone at his level.

“Oh…” The vampire began, recognizing the feline. “Roto…” Subtly, his gaze of surprise turned into one of sadness. “...You’re… probably not taking this well either, are you…” 

There was no response, other than Roto’s tail swaying slowly, and the cat kept its gaze on him, unwavering and unblinking. As harmless as that was, Kuzuha couldn’t help but feel a bit unsettled.

“...I’m sure the orphanage will take care of you in Kanae’s place. You’ll probably see more of me around, too. Not a whole bunch of course, but I’ll do my best to visit when I can and take care of you, too.” With a small smile, the vampire reached out to pet him. 

Immediately however, his hand was swiped at, and he pulled back, shocked. 

Looking down at his knuckles in disbelief of the action, he saw three distinct red lines of where the skin broke, before they easily healed themselves and disappeared completely.

Facing the cat, who only once again intensely stared back at him, he felt his demeanor grow into a mix of hurt confusion. 

“...Are you angry at me for some reason?” He asked. 

Again there was no answer, and Kuzuha could suddenly begin to feel himself become frustrated. This cat that had been so friendly to him had just rejected his comfort, and a hateful part of the vampire felt like he understood why.

Turning his gaze away with his expression distorted in pain, he heavily sighed. “...I don’t blame you… I’m angry at myself too.”

Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Kuzuha continued, “...I’m… sorry I couldn’t protect Kanae for the both of us, Roto… I should’ve tried harder somehow… I should’ve… I should’ve been there… to really save him this time… I’m sorry…” 

As he did everything he could to suppress his new tears, the cat only watched him, sitting on top of the gravestone with unreadable, yellow eyes. 

* * *

_Winter, Day xx, Year xx_

_The snow melted a bit more today. Spring looks like it’s going to be upon us soon, and everyone at the orphanage is deciding what seeds they want to plant in our garden once it becomes warm enough._

_Era was so enthusiastic and headed into the town to buy what the children requested, but now she’s been sneezing lately. I’ve always admired and loved how stouthearted she is to do things like this, but still, I don’t want her getting sick for us._

_Next time, I’ll make sure she wears the proper amount of layers before she does that again._

_Speaking of layers, Sister Cleaire and the children were so kind, thinking of me and Kuzuha… they know that we spend time outside of the gates, so they’ve made us a beautiful looking quilt to keep warm._

_To repay her, Era and I made stew tonight. Sister Cleaire’s favorite kind. I’ve kept some leftovers for Kuzuha, too; I’ll finally be able to see him again tomorrow._

_My companion has been so shy whenever we see each other lately… I suppose it’s partly my fault because of what I did, but I can’t help but think it’s cute. He tries to act coy, but I know that he’s really looking for the attention._

_I wish he would just come out and say what he wants from me already. But at the same time, it’s so much fun to tease him… what am I going to do with that vampire…_

_\---_

Kuzuha sat on the stone floor of his room, with half of his body slouched over the top of his coffin.

His room was dark, and the rain continued outside, loudly hitting his window and the castle, with the occasional thunderbolt to light the sky up in bursts. 

He was unaware of the last time he had stood up and moved, and his eyes were dry, fixated on the locket he held. 

Gently, he thumbed over the necklace, a part of him wanting to open it, and another part warning him not to, lest he end up breaking down again.

Next to his person, also on top of his coffin, was the dark blanket that held Kanae’s scent, halfway covering him, and Kanae’s grey journal, laid open on its final pages. 

The vampire had at last managed to read it, and it had only left him empty and weak.

This journal was probably only one of many that the young priest had, as it had started at the beginning of the year previous to this one, and contained page after page after page of his handwritten thoughts, sketches, and memoirs. 

In a way, it made sense to Kuzuha; Kanae had already lost his memory once, and it wouldn’t do him good to forget it again. Taking notes like this every day was probably a safekeep for himself. 

It was so personal, Kuzuha noticed, and at some points, he decided to not read a full page, due to still being respectful of his partner’s privacy. 

There were some drawings included as well, whether they were of animals, insects, trees, or the town. More so however, there were many sketches that included portraits of people Kanae knew, especially of the vampire, from different angles. It was almost embarrassing. 

_...If you hadn’t already decided on becoming a priest, you would’ve made a spectacular writer._ He blankly thought.

Other than the everyday notes however, there were also some ones that Kuzuha at first couldn’t understand, believing that they were merely daydreams of the young priest. 

_...Sweeper business? Cleanup duty…? The… removal of humans who no longer deserve mercy?_

This complete one-eighty sounded so ridiculous, and yet the details and the feelings of his companion were written with clear intentions. The vampire had never known that the young priest felt this sickened about his own race at times. 

It was so difficult to believe that Kanae, who loved the children and townsfolk, and believed in the idea of a world where monsters and humans could co-exist, was the same as this person who operated in the dark, under orders from the Cathedral and Kingdom to kill people.

But… the more the vampire read, the more everything began to make sense. 

Kanae’s skills with the toy rifle displayed at the shooting game on the fundraiser, his nonchalance of the human disappearances and unexplained worry about the rumors, the fire in that shed that had supposedly started from out of nowhere, and Kanae’s feelings of powerlessness and obsession with Kuzuha’s vampiric gifts…

Kuzuha felt himself grow saddened, and he recalled the last couple of pages that caused him to truly become numb.

_...Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?_

The vampire, who had thought he had run out of tears long ago, still felt them rise, and he gripped his locket. 

Over and over again he thought, _Because I was weak? Because I was such a coward and wouldn’t know any better? For you I would’ve… I would’ve done anything, especially if the problems were this big... you’re so selfish…_

Desolately, he turned his face into his arm, grabbing a hold of the blanket and covering his eyes with it as the pain returned. 

_I thought you were smarter than this… why would you… do such a stupid thing…?_

His shoulders rose, and he arched his back as he pressed himself against his coffin, trying to control his agony. 

As upset as he were, he inwardly knew that a part of Kanae’s hesitation in telling Kuzuha all of this was fair. The young priest’s notes had even stated more than one reason for keeping it a secret. 

When it came to the two of them, the vampire never really did initiate anything solid regarding their relationship, not until the night he broke the curfew to see his companion. And it was only then, that Kanae had finally decided to tell him about all this.

_...Even so, I probably wouldn’t have broken the curfew if Kanae hadn’t snapped at me… I’m so pathetic…_

The guilt the vampire felt in this very moment shattered him. Kuzuha had every chance to do something, to show Kanae that he cared, much sooner than he had. 

Even if he had just voiced it to his companion, that he weren’t the same vampire from before, that he really would do anything for the other, then Kanae would probably still be alive and Kuzuha could’ve been there to protect him. 

_...It’s my fault too, that you’re gone… even after I told myself I wouldn’t let anything happen to you… I took your company and feelings for granted..._

Kuzuha let out a gasp, trying to regain his breath as it left him. ... _I’m so sorry, Kanae..._

Once again, he had been too late. He was always, _always_ too late. 

Looking up from the blanket, he wearily focused on the journal next to him with bloodshot eyes. 

Kanae knew that his life could be taken at any moment, and his notes had clearly identified the one who pulled the strings under the will of that unforgivable Kingdom. 

_Father Leard…_

Kuzuha could only imagine how much Kanae had suffered all this time under his paranoia and isolation due to the knowledge of someone that he, and everyone else around him trusted and grew up with, betraying him like this.

The person that ran out of the Cathedral when the vampire had entered in time to witness his friend’s last words… Kuzuha knew that it _had_ to have been Leard, and that he was most likely the one who had left that hole in Kanae’s chest.

_Father Leard even had the nerve to hold a speech at your funeral… that bastard…_

Steadying himself, Kuzuha understood that the instigator of all this, and a contributor to those rumors was that priest, and that Kanae’s death had not only been for the protection of the ones at the Cathedral, but also for the world he wanted to build with the vampire.

He had given his life for that dream, and the ones who wanted to prevent this vision and destroy everything that got in their way were still alive, both in the Kingdom and in the Cathedral. 

And as long as they continued to breathe, Kuzuha knew that Kanae’s death would’ve been for nothing, and that the world the two of them wanted would never become reality. Not with the underground continuing those rumors and disappearances.

With his grip tightening on the locket once more, his tired eyes filled themselves with a faint, yet clear resolve.

 _...I know all you wanted was a world where we could always be together._ Kuzuha thought, slowly beginning to accept the new task he were giving himself. 

_...And I’m sorry… I didn’t work hard enough to give you the chance to see it, Kanae._

Internally, the vampire understood what it was he needed to do now, and while grieving over his partner was understandable, he knew only doing that wouldn’t change anything, and that reality would still continue to move forward, with or without him. 

It was time to make his decision on how he would proceed, and just because Kanae was gone, it didn’t mean that Kuzuha’s aim had changed.

 _...I’m still here… I can still… work on our goal._ He let out a small exhale. 

_...It’s going to be tough, not having you with me anymore… but I won’t let them get away with this. I’ll finish what we began, Kanae… starting with that Cathedral._

How he would do that however, was another question, and he looked towards the rain outside his window as he began to think of his options. 

Going back to visit the orphanage and getting rid of Leard while he were there might be too obvious, and in the other’s eyes, Leard was still an innocent person with no connections to anything. 

Kuzuha didn’t want the orphanage to ever have a reason to be suspicious of him, especially with Kanda and Chihiro, who knew he were a vampire. It was just too risky.

He then supposed that with this weather, he could probably go back without letting anyone know, and use the storm as a form of camouflage. But according to Kanae’s journal, that man was always out and with others during the day. 

The only time he could guarantee catching Leard off guard and alone would be at night. 

Now that Kanae wasn’t around anymore, Leard had no reason to be as careful as he was after the evening Mass, and he was sure to fall back into some form of routine.

Wearily, Kuzuha stared out the window, realizing that that would mean breaking the curfew again.

He was probably the only monster in this century who continued to do something so stupid and reckless over and over. But if it were the only option… 

_...You’ve done it once before. You can do it again._

He wasn’t going to hesitate anymore. This time _,_ he told himself, he wasn’t going to be too late. 

This madness needed to stop. And if he were going to follow it through, he would have to operate accordingly. Even if it meant breaking the curfew again and again.

Forcing himself to sit up, he felt his bones creak, having been stuck in one position for who knew how long, and he felt the blanket fall off his shoulder and onto the floor from his movement, revealing the name above a large, decorative cross engraved into the cover of his coffin.

As he took some time stretching his muscles, he glanced down at the title, briefly being reminded of Kanae’s gravestone.

‘ _Aleksander Ragusa_ ’ the name faintly read in elaborate cursive. Several of the letters were almost completely faded away, and a light smile left him, remembering when Dola had read ‘Kuzuha’ out loud instead of ‘Ragusa.’

 _I always prefered ‘Kuzuha’ anyway…_ He thought, weakly beginning to stand up.

_I didn’t even know who you were, or why your coffin decided to spit me out when it did and mark me as something cursed amongst everyone else. I always hated that I inherited your name, along with that stupid white moon..._

Taking a moment to go to his mirror so he could begin situating himself, he stared at his haggard eyes and rubbed them, hoping that when he finally left his room, it wouldn’t look too obvious that he had been emotional. 

Then, he placed his locket around his neck, watching as it comfortably rested against his chest, and his eyes once again fell onto the coffin’s reflection on the glass.

 _...I suppose though…_ He began to think. _If your coffin hadn’t created me when it did… I probably would’ve never met Kanae, huh? Perhaps I should actually be thanking you instead._

He sighed, and his pupils then fixated themselves on the reflection of clothes that hung on the wall behind him, stopping once they focused on the regal outfit that Maxwell had gifted the young vampire at the beginning of Spring. 

Turning around and facing the outfit directly, Kuzuha absently approached it, admiring its design and fur mantle that adorned the red cloak attached. 

_...Kanae always believed that I could easily dispose of anything or anyone I wanted to, if they ever got in my way._

Brushing his hand against the fabric and feeling the material, his eyes dimmed in contemplation. 

_...Wouldn’t it be amazing if that were true… and that rather than all the monsters knowing your name as nothing more than a cursed being, they instead knew you to be the grand and imposing vampire… Aleksander Ragusa?_

Dropping his hand, Kuzuha allowed the thoughts to settle, and he removed the outfit from his wall. 

He knew that a few days had passed since Kanae’s funeral, and that the time to act was now, before that snake Leard resumed his activities. 

Kuzuha planned to deliver his task at the Cathedral as soon as tonight, and he looked to his window once again, knowing that there was still some time before evening came. 

_That’s fine…_ He thought, as he began to get into his desired clothes. _I have things I need to settle around here first anyway._

* * *

_Spring, Day xx, Year xx_

_I made Kanda’s favorite food today. Well, I did the best I could with the ingredients we had at least. It was a welcome distraction from everything else._

_As much as it saddened me before, when I heard he would be staying behind with me here, I can’t help but begin to feel grateful for the extra company. If he weren’t here, I would’ve probably lost my mind by now._

_It’s been three days since the orphanage left on their field trip, and I think we’re both starting to feel how quiet the Cathedral has gotten without them._

_It may just be me, but I think he’s especially missing a particular school teacher while she’s off with the others… I mean, he spent the whole time talking about Ms. Gundou during our dinner together this evening. It was kind of funny seeing him be so enthusiastic._

_I guess I can’t blame him, however… it’s hard to catch yourself when you’re thinking or talking about someone you like._

_Lately, I keep gazing at my window, wondering if Kuzuha will come back. It’s been a few days, so I know him returning so soon will be something wishful, but I can’t help it._

_I’ll never forget when I woke up and he was still there. It was almost as if I were dreaming. Even just writing it down feels unreal._

_I’ve found myself missing him more than ever lately… just when will you return and allow me to embrace you again…?_

_\---_

“Lord Maxwell.” 

From her spear, Maxwell looked up at who had addressed her. “Ah, hello Aleksander.” She indifferently greeted, straightening herself and eyeing her apprentice’s dress attire and somber expression. 

The last Kuzuha had seen Maxwell, he’d asked if she could give him some time off of everything for a while. 

His Lord had seemed against it at first, but after their last session together, she ended up agreeing, allowing him one week free of labor and their regular training. Whether or not it was because she noticed his depressed attitude was unknown, but Kuzuha was thankful for it regardless. 

As if to confirm his recollection, she then continued, “...Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that you still have a few days before a full week is complete. Have you decided to come back early?”

“I suppose so, in a way.” He responded. “...I’d like to request an audience with Master Nyx. Could you take me to him?”

Maxwell was quiet, studying him with a blank expression, and Kuzuha waited for her answer. 

Then, she turned to the weapons rack, heading to it and placing the training spear away, and she grabbed her coat that were hanging on the wall, putting it on.

Approaching the young vampire, she gestured for him to follow, and he silently did. 

There were no words exchanged between them as they headed to the Eastern wing of the castle, and vacantly, Kuzuha looked up at the draperies of their halls, and the windows that showed the gray sky that continued to pour.

Finally, they reached the floor where the Elders resided, and they came upon a large door. 

It wasn’t unfamiliar to Kuzuha; he had visited before with other vampires, and he had a vague recollection of what it were like inside the room. It had been years though, and things could’ve changed. 

Before they proceeded further, Maxwell faced him. “If there is no response, then we will come back another time.” She explained. Kuzuha only gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

With that said, she then knocked and proclaimed through the doors, “Master Nyx. This is Maxwell Leythal Preciel announcing Aleksander Ragusa.”

There was no response, and a tense silence followed. Then, after a minute or so, Kuzuha could hear the doors unlock, and Maxwell opened them.

The inside of Nyx’s room was large and divided in half by some bookshelves, separating his personal quarters from his office area. 

Several dressers, tables, and cushioned chairs comfortably lined the area, strewn with a multitude of decorative items and keepsakes, and along his walls that weren’t occupied by additional bookshelves, there were paintings, and a large map of their world as they knew it, with the forest, Kingdom, and other landmarks and towns detailed. 

The fireplace was lit, warming and illuminating the space a fair bit, but even with that and the curtains of the windows pulled back, the area was still a little dim, due to the dark sky outside.

Nyx’s desk was stationed in front of the doors a bit further into the room, and the Elder could be seen sitting behind it, preoccupied with what seemed to be several letters, documents, and planning material. 

“Ah, afternoon.” He greeted, looking up at his guests. 

In response, Maxwell gave a small bow of respect, and Kuzuha mimicked her actions. Then she turned to the younger vampire and gave a slight wave of her hand, giving permission to approach and hold his wanted discussion.

“Aleks it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Have you and Maxwell been getting along alright?” Nyx asked as Kuzuha left the other behind and got closer to the desk.

“Lord Maxwell has been taking good care of me.” Kuzuha answered him, “Thank you for letting me see you on such short notice.” 

Then, before any more unnecessary formalities could ensue, Kuzuha began, “I was told that you had some news you wanted to share with me regarding the Caravan Incident. May I ask how discussions with the Kingdom went?”

At the question, it seemed he had captured Nyx’s full attention, and the Elder glanced up from his notes.

“...You seem like you’d be very interested in that answer.” He began, with what looked like a cautious expression appearing, “Last I’d known, you weren’t too fond of its topic.” 

With no answer, Kuzuha only firmly gazed back, doing his best to remain patient with the other’s delays.

Briefly, the Elder looked behind him towards Maxwell, then he matched Kuzuha with a similar, serious look. 

“...Very well, then.” Standing from his desk, Nyx began to make his way around it, talking as he did so, “Discussions went fairly well… perhaps not as well as Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola’s as they didn’t need to be taken to a private room to be interrogated. But other than that, the questions directed towards me were nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Leaning on the front of his desk comfortably, he folded his arms. “...Tell me, Aleks.” He said, “What exactly do you recall from that evening of the incident?”

Kuzuha grew a bit confused, but he didn’t allow it to show. “...I remember that there were several thieves.” He vaguely answered.

“Try to do a little better than that. What about the boy who possibly witnessed everything? Do you recall him at all?”

At the mention of his companion, Kuzuha could feel his pulse rise and he carefully tried to even his breathing, knowing both Nyx and Maxwell would be able to catch it if it got too wild.

Focusing the best he could on his locket to calm down, he answered, “...I don’t remember seeing another kid.”

Nyx stared at him, no doubt searching for a hint that the young vampire might be lying, and when Kuzuha remained unmoved, he eventually asked his next question.

“Then, were you hurt by anyone or anything at some point during that incident, Aleks?” He asked. “Anything that would leave your blood on it?”

The question internally confused Kuzuha even more, and his eyebrows knitted, trying to recall his repressed memory of that night he had shoved to the back of his mind. 

“...I think I was.” He at last answered, “...I was stabbed with a blade of sorts before it all happened.”

To that, his Elder gave a heavy sigh. “...I see. Well… that _is_ unfortunate.”

Kuzuha finally allowed the question to appear on his features, and Nyx only looked towards the floor before he began to explain. 

“...After the interrogation, I was asked to give a sample of my blood to the humans. I was suspicious at first, but with Madam Rindou and Ms. Dola present on the trip, I was in no position to decline, unless I make everything difficult for everyone.”

Pausing a moment to collect his thoughts, he continued, “As you know, the blood of a monster coagulates differently than others… and the only reason I can think of them requiring mine specifically is because they’ve found something. You stating your recollections confirms my ideas. Of course, it’s been many years, and there is a good chance that the evidence won’t match up due to the passing of time, but a part of me has remained anxious.”

Then, Nyx once again faced him, and Kuzuha felt himself freeze, receiving a piercing, exasperated glare from his Elder. 

“...You’re turning out to be more troublesome than I had expected, Aleksander. _Now_ what do you suppose we should do?”

Kuzuha suppressed his impulse to run and cower under the weight of his Elder’s scowl. He had never witnessed Nyx looking like this towards anyone, and he felt as though he were paralyzed under the gaze of a serpent.

“Master Nyx, if I may.” 

The voice of his Lord brought Kuzuha back, and they both turned to Maxwell, who appeared beside the young vampire. 

“When had you given your blood to the officials? Do you think there may still be time to retrieve it before it is analyzed?”

Kuzuha was perplexed and a bit shocked that she had joined the conversation, but Nyx only brought a hand to his chin in thought, his intimidating demeanor and atmosphere having disappeared.

“Retrieve?” He repeated, “...I suppose that _is_ an option… I recall in one of our discussions that their best alchemists and chemical engineers are stationed more towards the North, remote in the mountains to avoid any prying eyes or thievery. It’s sure to take any human wanting to travel there a while to prepare for such an arduous trip.” 

Curiously, his red eyes then met hers. “...What are you proposing?”

“I am proposing that we intercept the convoy containing your blood on its travels to the North, and replace it with an imitation. The chances of something conclusive may be low, but if it is occupying your mind this much, then it must be something severe, Master Nyx.”

From his desk and folded arms, Nyx gave her offer an analyzing expression. 

“The caravan containing that parcel is most likely going to be heavily guarded. And in the case where it’s already at the research facility, then it will be even harder to infiltrate.” He determined. “...Do you think that locating and exchanging it without being detected is possible?”

“If the evidence comes back as positive, then it will not just be Aleksander who suffers. _All_ vampires will feel the gravity of this issue.” Maxwell only answered and took a step in front of Kuzuha.

“...As Aleksander is under my care, I request that I be given this task, Master Nyx. Please allow me to break the curfew, so that I may follow through with this plan without any chances of failure.” 

Kuzuha’s eyes widened at her suggestion.

“You would go that far for this timorous mistake of a vampire, Maxwell?” Nyx asked, doubt clearly defined on his features, and Kuzuha internally felt himself become angry, insulted by his words.

From his position however, Kuzuha could see Maxwell turn her gaze down to the floor. 

“...Aleksander is my first apprentice.” She answered, “He is… the only vampire who has not left me to train under another Lord, due to my abnormal temperament.” 

Straightening to face their Elder again, she firmly requested, “Allow me to do this.”

Kuzuha couldn’t see her expression, but for some reason, he briefly wondered what it looked like; if it had changed at all from its impassivity. But before he could think further, his Elder opened his mouth to speak, and the young vampire intervened.

“Master Nyx.” 

At his call, Nyx looked to him, and Kuzuha replied, “I’ll do it.” 

He could see Maxwell begin to turn around, but he only went on to the Elder before she could stop him, “I was the one who was involved in that Caravan Incident. It’s my blood on the evidence.” 

Steadily, Kuzuha’s eyes narrowed, “...I won’t let others cover up for me anymore. Let me complete this task. Allow Lord Maxwell to supervise me even, so that nothing goes wrong. I’ll intercept that package and make the exchange, I swear it to you. Then the humans and monsters can finally let that Caravan Incident fall away as nothing but a bear’s attack, as it should be.”

The two older vampires stared at him; Nyx’s features seemed to display evaluation, criticism, and slight hesitance, and Maxwell only harbored her indifferent stare.

Kuzuha however, only continued, dismissing their gazes. “...Master Nyx, you called me a timorous mistake.” 

The young vampire glared, not caring if his annoyance at the words became apparent. “Let me use this opportunity to show you that that isn’t true. And when I succeed, I ask that you grant me my sword and Lord status, and allow me and Lord Maxwell to rejoin the next round table again.”

There was an exhale like a scoff from Nyx, and he gave a dubious, almost patronizing smirk. 

“That’s quite the shift in attitude you’ve suddenly got there, Aleks. You think it’s that simple? I’ve already agreed to Auric and his Lord that they’d be the ones attending.”

“Then what else do you need me to do?”

“Well, for starters, you would need to challenge the vampire that directly knocked you off the attendance sheet in the first place and win this time.” 

“Then I’ll do it. I won’t lose again, Master Nyx.”

Nyx’s sneer of doubt then molded into one of appeal, with a look of consideration surfacing. There was a moment of contemplative silence, and at last, the Elder quietly inquired, “...You really think you can do it, Aleksander?”

Kuzuha’s glare only steadied itself with a firm determination at the question. 

“I can, Master Nyx.” He answered, unwavering, “And I’ll deliver the work without failure. All I ask in return is for my sword, our re-participation in the next round table… and your trust and cover whenever I need to break the curfew.”

Nyx eyes widened in scepticism at the third, new request. “Whenever?” He repeated, “… Are you planning on breaking the curfew more than once under different circumstances?” 

The young vampire’s expression became muted, taking on a solemn impression, and he turned his gaze away. 

“...Master Nyx,” He began, “You’ve noticed it too… Ms. Rindou and Ms. Dola are doing all they can on the front end to resolve and improve relations with the humans. But I’m afraid, at this point, I have to agree with you… negotiation may not be enough. There are those who will attempt to get in the way of their work, using any means necessary.”

Curiously, Nyx eyed Kuzuha in speculation of his words, and the younger once again faced him, staring back with intent clear in his tired, crimson irises. 

“You want us monsters to hold the respect of humans, right? That’s a noble initiative, and I believe that initiative of yours is achievable through the peace Ms. Rindou and Ms. Dola tirelessly work for.” 

Then Kuzuha’s glare returned, and he continued, “Once I become Lord, let me work alongside them in their discussions and travels, and let me find those people, Master Nyx. Let me find the ones who’d get in the way of that ambition and, if called for, prevent them from continuing their interference.”

Kuzuha then took a step forward. “...I won’t be able to do that without an Elder like you backing me up. So give me this chance, and let me show you what I can achieve.”

At his finished declaration, another silence befell the room, and Kuzuha could begin to see his Elder’s expression take on one of interest. Then, Nyx’s eyes glanced over to Maxwell. 

“...What do you think?” He asked. 

Maxwell only turned to him, no change in expression. “...I think I would let him try.” She answered, and Nyx’s shoulders rose in a half shrug, his relaxed demeanor having returned.

“Fine, then. If Maxwell is with you, then she can give me a report of your work.” 

Looking back at Kuzuha, who’s glare had settled to its neutral state, he asked, “When’s the soonest you can begin preparing for the travels to the North?”

“...Give me a day or two and I’ll be ready.” Kuzuha answered. “And I’ll make sure that I hold the sparring match before the next round table. Will you be there to watch me, Master Nyx?”

“Would you like me to be?” 

“If you can, then yes. It won’t be the same without you in the audience.” With that, Kuzuha pushed his red cloak aside a bit and he bowed again. “...This is all I came to talk to you about, sir.”

Nyx finally unfolded his arms and stood from his leaning position. “Very well. I have no further questions.” As he began to return to his seat behind the desk, he continued, “You both are dismissed. Keep me posted on your plans.”

Kuzuha turned to Maxwell, and she began to lead the way out. 

As they re-entered the hallway and Maxwell closed the doors to Nyx’s quarters, she faced the young vampire. “Is there anything else you’ll need from me today, Aleksander?” 

“No, that’s about it… thank you for this. Apologies for disturbing you while you were training.”

“Then I will take my leave.”

“Lord Maxwell.”

At his call, she turned to look at him one more time before departing, and he continued, “...I didn’t know it was an option for prospects to choose the Lords they wanted to train under.” 

At the words, Maxwell seemed unchanged, and she didn’t respond. But still, for her, he quietly went on, “...Even so… I’m glad Master Nyx assigned me to you. Thank you for agreeing to mentor and look after me, even with my reputation in this castle. I know for certain that there’s no other Lord I’d rather be working with.”

Then, he did his best to smile. “At the next sparring match, place a bet on me. I won’t let you down this time.”

Maxwell only stared back at him, expressionless as usual. “I already told you I don’t participate in things like that…” She answered, and before Kuzuha could question himself on why he even tried, she continued, “...But perhaps this once, I’ll consider it, Aleksander.”

His eyes widened at her response, but she only began to leave him behind. “Get some rest. Let me know once you’re ready to travel. There isn’t much time to delay, so make sure you’re prepared accordingly.”

Watching as she disappeared, he gave a nod. “...Right… thank you.”

Left alone in the hallway, Kuzuha began to head back to his room, noticing that while the storm hadn’t let up, there was still a few more hours before the desired time he’d want to leave for the Cathedral.

_...Maybe I’ll go find Shiina and we can eat dinner together first._

With his gaze turning contemplative and heavy, his mind then went back to his actions and words in Nyx’s quarters. 

_I wonder what Master Nyx thinks of my proposal... I know he looked intrigued, but I also know that he’s pretty cunning. I don’t plan on failing anyone, but if he does allow me the freedom to break curfew to investigate and finish tasks like these…_

Kuzuha’s eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

_...I’ll have to be careful with my actions, both in our realm and out of our realm. The last thing we need is another scenario like yours, Kanae… I can’t let Master Nyx just push and order me around if he lets me do this. I’ll have to make sure I’m involved in every decision, and that all options are exhausted before anything like ‘removing’ someone is needed._

A sigh left him, and absently, he placed a hand to his chest, gripping the locket behind his blouse. 

_...Don’t worry. I know it’s going to be difficult, but I’d rather it be me than another vampire doing this. I won’t let my Elder try to take over and re-write what our goals are. We’ll get to the peace and mutual understanding between our realms without any slaughter I think is meaningless or unnecessary._

The rowdy sound of talking could be heard, and Kuzuha became distracted from his mind, looking up. 

Several other vampires, laughing jovially, were approaching him, and Kuzuha’s eyes perked up in interest, seeing a familiar black haired one. 

Upon his lonesome figure, the vampires stopped their chatter, and the one Kuzuha recognized smirked, realizing who it was. 

“Well, well, well.” He mockingly began, “Haven’t seen you in a while. Finally left your room? You should’ve stayed in there to rot; no one wants to see your pitiful presence around here anymore despite a change in outfit, Aleks.”

“Auric. Just the vampire I needed.” Unbothered by the other’s condescending tone, Kuzuha continued with a dismissive stare towards him, “Are you free for one of the sparring matches scheduled this month? I’d like to hold another one with you.”

The other vampires accompanying his rival laughed, sneering in perplexed incredulity, and Auric mirrored their entertainment. 

“ _You_? Please, I’m already busy enough training to become the Lord you’ll never be. You’re only a waste of my time at this point, you fake.” 

“Really? That sounds to me more like you’re not confident you’ll win this time around. Scared I’ll actually be able to beat you now, Auric?”

At the taunt Kuzuha gave, Auric’s eyes narrowed, his smug expression being replaced with contempt. 

“...You’re acting pretty cocky for someone who’s already lost once. Apparently that wasn’t enough for you, huh?” He glared. “Fine, then. You want to lose so badly again, I’ll beat you down as many times as I need to, you piece of trash. Gives me something to test my new training on anyway.”

That was all Kuzuha needed to hear. His rival was surprisingly easy to manipulate.

“...It’s settled.” Kuzuha simply replied. “I’ll put our names down for us.” 

With that, Kuzuha began to walk again, adjusting his path a bit so that he could pass around their group in the hallway. 

Of course, they already looked like they weren’t going to simply let him go, and Auric appeared completely livid with Kuzuha’s indifferent attitude. 

In response to their bloodlust, Kuzuha slowed his steps. “...Oh by the way.” He began, reaching into his coat and pulling out a thin dagger. “I’ve wanted to return this to you for a while. Let me do so now.” 

Then, quicker than any one of the vampires could determine, that same blade was plunged into Auric’s throat, and Auric’s eyes widened in shock of the sudden attack. 

As he began to choke and reach to pull the weapon out, Kuzuha easily passed him and the others as they panicked over Auric’s collapse to the ground. 

“There’s more where that came from. You’ve been overly generous with leaving your knives with me.” Kuzuha continued, and once he heard the gasping stop and the calamity settle, he turned around, glaring at them all. 

“If you ever bother Shiina, or any of my friends again, I swear I’ll make sure that those daggers find their way back to you no matter what.”

With his final piece spoken, Kuzuha departed. “I’ll see you at the sparring match, Auric. Don’t you back out on me.” 

* * *

_Spring, Day xx, Year xx_

_Roto is with me tonight. It’s nice when he’s around. I think he’s noticed just how anxious I’ve gotten, and is trying to keep me company while the orphanage is gone for a little bit._

_Of course it could also just be that he’s the one bothered because it’s suddenly a bit emptier without the children around, but nevertheless, I’m glad that he chooses to spend the night in my room. I know that Roto prefers to be more of an outside cat, but I sleep much easier when I know he’s here._

_There’s been no progress on my end, and Father Leard has yet to attempt anything in regards to getting rid of me, either. The orphanage will be returning soon, so I will need to figure something out before it’s too late. I’m getting tired of this routine._

_Tomorrow, I am leading the morning Mass, and Kanda will be helping me prepare, so I’ll be sleeping a bit earlier tonight. After it, however, I will need to take my strategies to the next level, just so that I can at last get this job done._

_Then once it is, I can appreciate the calm before the next storm. I know that it won’t stop here, even with Father Leard gone. But hopefully by then, Kuzuha will be by my side to help me reshape this world into one where we don’t have to part anymore._

_...I miss that vampire. I know I’ve said and written it down every single night that’s passed, but I do. His locket he accidentally left behind reminds me of him, and every time I gaze at it, I end up wishing he were here._

_He… makes me feel safe. He makes me feel like everything will work out alright in the end, and that all of this will be worth it._

_When this is all over… I truly can’t wait until I get to see you again, Kuzuha._

_\---_

Kuzuha stared up at the tall Cathedral, seeing it for the first time at night, its stained glass windows illuminated by the chandeliers and light fixtures from the inside of the chapel.

The rain was still coming down quite a bit, and from where he stood under the trees, he couldn’t help but think the place harbored an eerily enchanting quality to it. 

There was no time to think about that right now though, and swiftly the vampire began to reiterate his plan in his head. 

_Kanae had specified that the offices were on the right side of the Cathedral, separated from the church. I should be able to find a way in without any detection in this storm._

The moon wasn’t out either, so he didn’t need to worry about his eyes glowing and giving him away. 

Unveiling his wings, Kuzuha began to head for the rooftops to see if there were any means of entry. He would need to make sure that he didn’t leave much trace of breaking and entering if he wanted this to go as planned.

Within the time frame he had arrived, it had to have been around an hour since the evening Mass finished, so anyone who resided in the Cathedral should hopefully not be asleep yet, and he luckily should be able to catch Leard in his office.

 _...There we go._ Kuzuha thought as he landed on the roof and pulled his hood over his eyes a bit more to shield his person from the rain. Through the darkness, he managed to see a ventilation outlet on the side of the building big enough for him to enter.

_Not exactly my preferred method entry, but it’ll have to do for now..._

Easily with a tug, he pried the bottom half of the cover off so that it hung loosely with its top portion still attached, and he moved it aside like a swinging door. It was pitch black on the inside, but that wouldn’t be an issue for him. 

Just as he was about to enter, he paused, looking to his right. From his position on the roof, he could see the orphanage and its cross hatched fence. 

The lights were on, shining warmly in the building, and momentarily, Kuzuha wondered how they were all doing. 

_...I’m sorry I had to come back to visit this place under this scenario._ Sighing a little, he began to make his way inside. 

_...I know you guys are probably still mourning after Kanae’s death… and I’m sorry you’ll probably end up mourning for this man too._

Leard truly wasn’t worth any of their tears, and the thought of them crying over him was upsetting. But Kuzuha knew that two tragedies in such a close period of time would be hard to swallow for anyone. 

Quickly, he steadied himself, shoving the thoughts away. Now was not the time for doubt. He needed to focus, and shakily, as he made his way through the vents, Kuzuha saw some light through the slits of a cover.

Peering through the gaps, he identified what looked like a hallway, and when he listened, it didn’t sound like anyone was around. There was some slight noise, but it was muffled, as if it were coming from somewhere further off.

As gently as he could, Kuzuha began to tug on the cover, trying his best to not damage it too much, and to not make a sound. 

_...Just think of this as a test run for getting Master Nyx’s blood back…_ He tried to calm himself, hearing the metal creak.

With a soft clang, the lid was tugged off, and before Kuzuha pulled it into the vent with him, he once again listened to see if anyone had arrived or heard.

After hearing no change, he moved the cover aside and deftly jumped down, finding himself in the hallway with its walls lined with rooms. Some doors were closed, and some were open. 

Trying to remember his partner’s notes, Kuzuha didn’t recall Kanae ever being specific about which room or door belonged to Leard’s. He had only written down the main location of the offices in general.

 _...Kanae did mention that Leard tended to keep his door open unless he were occupied with something important, though._ The vampire thought. 

_Kanae also wrote something about sitting down when he talked with Father Leard, so there are probably seats in front of his desk. I guess I could start there._

Carefully, Kuzuha began to look into the open rooms, and soon he found one that fit the description. The lights in the room were off, leaving it dark, but Kuzuha could clearly identify two arm chairs in front of the desk. 

Entering the room through the small gap of the ajar door and doing his best to not touch anything, Kuzuha gulped to settle himself, and he made his way to the desk. 

Standing behind it, he hesitantly began to reach down towards the right, topmost drawer, and he pulled it open, his eyes gleaming.

_...You really should’ve been a writer, Kanae. I can’t believe how detailed you are._

Amazingly, just as Kanae had written it down in his journal, his partner’s revolver was still there where Leard had hid it once it was confiscated from the young priest. 

Lifting the firearm up, Kuzuha felt his pulse begin to race. 

Kuzuha knew that if he were to get rid of Leard by using his claws, by breaking his bones, or by the use of his fangs, the evidence would only lead back to a monster’s doing, which would make all of this meaningless.

The only way Kuzuha could make it look like an assasination tied to those ‘criminals’ who had besieged Kanae in the chapel, was to use a human’s tool. A gun. 

He had never used one before, but for Kuzuha, who’d spent countless hours in the castle’s library, he knew he’d read enough on them to have an idea of their usage and type.

 _...The chamber where the bullets are held is here, and this is the trigger._ He thought, looking over the weapon. _Aim by aligning the top of the gun with your target._

Carefully he opened it, counting four bullets. He had a safety net if he missed for any reason.

_Kanae mentioned that these bullets were quiet, too. The storm is already good cover, but I won’t deny extra help._

Feeling the locket against his chest, Kuzuha gave an exhale, seriousness overcoming his features at the realization that this would be it. This would be the first time in eight years that he’d kill a human again. 

_...Can I… really do it?_

Immediately at the internal question, the thoughts of Kanae filled his head, and the vampire’s glare returned. 

_...What the hell is wrong with you?_ He thought to himself.

His grip tightening on the revolver as he shut its chamber, Kuzuha grit his teeth, angry with himself for becoming unsure. He had already learned what happened when it was too late, and he had already made his decision long ago.

_This man is already beyond forgiveness. He almost killed me and Chihiro… and he succeeded in killing Kanae. With him here, all he will do is burn the bridges we continue to try and make, and if the Kingdom wills it, he will remove anyone else who tries to oppose him with no hesitation._

Bringing the revolver’s handle to his head as he steadied himself once more, Kuzuha shut his eyes. 

_...I won’t hesitate either, then._

Suddenly, he heard the door begin to push inwards into the room and he faced it, shocked he hadn’t caught the footsteps beforehand. He had just been too caught up in his thoughts, and now someone was here.

As it swung open all the way and the light was turned on by the switch next to the entrance, Leard looked inside, seeing an empty, undisturbed office. 

With an exhale, he comfortably made his way inside and dropped his coat onto one of the armchairs. 

Then as he began to make his way behind his desk, he heard the door close and lock. Confused by the noise, he turned around in question, and his eyes widened to see a person wearing a cloak making their way towards him. 

Quickly, Leard backed away with a shocked sound, and he reached into his uniform’s holster, pulling a firearm out and pointing it at the intruder.

Immediately in response, Kuzuha grabbed Leard’s wrist and hand, lifting it up with a solid grip, forcing him to drop the weapon, and before the other could yell or speak, he rammed his knuckles into the human’s neck, knocking the wind out of his lungs, making him choke.

While Leard tried to recover from the blow, Kuzuha easily flung the the man aside, against his desk and onto the floor, disorienting him further, and to keep Leard from moving, Kuzuha pointed the revolver at him, listening intently to see if anyone heard the commotion. When there was no sound, he focused on the other.

Leard stared up with unsteady, perplexed, angered eyes; his fight or flight apparent on his features, and Kuzuha pulled back his hood, revealing his pointed ears, red eyes, and silver hair. 

“...Do you remember me?” The vampire asked. 

He didn’t expect an answer, as Leard was still holding onto his neck, trying to catch his breath and surroundings, but he didn’t miss the recognition in the other’s expression.

“Looks like you do.” Kuzuha gave a sickened huff, securing the revolver in his hands, and with furious tears beginning to surface, he continued, “...You killed my friend.”

Leard only stared back, a wide eyed glare on his features, and Kuzuha shook his head. “You deserve so much worse, than this… I wish I could break every bone in your body for what you did, but I know that Kanae wouldn’t have handled it that way.”

Lining the revolver up with him, Kuzuha aimed, and placed his index finger on the trigger.

With a choke, Leard’s teeth parted, looking like he were about to say something, and Kuzuha paused for a second to hear what it was. 

“Damn monster…” The older spoke, scowl on his features and strain evident in his vocal cords, “You think it’ll end here…? You’re only wasting your time…”

Through his gasping, Leard glared up at the vampire with hateful malice. “...Killing me… won’t bring Kanae back.” 

To that, a dejected sneer appeared, and Kuzuha couldn’t stop the stray tear that fell.

“You’re right… it won’t.” He desolately agreed, his hands beginning to tremble. “...But it will definitely help him rest peacefully, knowing you’re not here to obstruct our dream anymore.” 

He pulled the trigger, and a bullet silently launched, burying itself into Leard’s shoulder and only making itself known with the sound of surprise the other gave, and the red quickly making its way through his uniform. 

_Hm, aiming is more difficult than I assumed it’d be._ Kuzuha thought, pulling the revolver back and gazing at it with knitted eyebrows, as if it had malfunctioned. 

Looking down at the other, he saw Leard gasping from his shock, and his face consumed in pain from the new wound. And yet the vampire couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad.

“...Looks like that hurts.” He began, “Probably not as much as burning alive does though. Consider that bullet as something for Chihiro and me.” 

Dismissing the expression of distress in Leard’s eyes, Kuzuha once again lifted the revolver. “...And consider this bullet as something for Kanae.” 

This time, Kuzuha didn't miss. 

As the sound of gasping stopped and the sight of no more movement, Kuzuha felt himself lose his breath, almost dangerously dropping the revolver from his shaken state. 

_...Kanae..._ He thought, his eyes wide and wavering. _...I... I did it... I've completed your mission..._

With a heavy exhale to get his bearings, Kuzuha shoulders rose and fell as he stared at what he'd done. He needed to leave now, before he got caught, and after a moment to assemble himself, he swiftly listened for anyone, and left.

As he exited using the same means of entry, Kuzuha found himself outside, resting against the Cathedral, holding the revolver to his chest. 

It had stopped raining now, and the atmosphere had become frigid, but Kuzuha didn't mind, welcoming the air to numb his body. Finally managing to catch his breath, he stared up at the dark clouds, seeing them faintly begin to part, showing the stars they hid. 

_...Kanae._ He thought again, his tired irises glowing against the light of the moon that softly began to shine. With the locket and revolver against his steadily beating heart, Kuzuha sighed, a peaceful expression reaching him. 

_With this... I promise you... our dream will continue to move forward._ Closing his eyes and inhaling the damp air, he quieted himself. 

_I pray you watch over me every step of the way... my friend._

* * *

Day: July 7, Year: xx

In front of her mirror, a young girl stood, neatly braiding the last bits of her purple hair, and then straightening out her dress. 

Giving herself a nod of approval once she knew she was presentable, she looked towards her window. The sill was decorated with various flowering plants, and the view beyond them showed the sun shining brightly outside. 

For a moment, she admired how pretty this summer day was turning out to be, and suddenly, a seagull interrupted the scenery, flying through the view and squawking loudly, startling her. 

Immediately after the bird was gone, a black cat lazily leapt onto the part of the sill outside, looking bored. 

“Roto!” She rolled her eyes, walking over and opening the window to grab the feline. “You’re supposed to stay inside. I know you like the outdoors, but if Sister Cleaire finds another dead bird on our doorstep, you’ll be in for it.”

Awkwardly, she reached out, trying to pull Roto into her room. The feline however, idly evaded and meowed. 

“Come on,” The girl then began, “I need to make sure to keep an eye on you, too… you’re not as young as you used to be, you know. And I can’t have you stuck in a tree again with no way down. Don’t give me that look.”

“Oh hey, Chihiro!”

Wrestling the cat, halfway tugging him inside, the girl turned to who called her, facing a blonde, curly haired woman holding a basket of laundry. 

“Hi, Era.” Chihiro distractedly addressed, “Everything okay? Do you need help with the laundry?”

“Nah, I’ve got this.” Era blew a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. “But I was wondering if you could get the mail; I didn’t have time this morning. Kuzu’s probably written to us and we should read his letters if there are any, since, you know, it’s Kanakana’s birthday and all.”

With a nod, and finally prying the cat inside, Chihiro quickly closed the window so he wouldn’t jump out again. “No problem, Era, leave it to me.” 

Placing Roto onto the floor and seeing him briskly walk off, out of her room and into their hallway disappearing, she went over to follow and join Era.

Before leaving however, she paused, turning to her desk. Among the school work, pens, pencils, notebooks, and desk lamp, an ornamented urn peacefully rested, with a colorful charm placed around it. 

Giving a small smile, she ran back, touching it gently. “...Happy Birthday, Kanakana.” She softly said. “I’ll read Kuzu’s letters to you, too, once I’m back.” 

With that done, she headed out and closed the door to her room behind her, swiftly reaching Era’s side, who was further down the hallway.

“While I’m in the town, does Sister Cleaire need any ingredients for food? I can make a trip to the store.” Chihiro stated.

Era shook her head. “No, we should be good. Kanda and Ms. Gundou are scheduled to arrive from their travels by our dinnertime, and Sister Cleaire’s made sure to buy extra just in case. She and Ms. Gundou are probably going to cook a ton of food together.”

“Era, shouldn’t you be calling her Mrs. Kanda now?” 

To that, the blonde let out a loud laugh. “Ah, you’re right! It seriously was about time those two tied the knot… I was even the one encouraging them to seal the deal already. I guess just like with ‘Sister Cleaire,’ old habits die hard, huh?”

Chihiro only smiled in response.

Finally the two girls made it through their living room, and Era unlatched and gently kicked open the screen door to their front yard. “Okay,” She loudly called to the children that played, “Guys, help me with hanging these, then you can go back to your games, alright?” 

As some of the kids ran over to help, Chihiro asked them, “Where’s Sister Cleaire?” 

“Ms. Cleaire’s in the main kitchen with some of the others.” One of the children answered, “She’s starting to cook dinner already.”

“I see…” Turning to Era, Chihiro then asked, “You all good here?”

“Yep.” Era smiled, “The kids’ll help out. Don’t worry about us.” Then, as she saw one of them begin to tug on the sheets and drag it onto the grass, she pulled it back. “Hey, those are clean. Let’s keep them that way for at least a few days, buddy.” 

After letting out a light chuckle, Chihiro then began to head for the exit of their yard, pushing open the small gate. “Be right back!” She called, leaving their orphanage behind, heading down the street.

As she walked, feeling the heat of the season, she caught sight of the ocean just a bit further beyond, and was immediately cooled by the sea breeze.

 _It’s Kanakana’s birthday again…_ She absently thought at the view, knowing he would’ve probably loved it.

For a moment, she couldn’t believe that it had already been five years since she, Cleaire, and Era had moved to this new town with the children of the orphanage. 

Many of the original batch like her, had grown up into young adults and had left to live their own lives, but Chihiro decided to stay behind with Era and Cleaire. Eventually, the two women ended up opening their own orphanage and school, and life had settled into a good routine for the three of them.

Kanda and Gundou as well, had settled down together in one of the nearby, busier sea towns, with Gundou continuing her role as a teacher, and Kanda now working as a public relations official there. 

Turning a corner to take the longer way to the post office so that she could enjoy the view of the beach, Chihiro became sentimental, remembering her days growing up within the orphanage at the large Cathedral with everyone. 

Leaving their initial town hadn’t been their choice; after the second tragedy of Father Leard’s passing, and both the Cathedral’s fire and Kanae’s death, their Kingdom no longer decided to give its resources to the town, advising its inhabitants to seek out other surrounding human settlements. 

_Era made a joke saying that the whole Cathedral and town were deemed cursed and therefore forsaken by the Kingdom, but I’m sure that’s not true. Towns get abandoned all the time if the resources aren’t worth it. It’s just a scary story to tell the kids._

Looking at how the waves crashed, Chihiro blinked, shielding her eyes from the sun for a moment.

_...I suppose though, since no one’s around to maintain it anymore, the place is probably deteriorated at this point. It might as well look like something you'd see in ghost stories with a scary legend._

She let out a sigh, somewhat missing the sound of the bells that started and ended their days, wondering if they had rusted over the passage of time without anyone there to ring them.

_...Sister Cleaire even says that we don’t need to address her the way we do, since she’s technically not a nun anymore, but anything else just sounds weird to me._

Leaving the thoughts behind, Chihiro arrived at the post office, and she eagerly went to their mailbox, unlocking it and looking into the gap for what was available. Noticing several letters with familiar handwriting, she beamed.

 _Kuzu wrote so much this time around! And Ms. Shiina, too!_

Last time she’d heard from them, Kuzu had mentioned something about him being incredibly busy, either between travelling or attending what he called were ‘stuffy events’ he didn’t really like. 

But he had also said he would tell her about his experiences, and all the things he saw. A part of Chihiro was glad that even after all these years, he still constantly kept his promise of responding and keeping in touch with them when they had left.

Reaching into the space and pulling them all out, she couldn’t help her smile as she peered down at the envelopes. 

_I can’t wait to read these and then write back to them… Era and Sister Cleaire will be excited too, no doubt…_

Closing the mailbox, she turned around and bumped into someone, dropping the mail. “Ah! Sorry!” She immediately apologized.

“Ack! No, no, I’m sorry, too!” 

As Chihiro recovered, she saw that she had run into a short girl with pink hair, looking just as flustered as she were from the sudden collision. 

“My bad!” The girl continued, beginning to kneel down to collect what had scattered. “Let me help you…” Picking up the letters, she paused, staring down at the handwriting with wide eyes.

“Thank you…” Chihiro began, picking up the rest, and expectantly reaching out for what the other held. Noticing that the pink haired girl seemed hesitant however, she asked, “...Is everything okay?”

“I, uh…” The girl looked up at her. “I think our mail might have gotten mixed up.” She said, a cautious look in her eyes.

“Huh?” Chihiro shook her head, “N-No, I’m sure this is mine. See? Here’s my box number.” Carefully reaching out towards the letters, she pointed to the address they were meant to be sent to, written on the paper.

The other girl only seemed even more puzzled, but before Chihiro could ask her any more questions, she appeared to have snapped out of it. 

“Uh… ah, sorry about that.” With a smile, she handed the letters back, and Chihiro awkwardly received them. “I was just a bit confused, is all.”

Then with a small curtsy, the girl began, “Um… I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet. I’m Ichigo; I work at the bakery near the seaside. You work at the orphanage on the hill, right?”

“Yeah I do.” Smiling a little, Chihiro reached out to shake her hand, “I’m Chihiro. It’s nice to meet you, Ichigo.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chihiro!” Ichigo just returned her own grin. “Tell you what… if you guys are ever around the beach, come pay us a visit. I’ll treat you to a discount; consider it a formal apology for bumping into you back there, and then getting confused about the mail.”

Immediately, Chihiro grew flustered, “O-Oh, no, you don’t need to go that far…”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Ichigo only warmly replied. “Really, it’s nice getting to know the people in this town. I do deliveries sometimes, so I’d like to be familiar with everyone. So, I hope I’ll be able to see you around.” 

With another bright smile and a wave, Ichigo then gave her parting greeting, and left the other behind to head for her mailbox. Chihiro, while a little perplexed, also began to depart. 

_...She seems nice._ The purpled haired girl momentarily thought. _...Seaside bakery, huh?_

“Uh, actually, Ichigo?”

At her call, the other turned around, and Chihiro continued, “Does your bakery happen to have some cakes today? I think I’d like to buy one if it’s possible.”

“Cakes?” Ichigo beamed, “Yeah! We have lots! One moment while I get my mail, I’ll take you right over!” 

As the other eagerly began to do as she said, opening her mailbox and checking the items, Chihiro looked outside at the ocean again, letting out a small, rested exhale.

“Ready to go?” Ichigo inquired once she reached the girl’s side, snapping the other out of her spell.

“Ah… yep! Right behind you, Ichigo.”

Together, the two girls left the post office, and Chihiro pulled the doors to the building shut as the summer sea breeze picked up once more.

* * *

In front of an array of monitors, a young man with a defined blue streak in his hair lifted his hands to grab his chair behind his head, half in a stretch, and half from displeasure. 

“...I failed.” He stated simply, to his empty room.

“...”

To the silence that followed, he opened up the chat on his computer, deft fingers beginning to type away.

_“What’s with these two? Your red string’s found some pretty annoying participants this time around, Moira.”_

_[Do you think so?]_ The other participant of the chat replied.

_[I believe they make a wonderful pair, Mayuyu.]_

_“I won’t agree or deny… but did it have to be an estranged vampire and a human? It seems a bit heartless in this world of theirs.”_

_[But you enjoy the challenge, don’t you?]_

At the response Mayuzumi absently rubbed one of his eyes to think before he answered. 

_“...I guess.”_ He hesitantly typed. 

_“I’ll admit that this one is probably the most intricate scenario I’ve had in a while. But when everything I try to do only ends up in failure, it becomes bothersome. Even overriding things off their natural course to help both of them didn’t work.”_

Leaning back in his chair a little bit, he continued with mild bother, _“Like on the day of the burning shed. Do you know how inconvenient it was to make sure that it were the vampire in there? And that the specter was forced away from the castle accordingly?”_

_[Ah, that’s right, you barely managed to get her to arrive in time ahaha]_

_“Well, in the end it doesn’t matter. The human is still d…”_

Before he could finish his typing and send the message out, he paused. 

Then, with a couple of backspaces, he instead wrote, _“Moira. That vampire wasn’t supposed to bite him. Did you do that?”_

There was no response, and usually when it came to this topic, she was quick to reply. 

_“You know, if he hadn’t done that, they would’ve had more than enough time to talk about what was on the human’s mind before the morning bells. And I may have had the chance to actually get the vampire there at the Cathedral on time.”_

_[You’re making it sound like it might have been my fault this didn’t work out...]_

With the message, there were the keystrokes of a sad faced emoji, and Mayuzumi couldn’t help but smile in amusement. 

_“Either way.”_ He replied, _“Is that it? I need to make sure the data is cleared before someone higher up catches what we’ve been doing in their world.”_

_[Mayuyu.]_

He blinked, seeing how quick the other had typed this time. The response was almost instantaneous. 

_[There’s still something there. I’ll find it for you. I can see that it’s faint, but their string isn’t broken yet.]_

“Hm…” A musing, unsure sound left him and he folded his arms.

And as if to answer his quiet thoughts, the other continued. 

_[I know that you’re the only one who’s talented enough to pull this off. Please give it another chance.]_

Confused, Mayuzumi cautiously began to type, _“Sorry, but what other chance might you be speaking of?”_

Something on one of his monitors opened, and Mayuzumi gave it a look of curiosity.

 _...Ah…_ He began to think, dragging the window onto this main screen. 

_...Well, that’s not something you see every day._

Somehow the familiar coding of the human had returned. He couldn’t tell on the surface level if it were a copy of sorts, but something about it seemed different with an underlying enigma.

 _[I said I’d be able to find something for you, didn’t I?]_

The chat popped up, and Mayuzumi gave a sharp exhale, almost feeling like he could hear her smugness on the other end.

He didn’t respond right away. For a moment, he stared at the encryption, wondering how it had come to be, and what exactly caused it, if it hadn’t been the Goddess. 

This anomaly was turning out to be more in depth than he had initially anticipated, and a part of him became concerned, having never seen something like it before in his time of work.

_...I may need to keep an eye on this one…_

Well… he never figured himself to be someone to give up halfway anyway, he supposed. And it had definitely sparked his curiosity.

 _“Fine. You’ve got my attention.”_ He answered, giving a small sigh. _“Give me a moment to take a break and setup the new firewall. I’ll give it a look. In the meantime, please write me another prompt, Moira.”_

Standing from his seat, Mayuzumi stretched his legs, and as he left his room, his monitors blinked, with the programs rebooting. 

From her end, Moira smiled, routing into his system and preparing her next proposal. 

“...Don’t worry.” She whispered to the two codes that remained linked as if they were puzzle pieces. 

“I know how much this means to you… we’ll remain here, to witness everything as it comes to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to everyone who’s found this story and gotten this far with me. 
> 
> Words cannot express how excited I am to be completing this first Timeline with all of you, and how happy it’s made me feel knowing you all like it. 
> 
> I still have many ideas for Kn and Kz moving forward, and I can’t wait to share them in what’s planned. I do hope I’ll be able to see you there, too. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> My beta and I want to try and interact with everyone on Ao3 a little more, whether you are a Guest or a User, so we’re thinking of doing a Q&A and fanart intermission chapter at the end of every Timeline as we prepare for the next story.
> 
> If you’d like to participate, then please feel free to leave any questions or comments you may have! My beta and I will answer them in the intermission. 
> 
> (If there are none though, then that’s perfectly fine, I may just share some funny insights and concept art I made while I was writing this Gospel/Accomplice story ahaha;;;)
> 
> There were also some extremely kind souls that said that they may do fanart, and I apologize for not responding sooner. 
> 
> I would love to see your fanart if there are any, I’d like to post them on the intermission chapter too, along with the Q&A.
> 
> My beta came up with the #citrusmemoirs tag on Twitter, if anyone is interested. If you are okay with allowing me to showcase your art in the intermission chapter, please let us know in the post. 
> 
> **Please keep in mind however, that these be appropriate and nothing too graphic if you’d like to showcase them. If you use the tag #citrusmemoirs, please refrain from tagging it with the main Kanae, Kuzuha, and ChroNoiR art tags. Thank you so much.
> 
> And again this is just an option. Even just you thinking something like “I want to draw art of this” is incredibly heartwarming. <3
> 
> With all that said… 
> 
> To anyone who made it this far, is returning, or leaving Kudos, from the bottom of my heart, let me express my thanks and happiness once again. <3
> 
> Till the next Timeline begins, please take it easy, my friend.


End file.
